Affrontement de Voldemort
by Matteic
Summary: Voici la suite de Procès Réhabilitation. Sirius est libre, Rogue est potable et Harry a un agenda à tenir. ACHEVÉE
1. Bonjour tout le monde !

Affrontement de Voldemort  
  
Ça met tout de suite une sacrée ambiance, un titre comme ça, hein ?  
  
Cette histoire est la suite de Procès Sirius Black. Et c'est la sixième année...Déjà, oui.  
  
Disclaimer : Ecoutez bien parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois, presque tous les personnages et presque tous les lieux de cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Mon Dieu, que ferions-nous sans elle ?   
  
Je répète le petit commentaire que j'avais mis au début de Procès : Les histoires, quelles qu'elles soient, sont faites pour être lues puis racontées à d'autres ; aussi, j'autorise ceux qui le souhaitent à récupérer mon texte... Mais pas à le publier sans mon accord, sous quelle forme que ce soit (entier, coupé, modifié...). Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.  
  
Quoi encore ? Mon adresse, je l'ai notée je ne sais combien de fois mais je la remets ici : matteic@caramail.com (Ryan, si tu veux m'envoyer une photo, je suis toujours preneuse).   
  
En parallèle de cette fic, vous trouverez le Journal de Sirius Black 2-suite, qui succède à Journal de Sirius Black 2-Intermède, lequel succède à Journal de Sirius Black 2-tout court, lequel se passait durant Procès Réhabilitation, que je vous conseille de lire si ce n'est déjà fait, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien. Ouf ! Vous y (Journal 2-suite. Faut suivre !) trouverez également, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, les réponses aux review de Procès.   
  
Important, retenez-la car je ne pense pas la répéter à chaque fois, l'adresse du Grimoire : http : // membres. lycos. fr / legrimoirehp (en enlevant bien sûr les espaces qui ne m'ont servi qu'à mettre l'adresse du site ici). Allez les voir !   
  
Une bise à Belphégor bien sûr, une à Ryan mon fan, et deux (une par tête) à Oceane et Oyne, qui m'envoient tant de courrier que j'aurais bien du mal à les oublier ! Non, je n'oublie pas les autres, je vous adore tous, vous qui m'avez prouvé à mon grand étonnement qu'on pouvait s'intéresser aux histoires abracadabrantes qui sortent de mon cerveau (rires)... Allez, je vous embrasse tous, comme ça tout le monde est content. Je sais, c'est utopique, mais zut, si on ne peut pas refaire le monde en fiction, où le refaire alors ?  
  
Tenez, une petite citation que j'ai découverte il y a pas très longtemps et que je dédie aux auteurs, aux lecteurs, et à tous ceux qui rêvent au grand désespoir de leurs parents : ne culpabilisez pas ! " Ceux qui rêvent le jour voient beaucoup de choses qui échappent à ceux qui rêvent seulement la nuit. " C'est d'Edgar Allan Poe.  
  
Bonne lecture ! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : 10 Juillet 1996  
  
Un vif soleil d'été brillait sur Privet Drive, Little Surrey, Angleterre. La plupart des habitants en profitaient pour jardiner ou discuter avec leurs voisins, par dessus les haies. Personne ne faisait attention à la voiture sombre garée devant le numéro 4, ni aux deux hommes aux cheveux noirs qui en étaient sortis.  
  
A l'étage du numéro 4, un jeune homme dormait. Il était maigre, assez grand, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille. Il s'appelait Harry Potter, il avait presque seize ans, c'était un sorcier étudiant au collège de Poudlard, et il était en vacances. Il profitait autant que possible d'une grasse matinée, alors que son oncle et sa tante regardaient leur émission préférée à la télévision. Aussi, quand quelqu'un frappa vigoureusement à la porte, il se recroquevilla en grognant sous les couvertures.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit en silence. Harry, qui n'avait rien vu, fit un bond de surprise quand sa couverture commença à glisser. Il s'y agrippa : elle continua à tirer de son côté.  
  
" Debout, marmotte ! "  
  
Harry, en reconnaissant la voix, sursauta et lâcha la couverture qui tomba mollement sur le sol. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il crut reconnaître la silhouette longue et mince de Sirius Black, son parrain. Il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, les chaussa et regarda à nouveau : c'était bien Sirius, sa baguette à la main, riant doucement.  
  
" Bonjour Harry ! "  
  
" Bonjour... "  
  
" Habille-toi, je t'attends dans le couloir. " dit Sirius en refermant la porte.  
  
Harry enleva son pyjama et enfila un jean et un T-Shirt avant de sortir.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "  
  
" Ordre de Dumbledore. " dit Sirius, habillé lui aussi à la manière moldue. " On vient te chercher. "  
  
" Qui ça, on ? "  
  
" Attends de voir... Tu ne vas pas être déçu ! "  
  
Harry imaginait très bien la tête que devaient faire les Dursley en voyant Sirius Black arriver, et ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les effrayer encore d'avantage. Il comprit son erreur en reconnaissant, tranquillement appuyé à un mur et observant le salon, le professeur Rogue. Lui aussi était habillé en moldu - une première - mais était resté en noir.  
  
Rogue se dirigea vers eux, provoquant un recul d'instinct des Dursley. Il était moins impressionnant que d'habitude, sans sa cape noire qui lui donnait l'allure d'une chauve-souris, mais son regard suffisait à terroriser n'importe qui.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " chuchota Harry.  
  
Rogue fit un signe de tête vers Sirius, qui tendait une lettre à l'oncle Vernon. Elle était en parchemin et portait un sceau du Ministère.  
  
" Chers Monsieur et Madame Dursley, nous vous informons qu'à compter de ce jour, la garde de votre neveu Harry S. Potter vous est retirée et est confiée à son parrain Sirius Ian Black... "  
  
" Ian ? " demanda Harry à Sirius.  
  
" Mon parrain, un ami de mon père. " murmura Sirius avant de lui désigner d'un coup de tête l'oncle Vernon qui continuait à lire, la voix tremblante.  
  
" Nous ne pensons pas nécessaire de vous préciser ici les causes de notre décision, vous les connaissez parfaitement. Sachez toutefois que le fait que vous n'apparteniez pas à notre monde vous épargne des poursuites judiciaires. Sincèrement vôtres, MM. Alderson et Heaton, juges aux Affaires Familiales. "  
  
L'oncle Vernon replia la lettre et leva les yeux. Il rencontra aussitôt le regard glacial de Rogue et se rabattit sur Harry.  
  
" As-tu conscience de ce que nous avons fait pour toi tout ce temps ? "  
  
" J'en ai parfaitement conscience. " dit Harry froidement.  
  
Sirius se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'arrêta devant le placard, qu'il ouvrit. Harry voyait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas se mettre en colère.  
  
" Harry, c'est bien ici que tu as habité ? "  
  
" Presque jusqu'à mes onze ans, oui. "  
  
Rogue s'approcha et regarda lui aussi l'intérieur du placard avant de se retourner vers les Dursley.  
  
" Vous savez qu'on pourrait vous poursuivre pour mauvais traitement à enfant ? "  
  
Le visage de l'oncle Vernon hésita un instant entre le blanc et le cramoisi, avant d'opter pour le blanc. Harry se doutait de ce qu'il ressentait, mais n'éprouvait aucune pitié.  
  
" Viens, Harry, on va ramasser tes affaires. " lui glissa Sirius.  
  
Ils montèrent l'escalier. Harry rassembla rapidement ses affaires avec un sort de rangement et les envoya dans sa malle.   
  
" Tu as tout ? "  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui : deux ordinateurs cassés, une radio éventrée - témoignant du seul et unique effort que Dudley avait jamais fait pour comprendre la technologie - un appareil photo aveugle, un skate-board sans roues, un vélo de cross avec une roue, un patin à roulettes aplati, un ballon de foot crevé, bien que presque neuf, et des livres pour enfants qu'il avait lus plusieurs fois, sans grand intérêt.  
  
" Je pense que je me passerai du reste... "  
  
Sirius rit. Ils redescendirent, Sirius portant la malle de Harry, passèrent devant les Dursley sans leur accorder un regard et sortirent. Sirius rangea la malle de Harry dans le coffre d'une voiture vert sombre et lui fit signe de monter à l'arrière. Harry obéit. Dès qu'il se fut assis, une ceinture de sécurité apparut et l'attacha au siège. Harry eut un léger sursaut mais vit qu'il pouvait bouger et que la ceinture n'était pas trop serrée.  
  
Sirius monta à l'avant, Rogue prit le volant et la voiture s'éloigna de la rue, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville.  
  
" Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une voiture. "  
  
" Elle n'est pas à moi. C'est un ami qui me la prête. Il vit à une trentaine de kilomètres du manoir. Nous avons laissé les chevaux là-bas. Jules y est aussi. "  
  
Harry observa la tableau de bord. Il semblait ordinaire, pas comme celui de l'Austin des Weasley, mais la voiture était visiblement sorcière. Elle arrivait toujours en tête aux feux rouges, qui ne restaient rouges qu'un temps limité, évitait miraculeusement tous les bouchons et n'était remarquée par personne, malgré la circulation et les nombreux piétons présents sur les trottoirs.  
  
" Tu as faim ? "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Sirius lui tendit un paquet. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des toasts, un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de thé, en équilibre parfait dans leur sac. Il mangea, rangea la tasse et le verre dans le sac, puis s'appuya au dossier et demanda :  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme nouveautés, au manoir ? "  
  
Sirius poussa un long soupir désespéré et Rogue gloussa de rire.  
  
" Le mariage est le 20. On a réussi à choisir une salle " il regarda d'un air noir vers Rogue " Camille tente de se choisir une robe avec la totalité du clan féminin. Les petits sont surexcités. Procyon passe la moitié de son temps à Poudlard à discuter avec Albus. Zayeb (A/N : pour ceux qui ont oublié, c'est le poulain licorne) s'entraîne à harponner des arbres et se coince la corne une fois sur deux. " Harry se mit à rire. " Pour le reste, tout est comme d'habitude. "  
  
Sirius se tourna légèrement pour le regarder.  
  
" Tant qu'on est dans le sujet du mariage, il faudra que tu m'accompagnes au Chemin de Traverse. Il y a des courses à faire. "  
  
" Ce n'est pas dangereux ? "  
  
" Si. Mais ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie... (Harry n'essaya pas de nier. Il avait vu le Chemin de Traverse pour la dernière fois un peu avant Noël et aimait beaucoup l'ambiance d'effervescence et la foule de sorciers de tous horizons qui s'y pressait.) Et on ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre. Au contraire. "  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
" Il y a autre chose. Concernant ta situation légale. " Harry se pencha en avant et s'appuya au dossier. Le regard de Sirius était calme, rassurant, mais sérieux. " Quand tu auras 16 ans, dans trois semaines, tu pourras être considéré comme majeur selon la loi anglaise, mais encore mineur pour le Ministère. Pour l'instant, je suis ton tuteur, mais tu dois décider de ce que tu veux. Soit rester sous ma garde, soit être majeur. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que ça change, au juste ? "  
  
" Simple. Si vous êtes mineur, Sirius est responsable de vos bêtises, sinon c'est vous. "  
  
" Merci de ta collaboration, Severus, mais je préférerais lui expliquer moi-même. "  
  
" Comme tu veux. "  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
" Etre majeur, ça signifie non seulement être responsable pénalement, mais aussi être capable de s'occuper de soi, et de ceux qui dépendent de soi le cas échéant. Et assumer ce qu'on fait. Tout ce qu'on fait. "  
  
Harry acquiesça légèrement.  
  
" Pour toi, si tu restes sous ma garde ça te fait quelques soucis en moins. Entre autres pour ton Animagus. Tant que tu es mineur, c'est moi qui suis responsable de ce que tu fais. C'est donc à moi de te déclarer au Ministère. D'un autre côté, tu m'auras sur le dos pendant encore un an. Je fais peut-être preuve d'un culot épouvantable " il regarda Rogue " mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses autant de conneries que moi à ton âge. "  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils devant le vocabulaire de son parrain, mais celui-ci lui sourit.  
  
" Tu as au moins deux semaines pour te décider, si tu veux être majeur dès que tu auras seize ans, le temps que les papiers soient faits. "  
  
" Tu me conseilles quoi, toi ? "  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
" Je préférerais te laisser décider. Mais à mon avis, ça serait mieux que tu restes sous ma garde. "  
  
" Je vais réfléchir. "  
  
Ils se sourirent.  
  
" Dans le même sujet, que tu sois majeur ou pas, je pensais te faire changer de chambre, t'installer à côté de celle de Remus ? "  
  
" Plus chez les petits ? "  
  
" Oui. Damian devient trop vieux pour partager sa chambre avec Tess. Comme ça, on pourra lui donner ta chambre. Ça a l'air de te plaire. "  
  
Harry souriait largement. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Sirius, mais il était assez impatient de pouvoir quitter le coin des petits, un morceau de couloir qui avait la particularité de posséder un plancher atrocement grinçant, ce qui avertissait immédiatement un des adultes quand sa progéniture - ou son filleul - se déplaçait. Les chambres des adultes, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, étaient totalement silencieuses.  
  
" Tu es d'accord, alors ? "  
  
" Oui ! "  
  
" Parfait. On te déménagera ce soir. "  
  
" Damian sera ravi. "  
  
" Magda aussi... "  
  
Harry changea de sujet.  
  
" Pourquoi vous êtes venus sans me prévenir ? "  
  
" Parce qu'on n'avait pas le temps, ça s'est décidé cette nuit. Et tu as le sommeil profond ! "  
  
Harry sentit, derrière le ton rieur de son parrain, une certaine nervosité.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Voldemort est revenu ? "  
  
" Non. Tout reste calme de ce côté là. " Sirius hésita. " disons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'Albus nous envoie te chercher immédiatement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que c'est. Je te le dirai si tu veux absolument le savoir, mais à mon avis - et pas qu'au mien, d'ailleurs - il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant. "  
  
" C'est si grave que ça ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Ça concerne les Dursley ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Il n'avait rien vu...  
  
Sirius étendit la main et lui toucha le bras.  
  
" Ne cherche pas à savoir. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu devines. Je t'ai dit, ça vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien. "  
  
" Et vous êtes les seuls à savoir ? Avec Dumbledore ? "  
  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
  
" Mais nous avons vingt ans de plus que toi, et nous sommes les plus jeunes de ceux qui savent. On n'en mourra pas. "  
  
" Mais moi, si ? "  
  
" Ces mots là ne tuent pas. " répondit Rogue. " Mais dans leur domaine, c'est au niveau du pire que vous avez vécu... Ou presque... Ne cherchez pas à savoir. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
Ils roulèrent encore pendant quelques heures, Sirius succédant à Rogue pour conduire. Le trajet dura nettement moins longtemps que par le Poudlard Express, d'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'éloigner autant des zones habitées, ensuite parce que la voiture filait à une vitesse quasiment double de celle du train. Rogue avait attendu qu'ils soient sur une autoroute pour enclencher cette vitesse.  
  
" Ce n'est pas dangereux ? " demanda Harry après s'être remis de l'accélération qui l'avait plaqué à son siège malgré l'avertissement du conducteur.  
  
" C'est à peu près le même système que pour le Magicobus. En plus perfectionné. "  
  
" Arthur Weasley y a travaillé. Tu pourras lui en parler la prochaine fois que tu le verras, il en est ravi. "  
  
Harry regarda les voitures qu'ils doublaient, brèves formes colorées et brillantes.  
  
" Et les moldus ne voient rien ? "  
  
" Ils ne voient jamais rien. Et en l'occurrence, c'est trop rapide pour leurs yeux. "  
  
" Et même si on croise des sorciers, ils ne diront rien. Ce véhicule est autorisé. Contrôlé, mais autorisé. "  
  
Ils arrivèrent un peu avant deux heures devant une maison. Harry avait somnolé et se réveillait.  
  
" Où est-ce qu'on est ? "  
  
" Chez le propriétaire de la voiture. Il nous a invité à déjeuner. On repartira après vers le manoir. Tu viens ? "  
  
Harry sortit de la voiture et rejoignit la maison. Rogue frappa à la porte. Un homme à l'aspect à peine plus civilisé que Hagrid, mais de taille normale, leur ouvrit.  
  
" Ah ! Je commençais à me demander si vous ne vous étiez pas perdus en route. Venez, on n'attend plus que vous. Et bonjour. "  
  
Harry, sidéré, s'avança dans un hall encombré de chaussures, de manteaux délavés, de bâtons de marche, d'objets en bois sculpté et de gravures d'animaux accrochées aux murs.  
  
" C'est donc Harry Potter ? Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. "  
  
Le ton était si comique que Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'homme le regarda avec un grand sourire.  
  
" Je vous présente Jack Yowie. Eleveur d'animaux et accessoirement testeur des dernières nouveautés du Ministère en matière de sécurité. "  
  
Harry serra la main de l'homme, qui fit des efforts méritoires pour ne pas lui broyer les doigts. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et firent la connaissance de Myriam, la femme de Jack. Ils passèrent à table. Le repas, simple et délicieux, fut ponctué par les récits de Jack sur son élevage - des chevaux et des vaches - et les produits qu'il testait. Il les fit rire aux éclats en racontant les bêtises des poulains et des veaux. Harry nota que Sirius et Rogue, qui étaient resté assez tendus après l'histoire de la raison de leur venue, semblaient maintenant totalement à l'aise. Il en fut heureux.  
  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Jack les entraîna dans le salon.  
  
" Vous êtes à deux heures à peine du manoir par le raccourci. Vous avez le droit de vous reposer un peu. Surtout vous deux. " dit-il en regardant Sirius et Rogue. " Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté une seconde depuis que vous êtes passés ce matin ? "  
  
Les deux adultes n'essayèrent pas de protester. Même si lui n'était pas fatigué, Harry n'était pas contre rester un peu à cet endroit. La pièce, entièrement lambrissée, était décorée de tableaux de chevaux qui couraient dans des prés, sautaient des haies ou broutaient tranquillement (la majorité). Un des murs portait une bibliothèque. Il regarda les volumes.  
  
" Je vous conseille le gros livre à la couverture rouge, un peu en dessous de celui-là. " dit Rogue qui le suivait des yeux. " Non, au dessus. Voilà. "  
  
Harry sortit le volume et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, alors que les adultes discutaient. Le livre, sans titre visible, se révéla être une version richement illustrée d'un Guide de Quidditch qu'il avait vu à Fleury et Bott. Il se perdit dans les gravures représentant des actions de jeu, et Sirius dut l'appeler plusieurs fois pour le ramener à la réalité.  
  
" On va s'en aller. "  
  
Harry regarda la livre, un peu déçu.  
  
" Ça fait quatre fois que tu le regardes. " dit Sirius en riant. " Je suis sûr que tu le connais par cœur. "  
  
Harry sourit, se leva et alla ranger le livre. Ils sortirent, Harry fit rétrécir sa malle le maximum possible et ils allèrent vers une écurie. Trois têtes sortirent d'un box : Tango (A/N : lui, c'est le cheval de Sirius), Jules et un grand cheval noir. Harry supposa que c'était le cheval de Rogue. Sirius sourit en le voyant.  
  
" C'est vrai, tu ne connais pas Bax... "  
  
" Bax ? "  
  
" Oui, c'est son nom. " dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte et en caressant son cheval, qui lui souffla dans les cheveux.  
  
Harry les regarda.  
  
" Ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille... "  
  
Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas dangereux. "  
  
Harry renonça à en demander d'avantage, attrapa les affaires de son cheval et le sella après lui avoir lancé un sort de Nettoyage. Bax grogna quand Rogue lui posa une selle sur le dos.  
  
" Arrête de râler, je t'avais prévenu. "  
  
A la surprise de Harry, il avait parlé en humain. Le cheval soupira. Ils finirent de les préparer et sortirent. Harry avait accroché sa mini malle à la selle de Jules. Devant la maison, ils se mirent en selle et dirent au revoir à Jack.  
  
" Passez me voir, la prochaine fois que vous serez dans la région. C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir du monde. "  
  
Rogue hocha la tête et lui dit quelques mots en montrant Bax. Ils rirent brièvement - le cheval aussi - puis Rogue les rejoignit et ils se mirent en route.  
  
Ils firent une bonne partie du trajet en silence, car un groupe de cerfs marchait à côté d'eux, à l'abri des arbres, et ils ne voulaient pas leur faire peur. Sirius semblait fatigué. Harry bavarda un peu télépathiquement avec Jules qui lui raconta des histoires drôles apprises des chevaux de l'élevage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt près du manoir, puis atteignirent le parc. Ils descendirent près de l'écurie, brossèrent les chevaux et les libérèrent dans le pré avant de ranger le matériel. Damian vint vers eux. Il embrassa son oncle avant de se tourner vers Harry.  
  
" T'as grandi. "  
  
Harry retint très difficilement son rire. Sirius souriait lui aussi.  
  
" Il y a du nouveau ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
Sirius fit la moue.  
  
" C'est rare, mais ça arrive. "  
  
Damian sourit. Il regarda Bax qui s'était éloigné des autres ; Théo l'appela plus loin et il courut le rejoindre. Harry et les deux hommes allèrent vers le manoir.  
  
" Je suis heureux que tu sois ici. " dit Sirius qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. " Légalement, j'entends. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te récupérer de chez les Dursley. "  
  
Harry sentit qu'il voulait lui faire oublier l'histoire de son départ précipité.  
  
" Je suis content d'être là aussi. "  
  
" Ne parle pas trop vite... " dit Sirius, taquin. " En ce moment, c'est une vraie maison de fous. "  
  
" Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? "  
  
Sirius rit.  
  
" Tu devrais être à peu près épargné, comme tu es mon témoin et pas celui de Camille. Mais moi, je commence à songer à faire chambre à part. "  
  
" Déjà ? "  
  
Sirius rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
" Sale gosse ! "  
  
Harry monta sa malle dans sa chambre, où il jeta quelques sorts de Rangement pour rassembler ses affaires en vue de son " déménagement ", puis descendit dire bonjour à Magda qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Damian, perché sur un tabouret, mangeait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.  
  
" Bonjour, Harry ! Tu as grandi, à ce qu'il paraît ? "  
  
Harry sourit. Damian rosit et haussa les épaules.  
  
" Je ne sais pas... En tous cas, j'ai mieux mangé que l'année dernière. "  
  
" J'espère, oui. " dit Magda d'un ton sévère. " J'ai bien l'impression que tu as grandi, oui... Tu veux bien te mettre contre ce mur ? "   
  
Harry obéit.   
  
" Oui, tu as pris un centimètre. "  
  
Damian eut un grand sourire.  
  
" Je savais que j'avais raison ! J'ai les yeux Rogue ! "  
  
Harry regarda le mur avec étonnement. Il n'y avait aucune marque.  
  
" Comment est-ce que tu arrives à mesurer comme ça ? " (A/N : depuis quand il tutoie Magda ? Est-ce que je sais, moi ? Il la tutoie, c'est tout ! lol non je vais pas expliquer à chaque fois, Remus ça suffit...)  
  
" Tu sais, avec Damian qui court partout et Tess qui remue tout autant, j'ai intérêt à avoir le coup d'œil rapide pour connaître la taille de leurs vêtements... Et la précision de la vue est quasiment inscrite dans notre code génétique. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que mon frère prépare les potions sans mesurer les ingrédients ? "  
  
" Si. "  
  
" Il les mesure à vue d'œil. Tiens, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer deux poireaux, s'il te plait ? "  
  
Harry lui tendit les légumes.  
  
" Dudley a donc fini son régime ? "  
  
" Il l'a plutôt abandonné. " dit Harry en songeant à la silhouette massive de son cousin. A table, la tante Pétunia le servait toujours moins que Dudley, mais cela lui suffisait amplement, car Dudley mangeait assez pour nourrir un éléphant.  
  
" Je m'étonne toujours qu'une mère nourrisse autant son fils. " dit Magda, songeuse.  
  
" Vous la connaissez ? "  
  
" La description qu'a fait mon frère me suffit... Même si je le soupçonne un peu d'exagérer. "  
  
" L'exagération est inutile avec les Dursley. Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes. " dit Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine. Harry fut étonné d'entendre le ton légèrement agressif de sa voix. " Harry, tu viens ? On va déménager tes affaires avant que les petits arrivent. "  
  
" Je vais avoir ma chambre ? " s'écria Damian en sautant à bas de son tabouret.  
  
" Oui. D'ailleurs, si tu veux nous aider... "  
  
Damian fit un bond de joie et courut vers l'étage.   
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry finissait de s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre et Damian s'efforçait d'apprendre l'incantation qui permettait de changer la couleur des murs. Harry se mit à rire en l'entendant pousser soudain un cri horrifié, auquel fit écho le rire de son oncle.  
  
" Je veux pas de fleurs roses ! "  
  
Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance des plus joyeuse, sans que rien ne vienne perturber l'ambiance, pas même la nouvelle que Rita Skeeter voulait faire un article sur le mariage. Fatigué, Sirius monta se coucher assez tôt. Harry resta un moment dans le salon, lisant son livre d'Animagus.  
  
A/N : Et pour le livre d'Animagus, la prochaine fois ! Désolée, je suis crevée pour l'instant, j'ai mal aux doigts, mes poignets ont des crampes, ma vue se brouille (non, je vais pas si mal que ça, c'est juste pour rigoler un peu - humour très bizarre, je sais) alors je vais arrêter là, d'autant que ce chapitre est vraiment bien rempli.  
  
Bises à toutes et à tous (je continue à penser que les toutes sont très majoritaires sur les tous, ai-je tort ?), à la prochaine (Quand ? Mystère).  
  
PS : je suis en train de noter mes idées pour ce qui va se passer cette année et croyez-moi, ça va péter le feu de tous les côtés.  
  
PPS : pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu Matrix Reloaded, à moins que l'idée même du film vous révulse, foncez le voir, c'est superbe, on tremble, on rit, on pleure, on se retrouve scotché à son siège. Pour ceux et surtout celles qui l'ont vu, juste deux mots : Aaaaaahhhh ! Keanu (mais non faites pas de mauvais esprit, tout de suite des idées, je sais bien qu'il y a cette scène mais je ne mettais pas ça pour ça, il est de toutes façons super mignon ce mec !) 


	3. Chapitre 2

__

Chapitre 2 : Le classement des Animagi

A/N : J'ai eu du succès avec mon premier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes allés voir les review, mais vous avez tous manifesté votre incompréhension à peu près totale de ce qui s'était passé… J'ai eu pitié de vous (et je n'ai pas envie que vous me délaissiez) et donc, même si ce n'était pas dans mes plans, je vais expliquer d'avantage ce qui s'est passé… surtout dans le journal de Sirius (je rappelle au passage que selon la manière dont j'écris l'histoire, le journal se passe après le chapitre de l'histoire qui lui correspond). A part ça, ce chapitre et peut-être aussi celui qui lui suivra sera celui de l'installation, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose… Soyez indulgents…

J'ai oublié de le mettre dans l'introduction, je le mets donc ici je remercie infiniment M. Félix Gaffiot pour son dictionnaire latin / français qui m'a servi je ne sais combien de fois (y compris dans ce chapitre – CQFD) ainsi que Alain Rey, créateur du dictionnaire étymologique du français de Robert, qui m'a lui aussi beaucoup servi et que je n'avais pas cité jusque là…

A part ça, réponses aux reviewers (hors " j'ai rien compris ") :

Ryan : OK. Comme je n'ai pas ton adresse, envoie-moi ta photo à mattéic@caramail.com (de toutes façons, mon adresse, elle est partout) et je t'enverrai la mienne en retour.

Ender : Merci! La voilà!

Lili : Désolée ! Ça devrait être un peu plus clair avec ce chapitre, et surtout avec le journal...

christina potter : merci ! Voilà la suite!

Nefra : moi aussi, je t'adore. Voilà la suite !

Lunenoire : pire ? Quoi par exemple?

Lunicorne : oui, moi aussi je le trouve un peu court mais je me suis ratrappée avec celui-là (enfin je crois)

Hermione 2005 : que d'enthousisame : tu m'encourages ! Voilà la suite ! (c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de me répéter là...)

Serena : tu vas le savoir...

Pendant son séjour chez les Dursley, Harry avait fini le " marathon ", l'épreuve qui permettait de connaître sa personnalité. Il avait rempli plus de dix pages et se sentait maintenant prêt à continuer.

__

Chapitre 5 : Psychologie des Animagi.

Les zoologistes et magizoologistes ont toujours cherché une méthode pour classer les animaux en différentes catégories par niveau d'intelligence. C'est devenu encore plus important pour les magizoologistes avec la découverte des transformations Animagi. Il est évident qu'établir un tel classement n'est pas une entreprise _aisée, étant donné les risques de racisme et de prééminence de certaines races. Ce n'est qu'en 1968 que des zoologistes moldus ont établi un classement qui fut complété et avalisé par le Ministère. Il comporte quatre catégories, rangées par ordre décroissant._

Classe 1 : Phénix, licornes, dragons, grands mammifères dont homme et cétacés, rapaces dont corvidés, insectes sociaux

Classe 2 : Reste des mammifères et des oiseaux, grands invertébrés et poissons, reste des insectes, reptiles, arachnides

Classe 3 : Reste des poissons et mollusques

Classe 4 : Méduses, bactéries et créatures unicellulaires

Harry remarqua qu'à part Pettigrow, tous les Animagi qu'il connaissait – dont lui-même – appartenaient à la première catégorie.

__

Contrairement à certaines rumeurs qui circulèrent jusqu'au début du vingtième siècle, l'intelligence de l'Animagus, sous sa forme humaine, reste constante, même avec des transformations répétées et de longues périodes sous forme animale.

L'intelligence de l'Animagus sous sa forme animale est elle liée directement à la catégorie où se range son image animale. 

Les Animagi de catégorie 1 conservent toute leur intelligence. On peut toutefois noter que les sentiments correspondent à ceux de l'animal, bien qu'ils soient légèrement humanisés, et que l'instinct de l'animal est perceptible et influence souvent le caractère de l'Animagus, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Les Animagi de catégorie 2 ont sous forme animale une intelligence légèrement inférieure à celle de leur forme humaine. L'instinct est également plus marqué.

Les Animagi de catégorie 3 ont une intelligence plus limitée que l'ont peut comparer à celle d'un humain atteint d'un handicap mental. Les Animagi de cette catégorie sont considérés comme peu responsables de leurs actes, ou responsable seulement d'actes graves – ce qui n'est pas sans une certaine ironie. En règle générale, les tribunaux sorciers les traitent comme des handicapés mentaux légers. 

Les Animagi de catégorie 4 ont un intelligence très limitée, toutefois supérieure à celle de leur animal image (ce qui n'est pas très difficile). Pénalement, ils sont considérés comme irresponsables. On peut noter l'histoire d'un homme Animagus de catégorie 4 qui tenta d'utiliser son animal image comme circonstance atténuante pour des crimes qu'il avait commis sous sa forme humaine. Le tribunal rejeta l'argument, disant qu'une intelligence aussi basse n'aurait pas été capable d'imaginer une méthode de crime. Cela donna un argument décisif dans la discussion sur l'intelligence des Animagi sous leur forme humaine.

Les Animagi de catégorie 2 se déclarèrent très blessés par la loi, et réclamèrent qu'en raison de leur " infériorité " aux Animagi de catégorie 1, ils soient considérés juridiquement comme moins responsables. La journaliste Debbie Hooker écrivit dans la Gazette du Sorcier un article satirique intitulé Le confort de la bêtise _où elle déclarait " Les Animagi de catégorie 2, qui ont pendant des années bataillé pour être considérés ayant une intelligence humaine, préféreraient maintenant changer d'administration […] Il leur paraîtrait plus agréable d'être en catégorie 3, pour ne pas avoir à justifier de leurs actes à la hauteur d'êtres humains. " A la suite de cet article, la maison de Debbie Hooker fut assaillie par des sorciers. Debbie Hooker fit des excuses dans le journal et révéla qu'elle était Animagus anémone de mer. Les Animagi de classe 2 cessèrent de se plaindre._

A la fin du chapitre, Harry découvrit la classification détaillée des espèces. Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide, pour confirmer que le guépard se classait parmi les grands mammifères, en catégorie 1. Il chercha le kélis et fut surpris de ne pas le voir.

Une page du livre tourna toute seule et Harry lut " Chapitre 6 : Animaux exclusifs ".

Curieux, il tourna la page et lut :

__

Plusieurs fois, des Animagi se sont retrouvés face à un problème inédit : aucun animal ne correspondait totalement à leur caractère. Nous n'allons pas nous lacer ici dans un commentaire sur la psyché humaine les lecteurs intéressés peuvent se renseigner dans l'ouvrage très complet Le Cerveau Secret des Sorciers, _du professeur Evenym F. Tegzd (A/N : j'offre une fic à qui découvrira l'origine du nom)._

Les Animagi les plus doués entreprirent la transformation en différents animaux, chacun reflétant une facette de leur personnalité. Cela ne doit pas être confondu avec quelques rares Animagi, parmi les plus doués, qui parviennent à prendre une forme supplémentaire à celle de leur Animal parmi ceux-ci, on peut citer Perseus Llewellyn, dont la forme Animagus était un cheval et qui parvenait également se transformer en pigeon.

Ça, Harry s'en rappelait Sirius le lui avait raconté. C'était sa grand-mère.

__

Les Animagi ne pouvant prendre la forme que d'un animal cherchèrent un compromis parfois délicat à trouver entre des formes différentes. En 1957, le cas du sorcier italien Paolo Gorin défraya la chronique en prenant une forme intermédiaire entre les deux animaux qui lui correspondaient, le lapin et le chat (le résultat était une sorte de lapin de grande taille, aux oreilles courtes, aux pattes pourvues de griffes rétractiles et aux dents de carnivore). Quelques mois plus tard, une sorcière prit une forme intermédiaire entre le chien et le chat. Par la suite, tous les Animagi au caractère partagé entre plusieurs animaux prirent des formes regroupant les caractéristiques de plusieurs espèces. Ces animaux, n'apparaissant que chez les Animagi et jamais dans la nature, malgré des tentatives de création, furent nommés Animaux exclusifs. A ce jour, sept animaux ont été ainsi créés, et depuis 1982 il n'y a pas eu de nouvel animal.

Harry tourna la page et découvrit une description du kélis, accompagnée d'un portrait du premier spécimen connu. Il songea que Sirius ne lui avait pas encore montré sa forme.

Dans les pages suivantes, il découvrit la licorne volante, au corps coloré comme un cheval, la demoiselle d'eau, qui ressemblait aux sirènes des contes, mis à part la fourrure qui couvrait le torse, et provenait du singe, le félipin, la forme de Paolo Gorin, l'étrange vache libellule, forme de toute une fratrie indienne, l'antaer, serpent au dos couvert de losanges colorés, très intelligent et généralement tranquille malgré son aspect effrayant, deux papillons, un qui luttait contre ses ennemis en les éblouissant à l'aide ses ailes à reflets métalliques, et un autre à écailles de poissons et pourvu de branchies, et enfin un requard aux pieds palmés et à la mâchoire digne d'une manticore.

Magda passa la tête par la porte.

" Tu ne dors pas encore ? "

Harry regarda sa montre.

" Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. "

Magda jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre et sourit.

" Tu devrais aller dormir, les petits démarrent tôt le matin. Et une fois qu'ils sont levés, le calme est rompu. "

Elle roula des yeux d'un air si comique que Harry se mit à rire. Il referma son livre, se leva et monta derrière elle.

" Bonne nuit. "

" Toi aussi. "

" C'est pas à toi ! "

" Donne ! "

" Maman ! "

" Aïe ! Papa ! " 

(A/N : toutes mes salutations à T., B., C. et G. qui se joindra à la chorale dans un an…)

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil par les voix aiguës de Tess et Théo, accompagnées d'un bruit de lutte.

" Rends-le moi, c'est pas à toi ! "

" T'avais dit que tu me le prêterais ! "

Théo semblait au bord des larmes. Harry s'étira, puis s'assit dans son lit, passa la main dans ses cheveux, mit ses lunettes et se leva. Il sourit en regardant sa chambre. Inoccupée jusqu'à présent, elle avait été aménagée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mêlées de celle des Llewellyn – bleu et or – par Sirius. Ils avaient rétréci toutes ses affaires avant de les transporter ici et de les ragrandir. Les meubles avaient tous été remis à neuf par la maison. Le lit, plus large et surmonté d'un baldaquin d'un bleu étoilé, était sous une fenêtre. Une autre, aux rideaux assortis, était plus loin. Toutes deux ouvraient sur le parc et la grille. 

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Harry avait une table, des étagères, une grande et imposante armoire en chêne brun doré, et une place pour sa malle. Un grand tapis de laine à motifs s'étalait sur le parquet il était en partie dissimulé sous ses vêtements de la veille. Son livre Animagus était posé sur sa table de chevet.

S'étirant à nouveau, Harry sortit de sa chambre et croisa Morgan et Magda.

" Bonjour Harry ! "

" Bonjour ! "

" Bien dormi ? "

Harry regarda les petits et acquiesça. Morgan sourit.

Harry descendit à la cuisine. Rogue y était. La bouche pleine, il le salua en télépathie. Harry remarqua que sa voix était maintenant aussi nette que celle de Sirius. En moins de quatre mois, il avait tout rattrapé.

" Vous savez où est Sirius ? "

Rogue haussa les épaules. 

" Quelque part en train de préparer le mariage. Essayez les grandes salles du fond. "

Harry avala sa dernière cuiller de céréales, mit son bol dans l'évier qui s'empressa de le nettoyer et monta. Habillé, il descendit et traversa le couloir qui séparait les pièces d'habitation des salles de réception, tendant l'oreille pour localiser son parrain. Un bruit de bois raclant le sol et des lumières de sorts lui indiquèrent le chemin à suivre.

Sirius était dans une des plus grande salles le mur la séparant de sa voisine avait été abattu. Sirius, la baguette à la main, faisait léviter une quinzaine de petites tables et les arrangeait de différentes manières. Son visage était tendu par la concentration.

" Sirius ? "

Son parrain tourna la tête vers lui.

" Bonjour, Harry. "

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

" J'essaie de trouver la meilleure disposition des tables. Bien dormi, dans ta nouvelle chambre ? "

" Très bien. J'ai juste été réveillé par un conflit des petits. "

Sirius sourit. " C'est assez fréquent. "

" Magda m'avait prévenu, hier soir. Dis, je suis arrivé au chapitre des animaux exclusifs, dans mon livre, et j'ai vu le kélis, mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre à quoi ça ressemble. "

Sirius sourit moqueusement.

" Tu as des progrès à faire en mensonges pieux. "

Harry ébaucha un haussement d'épaules mais resta immobile quand Sirius prit la forme d'un grand animal noir, à la fourrure rase – une grosse différence avec son poil ébouriffé de chien – au corps assez canin et aux grandes oreilles, mais avec un museau court, de longues moustache et une queue longue et remuante. Ses yeux avaient gardé la couleur bleu ciel du Sinistros. Son garrot lui arrivait facilement à la hanche.

" Camille te ressemble ? "

" Marron à taches rousses et blanches (A/N : je sais, j'avais marqué fauve à taches brunes la première fois, mais au tout début j'avais imaginé cette couleur et tout compte fait elle me semble plus rigolote). Et plus petite, bien sûr. Sinon, totalement identique. Tu la verras tôt ou tard. "

Sirius reprit sa baguette et souleva à nouveau les tables, mais l'une d'elles resta clouée au sol. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

" Tu peux les tenir une minute ? "

Il tendit sa baguette à Harry qui la prit. L'impression qu'il avait sentie dans le labyrinthe était toujours la même.

Sirius s'approcha de la table immobile, examina les pieds et poussa un juron. Il revint vers Harry et reprit sa baguette.

" _Finite Mobiliarbus_. "

La table s'éleva en l'air pour rejoindre les autres. Sirius les arrangea de quelques nouvelles manières.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

" J'aimais bien l'avant dernière. "

" Celle-là ? "

" Oui. "

" Adjugé. "

Il soupira et s'assit sur une des tables. Harry l'imita.

" Content d'être ici, alors ? "

" Absolument ravi. " Il hésita un peu. " Il y a juste quelque chose qui m'ennuie. "

" Si c'est savoir pourquoi on est allés te chercher… " Commença Sirius d'un ton sobre, comme s'il s'en fichait.

Harry bondit à bas de la table. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux contre Sirius. Il savait tout et ne voulait rien lui dire ! 

" Tu m'as dit que tu me dirais toujours la vérité ! " cria-t-il. " Pour la raison qui a conduit Voldemort à vouloir me tuer, d'accord. Mais ça, ça me concerne ! C'est ma famille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, bon sang ? "

Sirius tendit le doigt vers une table.

" Assieds-toi et calme-toi. "

Quand Harry eut obéi – cela prit quelques minutes – il reprit la parole.

" Je t'ai déjà expliqué hier pourquoi je ne veux pas te le dire. Ça te ferait trop de mal. Je suis ton parrain, Harry, et ton tuteur légal. Je suis là non seulement pour t'élever, mais aussi pour te protéger, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais que tu as déjà été mêlé à des histoires des plus douloureuses et que tu as à chaque fois réussi à t'en sortir – avec souvent un courage qui prouverait à lui tout seul que tu descends de Godric Gryffondor, même s'il n'y avait pas les autres preuves – mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne t'évite pas, quand je le peux, de subir une épreuve qui te rendra fou presque à coup sûr. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? "

Harry, impressionné par le ton sec et presque menaçant, acquiesça.

" Ton oncle a fait un rêve. Un rêve assez dangereux pour toi pour que je m'en rende compte, à cause du lien qui nous unit. Nous avons effacé le souvenir de son rêve, mais le simple fait que son inconscient ait créé ces images était largement suffisant pour que j'aille te chercher, même sans l'accord de Dumbledore s'il l'avait fallu. Mais quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais vu, il a immédiatement donné son accord, réveillé la moitié des employés du Département de la famille et dépêché une petite armée pour aller te chercher. Soit dit en passant, la tête de ton oncle lorsqu'il nous a ouvert la porte restera un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Mais je ne te dirai jamais de quoi il a rêvé. Toujours compris ? "

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête. 

" Parfait. " 

Sirius lui sourit légèrement et Harry se sentit soulagé. Sirius ne s'était jamais mis en colère contre lui avant – et il avait senti que c'était très peu par rapport à ce dont il était capable – et il avait été assez effrayé.

" Tu ne m'en veux pas ? "

" Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Tu voulais savoir. Je préfère que tu m'aies demandé plutôt que d'avoir fouillé dans mes souvenirs ou ceux de Rogue. "

" Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. "

" Tant mieux. "

" Je peux te poser encore une question ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'amener à rêver… ce qu'il a rêvé ? "

Le regard de Sirius s'attrista un court instant, avant qu'il se force à reprendre son expression calme.

" Non. Pas du tout. Tu es innocent dans cette histoire, Harry, et je veux que tu le restes. Ne te donne pas des idées noires. La seule chose mauvaise que tu aies faite jusqu'ici, c'est d'être témoin à un mariage dans dix jours, et ne pas avoir levé le petit doigt pour m'aider jusqu'ici. "

Harry resta perplexe quelques secondes et Sirius éclata de rire.

" Je te taquine. Ne pense plus à cette histoire, Harry. Elle ne le mérite pas. Bon, tu me files un coup de main ? "

" Avec plaisir. "

Ils descendirent de leurs tables et Sirius alla ouvrir les grandes portes d'un côté de la salle. Harry découvrit un troupeau de chaises, en piles régulières.

" Quinze tables, une pile par table, six chaises par pile. Elles sont toutes identiques. On va commencer par les amener dans la salle, chaque pile à côté d'une table, ensuite je te montrerai comment les ranger correctement. "

" On peut le faire séparément, non ? "

" Oui, mais on peut aussi installer les trente piles en mêmes temps, et ça sera beaucoup plus rapide. Le sort est _Disponere cathedra totus_. (A/N : ou totæ, je n'ai pas réussi à me décider, je ne sais pas si totus peut se décliner au féminin.) "

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Harry et Sirius avaient installé les chaises et commencé à disposer les décorations. La salle, déjà belle en temps normale, devenait magnifique. Les murs avaient été parés de tentures bleu et or, ornés d'une licorne, ainsi que des armoiries de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Les nappes des tables étaient bleu clair, les serviettes jaune pâle, comme le tissu qui recouvrait les chaises.

Un bruit d'ailes fit lever la tête à Harry et il vit entrer Xylaire. Le hibou se posa sur une table et hulula.

" Je crois que c'est l'heure de manger. "

" Houh. "

Après le déjeuner, Harry transplana avec Sirius à Londres. Harry était toujours content de voir le Chemin de Traverse. L'ambiance était un peu plus calme que l'année précédente. Il en fit la remarque à Sirius.

" Il y a eu presque quatorze ans de paix. Et il ne s'est rien passé depuis l'évasion de Pettigrow, qui est presque oubliée. Ça ne me rassure pas. Les gens s'habituent d'avantage à la paix qu'à la guerre. Et une période de calme quand un tueur est en maraude n'est jamais bon signe. "

" Harry ! Sirius ! "

Ils se tournèrent et virent arriver un garçon de l'âge de Harry, les cheveux châtain foncé et les joues rondes. Harry reconnut Neville. Il leur serra la main.

" Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Neville. "

" J'ai vu mes parents hier. " il se retenait de sauter de joie. " Il m'ont reconnu, ils m'ont souri ! "

La grand-mère de Neville les rejoignit. 

" Bonjour, Sirius. Bonjour, Harry. Vous êtes au courant, alors ? "

" C'est une nouvelle fantastique… "

" Je peux vous inviter au Chaudron baveur ? Je pense que l'événement mérite d'être fêté. "

Ils allèrent s'installer au Chaudron Baveur. Les deux adultes prirent un thé, Harry et Neville un jus de fruit.

" Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante, Sirius. Vous avez accompli un miracle. "

" C'est le professeur Rogue qui a agi. Et Véga aussi a participé. "

" C'est vous qui avez fait le principal. Vous les avez sauvé de l'enfer. " Elle lui prit les mains et sourit. " J'avais raison de vous appeler l'ange. "

Sirius sourit il avait le même regard heureux et détendu que chez Procyon, à la Taverne du Phénix.

" Ils ne peuvent pas encore parler. " dit Neville dont les yeux reflétaient l'adoration et un bonheur que Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu. " Mais les médico-mages ont dit qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances de récupérer. C'est grâce à vous. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier. "

" Ce n'est peut-être pas un remerciement, mais j'ai une idée pour toi. Il faut qu'on en discute, pour voir si tu es d'accord. "

La grand-mère de Neville eut un sourire étrange et se redressa.

" Venez, Harry. Ces deux-là doivent parler entre hommes. "

Sirius sourit légèrement et Neville rougit.

Harry partit se promener. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés à Gringotts mais il trouva dans ses poches de quoi s'acheter une glace à la groseille qu'il mangea tout en regardant les vitrines, sans trop s'éloigner du Chaudron Baveur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius et Neville revinrent. Ils parlaient encore et ne se turent qu'en s'approchant. Sirius s'adressa à la grand-mère de Neville.

" Je pense vous emprunter votre petit-fils deux semaines avant la rentrée. Il finirait ses vacances au manoir. Il pourrait monter à cheval. "

" Tu es d'accord, grand-mère ? "

" A ton regard, j'aurais du mal à te dire non. De toutes façons, vous vous êtes arrangés entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? "

Neville hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

" Je vous écrirai début août. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir venir au mariage ? "

" Hélas oui. Je serais volontiers venue mais mes obligations sont nombreuses… "

Sirius secoua la tête.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Avec Procyon et Rita Skeeter, je pense que je n'aurai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. "

" Rita Skeeter vous a dit qu'elle viendrait ? Depuis quand prévient-elle ? "

" Elle a… oui, certains engagements à respecter. " Harry le sentait plus qu'amusé. " J'ai prévu un plan pour la décourager de nous ennuyer. Je vous raconterai. "

Ils se séparèrent devant l'animalerie. Trevor le crapaud était mort pendant l'été mais les bons résultats de Neville aux BUSE lui avaient fait gagner de pouvoir prendre un nouvel animal.

Harry et Sirius allèrent à Gringotts. Un gobelin les emmena au coffre 687. Harry remplit une bourse de cuir et ils ressortirent. Le chariot descendit de plus en plus et Harry, qui s'y attendait, fut content d'avoir pris la cape sur laquelle Sirius avait lancé, au printemps, un sortilège de Régulation de Température. Le chariot fit un virage particulièrement serré et des étincelles jaillirent, éclairant faiblement l'obscurité du gouffre. Il y eut un grand rugissement.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? "

" Sais pas. Peut-être quelqu'un qui est tombé d'un chariot. "

Le gobelin haussa les épaules.

" Ça pourrait être un dragon ? "

" Personne ne sait comment les gobelins gardent leurs coffres. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui me rassure. "

Le chariot s'arrêta et ils descendirent. Harry chercha des yeux le coffre 713, qui avait abrité la pierre philosophale. Le gobelin ouvrit la porte du coffre 712. Quand Harry regarda, il resta bouche bée. La vaste pièce semblait tapissée d'or. La lumière de la lanterne qu'il tenait se reflétait sur des piles de Mornilles qui montaient vers le plafond en défiant ouvertement les lois de la physique. Près d'un mur, il y avait douze tas d'or qu'Harry identifia comme la somme donnée par le Ministère.

" Respire, Harry. "

Harry ferma à demi les yeux et se força à reprendre son calme.

" Si j'avais eu le moindre souci sur l'argent que je te coûte, c'est terminé. Tout est à toi ici ou il y en a à Camille ? "

" Tout est à moi. "

" Ça vient d'où ? "

" Héritage familial en grande partie, et salaire d'Auror au temps de la pleine puissance de Voldemort. Mais e coffre est loin d'être le plus rempli ici, tu sais. "

Ils remontèrent et croisèrent dans le hall un groupe de gobelins qui s'empressaient comme des elfes autour d'un couple vêtu de riches et épaisses robes de soie brodée. Ils avaient la peau mate et les yeux sombres.

" Ibn al Tayeb et sa – attends – sixième épouse. Ex patron d'une usine de tapis, a senti le vent tourner et s'est reconverti dans les meubles de luxe. Heureux détenteur du troisième coffre le mieux garni de Gringotts. "

" Qui est premier ? "

" Mystère. Peut-être personne. Arthur et Bill Weasley pensent que ça serait Lucius Malefoy, s'il ne planquait pas tout chez lui. "

" Monsieur Weasley a trouvé des preuves contre lui ? "

" Il cherche. Viens, il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ça ici. Les pavés ont de nombreuses oreilles. "

Sirius entraîna Harry vers une boutique où il n'était jamais entré une petite bijouterie qui s'annonçait comme le meilleur spécialiste en cadeaux précieux depuis les Rois Mages. Le plafond était si bas que Harry doutait que Hagrid eut pu entrer. Les murs soutenaient des armoires vitrées emplies de bracelets, de colliers, de bagues, de perles de toutes les couleurs. Une autre contenait des animaux en cristal et pierres précieuses. Toutes portaient des sortilèges de protection.

Un petit homme en robe de travail, une loupe d'opticien sur l'œil, vint vers eux.

" Que puis-je pour vous ? "

" Je viens prendre une alliance. "

Sirius sortit un parchemin. Le vendeur l'examina, les sourcils froncés derrière sa loupe. Il disparut un instant dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit derrière la vitre de son comptoir. Sirius hocha la tête, sortit la bouse qu'il avait remplie à Gringotts et paya. Harry préféra ne pas compter le nombre de pièces.

" Vous voudrez bien signer ceci. " dit le vendeur en posant un parchemin et une plume sur le comptoir. " Monsieur aussi. " dit-il à Harry.

" Moi ? "

" Oui, comme tu es mon témoin, tu es responsable de mon alliance. Tu la donneras à Camille à la cérémonie. "

Harry signa à côté de Sirius. Le bijoutier remit l'alliance dans son écrin et le tendit à Sirius qui le donna à Harry.

" Je vais te répéter ce que m'a dit ton père. " dit Sirius en ployant un sourcil moqueur. " Si tu la perds, je t'égorge. "

Harry lui fit une grimace et glissa l'écrin dans sa poche. Ils quittèrent la boutique.

" Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ? "

" Chez madame Guipure. Tu as besoin de vêtements et je dois récupérer quelque chose. "

" Ta tenue pour le mariage ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Une robe blanche. "

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

" Je parlais de ta tenue, Sirius. "

" C'est une robe blanche, à porter sur une chemise et un pantalon de même couleur. Il y a des dizaines de modes différentes en matière de tenues pour les mariages, mais une tradition souhaite que les mariés soient tous les deux en blanc. Le marié dans la tenue la plus simple possible, la mariée au contraire avec une robe très recherchée, parée, soigneusement maquillée et avec une coiffure en forme de couronne et dont le but est, je cite Magda, de rendre folles de jalousie les autres femmes présentes. "

" Et les témoins ? "

" Je te rassure, ils sont habillés normalement. Tenue de fête bien sûr, mais classique. Il n'y a que deux règles à respecter pour les invités : pas de tenue majoritairement blanche, et pas de noir. "

" Et Rogue sera là quand même ? "

" Mauvaise langue ! "

Harry sourit mais Sirius continua d'un ton plus sévère : " Arrête de t'acharner sur lui. Il ne te fera jamais confiance si tu ne commences pas toi-même. "

Harry s'arrêta pour laisser une femme sortir de la boutique de vêtements, puis entra.

" Je dois être un peu jeune. "

" Sans doute. Mais réfléchis-y. Il vaut mille fois mieux avoir un homme comme lui dans son camp plutôt que dans le camp adverse. Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile, mais essaie d'oublier comment il était avant. "

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius récupéra son paquet, puis madame Guipure l'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique regarder les modèles disponibles. Il prit des robes de travail, des pulls et des chemises, des sous-vêtements – il trouva des chaussettes vivement colorées pour Dobby, qui travaillerait au manoir pour le mariage – et une cape d'hiver. Madame Guipure emballa tout et ils repartirent.

" On doit passer chez l'apothicaire. Sev m'a noté une commande. "

Harry haussa les sourcils quand il vit le vendeur mettre dans un bocal des petites choses gluantes qui ressemblaient à des embryons de porc (A/N : eh, c'est pas une PG pour rien, hein !). Il mit dans une boite en carton une généreuse quantité d'yeux de cafards, ajouta trois grandes bouteilles de bile de crapaud, une de gelée noire que Harry préféra ne pas identifier, un grand sac de poils de chameau (" pour la Pimentine ") et enfin une fiole de sève de Sureau Plumitif. Le paquet fut soigneusement bouclé et ils repartirent en le portant tous les deux. Même allégé, il restait très lourd.

" On va rentrer comment ? "

" En Cheminette Spéciale. Procyon a un système chez lui. Tu vas voir. "

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la Taverne du Phénix. Sirius sortit une clé et ils entrèrent sans que personne les remarque. Ils traversèrent la fausse salle de restaurant, la salle où ils avaient dîné un peu avant Noël, et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce vide, entièrement tapissée de lattes de bois colorées. Sirius ouvrit une petite porte et Harry vit un placard. Il regarda d'un air perplexe son parrain qui posa les paquets avec un soupir de soulagement dans le réduit.

" C'est un peu comme les Portoloins. Une forme de transplanage automatique. Procyon a créé un lien entre ici et le manoir. Regarde. "

Il pointa sa baguette sur le pile de paquets et dit " Manoir Llewellyn ! ". Les paquets s'entourèrent d'une brume verte et disparurent.

" A toi. Dis-toi que c'est comme la Cheminette. "

Harry entra dans le placard, se concentra et dit " Manoir Llewellyn ! "

Aussitôt, il se sentit emporté, secoué, tomba en arrière et se retrouva assis par terre dans le hall du manoir. Les paquets étaient entassés à côté de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius arriva à son tour. Il parvint de justesse à garder son équilibre en se transformant. Reprenant sa forme humaine, il se secoua.

" Ça marche mieux que la dernière fois. "

" Et on se demande pourquoi les moldus s'embêtent à utiliser des voitures… "

Sirius rit. Il lui confia les paquets de vêtements et emporta le colis d'ingrédient vers le bureau de Rogue. Harry posa la robe sur le lit de Sirius, alla dans sa chambre et rangea ses nouvelles affaires. Il plaça enfin l'écrin dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, après l'avoir déguisé en vieux paquet de mouchoirs.

A/N : Le paquet de mouchoirs a failli être un paquet de… préservatifs, mais j'ai renoncé en pensant aux kilos de courrier que j'aurais reçu. 

Je salue tout le monde, surtout les bacheliers qui commencent à voir le bout du tunnel… moi, c'était il y a cinq ans, mais je m'en souviens très bien et je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

J'ai dessiné les animaux que j'ai inventés (y compris le kélis), si quelqu'un est intéressé…

Maintenant, et à moins que vous n'ayez déjà foncé sur place, je vous signale que dans le chapitre correspondant de son journal Sirius va enfin expliquer ce qui s'est passé… C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que si je notais un truc là personne ne le lirait !


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : 12... et 20 Juillet 1996  
  
A/N : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis partie en vacances deux semaines et cela fait donc un certain temps que vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelles... Pour essayer de me faire pardonner, je vais... ne pas faire quelque chose : c'est à dire ne pas couper en deux le chapitre racontant le mariage et la soirée, alors que ce sera d'une longueur épouvantable, il y a beaucoup à raconter !  
  
Un petit avertissement désagréable : en automne, je vais commencer un Deug de Lettres Modernes. Ça représentera beaucoup de boulot (cette année, j'avais pas mal de temps libre, et l'année précédente, quand j'ai commencé à écrire Procès, j'étais en arrêt maladie). Affrontement risque donc d'être le dernier volume de mes œuvres longues... C'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins ce que mon plan prévoit, je n'ai pas assez d'idées pour une année de plus... Je continue à chercher...  
  
En attendant, amusez-vous, et continuez à m'écrire !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
phénix20 : merci ! désolée pour le temps... je sais que c'est pas une excuse mais je fais ce que je peux !  
  
siriz : oui, je te les envoie.  
  
Nefra : coucou ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir lire ça vite, je crois que tu es déjà partie... Je t'envoie les dessins, dis-moi ce que tu en penses quand tu pourras. Bye !  
  
patmol666 : va voir le journal ! Sinon, merci, ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire, comme d'habitude !  
  
alana chantelune : sympa, le surnom... voici la suite !  
  
Hermione 2005 : merci ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.  
  
Jo : pour le rêve, va voir le journal ! Oui, je continue.  
  
Galilée : j'ai vu ta review et j'ai adoré. Je crois que je vais traiter Vernon par le mépris le plus total. Pour les dates, désolée...   
  
La semaine précédant le mariage s'écoula dans une frénésie confinant à l'affolement. Dobby, accompagné de Winky dont il semblait devenir de plus en plus proche, avait rejoint l'elfe de Procyon, Billy. Des odeurs délicieuses émanaient en permanence de la cuisine. La chapelle où aurait lieu la cérémonie, un peu plus loin dans le parc, avait été nettoyée de fond en comble. Magda remontait le moral de Camille affolée. Sirius, Morgan et Rogue déplaçaient les arbres pour dégager un terrain de Transplanage et un parking pour les calèches, ainsi qu'une zone de Portoloins. Une salle spéciale avait été prévue pour les arrivées par Cheminette. Harry, sur son balai, accrochait des lanternes en haut des arbres et aux murs du manoir. Procyon ensorcelait des instruments de musique afin d'avoir un orchestre automatique, après de nombreuses disputes avec Sirius.  
  
" La moitié des invités sait jouer d'un instrument de musique, pourquoi veux-tu absolument mettre un orchestre fantôme ? "  
  
" Arrête de dire ça, par Merlin ! C'est une tradition Llewellyn... "  
  
" De ton côté, mais pas de celui de mes parents. "  
  
" Ta mère s'est mariée selon les traditions moldues, je sais ! Le manoir est protégé et surprotégé, il n'y a pas un moustique ici qui ait eu l'autorisation d'entrer ! L'orchestre automatique est une tradition familiale, tu ne peux pas contrarier ça. "  
  
" Mets-le derrière un rideau alors. Je n'ai pas envie que les enfants se mettent à hurler qu'il y a des fantômes. "   
  
" Les fantômes ne sont pas invisibles. "  
  
" Mais l'imagination des enfants est fertile ! Et je te rappelle que mon père sera là. "  
  
" Je sais. "  
  
Le père de Sirius, que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré, était moldu. Morgan, en apprenant cela, s'était déclaré ravi.  
  
" Tu te sens si étranger que ça ? "  
  
" Non, dépassé... "  
  
Véga surveillait les trois enfants, surexcités, qui courraient dans tout le manoir en suppliant Sirius ou Camille de les laisser être enfants d'honneur.   
  
" Mais pourquoi tu veux pas ? "  
  
" Parce que ! On vous l'a déjà expliqué au moins vingt fois, il n'y pas d'enfants d'honneur dans les cérémonies sorcières ! Sev, bon sang, tu ne leur as pas raconté le mariage de ta sœur ? "  
  
" J'ai préféré éviter... "  
  
Harry soupçonnait, lui, que Sirius et Camille refusaient à cause du risque de bêtises que pourraient faire les petits. En fin de compte, leurs mères respectives s'arrangèrent avec une vieille dame de Pré au Lard pour les faire garder au moins une partie de la journée. Les enfants se mirent à bouder en l'apprenant, et surtout en voyant qu'on ne s'occupait pas de leur avis.  
  
Le 15, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent avec les Weasley, ainsi que Remus. Ils furent aussitôt embauchés pour arranger des chambres - plusieurs invités resteraient la nuit - sauf Charlie qui alla s'occuper des chevaux et de Buck. Il était resté bouche bée devant Zayeb.  
  
" Bon sang, Sirius, je commence à croire vraiment les rumeurs qui circulent au Ministère. Où est-ce que vous avez pêché ce phénomène ? "  
  
" Sa mère est venue mourir ici et les licornes me l'ont confié. Elle ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit où grandir pour lui, en tous cas pas au Royaume-Uni, et le déplacer dans les réserves d'Europe de l'Est serait trop délicat. "  
  
" L'Europe de l'Est perd quelque chose. "  
  
" Et attendez de voir le cheval de Severus... Il devrait vous plaire. "  
  
" Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce cheval ? "  
  
Sirius lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Charlie écarquilla les yeux.  
  
" Il a été d'accord pour qu'on vous le dise à condition de garder le secret. Il est assez timide. "  
  
" Le cheval ? ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Ne vous inquiétez pas. La simple preuve que ça existe me suffira. Ron, fiche le camp d'ici avant que maman te voie ! "  
  
Ron était parti en grognant et avait tout raconté à Harry.  
  
" Tu l'as vu, toi, ce cheval ? "  
  
" Oui, mais il m'a paru normal... Sauf qu'il comprend tout ce qu'on lui dit et que apparemment Rogue le monte sans selle. "  
  
Ron fit la grimace.  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par " qui se ressemble s'assemble " ? " demanda Ginny, le front plissé.  
  
" Ben, Rogue n'est pas très sociable... "  
  
Sirius avait aussi invité Cho, qui arriva le 18. Ses parents partaient voir leur famille en Chine et elle avait préféré venir au mariage. Harry, qui savait que c'était pour le voir lui, ne se tenait presque plus de joie, tout en essayant que personne en s'en rende compte.   
  
Camille vérifia les tenues de tout le monde, réparant ça et là, nettoyant soigneusement. Ron porterait sa robe offerte par ses frères, Harry une nouvelle robe offerte en avance pour son anniversaire par Camille. Elle était en soie beige, sable, avec des motifs plus sombres et des attaches finement brodées d'or. Quand Harry l'avait essayée, il avait vu briller les yeux de Cho et avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas virer à l'écarlate. Il avait chaudement remercié Camille.  
  
" Ça te change des couleurs de Gryffondor. Je me demandais si ça ne serait pas trop clair, avec la couleur de tes cheveux, mais elle te va vraiment très bien. "  
  
" Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. " dit Magda.  
  
" La coupe est parfaite, aussi. " dit Véga. " Tu as presque l'air d'un adulte ! " Dans sa bouche, c'était un grand compliment.  
  
" C'est vrai, tu es très beau, Harry. "  
  
" Merci, Tess. "  
  
" Et nous, on a le droit de donner notre avis ? " demanda Sirius, faisant rire les autres hommes. " Elle est parfaite, Harry. Je serais presque jaloux. "  
  
" Tu n'as pas de quoi. " dit Camille avec une douceur qui ne trompa personne. Harry vit avec amusement que Sirius luttait à son tour pour ne pas rougir.  
  
Le 19 au soir, très tard, alors que les petits avaient été expédiés au lit et que les derniers rangements avaient été faits, les adultes s'installèrent dans le salon du bout, la pièce la plus calme de la maison. La journée avait été occupée par les derniers préparatifs du repas, la mise de la table, l'arrivée très attendue (Sirius avait menacé le vendeur par Cheminette) des boissons, sur lesquelles avaient été jetés des sorts d'anti-ébriété.   
  
" On peut s'amuser à un mariage, mais pas se soûler. " avait dit Camille. " Je connais ma famille et je n'ai pas envie de surveiller certains de mes oncles toute la soirée. "  
  
" Tu fais bien. " dit Magda avec un soupir. " Tu aurais vu ce qui s'est passé avec le mien... "  
  
" Oh, pitié, ne le raconte pas, Mag. " dit Rogue avec une grimace. " C'est de loin le pire souvenir que j'ai de la soirée. J'ai cru que le père d'Ewan allait massacrer Gregory Debates. "  
  
" Vous avez recompté les couverts ? " demanda Véga malicieusement, s'attirant un regard noir de son frère.  
  
" Trois fois. Et revu le plan de table autant. Pas le moindre problème. Vous avez retenu les tables où vous êtes ? "  
  
Tout le monde hocha la tête. Harry et Cho seraient à la table des mariés, ainsi que Sophie, la sœur et témoin de Camille, et son mari Dean.  
  
" J'espère que les petits seront à peu près sages. " soupira Camille. " Ils ne se voient pas souvent. "  
  
" C'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils arrivent tôt. Et s'ils sont vraiment trop remuants, on les enverra dehors en tirant au sort qui doit les surveiller. "  
  
" S'ils sont vraiment trop casse-pieds, on les menacera de Buck. Ça marche à chaque fois. "  
  
" Il faudra fermer la forêt. " dit Procyon. " Je n'ai pas envie qu'un d'eux aille s'aventurer dedans. "  
  
" Ça va être difficile. Ils savent qu'il y a des licornes. "  
  
" On mettra Zayeb dans le pré le plus loin de la maison, avec Bax. Ça devrait les retenir. "  
  
Cho bâilla. Harry dit qu'il allait se coucher et se leva. Cho l'imita, ainsi que Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Charlie et Percy. Ils montèrent tous. Harry s'arrangea pour fermer la marche, accompagna Cho jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre - il le faisait tous les soirs et ne s'en lassait pas - et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Harry rejoignit sa chambre, qu'il partageait momentanément avec Ron et Percy. Ron, installé dans son lit, dormait déjà à moitié. Harry se changea en vitesse et se glissa sous ses draps.  
  
" Bonne nuit. "  
  
" Toi aussi. "  
  
Percy souffla la bougie.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par des oiseaux sifflant bruyamment près des fenêtres. Harry descendit en se frottant les yeux. En discutant avec Hermione et Remus, il constata qu'ils avaient tous été réveillés de la même manière.   
  
La matinée se passa dans les derniers vérificatifs. Après le déjeuner, tout le monde remonta se préparer et s'habiller. Les salles de bains des chambres furent prises d'assaut. Harry tenta vainement de discipliner ses cheveux.   
  
" Laisse tomber. " lui dit Fred. " Même la magie ne peut rien pour eux. "  
  
Harry se résigna. Après tout, c'était le mariage de Sirius... et même à son propre mariage, son père avait eu les cheveux ébouriffés. Il sortit dans le couloir. Théo galopait, vêtu de son pantalon bleu, sa chemisette ouverte, poursuivi par son père. La porte de la chambre de Sirius et celle de Magda, où Camille se préparait - les mariés ne devaient pas se voir avant de descendre pour la cérémonie - étaient hermétiquement fermées. Celle des filles - Hermione, Ginny, Cho - aussi, mais des bruits de tissus et de voix passaient à travers la porte. Ron y toqua.  
  
" Vous êtes prêtes ? On doit descendre accueillir les invités ! "  
  
" Une minute ! "  
  
Ron revint vers Harry.  
  
" Une minute, tu parles. Je te parie qu'elles en ont au moins pour un quart d'heure. "  
  
Les filles lui donnèrent tort en apparaissant deux minutes plus tard. Hermione avait une robe rose, décorée de fleurs rouge sombre, avec un corsage de même couleur. La robe de Ginny était bleu sombre, comme celle de Ron, éclairée de motifs bleu plus clair. Harry se sentit à son grand désespoir devenir écarlate en voyant Cho arriver ; elle avait une robe bleu clair, à reflets argentés. Ses longs cheveux étaient tressés, et ornés de fins rubans argentés.  
  
" Tu as magnifique. "  
  
" Toi aussi. "  
  
Ron renifla moqueusement et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
Ils descendirent dans le hall. Quelques minutes plus tard descendirent Rogue et Morgan, qui devaient guider les gens vers le parking des calèches. Morgan avait un costume moldu et Rogue une robe bleu-vert assez sombre, mais très loin du noir qu'il portait d'habitude.   
  
La cérémonie avait lieu à cinq heures, le banquet à partir de sept. Les premiers invités devaient arriver après le déjeuner. Les premiers à venir furent ceux se déplaçant en calèche, qui commencèrent à remonter le chemin à deux heures. Sirius et Camille étaient en train de se changer et Hermione alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivés avec Molly Weasley.   
  
" Bonjour Molly ! " dit une femme un peu plus âgée que Camille, aux cheveux bruns, accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux châtains brillants, et de deux enfants, une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux ondulés, et un bébé, un garçon châtain comme son père.  
  
" Beth ! Que tu as changé ! "  
  
" Vous vous connaissez ? "  
  
" C'est plutôt moi qu'elle connaît. " dit l'homme, de taille moyenne et solide, dont les traits disaient lointainement quelque chose à Harry. " Je suis un cousin éloigné, un Weasley par procuration en quelque sorte. D'ailleurs, les traits familiaux se sont diffusés. " dit-il en désignant sa fille. " Je vous présente Aleesha et Jeremy. "  
  
Une seconde calèche arriva, amenant des amis de Sirius, une autre avec des amis de Camille, dont trois femmes qui montèrent directement à l'étage. Harry entendit du hall des cris d'admiration.  
  
Les véhicules arrivaient maintenant régulièrement, se garaient dans l'espace dégagé de la Forêt, et les différents invités rejoignaient le parc à l'arrière du manoir, discutant gaiement, faisant ou renouant connaissance. Un peu avant quatre heures, le père de Sirius arriva en se faisant particulièrement remarquer ; il conduisait une voiture moldue.  
  
" Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? " demanda Véga en riant.  
  
Harry était fasciné par le visage de l'homme, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait les traits presque identiques à ceux de Sirius, juste un peu moins fins ça et là, et un peu ridé. Ses yeux étaient marrons, comme ceux de Véga, et ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner.  
  
" Tu n'es pas le seul à ressembler à ton père, Harry ! " dit Remus en riant avant de serrer la main de Frank Black.  
  
" Je pense que je peux vous identifier. " dit l'homme en regardant les adolescents. " Toi, tu dois être Hermione Granger. Toi, Ron Weasley, vous deux Fred et George, Ginny, Percy, je pense, Bill, et Cho... Toi, par contre, je ne vois pas... "  
  
Sa voix était si réaliste que Harry éclata de rire. Tous l'imitèrent, Frank le premier.  
  
" Où est Sirius ? "  
  
" Dans sa chambre. Il serait sans doute content de vous voir. Troisième porte à droite au premier étage. "  
  
Frank monta.  
  
Les arrivées par Transplanage, Portoloins et Cheminette s'ajoutèrent au reste. Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Mme Pomfresh - invitée, selon Sirius, pour tous les services qu'elle leur avait rendus pendant leur scolarité - arrivèrent dans une des calèches sans chevaux de Poudlard. La dernière arrivée, un peu avant quatre heures et demi, fut Rita Skeeter. Elle s'était elle aussi habillée pour l'occasion, portant une robe rouge, un vernis à ongles et un sac assorti - George murmura qu'elle avait dû se jeter un sort de Vermeil - et une coiffure très compliquée de boucles relevées, mêlées entre elles. Elle se dirigeait vers le manoir quand Rogue et Remus vinrent vers elle avec un large sourire que Harry devina lourd de sous-entendus et l'emmenèrent vers l'arrière du parc.  
  
Le parc était empli des voix de la presque centaine de personnes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Ginny et les jumeaux, qui étaient restés ensemble, s'amusaient à regarder les différentes toilettes et à les comparer. Dans l'ensemble, les hommes étaient restés assez simples, sauf l'un d'eux, un grand échalas que Remus leur avait présenté comme Mondingus Fletcher, et qui était vêtu d'une robe écossaise. Les deux moldus, Frank Black et Morgan, se détachaient de manière évidente sur le lot, mais ne semblaient pas trop gênés. Les femmes, elles avaient suivant les prévisions de Véga rivalisé d'élégance et présentaient des robes de toutes les teintes et coupes possibles. L'une d'elles, assez âgée, avait une longue étole qui se prit dans plusieurs arbustes avant qu'on y jette un sort de Non-Agrippement. La doyenne de l'assemblée, la grand-mère de Camille, une femme souriante aux cheveux blancs, portait une robe gris doré, relevée de motifs sable. Fred et George dirent en riant qu'elle était assortie à Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de les étrangler. Les enfants couraient partout, riant. Damian, qui était le plus âgé, régnait sur la bande.  
  
Frank rejoignit le groupe des adolescents.  
  
" Les témoins sont demandés auprès de leurs futurs mariés respectifs. "  
  
Harry quitta ses amis et alla vers la maison en compagnie de Sophie, la sœur de Camille. Il monta au premier étage et frappa doucement.  
  
" Entrez. "  
  
Harry tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Sirius était debout près de la fenêtre. Il portait la robe blanche dont il avait parlé à Harry et celui-ci reconnut qu'on pouvait difficilement faire plus simple - et plus élégant.  
  
" Ça va ? "  
  
" Moi, oui. Et toi ? "  
  
" Mieux vaut ne pas demander. "  
  
" J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'être d'un grand secours. " dit Harry avec une grimace contrite.  
  
" Tu as l'alliance ? "  
  
Harry résista à la tentation de faire semblant de fouiller ses poches et lui montra l'écrin et l'anneau.  
  
" Ça va, on a évité le pire. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ? "  
  
Harry acquiesça et ajouta :   
  
" Et toi ? "  
  
Sirius lui fit une grimace.  
  
" Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour. "  
  
Sirius alla vers la cheminée et regarda la pendule.  
  
" C'est l'heure. Camille et Sophie nous rejoindront en bas. Passe devant, je te suis. "  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte, passa devant celle de Magda - toujours fermée - descendit l'escalier et sortit. Sirius le suivait de près et Harry pouvait sentir qu'il se calmait un peu. Quelques instants après eux, un murmure admiratif marqua officiellement l'arrivée de Camille, précédée par Sophie. Elle portait une robe de soie et tulle blanche que Harry trouva assez ressemblante avec les robes de mariées moldues, mais qui semblait beaucoup plus confortable. Sa traîne flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, retenue par un sort de Lévitation contrôlé. Elle n'avait pas de voile, mais ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme le lui avait dit Sirius, en couronne, décorée de paillettes argentées et de pierres précieuses. Elle avait un collier près du cou, en perles nacrées.  
  
Les mariés en tête, tout le monde se dirigea vers la chapelle. Harry, qui était maintenant derrière Sirius, vit vaguement Rogue et Remus rejoindre l'arrière de la foule avec Rita Skeeter. Elle paraissait assez nerveuse. La mère de Camille prit le bras de Sirius et Frank suivit avec Camille. Les deux mariés restèrent debout devant l'autel, Harry alla devant son siège, ainsi que Sophie face à lui. Procyon et Alexandre, l'oncle de Camille, qui était prêtre, s'avancèrent vers la table en pierre, décorée d'une nappe blanche et de fleurs, qui figurait l'autel. Alexandre prit la parole.  
  
(A/N pour la scène suivante : Je suis chrétienne et je me suis largement inspirée de la cérémonie chrétienne pour décrire ce mariage. Je le regrette un peu, parce que c'est la seule référence que j'avais. Je ne sais pas du tout comment se déroule un mariage juif, musulman, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ; j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Les parties chrétiennes de cette cérémonie ont été choisies avec grand soin. J'ai inventé les parties sorcières d'après le peu que l'on sait des traditions magiques. Tant que je suis dans les explications, j'ajoute que le second prénom de Camille est celui d'une de mes sœurs, qui m'a fortement inspiré son caractère. En fait, c'est elle presque à 100% ! Coucou Nénène !)  
  
" Voici réunis devant vous aujourd'hui Sirius Ian Black et Camille Helen Charlton, qui vont être unis par les doubles liens du sacrement du mariage sorcier. Tout d'abord, si quelqu'un ici a une raison pour s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. "  
  
Personne ne parla.  
  
" Sirius, Camille, vous avez fait le choix de vous marier après une longue réflexion. Vous avez choisi de passer le reste de vos vies ensemble, quoi qu'il vous advienne, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez séparés. Vous allez vous engager l'un à l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ? "  
  
" Oui. " répondirent Sirius et Camille.  
  
" Promettez-vous de vous rester fidèle toute votre vie ? "  
  
" Nous le promettons. "  
  
" Dans le foyer que vous allez fonder, acceptez-vous la responsabilité d'époux et de parents ? "  
  
" Nous l'acceptons. "  
  
" Promettez-vous de vous aider l'un l'autre quoi qu'il vous arrive, selon les lois de ce monde et celles qui gouvernent les Hommes ? "  
  
" Nous le promettons. "  
  
" Promettez-vous de mettre en commun vos pouvoirs et votre force ? "  
  
" Nous le promettons. "  
  
" Je vous déclare mari et femme, selon les lois sacrées et les lois sorcières. "  
  
Sur un signe de Procyon, Harry s'avança pour donner l'alliance à Camille, et Sophie fit de même pour Sirius. Les mariés passèrent les bagues au doigt de leur vis à vis et la salle éclata en applaudissements. Procyon et Alexandre sourirent. On leur fit signer un grimoire puis ils allèrent tous les quatre s'asseoir dans les fauteuils du premier rang. Procyon s'avança et prit la parole.  
  
" Sirius, Camille, vous avez choisi de vous marier sous les doubles lois sacrées et sorcières. Vous auriez pu ne choisir qu'une des deux, quoique cela vous aurait mis dans une situation un peu délicate avec vos familles. "   
  
Il y eut de légers rires.  
  
" Vous êtes désormais unis pour de longues années, puisque chez les sorciers même la mort ne signifie pas séparation. Vous avez du longuement réfléchir pour en arriver ici aujourd'hui... et je ne vais pas me lancer dans un discours interminable, puisque ce que j'ai à dire tient en quelques mots : je suis très heureux de vous voir ici aujourd'hui et je vous souhaite la meilleure vie possible. Merci de m'avoir offert ce cadeau ! "  
  
Les remerciements que lui répondirent Sirius et Camille furent à demi couverts par les applaudissements. Tout le monde se leva et ils sortirent.  
  
Dehors, les nouveaux mariés furent rapidement entourés par un essaim d'amis. Harry, dont le rôle était terminé pour le moment, alla rejoindre ses amis et Cho.  
  
" Je pensais que ça serait plus long. " dit Hermione.  
  
" Il n'y a pas besoin que ça soit long. Le plus important, c'est les serments. C'est long, les mariages moldus ? "  
  
Hermione acquiesça en soupirant.  
  
" Surtout quand on est enfant d'honneur avec une robe à pois roses et que tout le monde vous regarde. "  
  
Harry pouffa de rire. Ron lui lança un regard noir.  
  
" Vous avez vu Skeeter ? "  
  
" Elle était dans le fond, elle écrivait. Je croyais qu'elle avait une plume automatique. "  
  
" Ils la lui ont peut-être prise. "  
  
" En tous cas, c'était un beau mariage. "  
  
" La robe de Camille était magnifique. "  
  
" Sirius était pas mal non plus. Vous croyais que ça existe en orange à étoiles violettes ? Ça pourrait nous servir comme uniformes de vendeurs. "  
  
" Orange à étoiles violettes ? "  
  
George acquiesça sentencieusement.  
  
" On a hésité mais on a fini par s'arrêter là-dessus. On s'est dit que ça nous donnerait de la crédibilité. "  
  
" Orange à étoiles violettes ? " répéta Ginny d'un air écœuré. " C'est pas la couleur de la doublure de la robe de chambre de Dumbledore ? "  
  
" Il a une robe de chambre orange à étoiles violettes ? " pouffa Harry à son tour.  
  
" La doublure est comme ça. " dit Ginny d'un air de patience énervée. " On l'a vu quand il a passé quelques jours à la maison. "  
  
" Pour répondre à ta question, Fred, ces robes existent en tous coloris. " dit Remus en passant près d'eux.  
  
" Comment vous faites pour nous reconnaître ? " demanda Fred, étonné, car ils étaient habillés pareil et tous les autres, y compris leurs frères et sœur, s'étaient trompés plusieurs fois.  
  
" Votre voix. Celle de George est plus grave. "  
  
Remus s'éloigna. Harry vit qu'il tenait quelque chose. Il rejoignit le bord de la forêt, où Rogue discutait avec Rita Skeeter. La journaliste semblait assez mal à l'aise.  
  
" Harry ! " lança la voix aiguë de Damian.  
  
" Oui ? "  
  
" Je demandais si tu voulais jouer avec nous, on joue à cache-cache. "  
  
Harry regarda vers Sirius, mais celui-ci discutait toujours. Il alla avec les autres.  
  
A sept heures, les lampions disposés sur les murs du manoir s'allumèrent, et tout le monde convergea vers la salle du banquet. Il y eut un moment de flou alors que tout le monde cherchait sa place. Rita Skeeter tenta de s'inviter près de la table des mariés, mais Remus la ramena à la table où elle avait été placée, avec ses deux gardiens et les doyennes de l'assemblée.   
  
" Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? " demanda Harry à Sirius.  
  
" Parce que même si ses voisines lui racontent quelque chose, ça ne pourra être que quelque chose qu'elle connaît déjà. En plus, elles radotent à qui mieux mieux. "  
  
" Tu veux empêcher Rita Skeeter de ramener quelque information que ce soit d'ici ? "  
  
" Pas exactement. Je veux la dégoûter à vie de tenter le moindre article sur la famille Black - je parle au sens large, ce qui t'inclut. "  
  
" C'est pour ça que Rogue la suit partout ? "  
  
Sirius eut un sourire carnassier.  
  
" Sev et Remus ont chacun une mission particulière. Je te raconterai tout demain. Si je te le dis maintenant, tu risquerais de ne pas pouvoir t'empêcher de rire. On a piqué je ne sais combien de fous rires en mettant le plan au point. "  
  
Un petit carton sur chaque assiette indiquait le menu : salades composées, rôti, fromage et desserts. Les elfes, aidés de Camille qui cherchait à s'occuper, avaient préparé les plats à l'avance et les avaient conservés. Quand les entrées apparurent sur les assiettes, tout le monde applaudit - cela rappela à Harry les banquets de début d'année à Poudlard - et les gens commencèrent à manger.  
  
" Bon appétit. "  
  
" Merci, toi aussi. "  
  
Harry attaqua son repas. La salle resta calme environ vingt minutes, puis les enfants commencèrent à remuer, quelques personnes à venir voir les mariés. A huit heures, alors que tout le monde mangeait le plat principal, des rostbeefs tendres et succulents, Sophie avait pris son fils sur ses genoux. Sirius discutait en riant avec Dean. Des invités de toutes tranches d'âge venaient féliciter l'un ou l'autre des mariés, admirer les alliances et la tenue de Camille, puis allaient voir les parents. Sirius lui aussi se déplaçait, allant de table en table, échangeant quelques mots avec tous les invités. Harry le vit examiner le bloc que tenait Rita Skeeter. Il se demanda si la journaliste savait qu'il était capable de lire n'importe quel langage crypté.  
  
Véga rejoignit leur table pour le fromage, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Théo qui courait avec les autres enfants.  
  
" Tu as l'air assez nerveux, petit frère. "  
  
" Je me méfie de ce que m'a réservé Gus. Tu le connais, il est capable du pire. "  
  
" Oh, oui, je sais ça. " dit Véga avec un large sourire. " Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer... "  
  
" Je te remercie de ton infinie sollicitude, Vég. Je te préviens, si tu y participes, je ne te parle plus pendant un mois. "  
  
" Fais-moi confiance. " dit Véga en riant avant de s'éloigner vers la table de Rita Skeeter.   
  
Sirius prit une gorgée de vin.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que Mondingus peut faire ? "  
  
" La mise en boîte rituelle des mariés. Je me suis arrangé pour que Fred et George ne puissent rien faire, mais lui est capable de tout. "  
  
" C'est très dommage. Je n'ai pas pris mon appareil photo. "  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas sur ce sujet. Traditionnellement, tu as de bonnes chances d'en être victime toi aussi. "  
  
" Ne prends pas ça trop au drame, Sirius. " dit Sophie. " C'est plutôt drôle. "  
  
" Si tu le dis... "  
  
" Ils devraient faire ça quand ? "  
  
" Avant le bal. "  
  
" Ah. "  
  
L'arrivée du dessert marqua l'arrêt des déambulations. Le soleil s'était couché et les lumières de dehors brillaient magnifiquement, créant une atmosphère féerique. Dobby, Winky et Billy, poussant chacun un chariot, apparurent et proposèrent différents gâteaux et glaces. La pièce maîtresse était une grande glace multicolore, ensorcelée pour ne pas fondre, représentant une licorne dans un verger. Les elfes furent acclamés et devinrent presque écarlates.  
  
Quand les assiettes furent débarrassées, Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit en quelques instants dans toute la salle. Le directeur regarda les mariés avec un large sourire.  
  
" Il est de coutume, à un mariage, qu'un ami des mariés, de préférence vieux et sage, fasse un discours. Il est également d'usage de rappeler à l'assemblée des moments de la vie des mariés, et ce sur un mode si possible amusant. Mondingus Fletcher, ici présent, " il désigna d'un signe l'homme à la robe écossaise, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles " nous a demandé peu avant la Cérémonie de nous charger de ces tâches. "  
  
Sirius baissa la tête et l'appuya sur ses mains, cachant son visage.  
  
" Comme nous passons la plus grande partie de l'année dans l'école de Poudlard, qui a eu la joie d'accueillir la plupart d'entre vous, " il y eut un brouhaha amusé " nous avons décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups et de dire à nos chers jeunes mariés ce que nous pensons, en temps que professeurs, de la fête à laquelle nous participons. "  
  
Il se rassit et Minerva McGonagall se leva, tenant des parchemins, alors que Sirius levait la tête mais la maintenait appuyée sur ses mains.  
  
" Pour ce qui est de l'accueil et de la tenue en général, les professeurs ont tous trouvé que les mariés avaient fait du très bon travail et ont particulièrement apprécié le sort d'Anti-ébriété sur les boissons. Par ailleurs, les mariés ont respecté toutes les règles de convenance et de politesse, ce qui est d'autant plus méritoires qu'ils se sont mariés sous deux lois distinctes. " Elle changea de parchemin et regarda Sirius. " En tant que directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, dont il fut un membre, je suis très fière de la conduite de Sirius Black et je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. "  
  
Elle conclut sa phrase sur un sourire chaleureux. Sirius, qui avait légèrement rougi, la remercia. Le professeur se rassit sous les applaudissements et Mme Chourave se leva.  
  
" En tant que professeur de Botanique, j'ai été chargée de juger la décoration de la salle, ainsi bien sûr que l'état du parc. Pour ce qui est de ce premier, je manifeste mon entière satisfaction et je serais ravie d'avoir des boutures des roses qui décorent magnifiquement le perron.  
  
Camille le lui promit.  
  
" Pour ce qui est de la décoration de la salle, je la trouve elle aussi très réussie, tout en restant dans une agréable sobriété. J'apprécie également beaucoup les tenues des mariés, ainsi que celles des invités, ce qui ne dépend pas de vous mais ne dépare absolument pas l'ensemble. "  
  
Il y eut des rires dans la salle et quelqu'un s'exclama : " La tenue de Mondingus est la plus belle ! "  
  
Mme Chourave sourit.  
  
" Aucun des mariés n'a appartenu à ma maison, mais je leur ai fait cours à tous les deux, je suis très heureuse de les voir ici et je leur souhaite une longue vie. "  
  
Les gens l'applaudirent comme Mc Gonagall et Rogue, qui s'était rapproché discrètement, se leva à son tour. Le silence tomba à nouveau sur la salle.  
  
" J'ai été chargé de juger de la qualité du repas. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas chargé, Albus... "  
  
La moitié de la salle se mit à rire, l'autre moitié restant perplexe à voir Severus Rogue faire de l'humour.  
  
" D'après les conversations des tables qui nous entouraient, la nourriture a été très appréciée, même si le menu aurait pu être plus recherché - encore que ceux qui disaient ça n'avaient pas l'air de le regretter. "  
  
Nouveaux rires.  
  
" Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir été directeur d'une des maisons où vous étiez puisque j'étais élève en même temps que Sirius, mais je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. "  
  
Les gens l'applaudirent - tout le monde, même si certains avec réserve - et le professeur Flitwick se leva. Il dut se mettre debout sur sa chaise pour que tout le monde le voie.  
  
" J'ai été chargé de juger l'ensemble de la Cérémonie ainsi que l'orchestre qui jouera tout à l'heure. J'ai pu grâce à Procyon Llewellyn écouter ce dernier et je peux vous dire que la soirée sera très agréablement musicale. "  
  
Plusieurs personnes applaudirent Procyon qui s'inclina légèrement.  
  
" J'ai assisté à de nombreux mariages et j'ai pu apprécier ici la calme et l'accueil agréable de nos deux hôtes, ce qui est d'autant plus méritoire dans les circonstances actuelles, " il y eut quelques instants de flottement, alors que le professeur cherchait ses mots, " quand parmi les invités certains auraient pu faire un discours moins gracieux. " Mondingus Fletcher leva les bras, mains jointes, et salua les invités qui l'applaudirent et l'acclamèrent, alors que Sirius et Camille réprimaient un fou rire. " J'ai été l'heureux directeur de maison de mademoiselle Charlton, nouvelle Mme Black, et je lui souhaite à elle et à son mari la meilleure vie possible. "  
  
Tout le monde l'applaudit. Mme Pomfresh se leva à son tour.  
  
" Je ne suis que l'infirmière de Poudlard, même si je n'ai pas manqué de travail grâce à Sirius et à ses amis ici présents. " Plusieurs têtes se baissèrent d'un air faussement honteux parmi les invités. " Je suis très heureuse de les voir réunis aujourd'hui ici et je leur souhaite, même si cela commence à devenir un peu répétitif, une vie heureuse et une bonne santé. "  
  
Dumbledore se leva à son tour.  
  
" Il ne me reste plus qu'à conclure ce discours, ce que je ferai en disant que s'il vaut mieux une tête bien faite qu'une tête bien pleine - en tant que directeur d'école, je suis bien placé pour le savoir - une vie peut avoir ces deux caractéristiques, et même d'autres, et que c'est tout ce que je souhaite à Sirius et Camille, en les remerciant encore une fois de nous avoir invités. "  
  
Il se rassit sous les applaudissements qui durèrent quelque temps. Camille se leva, mains jointes et toujours rose.  
  
" Merci pour ce discours, auquel nous n'avons rien à ajouter... Sinon que nous vous invitons à rejoindre les salles adjacentes le temps de préparer celle-ci pour le bal. "  
  
Les gens applaudirent bruyamment et se levèrent. Sirius fit un geste de sa baguette et les tables commencèrent à bouger, se rapprochant des murs, ainsi que les chaises qui entourèrent toute la salle. Cela prit quelques minutes.  
  
Quand les gens revinrent, l'orchestre invisible s'accordait et entama une valse. Sirius et Camille ouvrirent le bal, seuls sur la piste. Harry les trouva étrangement beaux - encore plus que leur allure habituelle, une sorte de puissance qui émanait d'eux. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent avec la musique, il applaudit avec tout le monde, heureux d'être là et d'être le témoin de son parrain.  
  
Alors que la musique reprenait, Cho se tourna vers lui.  
  
" Tu veux danser ? "  
  
" Euh... "  
  
" Allez ! Ce n'est pas le bal du Tournoi. Personne ne te regarde. "  
  
Harry prit sa main et la laissa le tirer sur la piste. Elle l'enlaça et ils commencèrent à danser doucement. C'était plus facile que ce qu'il pensait. Ils dansèrent plusieurs morceaux ensemble puis, essoufflés, allèrent se rafraîchir au bar.  
  
" Tu danses bien. " dit Harry, admiratif.  
  
" Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal. " dit Cho en souriant. " La première fois que j'ai dansé dans un mariage, le garçon avec qui j'étais n'arrêtait pas de m'écraser les pieds... "  
  
" Je compatis. "  
  
Harry regarda la piste. Ron dansait avec Hermione, Ginny avec George. Camille dansait avec Frank et Sirius avec McGonagall. Ils riaient tous les deux.  
  
" Ron et Hermione vont rester collés si ça continue. " dit Fred en venant vers eux. " Tu danses bien, Harry. En tous cas, mieux qu'il y a deux ans. "  
  
" Merci. "  
  
Fred les dépassa en sifflotant et alla s'incliner devant une des cousines de Camille, une ravissante jeune femme brune. Ils allèrent danser à leur tour. Après quelques minutes, comme ils avaient repris leur souffle, Harry et Cho retournèrent sur la piste.  
  
La soirée s'avança sans qu'ils la voient passer. Les bouteilles se succédaient sur le bar et les invités les plus assoiffés commençaient, malgré le sort d'Anti-ébriété, à se sentir un peu brumeux. Damian dansait avec sa mère et Théo, hilare, dans les bras de Véga. Rita Skeeter restait immobile, l'air boudeur, sur le bord de la piste. Ses deux gardes l'avaient laissée mais personne ne l'avait invitée.  
  
Un peu avant minuit, comme il se sentait fatigué et qu'il commençait à faire chaud dans la salle, Harry alla se promener dans le parc avec Cho. Plusieurs personnes avaient fait de même. Les lampions brillaient doucement sur les murs et les arbres. Cho conjura des couvertures et ils s'assirent par terre, regardant le ciel étoilé.  
  
" Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir sur place. " dit Cho en s'étirant. " C'est un superbe mariage. "  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
" J'aimerais bien que le mien soit comme ça. " continua Cho en lui prenant la main.  
  
Harry se sentit brusquement nerveux, mais Cho ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était un peu tôt pour penser au mariage, non ?   
  
" On a eu de la chance qu'il fasse aussi beau. "  
  
" Oui, et le parc est superbe. "   
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant le ciel et appréciant la douceur de la nuit.  
  
" On devrait rentrer. Ils vont se demander où on est. "  
  
" Attends encore un peu... "  
  
Cho rit et céda. Après un moment, alors qu'un léger vent se levait, ils se redressèrent, Cho fit disparaître les couvertures et ils retournèrent au bal.  
  
Durant l'heure suivante, la salle se vida progressivement. Une grosse moitié des invités, qui étaient venus en transplanant ou par Cheminette, rentrèrent chez eux. Plusieurs autres allèrent se coucher dans les chambres d'amis. Véga monta Théo et Tess tombés endormis après une énième farandole. A deux heures, il ne resta qu'une vingtaine de personnes qui discutaient, se racontaient des histoires et chantaient des chansons grivoises. Harry, après avoir croisé le regard sombre de Sirius, préféra s'éloigner de Mondingus qui se lançait dans une sérénade à la moralité particulièrement douteuse.  
  
Une nouvelle musique s'éleva. Magda, qui discutait avec Sirius, leva la tête vers son frère.  
  
" Ça te tente ? "  
  
Rogue regarda la piste et acquiesça. Harry se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas bu tous les deux, mais quand il marchèrent vers la piste ils avaient l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Magda prit la main de son frère, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils commencèrent à danser.  
  
La musique était lente et envoûtante. Les quelques couples sur la piste se mouvaient tranquillement, plusieurs blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais aucun n'égalisait la grâce des deux danseurs. Harry crut rêver et se pinça le bras. Toute la raideur et la menace que pouvait avoir Rogue quand il se déplaçait avaient disparu, remplacées par une légèreté que ne surpassait que celle de sa sœur. Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Sirius et Camille danser, une beauté étonnante, surnaturelle ; mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Ils étaient frère et sœur et même si certains couples étaient plus que sensuels, eux restaient dans la normalité, se contenant de danser. Ils semblaient partager un secret profondément enfoui dans leurs mémoires, que personne n'avait soupçonné jusqu'ici.   
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit jaloux de Rogue. Où avait-il appris à danser comme ça ? Sirius dansait bien, Remus se débrouillait aussi, il l'avait vu plus tôt, mais eux dépassaient tout. Les autres danseurs l'avaient senti aussi et leur avaient libéré un large cercle de piste. En voyant les deux Rogue bouger ensemble, Harry pensa à un documentaire sur les poissons des récifs de coraux qu'il avait vu à l'école. Ils avaient la même grâce, le même accord de mouvement - la musique en plus. Ils étaient parfaitement en rythme, comme si la musique avait été écrite pour eux, seconde après seconde. Quand ils ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent, un certain charme sembla disparaître sur la salle. Plusieurs personnes applaudirent mais se turent en voyant qu'ils n'y prêtaient pas attention.  
  
Les deux danseurs revinrent vers eux.  
  
" Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées. " dit Sirius juste assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. " Il y a du sang d'elfe chez les Rogue. "  
  
Les deux intéressés sourirent mais ne répondirent pas.  
  
" Du sang d'elfe ? "  
  
" Très dilué. "  
  
Harry regarda de Sirius à Rogue, lequel buvait lentement une coupe de vin, se demandant s'ils se moquaient de lui. Sa confusion semblait amuser au plus haut point son professeur de potions, qui finit par lui expliquer.  
  
" C'est la vérité. Il n'y a plus de véritables elfes depuis longtemps. Ils étaient très différents de ceux que vous connaissez. Vous avez lu Tolkien ? "  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
" Ils étaient une sorte de mélange entre les Hobbits et les Elfes. "  
  
" Si tant est que ce soit imaginable. "  
  
" Le Ministère ne veut pas que ce soit divulgué, parce que ce sont les sorciers qui les ont détruits. Ils les ont rendus stériles d'une manière détournée. Les elfes ne pouvaient plus procréer entre eux. Beaucoup ont péri. Quelques uns se sont accouplés avec des animaux. La génération suivante était fertile et a donné les elfes de maison. De rares autres ont eu des enfants avec des humains. Cela a donné des hybrides assez étranges et très rejetés. Quelques uns ont quand même réussi à faire des enfants à leur tour, toujours avec des humains. Et le sang d'elfe s'est peu à peu dilué. "  
  
" Ça remonte au moins à 1500 ans. Très peu de gens sont au courant. Les seuls elfes connus sont les elfes de maison. Pas vraiment l'idéal dans un arbre généalogique. " conclut Magda avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
" Je crois que vous avez fait des jaloux. " dit Sirius en regardant les adolescents qui grimacèrent.  
  
" Désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous ne pourrez jamais faire ça. Ça ne s'apprend pas. "  
  
" Tant pis. " dit Fred en haussant les épaules. " On a au moins les photos. " Il montra un vieil appareil.  
  
Rogue lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
" Personne ne croira ces photos. Tout le monde pensera qu'elles sont fausses. "  
  
" La seule fois où on a déjà été vus, la rumeur a couru qu'on avait des sosies. Pourtant, c'était des gens qui nous connaissaient. "  
  
Fred se mit à bouder. Peu de temps après, lui et George allèrent se coucher. Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, décida de les suivre. Il embrassa Cho, dit bonne nuit aux autres et monta. Il se changea dans la pénombre - Percy était allé se coucher plus tôt et dormait - et se mit au lit. Il était épuisé, mais ne put pas trouver le sommeil avant un moment. Des dizaines d'images, certaines qu'il avait à peine remarquées sur le moment, lui tournaient dans la tête, et une musique entendue se répétait de manière lancinante sans qu'il parvienne à l'arrêter. Il revoyait Rogue danser, et sentait encore le parfum de Cho lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il s'endormit en souriant, plongé dans ce dernier souvenir.  
  
A/N : Comment ça, seulement 9 pages ? Je pensais que je ferais plus. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le discours des professeurs et en le relisant, je le trouve trop court. Mais j'en ai tellement marre d'écrire ce mariage que je vais laisser comme tel. C'est bizarre ! Ecrire des horreurs, c'est beaucoup plus facile que des scènes de bonheur comme ici... Pourtant je manquais pas d'idées...  
  
Avant de recevoir des dizaines de mails comme quoi la danse entre Rogue et sa sœur fait penser à une liaison incestueuse, je signale que j'ai 5 frères et sœurs (dont trois mariés, et les souvenirs des noces m'ont beaucoup servi !) et que les liens dans une famille heureuse sont remplis d'amour, même si ce n'est pas le même qu'entre des époux. L'interdit de l'inceste est ancré dans le cerveau et on peut très bien danser avec son frère ou faire des câlins à sa sœur sans penser tout de suite à autre chose ! La scène n'a aucun sous-entendu et je veux qu'elle reste comme ça.  
  
La musique qui m'a inspiré la danse est This Love, de Craig Armstrong feat. Elizabeth Fraser, et figure sur la BO de Cruel Intentions (piste 9). Cela dit, on peut l'imaginer sur un autre morceau.  
  
Vous saurez qui est Bax dans le prochain chapitre, qui devrait - enfin ! - attaquer une histoire plus intéressante.  
  
Je vais envoyer d'ici quelques jours une fic des plus délirantes qui s'appellera UVRELQ. Je vous la conseille ! Oui, c'est un peu de la pub mais elle est tellement drôle que ça serait dommage de passer à côté, surtout que le cinquième volume ne fait pas grand chose pour alléger l'atmosphère.  
  
A bientôt !  
  
PS : je fais ce que je peux pour les dates ! Des fois, j'écris facilement, mais des fois je reste bloquée et je préfère vous sortir de bons chapitres par petites doses que des rogatons toutes les semaines. Courage ! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : 22 Juillet 1996

A/N : Bonjour !

Pour faciliter la compréhension de ce texte, où les italiques alternent avec le texte normal, je l'ai enregistré en html. Je ne pourrai pas mettre les réponses aux reviews. C'est exceptionnel ! Je répondrai la prochaine fois, promis.

Il va y avoir dans ce chapitre de nombreux chevaux, dont Harry décrira les couleurs de manière assez simple. Oui, il connaît les noms exacts des robes. Mais je ne voulais pas gêner les non-initiés avec des considération techniques.

Histoire : croyez-moi si vous voulez (vous pouvez me croire parce que c'est absolument vrai ! !), j'ai croisé QUATRE fois une chauve-souris en moins d'un mois… Je m'explique, je vis à la campagne, et de nombreux animaux vivent près de chez nous, oiseaux, rongeurs, insectes bien sûr (encore qu'avec les hirondelles ils ne font pas de vieux os, d'ailleurs il n'en ont pas – d'os) et aussi chauve-souris. Je le savais car on en aperçoit parfois mais j'en ai eu la preuve en chair et en os lorsque j'ai ouvert des volets un matin (elles s'installent dessus pour dormir)… Une fois, deux fois, la troisième s'est carrément invitée dans ma chambre une nuit où je dormais la fenêtre ouverte (tiens, c'est un peu gros, comme papillon… ah, non, c'est pas un papillon) et une est entrée piquer un petit roupillon chez nous (je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la même à chaque fois !). Alors, à quoi ça ressemble une chauve-souris ? Eh bien, c'est petit (un peu plus petit que le poing), déplié ça fait environ 20 centimètres d'envergure (environ parce que ce n'est pas facile à voir !), c'est brun, roux sur le ventre, et très moche. Ça vole vite, en cercles, en faisant à peu près le même bruit qu'un papillon (flop flop flop) mais beaucoup plus fort. Comment la faire sortir ? Ouvrir deux fenêtres afin que ça produise un courant d'air (même infime, elle le sentira) et la bête se précipite dehors… Voilà, c'est tout, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Et je vous jure encore une fois que c'est vrai ! !

Harry était encore à peine réveillé, en train de boire à petites gorgées une tasse de thé, quand Sirius l'appela et lui demanda de le rejoindre avec Ron au salon.

C'était le surlendemain du mariage. Les derniers invités étaient partis la veille et ils avaient passé la journée à ranger. Remus avait passé beaucoup de temps à côté de Sirius, à lui raconter à mi-voix des choses qui les faisaient rire tous les deux. Comme Rogue s'était joint à eux à un moment, Harry avait supposé qu'ils parlaient de Rita Skeeter.

A part Rogue et les jumeaux, tout le monde était en pyjama. Sirius était debout contre un fauteuil où était assise Camille. Il tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et souriait. Il salua les derniers arrivants et leur montra le journal.

" L'article de Skeeter est paru. Et le plan a impeccablement marché. Ecoutez ça. _Mariage chez les Llewellyn._ "

" A part l'erreur de nom, elle n'a pas fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. "

" Personne ne lit un article si mon nom figure dans le titre. _Ce samedi 20 Juillet, c'est sous un soleil radieux qu'a eu lieu le mariage de Sirius Black et de Mlle Camille Charlton _– tiens, je n'ai pas droit à un titre, moi – _au manoir de la famille Llewellyn, à laquelle appartient le marié. Tous les amis du couple s'étaient réunis_ – je suppose qu'elle ne se compte pas dans le lot – _dans le superbe parc planté d'arbres centenaires, dont le célèbre chêne Augustus, qui aurait selon la légende fourni le bois de la baguette d'Orphiucus Llewellyn, le premier Porteur Llewellyn – _ça y est, Tatie Cassio va encore se retourner dans sa tombe – "

" Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Si, Procyon t'égorgerait si il t'entendait. "

" Qui est Cassio ? "

" Son vrai nom, c'est Casiopée, Casiopée Ellis. C'est sa baguette qui vient du chêne. Et c'est largement postérieur à Orphiucus. "

" Continue, Sirius. Je veux voir ce qu'elle dit sur la cérémonie. "

" Attends. Elle n'a pas fini. _Tous les amis du couple s'étaient réunis,_ bla bla bla_, le premier Porteur Llewellyn, ainsi que plusieurs spécimens de plantes rares tels des Instaris Succubui et un Obtero Manica _ – vous lui avez vraiment montré ça ? Vous êtes deux beaux salauds – _qui ont fait l'admiration de Betula Chourave, l'éminente professeur de Botanique du collège de Poudlard. Les directeurs des maisons des mariés, Filius Flitwick et Minerva Mc Gonagall_ – tiens, j'avais oublié qu'elle la détestait tant que ça – _étaient présents ainsi que le directeur du célèbre établissement – _"

" Célèbre surtout pour les monceaux d'ordures qu'elle nous déverse chaque année. "

" _Albus Dumbledore. _Ah, voilà. _La cérémonie, qui s'est déroulée dans la chapelle Melisande _– dites donc, elle s'est renseignée, même moi j'ignorais qu'elle s'appelait comme ça – _fut co-célébrée par Procyon Llewellyn, le grand-oncle du marié _– quand je vous disais que mon nom ne faisait pas vendre, elle réussit à faire article sur mon mariage en ne le citant qu'une fois – _et Alexandre Glass, l'oncle de la mariée, également pasteur _– c'est à croire qu'elle s'inquiète qu'on soit mariés par un charlatan. "

Véga, qui pouffait silencieusement depuis le début de l'article, se mit à rire.

" Et ça continue… _Le banquet eut lieu dans une des salles du splendide manoir du XIXème siècle, en parfait état et empli d'œuvres d'art magnifiquement mises en valeur dont les sculptures de marbre de Nicholas Wurstpott _– ça, c'est sûr qu'elle a eu le temps de l'admirer, avec le parcours que vous lui avez fait faire. _Le menu, simple mais délicat _– on aurait dû lui faire interviewer Dobby, ça aurait été marrant – _régala les invités qui remercièrent chaleureusement les jeunes mariés. Le bal conclut la soirée dans les festivités. _J'en connais deux qui ont eu de la chance qu'on la fasse partir à minuit. _Nous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur et une très longue vie aux deux mariés. _A votre avis, c'est d'elle que ça vient, ça, ou c'est son rédacteur en chef qui l'a forcée à l'écrire ? "

" On l'a forcée. Pas le moindre doute. Elle ne se lasserait jamais aller à te dire une gentillesse directe. "

" En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'est… particulier. On va savoir ce que vous avez fait, maintenant ? "

Sirius reposa le journal et regarda Remus.

" Allez, raconte, Rem. C'était ton idée au départ. "

" Vous y avez participé avec entrain, tous les deux. " dit Remus en souriant. Il se tourna vers eux. " Nous avons décidé d'un commun et hilare accord de tout faire pour écœurer Rita Skeeter. Et surtout pour la décourager de revenir. Comme ça aurait été trop risqué de la laisser de côté et de la traiter comme un chien – pardon, Sirius – on a décidé de l'effrayer le plus possible. "

" Beaucoup de légendes courent sur la famille Llewellyn et sur ce manoir. La plupart collaient parfaitement à notre projet. "

" Tu m'as dit toi-même que les légendes avaient une part de vérité. "

" Exact. " dit Sirius en riant. " Et c'est vrai qu'il y a des choses assez spéciales ici. Le sort d'entretient automatique de la maison, par exemple, qui a nécessité plusieurs années pour être mis au point. En fait, la maison a été construite spécifiquement dans ce but. C'est un sort long et très difficile à jeter, les effets en sont tout sauf spectaculaires et il peut être très facilement remplacé par un elfe. Les sorciers ne le connaissent donc pas beaucoup. Et puis il y a tous ces dons, celui de décryptage, celui de prédire l'avenir – ce n'est jamais très bien vu – et puis ce taux d'Animagi qui dépasse celui de toutes les autres familles. Sans compter les quelques cas rarissimes d'Animagi absolus, comme Procyon qui peut prendre la forme de plusieurs dizaines de créatures terrestres, ainsi que quelques autres auxquelles la nature n'a pas pensé. "

" Ainsi que le seul et unique cas de survie à Azkaban. "

" Oui. Bref, des histoires assez bizarres circulent et la Skeeter les connaît toutes. "

" Quel genre d'histoires ? "

" L'équivalent sorciers des histoires paranormales pour les moldus. Des fantômes invisibles, des créatures vivant plusieurs centaines d'années – seuls les phénix ont ce pouvoir – une fontaine dans la forêt dont l'eau empoisonne certaines personnes et rend d'autres invincibles, des passages secrets… tout ce qui a pu être inventé. "

" On a choisi une dizaine d'histoires faciles à faire croire vraies. Ça n'a pas été facile de choisir car il fallait qu'elles soient assez effrayantes pour agir, mais pas trop, sinon elle se serait enfuie en courant et aurait tout raconté. "

" C'est pour ça que vous avez passé la journée avec elle ? "

" Exactement. Je jouais le loup-garou et Severus le spécialiste en Forces du mal. "

" Et ça a marché ? "

" Elle est tombée droit dans le panneau. On a même craint un moment qu'elle ait compris. "

" C'est quoi, l'Obtero Manica ? "

" Une espèce cousine du saule cogneur. Un arbuste malingre qui pousse dans un coin isolé de la forêt. Il étrangle tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Beaucoup trop dangereux pour que vous l'étudiez autrement qu'en livres. "

" Et tu gardes ça dans le parc ? "

" Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser. Il est trop résistant. Il y a une barrière autour de lui. "

" Encore heureux. "

" Et ça a une utilité quelconque ? "

" Pas la moindre. Mais une fois installé, c'est indélogable et ça vit très longtemps. "

Véga avait parlé d'un ton écœuré et tout le monde rit.

" Mais elle va faire quoi, Rita Skeeter ? "

" Rien ! Elle n'a rien de solide à raconter et je l'effraie maintenant trop pour qu'elle ose m'attaquer. "

" C'est une technique assez vicieuse. " dit Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

" Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais il fallait faire quelque chose. Je ne protège pas que moi. Et pas que Harry non plus. "

" Comment ça ? "

" On a réussi à apprendre que Rita Skeeter préparait une enquête sur les moldus. " dit Remus. Harry devina que la manière dont ils l'avaient appris n'était pas avouable.

" Dont mes parents ? "

" Elle ne leur fera rien. Tu es une amie de Harry, tu es donc reliée à moi, donc intouchable, tout comme ta famille. "

" C'est garanti ? "

" Autant que ça peut l'être. Je dirais à 95%. De toutes façons, c'est la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire. "

" Il n'y a pas de risques qu'elle raconte ce qui s'est passé à d'autres personnes ? "

" Raconter quoi ? " s'esclaffa Sirius. " Qu'on lui a sorti des histoires circulant dans le monde sorcier depuis des décennies ? On ne lui a rien fait de mal. Elle ne peut rien raconter. "

Ils tombèrent d'accord avec lui. La discussion roula sur le mariage, puis sur les projets des uns et des autres pour occuper les vacances.

" Maintenant que les choses sont plus calmes, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de ton cheval. " dit Sirius à Harry pendant le dîner.

" Tu penses que je suis prêt à le choisir ? " demanda Harry. Il avait un peu négligé Jules, n'était pas monté depuis quelques jours.

" Tu étais prêt à la fin des vacances de Pâques. Tu n'as simplement pas eu le temps avant. "

" Je dois choisir des poneys pour les enfants et un cheval pour moi. " dit Magda. " On pourrait y aller ensemble. "

" Je pourrai venir ? " demanda Damian.

" Bien sûr, c'est toi le premier concerné. Mais souviens-toi, on a dit un poney, pas un cheval. "

" Et moi, et moi ? " demanda Tess.

Magda regarda Sirius. " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

Harry sourit en voyant Tess faire son plus grand sourire à Sirius pour essayer de l'influencer.

" Si elle reste avec toi, elle ne risque rien. L'idéal, à mon avis, ça serait demain. C'est le seul renseignement que je peux te donner. "

" Si tu es bien sage, tu pourras venir. "

Tess leva les bras en signe de victoire.

" Seulement si tu es sage. "

Tess hocha la tête, regarda son assiette et attaqua ses tomates.

" Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

" Ça me va. "

" Je te réveillerai demain matin. Il vaut mieux y aller tôt, vous n'aurez pas à chercher les chevaux dans toute la forêt. Couche-toi tôt. "

Harry alla se coucher en même temps que Damian. Allongé dans le noir, il repensa à tout ce que lui avait expliqué Sirius. Un troupeau de chevaux et de poneys domestiques habitait dans la forêt. Leurs ancêtres avaient été sélectionnés par les grands-parents de Sirius. Ce n'étaient pas des chevaux normaux. Ils étaient particulièrement intelligents, comprenaient la parole humaine et, d'après ce que prétendait Sirius, certains pouvaient lire et écrire. Ils n'avaient pas peur des humains et se montraient volontiers à l'orée de la forêt, rejoignant parfois leurs congénères dans les prés. Ils étaient des alliés précieux pour les sorciers, une sorte d'équivalent de balai. Pas aussi rapides, mais plus discrets et dotés de leur propre intelligence dont il faisaient bénéficier leur propriétaire. La collaboration ne cessait qu'à la mort d'un des deux partenaires. Tango et Jules étaient de ces chevaux. Bax devait être assez semblable, même s'il apparaissait être très particulier. Harry avait réussi à savoir qu'il était allé de lui-même trouver Rogue, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux adolescents.

Il se demanda si Cho savait monter à cheval. Sinon, il pourrait lui apprendre. Il sourit dans le noir.

" Harry ? Réveille-toi. "

Sirius, via lien télépathique, le secouait.

" Hmm… Quelle heure il est ? "

" Cinq heures. "

" Ooh… "

" Allez, lève-toi, tu vas réveiller Ron. "

Harry bailla de toute sa mâchoire.

" Magda est debout ? "

" Oui. "

Harry s'assit, se frotta les yeux et soupira. Sirius sourit.

" Allez, courage, ça ira mieux quand tu auras mangé. "

" C'est toi qui le dis. "

Harry se leva, alla dans la salle de bains s'habiller puis descendit. L'odeur du pain grillé et du bacon le récompensa.

" Bonjour, Harry. Ça va ? "

" Oui, et toi ? "

" Ça va, merci. Tess, j'ai dit non ! "

Harry vit une petite tête châtain sombre se redresser de l'autre côté de la table et un visage si barbouillé de chocolat qu'il en devenait presque irreconnaissable apparut.

" Je t'ai dit que si tu voulais venir avec nous tu devais être SAGE. Damian, tu peux l'aider à se nettoyer ? "

" J'ai pas fini. " dit Damian en montrant une tartine de miel.

" _Nitido_ ! Non, Tess, arrête de gigoter, il t'en reste encore ! _Nitido._ Voilà. Et maintenant, fais attention ! Harry, il y a de l'eau chaude dans la bouilloire, et il reste des toasts dans la corbeille, sous le torchon. "

" Tu veux un coup de main ? "

" Si tu veux bien aider Tess à manger proprement… "

" Mais je sais le faire ! " dit la petite fille d'un air offusqué.

" Je sais, mon cœur, mais ton bol n'a pas l'air d'accord. "

Un peu avant cinq heures et demi, alors que le soleil commençait à réchauffer l'air, ils préparèrent les chevaux et partirent, Harry sur Jules, Damian sur Doucette et Magda sur une jument du manoir, Tess perchée devant elle. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et chevauchèrent un moment, guidés par Jules. La forêt s'éveillait. Les hiboux et les chouettes, repus, s'installaient pour la nuit. Les écureuils gambadaient. Les oiseaux s'appelaient et se saluaient dans une cacophonie aiguë. Des lièvres bondissaient devant les chevaux. Ils doublèrent une famille de hérissons qui allaient vers leur nid. Damian s'exclama qu'il voyait des cerfs. Ils regardèrent dans la direction indiquée et virent un grand mâle presser une biche et un jeune faon vers l'abri des arbres.

" On est presque arrivés. " dit Magda alors que Jules hennissait pour saluer ses camarades.

" Tu comprends les chevaux ? " s'étonna Harry.

" Mon Animagus est la licorne (A/N : et d'un ! Je vous avais dit à la fin de Procès qu'il y en aurait plusieurs). Je suis à mi-processus et j'ai acquis la langue il y a quelques jours. "

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière, presque un pré, s'il n'y avait pas eu ça et là quelques arbres où les chevaux se grattaient. Une source alimentait un petit bassin de pierre. Une trentaine de chevaux de toutes couleurs broutaient ou finissaient leur nuit. Ils regardèrent tranquillement les humains des poulains se pressèrent contre leurs mères. Les cavaliers descendirent et débarrassèrent les montures de leurs harnais. Doucette et la jument restèrent à l'écart mais Jules s'avança résolument vers les chevaux.

" Ça va pas être facile. " dit Harry.

" On va déjà éliminer les juments suitées et les chevaux trop jeunes. On y verra plus clair. "

Ils circulèrent parmi les chevaux, retenant leurs noms et leurs âges, alors que les enfants jouaient avec les poulains. Enfin, il resta trois chevaux, des mâles, et quatre poneys.

" Je me disais bien qu'avec Tango je n'avais pas intérêt à prendre une jument. " soupira Magda, les mains sur les hanches. " C'est dommage que celui-là n'ait pas un an de plus. " dit-elle en désignant un cheval maigre, blond à la crinière rousse, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et se mêlait un minimum aux autres, mais qui s'était laissé câliner, brusquement confiant.

" Si vous voulez de l'originalité, il y a aussi Archipel. " gloussa une jument à grandes taches grises. L'interpellé, un petit cheval châtain finement moucheté de blanc, et doté d'une sorte de tapis blanc sur la croupe, haussa les épaules.

" Il est un peu jeune. Harry, je crois que tu as trouvé, toi. "

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté devant un grand cheval gris clair, presque blanc. Ils avaient commencé à discuter et s'étaient vite retrouvés à bavarder comme deux amis. Ils hochèrent unanimement la tête à la remarque de Magda. 

" J'ai donc le choix entre vous deux. " dit Magda en regardant un cheval bruns aux crins et jambes noirs et son comparse, d'un beau châtain cuivré à reflets roux. Damian l'appela. Elle alla les voir. Harry et son nouveau cheval les regardèrent. Damian caressait l'encolure d'un grand poney blanc avec de grandes taches presque rouges et à la crinière mêlée de noir et de blanc. Tess, à côté de lui, demanda l'aide de sa mère pour choisir sa monture.

" Damian il dit que Louison elle est trop petite, mais elle est jolie… "

" C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. " dit Magda en regardant la nommée Louison, une petite ponette au poil blond et à la crinière et aux jambes noires. " Mais elle est encore trop jeune. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre tout ce qu'un bon poney doit savoir. Viens, on va regarder les autres. "

Le choix fut vite fait. Deux des trois poneys qui restaient étaient trop grands pour la petite fille. Le troisième était une petite ponette rousse à l'épaisse crinière blonde. Tess réclama de monter sur son dos, la trouva très confortable et l'adopta.

" Bon. A nous, maintenant. " dit Magda près avoir posé sa fille par terre. Elle alla vers le groupe des juments et discuta longuement avec deux d'entre elles, deux adultes de taille identique, l'une noire et l'autre blonde, toutes les deux accompagnées d'un poulain. Harry s'étonna du détour auprès de son cheval.

" Ce sont les partenaires de Balthazar et Joad. Je pense qu'elle veut avoir des informations sur leurs caractères. "

C'était apparemment l'idée de Magda, puisque après une bonne demi-heure, elle vint vers les mâles et entreprit de faire connaissance avec le cuivré. Ils semblèrent bien s'entendre.

" C'est Joad. " dit le cheval de Harry. " Je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle l'ait choisi. Il lui convient parfaitement. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir salué le reste de la troupe – les trois mâles étaient pères de poulains – les cavaliers sellèrent leurs anciens chevaux et prirent le chemin du retour, accompagnés par leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Big Bang, le cheval maigre, et Quicky, une jument tachetée de brun et partenaire du cheval de Harry, les suivirent un peu. Ils arrivèrent dans les prés du manoir. Sirius, Véga et Rogue les attendaient, appuyés sur une barrière. Les nouveaux arrivants firent les présentations. Le poney de Damian s'appelait Pinocchio et celui de Tess, Balalaïka, rapidement raccourci en Bali.

" Je me doutais que tu choisirais Pero. " dit Sirius en caressant la tête du cheval gris. " C'est un très bon cheval. "

" Tu le connais ? "

" Je les connais tous. Quand j'ai choisi Tango, l'hiver dernier, ils étaient tous rassemblés. En ce moment, ils sont éparpillés en petites bandes. Celle où vous êtes allés est la plus grande. C'est pour ça que je vous y ai envoyés aujourd'hui. "

" Tu sais où sont les chevaux ? "

" Je sais où est n'importe quel animal de la forêt, sauf les plus petits. C'est le corollaire de vivre au manoir, il faut gérer les terres et leurs habitants. Buck survole la forêt, les licornes patrouillent. Je passe plusieurs heures par jour à discuter avec elles. En ce moment, tout va bien. " Il sourit. " Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus passionné par ce que je raconte. "

Harry sourit et caressa Pero. " Qu'est-ce que je fais de Jules ? "

" Mets-le au pré. Il choisira où il veut aller. "

Rogue les appela.

" Il faudrait les présenter à Bax. "

" Oui, bonne idée. " dit Sirius avec un regard que Harry ne parvint pas à décoder. Ils allèrent avec leurs nouveaux chevaux vers le pré le plus éloigné, où logeait Bax. Zayeb gambada vers eux. Sa mère adoptive le suivit tranquillement. Bax était resté dans le fond du pré et les observait par dessus une touffe d'herbe.

" Il fait son timide. " dit Magda en riant.

En voyant entrer les nouveaux chevaux, il se décida à les rejoindre. Il flaira Pero et Joad, replia une oreille lorsque Pinocchio lui souffla dessus et renifla doucement la petite Balalaïka qui entreprit à l'hilarité générale de démêler les crins de sa frange.

" Bon, je pense qu'on n'a pas de souci à se faire. " dit Véga alors que Yasmina (A/N : c'est la mère adoptive de Zayeb) avait elle aussi fait la connaissance des nouveaux venus et que Zayeb avait constaté avec un grand plaisir que Pinocchio était à peine plus grand que lui.

Magda rentra au manoir avec les enfants et les quatre autres regardèrent Bax. Il les regarda, en particulier Harry, et pencha un peu la tête de côté. Il revint à son propriétaire.

" Vous l'avez averti, dit quelque chose ? "

" Non, on voulait te laisser lui faire la surprise. "

" Mouais. Tu avais quel âge, déjà, quand je t'ai rencontré ? "

" Deux ans de moins que lui. "

" Bon. C'est d'accord. "

Harry, qui avait suivi l'échange, regarda le cheval. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et des plumes apparurent. De grandes ailes noires de la même taille que celles de Buck se déployèrent. Rogue sourit largement devant le regard ébahi de Harry.

" Bax est à moitié Thestral. " expliqua-t-il. " Sa mère est une jument volante des plus banales. Elle lui a donné son apparence. Il tient de son père de pouvoir faire disparaître ses ailes. "

" Si ça peut tu rassurer, on était aussi étonnés que toi la première fois qu'on l'a vu. " dit Sirius. " Tu veux l'essayer ? "

" Je peux ? "

Rogue hocha la tête.

" Il est très confortable. Et contrairement à un hippogriffe, vous avez de quoi vous accrocher. "

" Il n'a pas de bride ? "

" Si, mais je ne veux pas que vous lui tiriez sur la bouche. "

Harry se sentait tout sauf rassuré. Sirius le souleva et Harry se retrouva juché sur le dos de l'animal, derrière les grandes ailes. C'était effectivement confortable, même sans selle.

" Accrochez-vous à sa crinière pour vous tenir et laissez-le bouger. " dit Rogue. " Tu peux y aller, Bax. "

Les ailes se mirent à remuer, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de puissance et Bax s'arracha du sol. Par réflexe, Harry serra les jambes et le cheval accéléra. Harry agrippa une poignée de crinière et essaya de trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Les grands battements d'ailes faisaient vibrer le cheval qui compensait en remuant les postérieurs, comme s'il galopait. Il tourna et Harry glissa sur le côté, accroché aux crins.

" Houston, nous avons un problème. " gloussa Véga.

Harry chercha Sirius pour implorer de l'aide mais son regard tomba sur Rogue. Il les observait attentivement, surveillant leurs mouvements. Bax s'immobilisa et Harry en profita pour se rasseoir correctement. Il se força à desserrer les jambes et à ne se tenir que par son bassin, comme Sirius le lui avait appris. Bax se calma et entama un large cercle. Harry se détendit en constatant qu'il pouvait le guider en appuyant légèrement d'un côté ou d'un autre de son encolure, accélérer en se penchant en avant et ralentir et se penchant en arrière. Bax redescendit et il le laissa faire. Le cheval se posa en douceur – rien à voir avec l'approche brutale de Buck – et Harry se laissa glisser à terre.

" Pas mal. " dit Rogue. " _Finite Incantatem._ " dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le sol. Harry comprit qu'il l'avait rendu souple au cas où il tomberait. Bax le regarda d'un air vexé.

" Tu préfères quoi alors, les chevaux volants ou les balais ? "

" Pour l'instant, je crois que je vais me contenter des balais. "

Comme ils l'avaient convenu avec Sirius, Fred et George partirent le lendemain suivre des cours de chimie qui devaient se terminer en octobre. Leur mère leur fit promettre d'être sages.

" Maman, on est grands. On a plus à défier Rogue ou Rusard. On sera sages. "

" Faites attention à vous. "

" C'est promis. Sirius nous a prêté un hibou, on écrira régulièrement. "

" Ne rendez pas fous les professeurs. "

" On n'aura pas le temps. Il n'y a que deux mois et demi de cours et il y a beaucoup à apprendre. "

Mme Weasley en était restée bouche bée.

" Il faut vous y faire, Molly. " avait dit Remus en riant. " Vos garnements grandissent. " 

Un après-midi, quelques jours plus tard, Harry était assis dans sa chambre à travailler son Histoire de la Magie quand il entendit d'étranges bruits métalliques provenant du parc. Il chercha Sirius et le trouva non pas alarmé, mais excité, et entendit dans sa tête les mêmes bruits, plus fort. Perplexe, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit deux silhouettes, à contre-jour, en train de se battre à l'épée. Un des combattants était Sirius l'autre, Rogue. Il avait attaché ses cheveux et se battait avec une rage étonnante, à laquelle Sirius répondait. Ils ne semblaient toutefois pas en colère, plutôt amusés, et très concentrés.

Harry regarda, étonné, Rogue. Son professeur, qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'en chemise jusqu'ici, portait un t-shirt, comme Sirius Harry voyait pour la première fois combien il était maigre. Il avait à peu près la même silhouette que lui, plus fort, mais ses os étaient visibles. Sirius était mince aussi, mais pas autant, et plus solide. Rogue semblait presque décharné – en fait il ressemblait au jeune cheval que Harry avait vu dans la forêt. 

Comme ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, Harry s'installa carrément à sa fenêtre pour les observer. Ils ne se battaient pas de la même manière. Sirius était légèrement penché en avant, les épaules hautes, et visait le torse et la tête de Rogue avec une précision et une sûreté qui auraient rendu ses coups mortels s'il les avait réellement portés. Rogue attaquait incessamment, partout où il pouvait, comme s'il cherchait autant à distraire et déconcentrer son adversaire qu'à le blesser. Tous deux dégageaient une aura de puissance presque effrayante. Il n'y avait pas eu d'entraînement aux duels depuis plusieurs semaines, la préparation du mariage absorbant tout le temps disponible, et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir oublié combien ils étaient forts. Beaucoup plus forts que lui. Et dangereux.

Les deux hommes suspendirent leurs mouvement et parlèrent. Rogue fit quelques passes lentes avec son épée et Sirius y répondit en modifiant la position de l'arme. Ils reprirent leur combat en décomposant leurs gestes, les répétant et les variant, concentrés, comme s'ils cherchaient la meilleure combinaison.

Harry finit par s'écarter de la fenêtre et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant. La force des deux hommes le mettait mal à l'aise. Il connaissait celle de Sirius pour avoir fait de multiples duels avec lui, mais Rogue l'effrayait. Ils avaient fait de courts duels soi-disant à pleine puissance lors de la dernière séance d'entraînement, mais Harry avait la certitude, après avoir vu Rogue se battre contre Sirius, qu'il était resté très en dessous de ses possibilités alors que lui avait utilisé toutes ses ressources et avait fini complètement moulu. Quelque chose lui soufflait que Sirius lui-même n'avait pas montré toute sa puissance. Harry avait appris par les jumeaux Tyce, dont les parents avaient le même âge, que Sirius était un duelliste redouté quand il était élève, y compris lorsqu'il se battait contre des élèves plus âgés. Avait-il perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs à Azkaban ou les cachait-il pour ne pas le blesser ? Harry se sentait trahi, tout en trouvant son attitude puérile. C'était à Sirius seul de décider ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire. Effectivement, apprendre les sorts en réduisant la puissance donc les dangers était une bonne méthode qui évitait de bloquer l'élève par peur. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il vaincrait Voldemort. Il devait lui aussi atteindre sa pleine puissance.

A/N : C'était un chapitre équestre.

Pas grand-chose à dire puisque j'ai déjà beaucoup bavardé au début. Encore une fois, je vous le promets, je répondrai aux reviews la prochaine fois !

Le prochain chapitre racontera entre autres l'anniversaire de Harry… et la reprise de l'entraînement. Désolée encore une fois de mettre autant de temps, mais je suis occupée par une traduction (pas de Harry Potter). Je sais, ce n'est pas une bonne excuse.

Je refais de la pub pour l'Oracle de la Sybille, texte fabuleux de Pidwidgeon37 et traduit par Darkrogue. Pour plus de détails, regardez dans un des derniers chapitres du Journal de Sirius.

Je vous supplie également, si ce n'est déjà fait, d'aller regarder mon histoire nommée UVRELQ, un énorme délire qui a fait la joie de Blacky.

Dernière minute : Réapparition de la chauve-souris. Il semblerait qu'il y en ait deux, un adulte et un jeune. Cette fois, la plus petite s'était encore endormie sur les volets et s'est faite pincer (au premier sens du terme) lorsque j'ai refermé… Non, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je l'ai libérée aussitôt. Je peux donc vous apprendre qu'une chauve-souris qui a mal pousse de petits cris aigus. Je vais devenir une vraie pro si ça continue !

Re-dernière minute : Après lecture d'un livre à la bibliothèque, je peux vous apprendre que les chauves-souris susnommées appartiennent à la race des pipistrelles et qu'elles sont insectivores.


	6. Chapitre 5

A/N : Annonce pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore : je suis à la fac ! A l'UVSQ, près de Paris, en Lettres Modernes (ça vous étonne ?)... si vous voulez me passer un petit bonjour... Bon, exactement, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. En revanche, j'ai toujours le temps de vous lire, grâce à l'accès internet gratuit qu'offre la fac à ses étudiants (merci l'UVSQ !). Bref, prenez patience.   
  
Ah, oui, les lecteurs de Remus, ne d‚sesp‚rez pas, je reprends la fic, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici quelques semaines. Oh, et je vais aussi publier une fic à moi sur X-Men (vous étonnez pas).  
  
La suite de la saga chauve-souris ! J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, on est à la mi-octobre, normalement, à ce moment-là, elles hibernent. Mais peut-être que celle qui habite actuellement chez mes parents n'est pas au courant ! Je vous donnerai d'autres nouvelles la prochaine fois...  
  
Bon, je passe aux choses sérieuses, les réponses aux reviews.  
  
Lunicorne : eh non, ce sont justes des petits bestioles. Dommage hein ? Lol.  
  
Lunenoire : J'adore tes reviews. Mais si tu avais tout bien lu, tu verrais qu'il sont partis et revenus avec leurs chevaux pr‚c‚dents ou des chevaux du manoir, et que les nouveaux les ont suivi en libert‚. Pour les chauve-souris, bof. Trop remuant.  
  
Didi. Petite review relaxante. Merci.  
  
Nuwanda (joli) : Le pŠre de Sirius ? Ouais, c'est un personnage qui n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, je suis d‚sol‚e pour les fans... Euh, je sais pas trop ce que je peux faire pour toi, one le voit vraiment trŠs trŠs rarement ici, mais on le reverra dans Innocent et dans Remus.  
  
PS : UVSQ, ça veut dire Université de Versailles Saint-Quentin (en Yvelines, mais ça devait être trop long pour le sigle). Et là où je surfe, ça s'appelle le Service de la Vie Etudiante. C'est donc le SVE de l'UVSQ ! Elle est belle l'administration française !  
  
PPS : j'en ai marre de ces ordis qui plantent les caractŠres !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Euh, ben, bonne lecture quand mˆme...  
  
Chapitre 5 : 27 Juillet 1996  
  
La vie continua tranquillement entre les séances d'entraînement, les longues promenades à cheval et les jeux. L'anniversaire de Harry se rapprochait. La pleine lune était tombée la veille et Remus, épuisé comme à chaque fois, passa la journée suivante dans sa chambre. Sirius avait l'air fatigué lui aussi, mais il était là au déjeuner, où ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire. Molly Weasley avait préparé le repas et il sembla à Harry qu'elle s'était encore surpassée. Ginny commenta :  
  
" Maman, tu ne pourras jamais nous apprendre la politesse. "  
  
" Comment ça ? "  
  
" Si on mange la bouche fermée, tes repas sont muets. "  
  
Tout le monde se mit à rire.  
  
Il était vrai que le choix entre parler et manger était très difficile. Ils avaient décalé l'heure du déjeuner pour que les plus petits ne soient pas trop fatigués, mais ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié à l'heure où en général Winky desservait en faisant une grande pile de couverts brinquebalants pour la grande joie de Théo.  
  
L'elfe, justement, arrivait avec un plat de frites. Elle le posa sur la table, entre Harry et Véga, puis s'écarta. Harry aurait juré qu'elle riait.   
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les frites se mirent à remuer et 20 petits drapeaux jaillirent. Chacun portait une lettre et l'ensemble formait " Bon anniversaire Harry ". Harry leva les yeux et regarda Sirius qui secoua la tête. Les autres adultes firent de même.  
  
Les frites, qui avaient été secouées par l'irruption des drapeaux, s'enfuirent sur la table lorsqu'un parchemin, dissimulé sur le bord du plat, se déroula. Harry reconnut l'écriture de Fred et George.  
  
Bon anniversaire Harry !  
  
Notre absence, comme tu le vois, ne nous empêche pas de participer à la fête. Nous avons fourni une partie du repas... Mais non, ne fais pas cette tête là, nous sommes restés très corrects.   
  
Tu trouveras de plus amples explications dans la lettre que devrais recevoir d'ici ce soir.  
  
Bon appétit à tous !  
  
Fred et George.  
  
PS : Les frites sont comestibles.  
  
" Comment ils savent que ce sont des frites ? "  
  
Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Winky qui devint écarlate et replia ses oreilles sur son visage.  
  
" Tu as fait une blague, Winky ? "  
  
La voix de Sirius avait quelque chose d'émerveillé. Winky releva légèrement les oreilles.  
  
" C'est super ! "  
  
La voix d'Hermione était elle totalement émerveillée. Winky, comprenant qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, releva les oreilles.  
  
" Messieurs Fred et George ont organisé ça et ils m'ont demandé de participer. Ils ont dit qu'ils vous expliqueraient tout dans leur lettre, Harry Potter. "  
  
Winky fit une révérence et disparut.  
  
Le repas continua gaiement. Les frites furent dévorées. Au dessert, une grande glace à la fraise, une tarte au chocolat hérissée de bougies et un gâteau bombé furent apportés à table.  
  
" Je n'ai fait que la glace et la tarte. " dit Molly. " Je suppose que le gâteau vient de mes jumeaux. "  
  
Sirius poussa le plat et un couteau vers Harry.  
  
" A toi l'honneur. "  
  
Harry entama prudemment le gâteau.  
  
" A première vue, il n'explose pas... "  
  
Il coupa du centre vers un bord.  
  
" Quelqu'un veut goûter ? "  
  
" C'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui commence. "  
  
Harry découpa une petite part et la mit dans son assiette. Il en prit un petit morceau avec sa cuiller (A/N : en écrivant ça, je pense au gâteau du Mérovingien dans Matrix 2. Si quelqu'un a vu le film...)  
  
" Ça a un goût de quoi ? "  
  
" De fruit. De la cerise... Non, de la fraise. Non, maintenant c'est du cassis. De la poire. "  
  
Le goût changeait toutes les secondes. Harry servit tout le monde et ils s'amusèrent à identifier les fruits qui surgissaient. Le gâteau, assez petit, fut avalé jusqu'à la dernière miette (abricot). La glace de Mme Weasley eut le même succès. Harry souffla ses bougies sous les applaudissements. Quand il ne resta plus rien sur la table, Sirius invita tout le monde à se rendre au salon.  
  
" Vu le tas de cadeaux que tu as reçu, on sera débordés si on essaie de le faire à table. Il faut les déballer par terre. "  
  
Aucun des paquets ne paraissait être très gros, mais il y en avait une douzaine, plus une carte, juchée sur le dessus. C'était Damian qui l'avait fabriquée. Tout le monde avait signé, même plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard.  
  
" Peeves aurait voulu marquer que tu avais vécu plus longtemps qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais j'ai refusé. " dit Damian. " Par contre, Nick Quasi Sans Tête m'a dicté un message. "  
  
Harry lut : " 16 ans... persévérez encore un peu et vous pourrez me faire de la concurrence. "  
  
La carte était plutôt grande pour une carte de vœux mais les messages étaient si nombreux qu'ils serpentaient en tous sens. Véga avait inscrit " La mauvaise graine pousse vite " (A/N : Authentique. Ma belle-sœur. J'avais 18 ans) ce qui lui attira un reniflement de son frère.  
  
" T'aurais pu te renouveler. "  
  
Un court " Très bon anniversaire " était suivi de " Collectif des sans Idée : Morgan, Camille, Ron, Percy. " Hermione avait marqué " J'espère que tu donneras un meilleur exemple à Ron maintenant que Fred et George ne sont plus là. " Sirius avait inscrit en langage codé " Bonne anniversaire, Guépard. Je t'aime. " Rogue avait noté " Puisse cette année être plus productive que l'année précédente. " Magda avait écrit en dessous " N'essaie pas de comprendre, il met ça à chaque fois. Bon anniversaire ! " Le message qui amusa le plus Harry fut celui de Procyon : " Courage ! Plus qu'un an à patienter. "  
  
" Et nos cadeaux, et nos cadeaux ! " piaillèrent Théo et Tess qui sautaient sur place. Tess tendit à Harry un rouleau de papier brillant. Harry le défit et découvrit des dessins : Lui sur Tango (Tess), un Vif d'Or (Théo), un grand lion multicolore (les deux).   
  
" Ils sont jolis... Vous avez fait de gros efforts, ça se voit. Je les accrocherai dans ma chambre. "  
  
Les deux enfants rosirent de fierté.   
  
Harry s'attaqua ensuite au tas de cadeaux. Le premier paquet qu'il ouvrit révéla une boite en bois blanc, dont le couvercle coulissait. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux compartiments : six plumes d'aigle, brunes, parfaites, et trois plumes de Focifère, bleu, orange vif et rose sombre. Le cadeau venait de Ginny.  
  
" Je les ai trouvées chez un antiquaire du Chemin de Traverse. " expliqua la jeune fille.   
  
" Elles sont superbes. "  
  
Le paquet suivant était grand et plat.  
  
" Fais attention en l'ouvrant. " gloussa Damian. " Je devine ce que c'est. "  
  
Harry défit le papier et découvrit une peinture représentant un guépard dans des hautes herbes. Le dessin était précis et l'animal paraissait vivant - même s'il ne bougeait pas.  
  
" Je n'ai pas le brevet pour faire des peintures animées. " s'excusa Magda. " Le Ministère est très pointilleux là-dessus. "  
  
" C'est toi qui l'as fait ? " demanda Harry, les yeux exorbités.  
  
Magda sourit devant son étonnement et hocha la tête.  
  
" Je dessine depuis longtemps. "  
  
Le cadeau d'après était un petit pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, suspendu à un fin cordon de cuir clair, et niché dans un écrin de velours noir.  
  
" C'est une amulette. " dit Rogue. " J'ai pensé que ça vous serait utile. Tournez-vous que je vous l'attache. "  
  
Rogue passa le cordon autour de son cou, le noua derrière sa nuque et le glissa sous la chemise de Harry. Le jeune homme sentit une légère chaleur en émaner. (A/N : du pendentif, pas de la chemise. Calmez-vous, si ça vous fait bondir, vous ne résisterez pas à l'année !)  
  
" Merci. "  
  
Rogue lui fit un de ses rares sourires.  
  
Le paquet que prit ensuite Harry était enveloppé de papier violet où brillaient des étincelles.  
  
" Je vous parie que ça vient de Dumbledore. " dit Véga.  
  
Harry défit le papier, ouvrit une boite en carton et tout le monde éclata de rire. La boite contenait une paire de pantoufles entourées de papier de soie, sur lequel se jeta Pattenrond.  
  
" Ça veut dire quoi, à votre avis ? "  
  
" Qu'il espère que tu auras une vie assez calme pour les mettre. " dit Sirius en riant.  
  
" C'est gentil de sa part. "  
  
Harry se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait découvert le miroir du Risèd. " On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres. "  
  
Le paquet suivant était petit et ressemblait à un livre. Harry enleva le papier et découvrit un livre moldu : " John Gray - Les hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Vénus. "  
  
" Arthur ! " s'exclama Molly d'un air contrarié.  
  
Harry, qui avait soupçonné Hermione, regarda M. Weasley d'un air surpris.  
  
" C'est un très bon livre. " se défendit M. Weasley. " Il est tout à fait accessible par des adolescents et leur apprend beaucoup de choses. Je l'ai d'ailleurs offert à Ron pour son anniversaire. "  
  
" Ah, c'était ce livre là que tu cachais quand on entrait ! "  
  
Harry regarda le clan Davis (A/N : c'est le nom de Morgan et donc de Véga) - Black, dont les légers sourires lui paraissaient suspects.  
  
" Vous connaissez ? "  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
  
" J'avais pensé te l'offrir mais Arthur me l'a proposé. "  
  
Le paquet suivant, mou, venait de Ron et Hermione. Harry découvrit un jean bleu-vert - un Levi's. Il n'en avait jamais eu, pratiquement tous ses vêtements venant du monde sorcier, et les Dursley l'habillant des rebuts de Dudley.  
  
" On l'a acheté dans le Londres moldu avant de venir ici. " raconta Hermione. " On avait pris tes mesures sur ton équipement de Quidditch. La vendeuse a failli avoir une crise de nerfs. "  
  
" Oui, j'imagine assez bien. " dit Harry en pensant à Ron, qui n'était jamais, à sa connaissance, allé dans un magasin moldu.  
  
La paquet suivant contenait encore un écrin, mais celui-ci était de velours pourpre et renfermait un bracelet d'argent où était gravé son prénom. Il venait de Cho et Harry fit de gros efforts pour ne pas rougir quand elle le lui attacha et l'embrassa.  
  
Le tas de cadeaux avait sensiblement diminué. Il restait trois paquets : un plat moyennement épais, un costaud biscornu et un petit cubique.  
  
" Je commence par lequel ? "  
  
" Je suggérerais celui de droite, avec le ruban jaune. " dit Procyon en montrant le cubique.  
  
Le ruban résista et Harry finit par déchirer l'emballage avec un sort. Un cube translucide, aux couleurs changeantes, qui projetaient de douces ombres mouvantes dans l'axe de la lumière, apparut devant ses yeux.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "  
  
" Ah, ça, mon garçon, c'est un objet de sagesse. Ça ne sert à rien, sinon à décorer agréablement une pièce et à détendre celui qui le regarde. Il est incassable, submersible, résiste au feu et à la plupart des attaques chimiques. "  
  
" La plupart ? " demanda Rogue.  
  
" J'ai testé les acides et la plupart des substances corrosives. " expliqua Procyon. " Ça te plait ? "  
  
" Oui... " dit Harry, perdu dans la contemplation des formes.  
  
" D'après mes calculs, une forme reconnaissable apparaît une fois toutes les 191 heures. "  
  
" Ça fait une semaine et 23 heures. " dit Véga.  
  
" Comment tu sais ça ? "  
  
" Ça m'est venu comme ça. "  
  
Harry prit ensuite le paquet biscornu. Il découvrit une pile de livres, l'œuvre intégrale de Tolkien, de Bilbo le Hobbit jusqu'aux Contes et Légendes Inachevés.  
  
" Ça va meubler ta bibliothèque et tu n'auras - enfin - plus besoin de me piquer les miens. " expliqua Sirius.  
  
" C'est même la version illustrée... C'est super, merci ! "  
  
Ron se pencha en avant et regarda les livres.  
  
" Tu me le prêteras ? "  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
" J'ai mis un sort de conservation dessus. Avec de la chance, ils vivront au moins... oh, une dizaine d'années. "  
  
Devant le ton de désespoir fataliste de Sirius, Harry se mit à rire.  
  
Le dernier cadeau était donc de Véga et Morgan.  
  
" On est aussi allés dans les commerces moldus. " dit Morgan alors que Harry dépaquetait (A/N : Tiens, Word l'accepte. Au douzième cadeau, je commence à manquer de verbes) un livre sur les félins. Le mari de Morgan continua " Les photos ne bougent pas, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être superbes. " Harry crut le voir faire un clin d'œil à Véga.  
  
La partie intéressante étant terminée, les enfants coururent jouer dehors alors que Harry se démenait pour essayer d'emporter l'ensemble de ses cadeaux. Percy vint à sa rescousse et lui glissa à l'oreille " J'ai un cadeau pour toi, il est en haut. "  
  
Ils montèrent en silence pour ne pas déranger Remus qui dormait. Ils posèrent les paquets sur le lit de Harry et celui-ci commença à ranger les livres qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur le plancher. Percy alla vers sa valise, déjà prête car il devait partir dans l'après-midi. Il revint vers Harry en tenant un livre sombre, sans aucune inscription.  
  
" Seul Sirius est au courant. " chuchota-t-il. " C'est un livre sur les erreurs du Ministère. Il est imprimé et distribué clandestinement. Les dirigeants du Ministère ne connaissent pas son existence. C'est un des trucs que je connais de mieux pour se remonter le moral. "  
  
" Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ? " demanda Harry.  
  
" Tant que ça reste secret, personne ne risque rien. " Il le regarda avec un léger sourire. " Ça t'étonne, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Assez, oui. " avoua Harry.  
  
" Ce qui s'est passé après la mort des Croupton m'a largement ouvert les yeux. Le Ministère est une éponge. Il peut être manipulé. C'est ce que tentent de faire des sorciers depuis toujours. Fudge n'a pas du tout la carrure pour le tenir. Alors, des sorciers travaillant au Ministère ont décidé de prendre les devants si un jour il commet une erreur ou lâche prise. On fait ce qu'on peut. "  
  
" Ton père en fait partie ? "  
  
Percy secoua la tête.  
  
" Il n'est pas au courant, je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter. Ne dis ça à personne, Harry. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. "  
  
Harry le regardait sous un nouveau jour.  
  
" Merci. "  
  
Percy sourit.  
  
" Tu es peut-être celui qui mérite le plus de lire ce livre. Avec Sirius, bien sûr. En fait, c'est est le cadeau de bienvenue de tout nouveau membre de ce groupe. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Il peut être très drôle. "  
  
" Fred et George sont au courant de ce groupe ? "  
  
Percy retint un gloussement.  
  
" Bien sûr. Il n'y travaillent pas encore, mais quand ils auront leur magasin - ils ont repéré une boutique en vente sur le Chemin de Traverse - ils nous serviront d'observateurs. "  
  
" Je peux en parler à Ron ? "  
  
" C'est à toi de voir. Le livre est à toi. "  
  
Percy ressortit. Harry acheva de ranger ses affaires. Il accrocha les dessins et le tableau au mur, posa le cube sur sa table de chevet, la boite des plumes sur son bureau, échangea le pantalon qu'il portait contre le jean, qui lui allait parfaitement. Restait le livre.  
  
Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, il métamorphosa l'objet en paquet de mouchoirs, le mit dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, sortit de sa chambre et alla silencieusement vers le grenier. Ayant participé à son rangement, il savait où se trouvait ce dont il avait besoin, une boite en bois épais, dotée d'un solide verrou, dont on pouvait faire disparaître l'ouverture (A/N : pour ceux qui ont lu Innocent, le nom exact de l'objet est mentionné. Cherchez...). Il la prit, redescendit et, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, regagna sa chambre. Là, il rangea le livre dans la boite, la referma et y appliqua la main en murmurant une incantation pour faire disparaître l'ouverture et être le seul à pouvoir la rouvrir. Enfin, il glissa ce qui avait maintenant toute l'apparence d'un morceau de bois massif taillé et poli sous le cube de Procyon, comme un support.  
  
Après avoir effectué son stratagème, Harry descendit dans le parc. Des nuages étaient arrivés les jours précédents et la température s'était rafraîchie, mais cela n'empêchait pas les plus jeunes de jouer à tous les jeux disponibles. Damian faisait voler un cerf volant et le dirigeait à distance sous le regard émerveillé des deux petits. Harry les observa un peu, puis son œil perçut un mouvement à ras du sol. Il regarda plus attentivement et vit un jeune lièvre sortir de son terrier, près d'un arbre, et trottiner sur l'herbe en reniflant. Il s'amusa à le suivre, pas trop près afin que le lièvre ne s'enfuie pas. L'animal passa la barrière qui isolait du reste du parc la rivière St Erivan, un cours d'eau pas très large mais assez profond qui débouchait après quelques détours dans le lac de Poudlard. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait et franchit à son tour la barrière. Il repéra les traces du lièvre par terre et continua à le suivre. Le lièvre semblait attiré par l'eau. Non, par autre chose. Harry vit frémir les oreilles d'un autre animal près de la berge. Une femelle. Il regarda les deux animaux se flairer (A/N : Vous pensiez à quoi ?) quand il entendit un cri de surprise puis un grand " splatch ". Il suivit le bruit et découvrit Sirius et Morgan qui se tenaient les côtes devant l'eau. Véga émergea, trempée, et poussa un cri de rage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui.  
  
" Tu voulais te baigner aussi ? " demanda Morgan, s'attirant un cri de sa femme et un nouvel accès de rire de Sirius.  
  
" Non, je suivais un lièvre. "  
  
Il se rapprocha, restant toutefois à distance prudente de l'eau.  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi " demanda Véga alors que Sirius l'aidait à sortir de l'eau " qui me retrouve à la flotte ? "  
  
" Parce que tu es celle qui fait le moins attention. " répondit Sirius.  
  
" Je vois. Eh bien, avant que je t'envoie le vérifier par toi-même, mon cher petit frère " Sirius fit un pas en arrière " l'eau est à très bonne température. "  
  
Elle se jeta un sortilège de séchage.  
  
" Tu as fait du bon boulot, en tous cas. Il n'y a plus qu'à finir d'emménager le petit bassin. "  
  
" A nous quatre, ou cinq avec Harry, ça devrait être vite fait. "  
  
" Cinq ? Pourquoi pas six ? "  
  
" Remus est claqué, je ne veux pas le fatiguer. "  
  
Il eut un regard en biais vers Harry et Véga hocha légèrement la tête. Harry faillit protester mais il se tut.  
  
" Si on ne t'en parle pas, c'est que ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as que seize ans, Harry. " lui avait dit Sirius lors d'une discussion qui s'allongeait. Le message sous-jacent " Alors arrête de poser des questions sans arrêt " avait été à ce point clair que Harry en avait été intimidé.  
  
" Je crois que tu as du courrier, Harry. "  
  
Un hibou moyen duc et une chouette grise s'approchaient de lui.  
  
" Tu reçois vraiment du courrier n'importe quand. "  
  
" J'y peux rien, moi. "  
  
La chouette grise menaçait de se battre avec le hibou pour livrer son courrier la première. Harry les sépara.  
  
" Emmène-les à la maison, ils doivent avoir soif. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Un hibou sur chaque main, il rejoignit le manoir et s'installa à la table de la cuisine après avoir donné de l'eau à chaque oiseau. La lettre du moyen duc venait de Fred et George.  
  
Hello Harry !  
  
A l'heure qu'il est, tu as dû recevoir notre " cadeau " au déjeuner. Le gâteau multifruits est un résultat de nos premiers cours de Chimie Hétéroclite Appliquée au Rendement Magique (oui, nous aussi on trouve que c'est un drôle de nom mais c'est un bon cours). Dis-le à Sirius, ça lui fera plaisir. On aurait aimé faire quelque chose de plus impressionnant, mais les cours nous prennent beaucoup de temps. On se rattrapera à Noël.  
  
Tu te demandes peut-être comment on s'y est pris pour introduire deux de nos blagues au déjeuner. Eh bien, George a fait étalage de tout son charme (la scène était d'ailleurs hilarante mais je ne peux pas te la raconter car il lit par-dessus mon épaule) pour convaincre Winky de participer. Elle était réticente au début, tu t'en doutes, mais elle a fini par comprendre ce qu'on voulait et a elle-même proposé l'idée des drapeaux. Les cuisines de Poudlard n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Techniquement, comme la magie des Elfes est surveillée, c'était de la chimie. Le gâteau était prêt à l'avance et placé sous un sortilège de Conservation. Winky n'a eu qu'à verser une potion sur les frites pour déclencher une réaction deux minutes plus tard. Au cas où tu te le demanderais, Dobby était au courant et on a eu bien du mal à l'empêcher de tout te raconter.  
  
L'endroit où nous faisons le stage de chimie est assez drôle. C'est une école primaire sorcière de Londres - évidemment, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de le savoir, mais la plupart des enfants sorciers ne vont jamais dans des établissements moldus.  
  
Harry le savait un peu par Ron. Il y avait aussi une école à Pré au Lard. Théo et Tess y entreraient en septembre.  
  
L'école est grande et accueille chaque été différents groupes de formation et un internat. Il y a une vingtaine de mômes qui passent leur temps à essayer de savoir ce qu'on fabrique dans les salles. Dans le stage de chimie, nous sommes quatorze avec quatre profs. On bosse sans arrêt et c'est passionnant. Fred et moi on envisage de se faire embaucher comme préparateurs dans un labo à la rentrée. Remercie bien Sirius de notre part. C'est grâce à lui qu'on en est là. Ce type est génial et tu as bien de la chance de l'avoir près de toi.  
  
Nous avons lu avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'article de Rita Skeeter sur le mariage. Elle a été tellement secouée qu'elle écrit moins bien que d'habitude, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Une certaine Harmony Leygh, ex Gryffondor, nous demande de saluer Hermione. Nous te transmettons le message.  
  
Embrasse fort Ginny pour nous et, si papa t'a offert un certain livre, étudie-le avec attention, c'est une mine de renseignements.  
  
Porte-toi bien et écris-nous si tu as un coup de cafard. On trouvera un moyen de te remonter le moral.  
  
Gred et Forge  
  
Toujours présents !  
  
Harry souriait quand il finit la lettre. Il la rangea dans une poche de son pantalon et prit le courrier de la chouette grise. Il était épais. L'enveloppe révéla un exemplaire de Balai Magazine et une lettre. Harry identifia sur cette dernière un sortilège de copie partielle qui permettait de créer facilement des lettres personnalisées.  
  
Cher Monsieur Harry Potter  
  
C'est avec joie que nous vous accueillons parmi nos abonnés. Pendant un an à compter d'août 1996, vous recevrez tous les mois un exemplaire de notre magazine c'est à dire dix numéros classiques, le numéro Spécial Cadeaux de décembre et le numéro Spécial Vacances de juin. Vous pouvez remercier Monsieur Remus Lupin qui vous offre cet abonnement.  
  
Chaque numéro vous arrivera entre le dernier jour du mois précédent et le cinquième jour du mois de parution - par exemple, entre le 31 juillet et le 5 août pour le numéro d'août. Tout numéro arrivant après le dixième jour du mois de parution ne vous sera pas compté et votre abonnement sera prolongé d'autant.  
  
Bonne lecture et bon vol !  
  
Larry Peacock, rédacteur en chef.  
  
Harry était ravi. Jusqu'ici, quand il voulait lire le magazine, il devait emprunter celui de quelqu'un - ce qui était difficile - ou essayer de le lire à la bibliothèque, où l'exemplaire du mois périssait en quelques jours suite aux nombreux feuilletages. Madame Pince refusait de le protéger car elle trouvait que les élèves étaient très bruyants quand ils le consultaient.  
  
Harry rassembla la lettre et le magazine, jeta les enveloppes dans la caisse à papier qui servait à alimenter le feu et alla s'installer au salon pour lire son magazine. Il aurait aimé remercier Remus, mais celui-ci dormait encore.  
  
A/N : Enfin, je finis le dernier chapitre tranquille. Les affaires reprennent dans le prochain... Même si celui-ci comportait quelques débuts d'idées, et le livre de Percy n'est qu'une parcelle. Il y a un indice - très bien caché, et je doute que vous le trouviez - de quelque chose de très important qui se révèlera d'ici quelques mois.  
  
Narrateur (A/N : les lecteurs d'UVRELQ comprendront) : Franchement, Matt, les trucs que tu utilises pour attirer toujours plus de nouveaux lecteurs, ça me dégoûte.  
  
Auteur (hilare) : Avoue plutôt que tu es jaloux, Karel !  
  
Narrateur : J'y crois pas, ELLE L'A FAIT !  
  
Auteur (pliée en deux) : L'explication dans le prochain chapitre d'UVRELQ !  
  
Narrateur (se marre) : Bienvenue dans la toile des histoires de Mattéic.  
  
Auteur : C'est pas moi, l'araignée. Moi, c'est le chat.  
  
Narrateur : Je crois que maintenant tu vas devoir présenter tout le monde.  
  
Auteur : A bientôt !  
  
PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale, je suis toujours comme ça. 


	7. Chapitre 6

A/N : Pour ceux qui ne sont pas allés voir ma bio : mon père est mort le 24 novembre dernier.

Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire pour l'instant, sinon que je m'excuse d'avoir laissé l'histoire en plan si longtemps – mais je pense que vous comprendrez aisément que j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs.

__

Chapitre 6 : 2 Août 1996

Le surlendemain de son anniversaire, Harry descendit le matin pour trouver Sirius et Remus qui se disputaient dans un salon. Leurs voix se répercutaient dans les pièces alentour. Il s'approcha doucement pour les observer.

" C'est de la folie ! "

" C'est ma vie ! "

" Tu vas y rester ! "

" Ça fait des années que je prépare ce sort, j'en ai la puissance. "

" Des années ? Des ANNÉES ? "

" Depuis que j'ai failli vous bouffer à Poudlard. Je n'en peux plus, Sirius, tu peux le comprendre, ça ? "

" Evidemment que je le comprends. Mais ce sort est en train de te tuer, tu perds toutes tes forces, à la dernière pleine lune tu as à peine bougé et tu as dormi 24 heures d'affilée ensuite. "

" Je ne vais pas mourir, mets-toi ça dans le crâne, je ne vais PAS mourir. "

" Sur tous les sorciers qui ont essayé ce sort, seuls deux ont survécu, le cerveau grillé, et ils sont morts dans l'année qui a suivi. "

" Je n'utilise pas leur méthode. "

" Quand j'ai changé de forme – d'une espèce à une autre voisine, je te rappelle – je n'ai pas pu me transformer avant des semaines. Toi… C'est à l'opposé. Le seul point commun est que ce sont deux mammifères ! "

" Oui, je sais, même Procyon n'oserait pas un truc pareil. "

" Je me contrefous de ce que fais Procyon, c'est de toi que je me soucie. "

" Et me foutre la paix, ça te soucierait ? "

" Dis-moi que je rêve ! Tu as laissé le livre traîner ici, ouvert à la page d'identification ! Moi, j'appelle ça un aveu ! Je veux bien qu'un courant d'air ait tourné des pages, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a sorti le bouquin ! "

Remus soupira.

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être tranquille ? "

" Fais attention. Et tiens-moi au courant. Je préférerais partager le sort avec toi. "

" Je veux le faire seul. "

" Les risques sont trop grands. "

" C'est ma vie, c'est ma forme. "

" Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit des dizaines de fois. Mais tu ne survivras peut-être pas si tu le fais seul, alors qu'en partageant le sort tu multiplies tes chances par presque 80 et tu le sais comme moi. "

" Le partager avec qui, bon Dieu ? J'y ai déjà réfléchi, figure-toi. J'ai cherché de tous les côtés. Vég et Magda sont hors de question. Albus et Sev sont trop occupés. Procyon refusera. Je ne vois personne d'autre.

" Et moi ? "

" Ne le prends pas mal, Si… tu as passé douze ans à Azkaban. Je sais que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs, mais c'est vraiment risqué. Et Harry a besoin de toi. "

" Tu oublies deux choses. Primo, je suis le Porteur Llewellyn. Deuzio, je suis marié. Mes pouvoirs sont plus grands et je suis plus solide. Assez pour te supporter. "

" Je ne veux que tu prennes des risques. "

" C'est moi que ça concerne. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je veux t'aider. "

" Tu es sûr ? "

" J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis que j'ai vu le livre. "

" Tu le fais avec moi, alors ? "

Sirius eut un air désespéré.

" C'est ça, moque-toi. "

Sirius rit.

" On le fait ensemble. Quand tu veux. "

" C'est le sort de partage classique. Ce soir, 9 heures, dans ton bureau ? "

Sirius hocha la tête. Ils se serrèrent la main puis se dirigèrent vers la porte ou se trouvait Harry.

" Ça ne se fait pas d'espionner les gens. "

" Avec le bruit que vous faisiez, je n'avais pas besoin d'espionner. "

Il reçut deux sourires de loup.

" Juste. "

" Vous parliez de quoi ? "

" De sorcellerie. "

" Allez… "

" Ça ne te regarde pas. "

" Arrête, il va encore se coller aux portes pour savoir. "

" Ou payer Damian pour le faire. D'accord. "

" Je veux devenir Animagus loup. Mais ce n'est pas ma forme naturelle. "

" C'est quoi ? "

" Devine. " lâcha Sirius avant de s'éloigner avec son ami.

Les entraînements aux duels reprirent deux jours plus tard. Sirius avait semblé fatigué la veille, et il était resté dans sa chambre une partie de la journée, mais le lendemain, il allait mieux. Ni lui ni Remus n'avaient abordé d'aucune façon le sujet de leur dispute.

Sirius rouvrit, en posant la paume sur la porte, la salle d'entraînement. Les épées y étaient maintenant rangées et les adultes veillaient à ce que les plus jeunes ne puissent s'en approcher.

" On va surtout faire des révisions aujourd'hui. Si tu t'en sors bien, on abordera les nouveaux sorts que tu as vu dans le livre de Logan Claws (A/N : Les commentaires éventuels sont à m'envoyer en appuyant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche). "

Ils prirent leurs positions habituelles, se saluèrent et lancèrent leurs premiers sorts. Harry se surprit à chercher le maximum de vitesse, jusqu'à clouer son adversaire au sol.

" Tu fais des progrès en endurance. Je vais pouvoir t'emmener courir dehors. "

" Pour faire quoi ? " demanda Harry en passant la main sur son front humide.

Sirius fit la grimace à la fois déçue et moqueuse qu'il avait eue devant Remus.

" Pour faire travailler tes poumons et ton cœur, monsieur le guépard. Tu es léger et en longueur, mais tu vas toujours vite, sans tenir la distance. Regarde comment tu t'essouffles pendant les entraînements. _Desicato _! "

" _Aqua _! "

La bouffée chaude traversa aisément la brume bleutée lancée par Harry et il eut le sentiment de se transformer en pruneau.

" Raté. Règle numéro un, lire attentivement les formules. Le sort est Aquae, avec un e au bout. Je sais que tu ne fais pas de latin, mais apprends que c'est un ablatif, complément circonstanciel de moyen, qui signifie comme tu le sais " par l'eau " et non pas " eau ", ce que tu as lancé. "

Il consentit après cela à lancer le sort d'hydratation.

" On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Attends, ne pars pas. D'accord pour courir à 6 heures ce soir ? "

" Tu me demandes vraiment mon avis, là ? "

" Aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, oui. "

" C'est d'accord. "

" Sage décision. Rendez-vous à 6 heures devant les chênes jumeaux. Mets tes baskets, mais pas de jean, tu aurais trop chaud. Ni de short, on va dans la forêt. "

A l'heure dite, Harry trouva Patmol assis par terre à côté des chênes.

" On va y aller tout doucement d'abord. " lui dit son parrain par télépathie. " Reste bien à côté de moi. Prêt ? "

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius partit en trottinant tranquillement. Harry se régla sur son rythme. Ils firent le tour du parc puis s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, toujours à une allure modérée. Sirius semblait ne fournir aucun effort alors que Harry commençait à s'essouffler. Quand il estima l'avoir fait assez souffrir, Sirius se remit à marcher.

" Ne t'arrête pas. Marche lentement. Respire. Ça va ? "

" Super. "

" Tu te débrouilles bien. En t'entraînant régulièrement, tu arriveras à quelque chose de bon. "

" J'ai l'impression d'entendre un prof. "

Sirius rit en aboyant.

" C'est ce que je suis, non ? Prof de télépathie, de Défense contre les Forces du mal, de Potions (A/N : mais si, rappelez-vous, il a remplacé Rogue pendant Procès) et de sport, maintenant ! "

" Arrête-toi là ! "

Damian était surexcité. Rogue lui avait promis une surprise " qui te sera utile l'année prochaine. "

" Un passe pour Pré au Lard avec de l'avance ? " demanda Damian avec espoir.

" Non. "

" Oh… "

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Pré au Lard qui te fait tant envie ? "

Damian ne répondit pas mais le regarda d'un air malicieux. Harry savait que c'était Zonko, il lui avait posé beaucoup de questions dessus.

Un midi, après le déjeuner, alors que les adultes prenaient le café et que les plus jeunes lisaient ou jouaient tranquillement à côté, Rogue entra en tenant quelque chose derrière son dos.

" Damian, ferme les yeux ! "

Damian obéit et Rogue posa devant lui un long paquet.

" Tu peux regarder. "

Damian resta bouche bée devant le paquet.

" Tu peux remercier, si tu ne sais pas quoi dire. "

" Merci… Oh la la… "

" Ouvre-le. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Théo en s'approchant.

Damian défit le papier et libéra un somptueux balai. Son bois était légèrement patiné, comme s'il avait une vingtaine d'années, mais qui paraissait en parfait état. 

" Un (A/N : une ?) Etoile Filante ! "

" C'est le tien ? " demanda Sirius.

" C'était. "

" Je croyais qu'il avait été cassé en morceaux. "

" Pas lui. En deux. Je l'ai confié à Mme Bibine qui a eu du mal à croire à sa chance. J'y ai ajouté un anti accident. " dit-il à Magda. " Damian ne risque pas ce qui m'est arrivé. "

" Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? "

" Je me suis blessé en tombant, quand j'étais à Poudlard. Assez gravement. "

" Enlève le 'assez'. " pensèrent Sirius et Remus en même temps.

" C'est pour ça que tu voles qu'avec Bax ? "

" Que tu NE voles. Oui, c'est pour ça. "

" Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien ? "

" Non, j'en suis totalement persuadé. J'ai vérifié dix fois. "

" Maman ? "

" C'est bon. " dit Magda. " Il est à toi. "

Damian poussa un hurlement de joie.

" Je peux aller l'essayer ? "

" Si quelqu'un t'accompagne. "

Damian se tourna vers Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons s'étaient déjà levés, ainsi que Cho. Ils coururent chercher leurs balais et sortirent.

" On va où ? "

" Dans le verger, c'est là qu'il fait le plus frais. "

Ils atteignirent le verger bien ombragé. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent en douceur. Damian semblait totalement ravi.

" Il est comment ? "

" Il est super. Aussi maniable que le tien, Harry. "

" L'Etoile Filante était le meilleur balai de son époque. " dit Cho. " Il est presque aussi rapide que l'Eclair de Feu, ce qui le classe parmi les balais les plus rapides. Ses points faibles sont qu'il faut une certaine expérience pour le manier à pleine vitesse, qu'il supporte mal les accélérations brutales et que son bois doit être soigneusement entretenu. "

" T'en sais des choses ! "

" C'est un sujet que j'aime bien. " dit Cho avec un léger sourire.

Ils volèrent un moment à basse altitude, s'amusant à slalomer entre les troncs et à faire du rase-mottes. Quand Damian se sentit à l'aise, ils montèrent et firent un peu de vitesse.

" Il nous faudrait une balle, ça serait plus drôle ! "

" Il y en a dans la grange. Je vais en chercher une. "

Harry descendit, se posa près de la grange, appuya son balai au mur et entra. L'intérieur de la grange était sombre et il faisait chaud. De la sciure et de la poussière voltigeaient dans des rais de lumière. Des toiles d'araignées s'étiraient sur les poutres comme de la dentelle. 

Harry ouvrit le coffre qui contenait les balles et prit un Souaffle un peu poussiéreux. 

Quelqu'un entra. Il se retourna et reconnut Cho.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es très beau quand tu voles ? "

Harry alla vers elle.

" Oui. "

" Eh bien je le répète. "

Ils s'embrassèrent.

" On devrait sortir, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait… "

Ils sortirent, prirent leurs balais et rejoignirent les deux autres d'un air innocent. Il jouèrent un moment à se lancer le Souaffle, puis Harry le rétrécit à la taille d'un Vif d'Or et ils s'exercèrent à le rattraper. Bien que n'ayant pas l'entraînement d'Attrapeurs – ou de gardien – Damian se débrouillait très bien. Ils ne cessèrent de jouer qu'à l'heure du goûter.

Les entraînements aux duels devinrent quotidiens. Harry se battait contre Sirius, Rogue ou Remus, qui allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il partageait l'effort du sortilège avec Sirius. Les promenades avec son parrain étaient devenues des habitudes et Harry augmentait lentement – trop lentement à son goût, mais Sirius lui avait dit que cela prendrait du temps – ses capacités respiratoires.

Le temps était chaud et lourd et l'annonce que la rivière allait à nouveau pouvoir servir de piscine à ciel ouvert fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie. Véga et Magda emmenèrent les adolescents chez Gaichiffon, afin d'acheter des maillots de bain. Le rayon était rempli de monde. Des mouettes piaillaient et de fausses vagues se brisaient sur les murs.

Harry regarda les maillots féminins. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir Cho porter ça. En regardant Ron, il vit que lui aussi semblait nerveux. Ginny leur jeta un coup d'œil et chuchota quelque chose à Hermione qui se mit à rire. Piqués au vif, les deux garçons se mirent à la recherche de maillots.

Harry se mit à fouiller dans un bac rempli de shorts de toutes les couleurs. Il en choisit quelques uns et alla dans une cabine. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il y avait un verrou et pas d'ouverture à part l'aération. Il essaya les différents maillots et se décida pour un bleu roi. Il remit ses vêtements et sortit. Il rangea les maillots dans le bac.

" Tu as choisi ? " demanda Magda qui fouillait dans un bac de maillots d'enfants. Elle tenait déjà à la main deux maillots.

Il hocha la tête, montra le short.

" Je vais payer. "

" Non, on vous les offre. On attend que tout le monde ait trouvé. "

Véga sortit d'une cabine, portant un maillot bordeaux et beige pâle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? "

" Que c'est honteux qu'une femme qui a… qui a un enfant de 6 ans ait une silhouette pareille. " (A/N : Magda ne bégaie pas et ce n'est pas une faute de frappe. Vous saurez dans l'année ce qu'elle a failli dire)

" Que veux-tu, tu es meilleure cuisinière que moi. "

Ron sortit à son tour. Il avait pris un maillot vert. Damian les rejoignit avec un petit short rouge. Véga alla se changer et rejoignit Magda afin de chercher un maillot pour Théo.

" On attend plus que vous, les filles ! "

" On essaie de choisir ! " lança Hermione.

" Vous voulez de l'aide ? " demanda Damian.

" Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses nous en apporter. "

Damian rougit, mais se calma rapidement. Ginny sortit la première, suivie par Hermione, puis Cho. Toutes les trois s'étaient rhabillées. Elles remirent en place les maillots qu'elles avaient écartés et rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Ils allèrent à la caisse. Véga paya le lot de maillots. Ils reçurent en cadeau une mini bouée gonflable.

" Ça sera utile pour Totor (A/N : Vous vous rappelez qui c'est ? mdrrr). " jugea Magda.

Ils essayèrent les maillots le jour même, deux heures après le déjeuner. Il avait fallu retenir les petits.

" Pourquoi on peut pas se baigner maintenant ? "

" Parce que ça rend malade. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que quand on se baigne tout de suite après avoir mangé, ça rend malade. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Magda soupira.

" On ne peut pas y aller maintenant parce que pour l'instant, ce sont les poissons qui se baignent. Après, ce sera notre tour. "

" Ils sont tout le temps dans l'eau les poissons. "

" Après le déjeuner, ils vont dans la piscine. Ils l'aiment bien. Et ils savent que nous, on n'y est pas. "

" Pourquoi ils y vont pas la nuit ? On y est pas, la nuit. "

" Parce que la nuit, ils dorment. "

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans l'eau et Harry pensait que cet aménagement de la rivière était une idée de génie. La piscine était grande, séparée en trois parties, une d'un mètre de profondeur, une de trois mètres et une de plus de cinq mètres, creusée dans le sol et protégée des éboulements par des sorts. Théo et Tess barbotaient avec leurs mères, Damian faisait la course avec Hermione Harry, Ron, Ginny et Cho discutaient tout en nageant tranquillement. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux de Cho. Elle portait un maillot bleu clair avec des motifs de différents bleus. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller et était très belle. Ginny avait un maillot rose et jaune, qui lui allait très bien, et Hermione avait choisi un maillot bleu-vert. Ils sortirent de l'eau pour le goûter. Buck vint voir ce qui se passait et Sirius réussit à le faire entrer dans l'eau. L'hippogriffe nagea un peu, puis sortit et s'ébroua en les arrosant. 

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'eau et Remus les rejoignit. Il était maigre et presque couvert de cicatrices. Sirius en portait aussi la plus impressionnante était celle causée par les griffes du puma, l'année précédente, qui couvrait tout son torse. 

" C'est dommage que ton frère ne soit pas venu. " dit Camille à Magda.

" Il en meurt d'envie. " répondit Magda en souriant légèrement, avec une note de tristesse.

" Il va venir. " dit Remus. " J'ai réussi à le convaincre en lui disant que j'avais autant de cicatrices que lui, si ce n'est plus. "

" Il n'est pas aussi aquatique que toi. "

" Personne n'est aussi aquatique que moi ici. "

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? " demanda Damian.

Remus sourit.

" Parce que. "

A l'instant suivant, un dauphin bondit au dessus d'eux, replongea un peu plus loin, disparut sous l'eau, puis Remus réapparut (A/N : Et de deux !).

" Waouh ! "

Magda dut attendre encore un moment pour voir apparaître son frère. Il vint d'abord en pantalon et t-shirt, mais assez près de l'eau pour que Damian l'y précipite en l'attrapant par un pied. Il se défendit en l'empoignant à son tour et en le faisant tourner avant de le lâcher. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il cesse de le dévisager. Rogue était maigre, il le savait déjà, et effectivement couvert de cicatrices. Il reconnut des marques de sorts décrits dans un livre de Défense contre les Forces du mal… Et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ils restèrent tous dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. Quand il commença à faire froid, ils rentrèrent au château pour se changer et dîner. A table, ils parlèrent de la transformation de Remus.

" Qui était au courant à part Sirius et moi ? " demanda Véga.

" Personne. Seul Lunard est connu. "

" Il faudrait te trouver un autre nom. Un pour le dauphin. "

" Je propose Bubule. " dit Rogue, jouant avec son verre de vin (A/N : mais non, il est pas ivre) et observant Sirius d'un air moqueur.

" Flipper. "

" Trop facile. Keiko ? "

" C'est une fille. "

" N'essayez même pas de dire Willy. "

" Tursiops ? " (A/N : regardez dans le dictionnaire)

" Bof. "

" Nemo. " (A/N : ça m'a échappé)

" Nautilus "

" Plouf. "

" Splash. "

" C'est un nom qu'on cherche, pas une insulte. "

" Surfer. "

" Echoloc. "

" Petit bateau. " (A/N : vous aurez peut-être deviné, c'est mon préféré)

" Je crois qu'on n'est pas lucides. On devrait essayer une autre fois… "

" Bonne idée. "

Peu après le repas, Tess et Théo furent emportés endormis dans leur lits, et Damian les suivit sur le dos de Rogue. Harry était surpris par la transformation soudaine de son professeur. Nerveux d'abord, il s'était peu à peu détendu et avait fini par jouer avec eux tous. Au dîner, il discutait avec Remus et Morgan, et il était moins sur la défensive que d'habitude.

Le 11 août au soir, à table, Sirius dit à Harry :

" Neville arrive demain. Winky a installé un lit de plus dans ta chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, elle a utilisés ses pouvoirs et a touché un supplément, comme pour toutes les tâches qui dépassent ses attributions. Il y a un problème, Ron ? "

A l'annonce de l'arrivée de Neville, Ron avait lâché sa fourchette dans son assiette et regardé vers Rogue. Hermione lui avait allongé un coup de pied sous la table.

" Non, ça va. "

Il récupéra sa fourchette aussi dignement que possible et lança un regard noir à Hermione.

" Quand arrive-t-il ? " demanda Rogue.

" Dans la matinée. "

Le lendemain matin, Harry était à son entraînement avec Remus et ils parlaient des sorts de protection quand Neville arriva. Harry savait que Sirius était allé le chercher à la gare, mais fut surpris de les voir tous les deux à cheval. Neville montait Maya, une jument du manoir. Il semblait transformé. Il se tenait droit, l'air très à l'aise, et Maya, bien que d'un caractère assez délicat, lui obéissait parfaitement.

" Harry, tu m'écoutes ? "

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Remus.

A table, Harry fut étonné de voir que Neville avait été installé à côté de Rogue – place normalement réservée à Damian, qui faisait la tête – mais ne dit rien. Il pensa que Sirius avait ses raisons pour agir.

" Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec Maya. "

Neville rougit. 

" Merci. " 

" Ça t'intéresserait de choisir un cheval parmi ceux de la forêt ? Il habiterait ici, mais tu en serais responsable. "

Neville sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

" Adjugé. "

La conversation glissa ensuite sur autre chose. 

Le lendemain, Neville partit dans la forêt, toujours monté sur Maya, et accompagné de Sirius. Ils revirent bredouilles.

" Vous n'en avez pas trouvé ? " s'exclama Véga.

" Il en restait un. Il va falloir aller dans les autres groupes. Enfin, dans l'autre, ils sont ensemble en ce moment. "

" Ils sont loin ? "

" Une journée… deux aller-retour. Et je n'ai plus de temps libre. Je dois m'occuper du grenier pour l'automne. "

" Je peux l'accompagner. "

" Tu es sûr ? "

" J'ai planifié tous mes cours jusqu'aux examens. Je suis libre comme l'air. Et Bax a envie de bouger. Je crois que Zayeb le fatigue. "

" Neville ? "

" Vous voulez bien, c'est vrai ? "

" Si je vous le dis… "

" Je suis d'accord. Merci, professeur. "

Le lendemain matin, alors que le jour se levait à peine, Harry entendit des pas de chevaux dehors. Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Il vit Rogue et Neville, portant des sacs à dos, partir à cheval vers la forêt. Rogue avait Bax et Neville Lely, une autre jument du manoir. 

Ils restèrent absents deux jours.

" Ils sont allés où ? "

Sirius, à qui la question fut posée plusieurs fois, leur montra une carte de la forêt. Tous les noms avaient été indiqués en caractères codés, et Harry lut " territoire licornes " " puits sans fond " " abri centaures " " Obtero ".

" Ils sont là. A une quarantaine de kilomètres du manoir (A/N : oui, c'est une grande forêt). C'est le pâturage actuel d'une troupe de chevaux. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Neville y trouvera son cheval. "

" Sa jument, plutôt. " Véga sembla un instant troublée, mais se reprit aussitôt. " Je crois que cela lui conviendrait mieux. Et il n'y en a pas dans la troupe de Quicky. "

Le soir du 15 août, Rogue et Neville revinrent. Rogue montait Lely et Neville une jument châtain clair avec une grande tache blanche sur la tête et trois autres aux jambes.

" Où est Bax ? "

" Resté discuter avec les centaures. "

" Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? "

" Djili. " (A/N : Ne pensez même pas à l'appeler Djilo, ce serait une faute de goût déplorable que je ne vous pardonnerais pas.)

A/N : Et moi qui espérais faire un chapitre un peu plus actif… (soupir). Enfin, il y a Remus Animagus (il en reste, euh… 4), la reprise des entraînements aux duels, Rogue en maillot de bain, une certaine progression de l'histoire Harry / Cho (ce qui me fait bien marrer quand je vois qu'ils ont rompu dans le cinquième – j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup ri en lisant la scène du salon de thé), et… ah, oui, l'arrivée de Neville (si ça vous paraît totalement inutile ou très bizarre, Sirius a expliqué dans son journal pourquoi il l'a invité). L'indice très bien caché dont j'avais parlé à la fin du chapitre précédent est encore présent ici, un tout petit peu moins caché, et puis il y a un indice dans le journal. Si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire !

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus actif, c'est promis. De toutes façons, j'ai raconté tout ce que j'avais imaginé sur le sujet colonie de vacances.

Oh, et Totor, c'est le chien en peluche de Tess. Sirius en parle dans son journal de l'année dernière (13 mars 1996).

PS : Je signale aux amateurs que je vais publier dans la section Comics – Ultimates Marvel une histoire qui s'appelle _Justice Immanente_ et est centrée sur Diablo et Wolverine (ayez pas l'esprit déplacé…). Je lui fais une pub éhontée parce que c'est un coin du site qui n'est pas hyper fourni et je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de visites. En plus, je serai la première à publier une histoire là en français ! A moins que quelqu'un m'ait doublé d'ici là… Tant que je suis sur le sujet, je vais publier le second chapitre de _Mon enfant, mon petit_ et lancer une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle _Nocturne_ (là, je vois les fans de Diablo saliver). Salut !

PPS : Le nouveau chapitre d'UVRELQ devrait arriver quand Blacky m'aura envoyé une partie qu'elle doit écrire (je te mets une pression, là…), mais pas avant février. A propos de Blacky, je vous conseille de lire l'histoire qu'elle a écrite, , c'est une merveille. Vous pouvez accéder à Blacky par mes reviews… Surtout celles du Journal de Sirius. 

Bye !


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : 18 Août 1996

A/N : Pas pu répondre aux reviews la dernière fois ! Un problème d'ordi… Voici donc les réponses à vos remarques pour les deux derniers chapitres :

****

Lunicorne : Alors, je vais essayer de mettre les choses au clair : je ne suis pas une fana des chauves-souris, j'en ai juste croisé une l'été dernier et j'ai tilté en pensant à Harry Potter. Merci, en tout cas…

****

Patmol666 : Ah, le tien aussi ? Moi, je navigue entre ceux de la fac qui ne prennent pas les disquettes (paranoïaques !), ceux de la fac qui prennent les disquettes mais qu'on ne peut prendre que 40 minutes avec une liste d'attente de deux heures et pas de réservation possible (eh, on bosse nous !) et ceux de la bibliothèque municipale qu'on prend une heure, qu'on peut réserver, mais qui ne lisent pas les HTML (c'est quoi ce matériel ?). Sinon ça va… Pour les chevaux, je suis ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Et pour les crises de folie, te retiens pas, et dis-toi que ça passe avec l'âge (enfin, il paraît) !

****

alana chantelune : Ah ! J'ai été ravie (sadique !) de voir que j'avais réussi à semer le trouble… Ça a été dit depuis, il était juste crevé…

****

Nefra : Allemagne ? Ça doit être bien… Pour les chauves-souris (Hé oui ! Il y en avait deux…), eh bien je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ces sympathiques bestioles depuis octobre. Je vous dirai en été si elles reviennent… Probablement, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans un bouquin… J'ai pris des photos, ça t'intéresse ? Pour l'explication dans _Pourquoi tant de haine_, oui, c'est impeccable, j'étais pliée de rire en imaginant la scène. Tu es sans pitié ! o) Pour le papa j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment… Et puis comme Sirius a peur que lui et ses amis soient attaqués il se fait très très discret. C'est pas facile non plus pour lui de venir dans une région qui compte un moldu (Morgan) pour des dizaines de kilomètres carrées ! Pour les noms de Remus c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée, à chercher de pire en pire… J'ai trouvé le bon mais j'ai eu du mal (l'inspiration m'est venue lors d'un cours de grammaire). Et merci, merci, merci pour mon père, tous vos témoignages me touchent énormément et m'aident à surmonter l'épreuve…

****

D.K.B. : Rassure-toi, je ne risque pas de vous oublier ! ! ! o)

****

Océane : (c'est ma résistance personnelle). ÇA Y EST ! IMPATIENTE ! ! !

****

Lunenoire : Oui, mais ils font confiance à Rogue maintenant ! Sinon, ton lapsus m'a fait beaucoup rigoler (tu comprendras pourquoi dans… allez, soyons optimistes, un an ou deux) mais tu l'as vu toi-même. Eh bien, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Il est doux, gentil comme tout (non, Remus, pas Rogue) mais j'allais pas le transformer en lapin non plus… Ça aurait pas été crédible… Le dauphin ça me plait bien. Merci pour ton mot à propos de mon père, ça me fait très très plaisir quand vous me dites ça.

****

Kamy le ranger : Hello ! Oui, je crois que j'ai fait très fort sur ce coup-là ! Je regrette même de l'avoir fait un peu trop court mais j'ai un peu la flemme en ce moment… Merci pour ton petit mot à propos de mon père.

****

Nuwanda : Oui, c'est bien ça, mais tu as trouvé d'où vient le nom ? Ça m'a fait beaucoup rigoler en l'écrivant, surtout la petite remarque que j'ai mis derrière… Merci pour ta review !

Go to the story.

L'entraînement continua avec enthousiasme. Sirius s'occupait exclusivement de Neville et Cho. Harry, Hermione et Ron travaillaient avec Rogue et Remus. Harry tentait d'apprendre le sort de Pervinculo, qui permettait de ligoter entièrement quelqu'un avec des cordes, en lui bloquant également la mâchoire (A/N : c'est le sort que Rogue utilise sur Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante, dans le Prisonnier). Rogue ayant refusé de servir de cobaye, il s'exerçait sur Ron et Hermione. A sa grande déception, son sort ne prenait que le corps, sans bâillonner la victime ou alors sa corde était trop fine ou trop lâche. Une fois, elle se retrouva si serrée que Hermione faillit étouffer. Quand il la libéra et qu'elle retrouva son souffle, elle lui siffla d'aller demander conseil à Sirius.

Son parrain faillit éclater de rire mais se retint devant le regard furieux qu'il lui lança.

" Tu viens d'apprendre la leçon qui te manquait depuis un certain temps. Tu n'es pas parfait. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est le premier sort sur lequel tu échoues depuis plusieurs semaines ? "

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

" Tu as cherché dans tes livres la création de ce sort ? "

" Non. "

" Alors commence par là. Quand tu sauras comment il fonctionne, tu pourras te concentrer pour le lancer. "

" Mais je ne fais que ça, me concentrer ! "

" Pas correctement. Tu deviens distrait, depuis quelques temps. Reprends les choses à zéro. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. "

" Dis tout de suite que ça te semble intéressant pour moi que je n'y arrive pas. " grogna Harry.

" Effectivement, je trouve que ça te met un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Maintenant, va travailler. Je veux que tu me dises ce soir comment le sort a été créé. "

" Esclavagiste. "

Après plusieurs jours d'entraînement sur Pervinculo et ses dérivés – Nodus, Fila, Impedimenta – Harry parvint pour la première fois à le lancer correctement. Quand il réessaya, il échoua.

" Mais j'y arrivais ! "

" Vous n'allez pas réussir à chaque fois. " dit Rogue. " Vous n'êtes pas parfait, Potter, vous en êtes très loin. Mettez-vous le dans le crâne. "

Harry serra les dents, repoussa sa colère et lança un autre sort.

" Ça s'améliore. " dit Rogue en repoussant sans effort la boule de feu qu'il lui avait lancée.

Une nuit, Harry fut brusquement réveillé dans son sommeil par une vive douleur à la tête – si forte qu'il ne pouvait pas dire où exactement, sinon que toute la partie supérieure de son corps semblait hachée par des lames brûlantes. Un Doloris localisé. Il sentait aussi quelque chose qu'il mit un moment à préciser une sensation désagréable, comme une nausée, profondément enfouie dans son ventre, qui lui signifiait que Sirius allait très mal. Il chercha le lien télépathique, utilisa la douleur comme chemin et frôla son esprit, avant de faire violemment marche arrière. La douleur était brusquement devenue si forte qu'il avait eu l'impression que sa tête se broyait. Un son lancinant parvint à ses oreilles il criait. Il essaya de s'arrêter, le bruit augmentant encore la douleur, mais il souffrait trop. Il eut vaguement l'impression que la nausée s'arrêtait, mais était incapable de l'associer à quoi que ce soit. Une silhouette apparut à côté de lui et une main prit sa tête.

" Buvez ça. " dit la voix de Rogue. 

" Comment va Sirius ? " articula péniblement Harry.

" Ça va, il dort. Il faut que vous dormiez aussi. Buvez ça. "

Il appuya un gobelet contre les dents d'Harry qui avala une gorgée de liquide. Ça avait un goût atroce. Il fit la grimace mais Rogue le força à en avaler une seconde gorgée. Il perdit connaissance.

Harry se réveilla un moment plus tard. Il retrouva instantanément la mémoire. La douleur avait cessé. Il ne percevait pas Sirius, et se sentait lui-même épuisé. Il ouvrit les yeux.

" Potter ? "

La voix grave lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Rogue assis à son chevet.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Une attaque télépathique sur Sirius. Vous avez été touché en biais. "

" Comment va-t-il ? "

" Il dort, ne vous inquiétez pas. "

" Il se remettra ? "

" Oui. Il faut que vous buviez ça. "

Harry regarda d'un air méfiant le gobelet que lui tendait Rogue et serra les lèvres.

" C'est une potion de Sommeil. " dit Rogue d'un ton agacé. " Buvez ça avant qu'il recommence. "

Harry voulut poser une question mais Rogue en profita pour lui faire boire la potion. Il se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, c'était Dumbledore qui était à son chevet.

" Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? "

" Mieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Apparemment, Voldemort a attaqué Sirius. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, Sirius dort encore. Tu as été touché à cause du lien. "

" Comment va Sirius ? "

" Bien, maintenant. Severus lui a donné une potion d'anesthésie, la même que celle qu'il t'a donnée, avec une dose plus forte. Il se réveillera dans l'après-midi, il sera fatigué quelques jours mais il se remettra. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? "

" Camille s'est réveillé quand l'attaque a commencé et elle est allée réveiller Severus. Quand ils sont revenus, tu avais été atteint toi aussi. Severus a donné la potion à Sirius, puis à toi. Il était un peu plus d'une heure. Tu t'es réveillé vers cinq heures et Severus t'a donné de la potion de Sommeil. "

Harry enregistra l'information. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé.

" Quelle heure est-il ? "

" Midi et demi. Tu veux te lever ? "

" Je peux ? "

Dumbledore acquiesça.

" Ça te fera du bien de manger quelque chose. Ne fais pas de bruit dans le couloir, Sirius a besoin de repos, et Severus s'est recouché lui aussi. "

" Il a passé la nuit à mon chevet ? "

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

Harry s'habilla et descendit avec Dumbledore. Il se sentait encore fatigué, mais la douleur avait entièrement disparu. Le manoir était silencieux.

" Tout le monde est dehors. Toi et Sirius réagissiez au moindre bruit et vous aviez besoin de vous reposer. "

Le soleil était éblouissant dehors. Harry se protégea les yeux avec sa main et alla sans se presser vers le groupe qu'il devinait sous les arbres. Ils avaient été tranquilles longtemps. Il y avait pensé sous la douche. Voldemort n'avait rien fait depuis plus de deux mois. C'était long. Ils auraient dû se douter que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait.

" Harry ! "

Hermione courut vers lui. Cho la doubla et arriva la première. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

" On a eu si peur… On ne savait pas ce qui se passait… "

Harry la serra contre lui.

" C'est bon. C'est terminé. " s'entendit-il dire. Troublé, il regarda Dumbledore.

" C'est normal, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. " lui dit télépathiquement le vieux directeur. " C'est un mensonge pieux. Tu as bien agi. "

Ron rejoignit Harry pour lui dire combien il était content de le voir debout. Harry commençait à en avoir assez. Sirius était encore malade, lui, et personne ne semblait se soucier de lui. Et puis le plus important, ce n'était pas qu'il était debout, mais qu'ils avaient été attaqués !

Remus vint à sa rescousse en murmurant dans sa tête :

" Le soulagement est humain, Harry. Personne n'oublie Sirius. Camille est restée avec lui, il va bien. Il se repose. Il sera sur pieds bientôt. "

" Nous savons ce qui s'est passé et nous allons pouvoir lutter. " ajouta Dumbledore. " Viens plutôt manger. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. "

Harry alla s'asseoir par terre, entre Magda et Cho. Un grand pique-nique avait été préparé. Malgré sa nervosité – qui diminua toutefois quand Dumbledore l'autorisa à chercher télépathiquement Sirius et qu'il sentit qu'il dormait paisiblement – il mangea avec appétit. Quand la chaleur monta, ils s'enfoncèrent d'avantage sous les arbres. Tess et Théo firent la sieste, allongés sur l'herbe. Harry joua avec Ron et Damian à se lancer un ballon ensorcelé qui tentait d'échapper à leurs mains. Rogue descendit un moment plus tard et se joignit aux adultes qui discutaient. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, tout le monde se dirigeait vers la rivière pour se baigner quand Sirius et Camille descendirent à leur tour. Harry ne put se retenir de courir vers son parrain, qui le rassura. 

" Calme-toi si tu veux qu'on te raconte. " dit Remus. " On a trouvé des idées. "

" Ravi de l'apprendre. " répondirent Sirius et Harry avant de se regarder et de se mettre à rire.

Ils allèrent dans l'eau et, tout en se promenant sous sa forme de dauphin dans la partie la plus profonde, Remus expliqua par télépathie à Sirius et Harry à quoi ils avaient pensé.

" Vous avez été victimes d'une attaque télépathique rendue plus puissante par l'usage d'un sort que nous pourrons contrer. Cela sera plus facile car nous avons ici une des personnes dont la télépathie est utilisée. "

" Une des personnes ? Il y a des télépathes dans les Mangemorts ? "

" Voldemort n'aurait pas pu faire ça seul. Severus l'a senti avant de vous endormir. Il a reconnu son empreinte en vous touchant et il assure qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et puis l'attaque a pulvérisé les protections de vos chambres. Aucun sorcier au monde ne peut faire ça seul. "

" Vous comptez faire quoi alors ? " demanda Sirius, un peu énervé.

" Comme d'habitude. " soupira Remus en émettant un jet d'eau. " Redoubler les protections, les modifier et s'attaquer à la base puisque nous pouvons le faire. Dumbledore et Procyon cherchent déjà à identifier les auteurs de l'attaque par leurs empreintes. "

" Ils ont réussi à les relever ? " 

" Partiellement, mais c'est déjà ça. "

" Pas mal. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire sur une trace éteinte. "

" Moi non plus. "

" Moi, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. "

" Bref, on va déjà faire tout ça et en profiter pour vérifier toutes les protections du manoir et de nos familles respectives. On verra la suite demain. "

Il lança un autre jet d'eau et les arrosa avant de filer en nageant. Sirius se transforma à son tour et se lança à sa poursuite en galopant le long de la rive.

Le lendemain s'annonça à peu près normal, avec des pépiements matinaux d'une chorale d'oiseaux qui réveillèrent tout le monde. Après le déjeuner, les adultes se réunirent dans un salon pour chercher par tous les moyens à placer un bouclier de protection sur le manoir et le parc. Les adolescents avaient été priés de distraire les plus jeunes. Harry avait protesté, soutenu par Ron et Hermione (A/N : pour imaginer la scène, relisez le passage de la Coupe de Feu où Harry, arrivé depuis peu place Grimaud, supplie les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de lui apprendre ce qui se passe. En plus, c'est tordant).

" Harry, pour la vingtième fois, ni tes seize ans, ni vos 64 ans cumulés (A/N : J'ai compté Cho) ne sont suffisants pour que tu participes aux conversations réservées aux adultes. Alors obéis et fichez-moi le camp d'ici ! "

La colère de Sirius était très modérée, mais Harry ne jugea pas utile de pousser l'expérience plus loin et s'éloigna en tirant par la manche Ron qui essayait d'argumenter.

" Laisse tomber. On n'aura jamais gain de cause avec lui. "

Sirius sourit légèrement et s'éloigna à son tour.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'ils jouaient aux billes dans une grande pièce convertie en salle de jeux, Sirius vint chercher Harry.

" On a besoin d'un cobaye pour de la télépathie. " lui expliqua-t-il dans le couloir.

Harry le regarda d'un air sombre.

" On va tester sur toi des méthodes de protection. Ça te permettra de t'entraîner un peu. "

Harry prit place sur un tapis, au centre des quatre télépathes – Dumbledore était revenu – alors que les trois femmes observaient la scène avec attention.

" Ferme les yeux. " lui dit Sirius. " Tu ne dois pas voir d'où vient l'attaque. Défends-toi le moins possible, on doit reproduire les conditions du sommeil. "

" Tu as dit que ça me permettrait de m'entraîner. "

" A ne pas te défendre. "

" Très drôle. "

" Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait. "

Harry s'exécuta.

" _Legerpensare Visiorbus _! _Surdus _! " lança Dumbledore. Harry se retrouva dans le silence total. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis il sentit quelque chose qui tentait d'entrer dans son esprit. C'était extrêmement désagréable et il ne tint pas longtemps avant de désobéir aux consignes et de combattre. Il eut du mal à repousser l'attaque.

" Bon. On va essayer maintenant en te mettant sous protection. " dit Dumbledore après lui avoir rendu son ouïe.

Les quatre sorciers récitèrent une incantation et Harry sentit une paroi légère se dresser autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et Dumbledore commença à lancer le sort d'aveuglement télépathique, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Rogue avait hurlé de douleur. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Son professeur était prostré par terre, la main crispée sur son bras, et gémissait.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter… Abruti… " grogna-t-il entre ses dents avant de crier à nouveau sous la douleur. 

Réagissant brusquement, Sirius lui jeta un sort d'allègement, le souleva comme une plume et sortit en l'emportant, suivi par Magda. Ils restèrent seuls, encore sous le choc. 

Sirius redescendit, seul, quelques minutes plus tard.

" Ça s'est calmé ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Il s'est endormi. C'est incroyable ce qu'on aura pu utiliser comme potion de morphine concentrée ces jours-ci. Magda est restée avec lui. Il devrait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux. "

Il avait l'air anxieux, comme troublé par quelque chose. Harry sentit qu'il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui arrivait alors qu'ils étaient en vacances. Ne sachant pas trop comment le réconforter, il lui envoya une image de Voldemort pour lui rappeler que c'était lui le coupable. Sirius soupira.

" Oui. Exact. " dit-il en souriant faiblement. " Bon, la séance est levée. Remus, viens m'aider, on va essayer de calmer les gosses avant d'avoir une mutinerie sur les bras. "

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et ils sortirent.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement. Dumbledore proposa d'emmener ceux qui le voulaient à Poudlard pour jouer au Quidditch sur le terrain. Tout le monde partit à part Sirius, Harry et le clan Rogue. Magda avait quitté la chambre de son frère. Elle emmena ses enfants en promenade à poney.

Rogue redescendit à la fin de l'après-midi, d'une humeur massacrante.

" Ça ne peut plus durer. Ça fait deux jours qu'on est attaqués et on commence déjà à se retrouver au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se défendre, et vite. "

" J'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais il faut qu'on fasse des recherches. C'est une protection télépathique totale, portée par l'individu. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Procyon en parler, mais je n'ai aucune connaissance sur le sujet. "

" Je crois que c'est la seule solution. "

" Bon. On va éplucher la bibliothèque. "

La bibliothèque se refusa à leur apporter quelque chose, malgré leurs longues recherches. Harry était affalé dans un fauteuil, feuilletant sans le lire un livre de Sorts Avancés. Sirius, adossé au mur, regardait d'un air absent une encyclopédie de Runes. Même Rogue, qui d'habitude était le plus résistant, était assis les jambes repliées sur son fauteuil, lisant d'un air sombre un grand volume dont Harry ne voyait pas le titre.

" On ne trouvera rien là-dedans. " dit-il au bout d'un moment. " Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se trouve dans un livre. "

" On n'a peut-être pas les bons livres. " dit Sirius en retenant un bâillement.

" Ça fait trois heures qu'on cherche. " dit Rogue d'une voix traînante. " On a retourné presque toute ta bibliothèque. On aurait vu s'il y avait quelque chose, même une référence… " Il tourna une page de son livre, lut quelques lignes et fit la grimace. " En tous cas, c'est pas celui-ci qui nous indiquera quelque chose. Il n'y a rien, là-dedans. " 

Sirius reposa son encyclopédie et renversa la tête en arrière, essayant de détendre sa nuque.

" En plus, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout près d'ici… Peut-être dans les notes des Porteurs… "

" On a déjà regardé. "

" Je sais. " soupira Sirius. " Mais je n'ai pas envie de me considérer battu. " Il passa la main sur son cou avec une grimace. " Ça doit quand même exister quelque part, un guide sur les Défenses Télépathiques ! "

" Moi, je te parie que ça n'a jamais été écrit ! Comme la plupart des connaissances sur le sujet. "

" Plus des deux tiers ont été écrits… C'est sûrement quelque part… "

" Mais où, bordel ? "

Rogue referma le livre et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, droit sur une fenêtre. Harry y jeta rapidement un sort pour le faire voler et la couverture cartonnée se mit à remuer comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Le livre ralentit, descendit et se posa au sol. Rogue, qui l'avait regardé d'un air étonné, et un peu amusé, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés. 

" Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ? "

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'était pas à l'aise quand Rogue lui parlait comme ça.

" J'ai empêché le livre de tomber. "

" Mais comment avez-vous fait ? "

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi Rogue lui demandait ça ?

" Je lui ai jeté un sort de Lévitation et d'Animation… "

" Où est votre baguette ? "

" Dans ma… "

Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il ne tenait pas sa baguette. Elle était restée dans sa poche.

" Vous avez jeté les sorts sans baguette ? "

Harry acquiesça, étonné. Pourquoi s'y intéressait-il ?

" Sirius, tu étais au courant ? "

" Oui, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. Tu jettes souvent des sorts comme ça ? "

" Non… Mais pourquoi ? "

" Parce que c'est extrêmement difficile. " dit Rogue avec un reniflement moqueur. " La baguette condense la magie d'un sorcier, et lui permet de jeter des sorts même s'il est fatigué. Sans baguette, l'énergie est utilisée pure, et est beaucoup plus difficile à concentrer assez pour jeter un sort. "

" Ça fait des heures que nous cherchons. " ajouta Sirius en voyant que Harry ne comprenait pas. " Et aucun de nous n'a beaucoup dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Nous sommes épuisés. Je ne pense pas qu'un de nous deux puisse jeter un sort aussi puissant que les tiens à ce livre. "

Comme pour le prouver, Rogue regarda le livre qui se souleva de quelques centimètres et retomba. Rogue poussa un soupir. L'effort semblait l'avoir réellement fatigué.

" Vous voulez dire que je suis plus fort que vous ? "

" Pour la magie sans baguette, apparemment, oui. "

" Mais comment c'est possible ? "

" C'est différent pour chaque individu. Les sorciers n'avaient pas de baguettes autrefois – il y a très longtemps, je l'admets – et devaient utiliser la magie pure. Il y avait alors beaucoup de différences. Peu à peu, le pouvoir de magie sans baguette a diminué. De temps en temps, on rencontre quelqu'un qui a un pouvoir beaucoup plus fort. Cela apparaît sans prévenir, n'importe où, et apparemment il n'y a pas d'hérédité. "

" Tu faisais beaucoup de magie inconsciente quand tu étais enfant, non ? "

Comme Harry acquiesçait, Rogue ajouta à mi-voix " Pas toujours inconsciente " et Sirius sourit.

" Ça pourrait être lié au transplanage que j'ai fait à l'école ? "

" Sans doute. Le Ministère n'a rien noté d'anormal. En fait, vous étiez considéré comme si anormal que c'est passé presque inaperçu. Leur seule inquiétude était que vous recommenciez. "

" On m'en a découragé. " dit Harry.

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit un instant et il changea de sujet.

" Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça, Sev ? Tu as une idée ? "

" Peut-être. Ça m'a fait penser à ce que tu m'as dit, que la solution pouvait être très près de nous… "

" Ce qui est près de vous, messieurs, c'est le dîner. Dépêchez-vous où il ne vous restera plus rien. " lança Magda, appuyée à la porte de la bibliothèque.

A/N : Je suis sans pitié.

Non, enfin, si, mais je suis crevée, je suis malade, et je considère que c'est déjà très gentil de ma part de m'être forcée à écrire alors que je serais beaucoup mieux sous la couette ! Bon, j'exagère. Je ne crois pas avoir grand chose à vous raconter, sinon que Sirius en dira un peu plus dans son journal et que je ne veux plus entendre parler de chauve-souris. Salut !

PS : prochaine actualisation prévue au plus tard pendant les vacances de Pâques, et ce pour tous mes textes. Courage ! 

PPS : Oh, et si vous voulez rigoler, allez donc lire UVRELQ, une de mes fics, qui se passe après le cinquième volume ! Oui, je sais, je lui ai déjà fait de la pub, mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne la lit à part ceux qui m'ont dans leurs favoris.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : 31 Août 1996

A/N : Bonjour tout le monde !

~*~ ß Voici le ravissant petit symbole qui vous avertira qu'on change de paragraphe ! Pour cause d'HTML, les italiques et gras sont conservés mais les passages de ligne ne peuvent plus être contrôlées par l'auteur. Je me retrouve donc obligée d'intercaler dans TOUTES mes histoires des petits symboles qui cassent le déroulement de l'action. La longueur de ce paragraphe d'explication vous dit à quel point ça me réjouit !!!

Réponses aux reviews… qu'est-ce que vous êtes nombreux ! 

****

Blacky : Je fais de mon mieux !

****

LOU4 : Merci ! Tu vas retrouver little Dam… En plus, il a un rôle très important dans ce chapitre…

****

Océane (je résisterai ! ! !) : Euh… Alors… Comment te dire ça… Mon plan pour Affrontement est fait presque jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je n'utilise jamais ce que m'envoient les fans. J'insiste particulièrement sur ce point. Pour ce qui est de ta fic, je suis plus que désolée, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps… D'ailleurs, le temps que je publie ce chapitre, ton correcteur a dû te rendre sa copie… Ou alors c'est un grand feignant ou un overbooké comme moi…

****

Aragornia : Oh ! Encore une nouvelle ! Ravie de te faire plaisir… Le prénom Camille vient du fait que je voulais de la paix pour ce pauvre Sirius… Pour ce qui est de " une suite vite ", je suis désolée mais c'est actuellement totalement impossible… Faut bien que je bosse…

****

Lunenoire : Tu aimes bien les discussions ? Tu vas être servie alors ! ! ! Mais un peu de patience… Ils reprennent les cours pour l'instant !

****

Kamy le ranger : Oui, moi aussi je déteste, surtout quand j'ai une publication prévue et que je n'ose pas la décaler de peur de me faire lyncher… La voilà enfin ! ! !

****

Nuwanda : Ben… Il se peut que ça vienne. En tout cas, quelqu'un va être très très gravement blessé. Pas Sirius parce que j'en suis incapable. Pour ce qui est de Logan Claws, en parlant de Wolverine tu avais effectivement raison, mais tu n'as pas précisé alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as trouvé Claws signifie griffes, tout simplement… 

****

Patmol 666 : Ma raison QUOI ? C'est Eric qui est responsable de tout ! Lol. Si tu veux du délire, il y a UVRELQ, et puis il paraît que dans Innocent je fais n'importe quoi.

****

missrosmerta : Tiens, original comme nom. Merci pour tous tes compliments ! L'écriture, je l'ai bossée, l'imagination vient toute seule. Pour le centre commercial, hé bien j'y passe peu… Enfin, si tu veux me pister, je suis grande, brune, avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes, un blouson bleu et un sac à dos rouge vif. Et je suis souvent accompagnée d'une fille avec de longs cheveux châtains frisés ! (angelitax).

*~*~*~*

La veille de la rentrée, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

" Il y a eu des morts. "

" Mquoi ? " demanda Ron en se frottant les yeux.

" Je l'ai senti par l'esprit de Sirius. Il y a eu des morts. "

" Tu l'as rêvé ou… ? "

Harry avait déjà sauté de son lit et courait vers l'escalier.

" Sirius ? "

Son parrain tourna le tête vers lui. Son air grave et triste lui confirma la nouvelle.

" Qui est mort ? "

" Les Fraserburgh. Un couple et deux enfants. L'aînée était à Poudlard. "

" Ils ont été tués comment ? "

" Dans leur sommeil, apparemment. Ils ont été retrouvés morts dans leurs lits. Pas de trace de violence. "

Cho était entrée derrière Harry.

" Leur fille, c'était Laurie ? "

" Oui. "

" Je la connaissais. " dit Cho en pâlissant. " Elle était à Poufsouffle. " (A/N : Ça doit dater de l'époque où elle sortait avec Cédric).

Harry alla vers elle et l'entoura de son bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.

" Pourquoi ils ont été tués ? Pourquoi eux ? "

Sirius baissa la tête. Camille apparut à la porte. Elle semblait inquiète en plus de son chagrin.

" M. Fraserburgh niait le retour de Voldemort. Il l'a beaucoup fait savoir. "

" Il n'était pas le seul. " dit Rogue. " Mais il en a fait trop. Il a nié ouvertement la puissance de Voldemort et énervé beaucoup de monde, tant dans le monde de la magie noire que chez ceux qui ont subi la guerre. "

" Il ne l'a pas subie, lui ? "

" Si. Mais le déni est une chose puissante. Et dangereuse. "

Camille rompit la discussion en entrant dans la pièce.

" J'ai trouvé les bougies. "

" Merci. " Sirius regarda la pièce et les quelques personnes rassemblées. Ron était descendu.

" On réveille tout le monde et on va manger. Je les allumerai après. "

Camille monta réveiller les adultes, Ron s'occupa de Hermione et Ginny. Harry s'approcha de Sirius.

" Ces bougies, c'est pour faire quoi ? "

Sirius eut un faible sourire.

" Tu verras. "

~*~

Le petit déjeuner fut triste. Tess refusa de lâcher sa mère. Damian touilla un long moment ses céréales avant de s'exclamer :

" C'est pas juste ! "

" Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, Damian. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. "

" Pourquoi vous l'avez pas empêché ? "

" Parce qu'on ne savait rien. Des centaines de personnes sont en danger. Dont nous. On leur a envoyé des conseils de sécurité. Tous ne les ont pas suivis. "

" Tu veux dire que c'est de leur faute ? "

" En partie. Peut-être… Un pour mille. Ils auraient pu se mettre à l'abri, ils ont choisi de ne pas le faire. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les juger – seul Dieu le peut (A/N : non, je ne veux pas savoir si Rogue croit ou non en Dieu). Ce que nous pouvons juger, c'est que le meurtre gratuit est interdit, qu'il nous choque et nous rend à la fois furieux et tristes. Ceux qui ont fait ça sont coupables. Nous les pourchassons, nous les jugeons et nous les condamnons. Arrête de touiller tes céréales, tu vas en faire de la bouillie, et aucune magie ne peut réparer cela. "

" Si, il y en a une. " dit Magda, saisissant sa baguette et le bol de Damian. " Poubellus novus cerealusque ! "

Tout en parlant, elle vida le bol de Damian, y mit des céréales et y versa du lait avant de poser le bol devant son fils avec un salut théâtral. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

" Merci, Magda. "

" A votre service. "

~*~

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Sirius emmena tout le monde dans le premier salon, le plus proche de l'entrée. Il choisit quatre bougies dans la boite apportée par Camille – de hautes bougies blanches – les installa sur un pupitre, gratta une allumette et alluma les bougies en récitant doucement :

" Une bougie par victime. Pour que vous soyez des lumières qui nous guident. Pour que vous brilliez dans les ténèbres. Dormez en paix. "

Il répéta les derniers mots et ramena son bras.

" C'est beau. "

" C'est de maman. " dit Véga.

" Ces bougies ne fondront pas. Elles resteront allumées jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vengés. "

" Est-ce que mes parents en ont eues ? " demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

" Oui. " dit Remus. " Je m'en suis occupé. "

" Merci. "

Théo commença à trépigner et ils levèrent la séance.

~*~

Les collégiens passèrent l'après-midi à ranger leurs malles. Les vêtements avaient été achetés à Pré au Lard et leurs livres avaient été commandés au Chemin de Traverse et expédiés au manoir. Ron les fourra dans sa malle sans les regarder. Harry aperçut un ouvrage à la couverture de toile rouge : " _Introduction à l'Anthropologie " par Trisha Petipas_.

" C'est une des matières que le Ministère n'autorise pas. " lui dit Cho.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" L'étude de l'homme. Enfin, des sorciers. Ils devraient peut-être appeler ça la Sorcierologie. Le professeur est un peu bizarre, mais le cours est très intéressant. "

" Ça devrait plaire à Hermione. "

" Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie. " dit Cho en riant. " On doit faire des exposés. "

" Quoi ? "

" Ce n'est pas très difficile. "

Harry ne parlait en public que pendant ses discours de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et il n'y en avait que trois par an.

" Ça ne dure que dix minutes. Tu verras, c'est plus rigolo que ça en a l'air. "

" Si tu le dis… "

~*~

Le 1er septembre, Sirius emmena les adolescents à Poudlard dans la matinée. Une calèche avait été envoyée du château pour prendre leurs malles. Sirius allait être professeur de Défense avancée Contre les forces du Mal, en plus de ses remplacements de Remus. Il les laissa à l'entrée du château et ils montèrent leurs malles dans leurs chambres. Ils ressortirent ensuite rendre visite à Hagrid et aux animaux de l'élevage. Quand le temps se couvrit, ils rentrèrent au château où ils jouèrent aux échecs. 

Les élèves arrivèrent sous une pluie battante et se réfugièrent dans la Grande Salle.

Harry et Ron regardèrent les première année entrer sous la conduite de Mc Gonagall.

" C'est marrant, ils me paraissent plus petits chaque année. "

" C'est parce que tu ne te fais pas au fait que tu grandis. Tu n'es pas habitué. "

" Très drôle. "

" Taisez-vous, le Choixpeau va chanter. "

Le vieux chapeau se redressa sur le tabouret et commença à chanter :

__

Une nouvelle année nous commence

Et en d'autres circonstances

Je m'serais contenté de peu

Mais je dois bien vous dire un peu

De vous maisons les destinées

La naissance et la vérité

Que vous en sachiez d'avantage

Et à l'av'nir soyez plus sages

Salazar voulait des sang purs

Et ambitieux dans leur nature

Rowena les intelligents

D'un sûr esprit de jugement

Godric les forts et audacieux

Qu'ils soient de n'importe quels cieux

Helga ne s'en occupait pas

Elle les prenait tous quels qu'ils soient

Ils ne purent se mettre d'accord

Et établirent quatre grands corps

Qui portèrent leurs quatre noms

Voilà ce que furent vos maisons

L'histoire ne s'arrêta pas là

Et nous montra les aléas

De ce premier malentendu

Les drames nous tombèrent dessus

Et moi qui dois vous répartir

Décider de votre avenir

Jugez combien grande est ma tâche

Sachez que je ne suis pas lâche

Mais que je tente en toute foi

De vous mettre dans le bon tas

Soumettez-vous à mon jug'ment

Je reconnaîtrai vos talents

" Il a le moral, cette année. "

" Vu ce qui s'est passé, on peut le comprendre. "

" Tu crois qu'il est au courant ? "

" Je suis sûr qu'il sait tout. "

Les premiers enfants furent appelés. Pamela Broadwith alla à Serdaigle, Tom Bullivan à Poufsouffle, ainsi que Thérésa Canterfog. Michaëla Clayton alla à Gryffondor, puis trois filles et un garçons furent envoyés à Serpentard.

" Tu as réfléchi à l'équipe de Quidditch pour cette année ? On a perdu plein de monde. "

Harry applaudit Jack Forster qui était envoyé à Gryffondor avant de répondre.

" Il ne reste que nous deux. J'ai repensé aux sélections de l'année dernière. Colin Crivey pourrait être bon à un poste de Poursuiveur. "

" Tu rigoles ? "

" Non, je l'ai vu à la fin de l'année dernière, il est pas mal. Et puis c'est le seul que je connaisse. Il faut attendre que Mc Gonagall lance les sélections. "

" Ginny aimerait bien jouer en Poursuiveur. Et pour les Batteurs, j'avis pensé à Thomas Pool. Il est très costaud et Ginny m'a dit qu'il volait bien. "

" On verra aux sélections. " 

" Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y en a beaucoup à Serpentard, cette année ? "

Comme pour confirmer ce que disait Hermione, Susannah Hickok fut envoyée à la table de l'extrême droite. (A/N : Hé, c'est pas de ma faute !)

" L'année dernière, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. "

La répartition continua. Des jumeaux, Bill et Frank Hunter, furent envoyés à Serdaigle. Louisa Jackson alla chez les Poufsouffle. Charles Merril alla chez les Serpentard. Il restait quatre élèves : Linda Rey, qui fut envoyée chez les Serdaigle, Marylin Sheldon, qui partit chez les Poufsouffle, Gus Strainton, que le Choixpeau envoya à Serdaigle, et Stephen Sunter qui rejoignit les Gryffondor.

" Trois, cette année. La récolte est maigre. " (A/N : Oui, il y en a deux qu'on a vus, et un qui est passé pendant qu'ils discutaient) (Ça fait à peine auteur qui empêche ses lecteurs de lui faire des remarques, ça… :o) )

" J'espère que les Serpentard ne leur mèneront pas la vie trop dure. "

" C'est à vous d'y remédier, ça. "

Dumbledore se leva pour leur dire bon appétit et la nourriture apparut. Ron et Hermione se mirent à discuter Harry mangea tout en regardant Cho.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva.

" Maintenant que nos estomacs sont satisfaits, je peux entamer mon discours de bienvenue. Je souhaite commencer par un hommage à la famille Fraserburgh, emportée il y a trois jours par une attaque de Lord Voldemort. Laurie était une très bonne élève et nous sommes tous attristés par sa perte. Je vous propose une minute de silence en mémoire des Fraserburgh. "

Toute la salle resta silencieuse et immobile pendant une longue minute. Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle reniflaient et s'essuyaient les yeux.

" Je vais maintenant vous parler des mesures de sécurité de l'école. Tout d'abord, les première année doivent savoir que la Forêt est strictement interdite aux élèves. Il est également interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Par ailleurs, le concierge, M. Rusard, me demande de vous rappeler que les bombes à eau ne sont autorisées que dans les douches. Pour votre sécurité, quand vous êtes à l'extérieur, vous devez toujours circuler en groupes d'au moins trois élèves. Ceci est valable pour tous les étudiants. N'hésitez pas à solliciter vos professeurs, les fantômes ou les personnages des tableaux. "

Harry regarda les première année qui ouvraient des yeux ronds. Les fantômes des maisons étaient arrivés pendant le repas mais ils n'avaient pas encore vu les tableaux.

" Un cours supplémentaire de Défense et de Duel est proposé aux élèves qui le souhaitent. Il sera enseigné par M. Black. "

Sirius se leva puis se rassit. Il avait mis une robe bleu sombre qui le faisait ressembler à Rogue. Le visage calme, mais fermé, il semblait presque aussi menaçant.

" Nous comptons cette année dans notre corps enseignant un nouveau membre, le professeur Heinz, qui enseignera la biologie à partir de la sixième année. "

" Quoi ? "

" Chut ! "

" Par ailleurs, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le professeur Kingbody-Vector sera absente à partir de novembre pour cause de congé maternité. Elle sera remplacée par le professeur Ladybird jusqu'à son retour au cours du troisième trimestre. "

La femme nommée avait légèrement rougi mais souriait.

" C'est la femme du professeur Vector. " chuchota Hermione. " L'année dernière, en Arithmancie, on testait une nouvelle méthode de calcul et l'exemple qu'il a pris lui a donné cette réponse là. "

" Il vous l'a dit ? "

" Non, mais j'ai noté les chiffres et j'ai refait le calcul après. "

" Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de cours de biologie ? "

Hermione soupira.

" Si vous aviez écouté Mc Gonagall l'année dernière, vous le sauriez. A partir de cette année, on n'a plus les options mais on a trois cours supplémentaires, Biologie, Anthropologie et Graphisme. "

" Oui, le Graphisme, tu nous en avais parlé. "

Dumbledore était en train d'expliquer que les élèves de première année ne pouvaient participer aux matchs de Quidditch.

" Les sélections auront lieu le 5 octobre. Pour vous inscrire, vous pouvez vous adresser au professeur Bibine ou aux capitaines des équipes : pour Gryffondor, Harry Potter, pour Poufsouffle, Justin Finch-Fletchley, pour Serdaigle Cho Chang et pour Serpentard Drago Malefoy. "

Les quatre capitaines se levèrent, se dévisagèrent et se rassirent.

" Je ne savait pas que Cho avait été promue capitaine. "

" Elle me l'a dit. Et elle est passée Poursuiveuse. "

" Qui va être l'Attrapeur ? " 

" Damian veut le faire. "

Ron regarda le garçon assis avec ses amis.

" On est mal. "

" Merci. "

Ron essaya de s'excuser, mais Harry lui tourna le dos et se remit à écouter Dumbledore qui finissait son discours en nommant les nouveaux préfets. Hermione, qui avait été promue en même temps que Richard Edwards, salua ses condisciples. Ron applaudit particulièrement fort.

" Et n'oubliez jamais ceci : Les jours paraissent plus longs en été ! (A/N : Il en faut, de temps en temps…) Bonne nuit à tous ! "

Les élèves se levèrent. Hermione et Richard prirent la tête des Gryffondor et ils montèrent vers la Salle Commune. Plusieurs élèves s'agglutinèrent aussitôt autour de Harry.

" Attendez ! " il monta dans le dortoir, prit un parchemin dans son coffre et le fixa sur le panneau d'affichage. Il accrocha un crayon à côté.

" Ecrivez là votre nom et le poste que vous voulez prendre. Ils sont tous à pourvoir sauf Gardien et Attrapeur. " Il regarda les élèves. " Et ne vous battez pas sinon je ne vous prends pas ! "

" Tu aurais fait un parfait préfet. " gloussa Ron quand il le rejoignit. Il le foudroya du regard et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

" Ils sont surexcités. "

" L'année dernière, on ne cherchait qu'un gardien. Cette année, il y a cinq places. Ils en profitent. "

Après avoir fait visiter les dortoirs et montré les salles de bains aux trois nouveaux, Hermione les rejoignit.

" Prêts pour une année studieuse ? "

" Cette année, il n'y a pas d'examen particulier, ça va être plus calme que l'année dernière… " (A/N : C'est ce que nous disaient nos professeurs quand je suis entrée en seconde !)

" N'y compte pas. Avec ces nouveaux cours, on va avoir de quoi travailler. "

" Il n'y en a qu'un de chaque par semaine. Et ils sont très intéressants. "

" On n'en a pas encore eus, comment tu le sais ? "

" Je me renseigne. " répondit Hermione d'un ton pincé. " Il y avait des brochures à la librairie de Pré au Lard. "

" Ah. "

" Je regrette un peu les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. "

" Tu as tout le parc de Sirius. "

" Oui, mais je ne sais pas si on pourra voir Hagrid autant qu'avant. "

" On se débrouillera. "

" Les garçons, je vous rappelle que je suis préfète. "

" On parlait pas pour toi, 'Mione. "

~*~

Le lendemain matin, Ron descendit à demi réveillé et fit un bond en découvrant l'emploi du temps que distribuait Mc Gonagall.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

Harry regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'ils avaient en première heure " Anthropologie – Professeur Hiedsieck. " Il répéta ce que lui avait expliqué Cho.

" Mais on a déjà l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent nous apprendre de plus ? "

" Quelque chose que le Ministère ne veut pas qu'on sache. " dit Harry en croquant dans sa tartine. " Rien que pour cha, ch'est chûrement intéréchant. " (A/N : oui, je sais, c'est vraiment très très facile, mais c'est marrant, non ? Non ?)

~*~*~

A/N : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas coupé au milieu d'une scène. Ça remonte à Procès ! Je profite de cette note pour filer un petit coucou à angelitax (Ah, moi, quand je harcèle, je fais ça proprement), et sinon, salut ! Et merci d'être toujours si nombreux à me lire malgré les délais hallucinants que je vous impose !


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : 2 Septembre 1996 

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen **: Arghh !! J'en ai marre ! Merci pour ta review, non je lâche pas.

**Kamy **: Oh ! Je suis flattée ! Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, c'est vrai que j'update très très lentement…

**Lisandra** : Mais dans la vraie vie aussi je suis géniale ! (lol) Enfin je fais ce que je peux !

**Oceane** : Merci !

**Thaele** : Ouah ! Je suis vraiment lue partout ! Pour l'anthropologie, en fait j'y connais pas grand chose, je fais juste un truc à ma sauce. Je ne savais pas qu'on l'étudiait en médecine… tu fais psycho ? Vous étudiez quoi au juste ? Ça pourrait me donner des idées.

**Blacky** : Hé bien ton bonheur est complet alors ! Malgré la menace qui pèse sur ta tête… (lol !)

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron rejoignirent la tour de Cliodna, où avait lieu le cours. Hermione ne les avait pas attendus. Ils la trouvèrent dans le couloir où elle dévorait son livre.

« Ça fait combien de fois que tu le lis ? »

« Trois. » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

« Tu ne le connais pas encore par cœur ? »

« Ça avance. »

Le professeur arriva. Il était grand, avec une peau sombre et des cheveux courts, gris. Il leur ouvrit la porte.

« Entrez. »

La salle de classe était petite, haute de plafond. Les tables étaient installées en demi cercle sur une pente raide. De nombreuses lumières éclairaient la pièce.

« Asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est l'anthropologie. Inutile de sortir vos livres. Prenez simplement des notes. Elles vous seront utiles pendant l'année. »

Hermione s'était assise au premier rang et écrivait déjà tout ce que disait le professeur.

« Ce cours n'est pas conçu pour être difficile et je ferai tout mon possible pour rester simple, mais je vous préviens que les sujets que nous aborderons ne vous sont aucunement familiers. Il est donc normal que vous vous sentiez un peu perdus en début d'année. Mais je vous rassure, tous mes élèves se sont habitués et les seuls à avoir échoué à leur examen étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas assez travaillé. A votre âge, je vous estime assez intelligents et mûrs pour faire votre choix. Je ne vous pousserai pas à travailler si vous ne faites pas d'effort. Si vous avez des questions à poser, levez la main et dites votre nom. »

Au premier rang, Hermione leva aussitôt le bras.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Hermione Granger. Est-il vrai que nous allons faire des exposés cette année ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Nous commencerons vers la mi novembre. Ne vous effrayez pas, ce n'est pas très difficile. Dans d'autres écoles, vous seriez déjà passés sur le grill depuis longtemps. »

Dean leva la main.

« Monsieur ? »

« Dean Thomas. Mes parents m'ont dit que les cours d'Anthropologie n'étaient pas approuvés par le Ministère. »

« Vos parents ont en partie raison, monsieur Thomas. Le programme officiel du Ministère ne comporte pas l'Anthropologie. Mais je ne vous apprendrai rien d'illégal vous pourriez retrouver toues les informations que je vais vous donner en fouillant dans des livres en accès libre à la bibliothèque. Simplement, le directeur de cette école, dont la compétence n'est plus à démontrer, estime que vous avez besoin de ces notions dans le cadre d'une bonne formation. »

« Ce type a un sacré vocabulaire. » murmura Ron à Harry.

Parvati leva la main.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Parvati Patil. Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez étudié à Poudlard ? »

« Seulement ma dernière année. J'ai fait mes études au collège Hillings. »

Harry reconnut le collège que Rogue avait évoqué l'année précédente pour menacer Malefoy.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Non ? Bien. Je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire cette année. L'anthropologie est l'étude de l'être humain. Nous allons, ici, étudier surtout les sorciers. Ce cours, notez-le bien, ne s'intéressera pas à l'Histoire des sorciers. Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, nous étudierons l'origine de l'espèce humaine et les grandes émotions. Nous continuerons avec la psychologie et, après les vacances de Pâques, nous aborderons l'effet des sentiments sur l'action. »

A la fin du cours, Hermione quitta la salle avec un grand sourire.

« Je crois que je vais adorer cette matière. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que l'Histoire. »

Ils avaient un grand moment de temps libre et Hermione alla tout droit à la bibliothèque. Ils ne la revirent qu'au moment d'aller en cours d'Enchantements. Elle était en train de parler avec animation à Parvati. Elle les rejoignit, l'air énervé.

« Elle pense que le professeur Hiedsieck n'est pas aussi bon que les autres parce qu'il n'a pas étudié à Poudlard. C'est stupide ! Hillings est un très bon collège. Et puis ça ne veut rien dire, Lockart avait étudié à Poudlard… »

Le professeur Flitwick les fit entrer. Il leur expliqua son programme pour l'année – Harry connaissait, au moins de nom, la moitié des sorts – puis ils firent des révision.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Remus annonça qu'ils allaient commencer les sorts d'attaque et les contre sorts.

« Je t'utiliserai dans les démonstrations. » dit-il télépathiquement à Harry.

A la fin du cours, Harry courut pour arriver à l'heure à la salle de Duel, où l'attendait Sirius. Son parrain avait installé deux fauteuils.

« Assieds-toi. Alors, cette première journée ? »

« La routine. Hermione a beaucoup aimé l'anthropologie. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. »

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil libre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien. » dit Sirius avant de rire devant son expression. « On commencera les cours jeudi. Aujourd'hui, je veux qu'on discute. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler hier. »

« De ce qui est arrivé aux Fraserburgh ? »

« Oui. C'est la première que tu es confronté à une mort indirecte. Lors des assassinats des Croupton et de Cédric Diggory, tu étais mêlé à l'affaire. Mais tu ne connaissais pas ces gens. »

« Je suis triste quand même. »

« Triste ? Quoi exactement ? »

« Choqué. » dit Harry en réfléchissant à voix haute. « En colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi tuer ? »

« Pour effrayer. Pour menacer. Pour appuyer son pouvoir. »

« Pourquoi les Mangemorts ne sont jamais vus ? »

« S'ils sont vus, ils tuent ceux qui les voient. C'est souvent la cause des meurtres de moldus. »

Harry rassembla ses idées.

« Toi et Remus, vous m'avez raconté comment c'était à Poudlard quand vous aviez mon âge. Il y avait beaucoup de meurtres ? »

« Ça dépendait des moments. En période de haut règne, à la fin de nos années à Poudlard, et pratiquement jusqu'à ta naissance, les morts étaient très, très nombreux. Il y avait des victimes de tous les côtés. Des sorciers blancs, des sorciers noirs, des moldus. Parfois des personnes isolées, parfois des familles entières. Les sorciers vivaient dans la peur. Il y a eu une chute de la natalité, une augmentation des suicides aussi. L'économie a failli plonger. Le poste de Ministre de la Magie était devenu un siège éjectable. Si le ministre ne prenait pas assez position contre Voldemort, les familles des victimes le conspuaient. S'il prenait trop position, il était abattu. Il était soumis à de fortes pressions. Sa famille, ses amis étaient menacés. Beaucoup de monde souhaitait que Dumbledore devienne ministre il a toujours refusé. Il disait que sa place était à Poudlard. »

« Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants à Poudlard ? »

« Oui. Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident à part les bagarres entre élèves et les Beuglantes. »

« Les Beuglantes ? »

Sirius hocha la tête avec une expression sombre.

« C'était le pire. Pendant plusieurs semaines, les enfants de sorciers abattus ont reçu des Beuglantes qui leur annonçaient la mort de leurs parents. Dumbledore a fini par obtenir l'autorisation du Ministère de vérifier le courrier avant sa distribution. »

« Les bagarres, vous m'avez raconté. »

« Oh oui. Ça a failli tourner mal plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les directeurs de maisons menacent ceux qui lançaient des combats d'expulsion. Cela n'a jamais empêché les parents de laisser leurs enfants à l'école pendant les vacances. »

« Tu allais chez ton grand-père, toi ? »

« Oui, et je n'y étais pas seul. Il y avait Véga, bien sûr, et Remus, qui a perdu ses parents pendant notre première année. Quand les attaques se sont multipliées, ton père a obtenu assez facilement de ses parents de rester avec nous. »

Harry essaya de les imaginer ensemble. Il avait vu les photographies. Les trois ou quatre amis semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

« Et ma mère ? »

« Oh ! James évitait de la voir quand Remus et moi étions présents. Nous le chambrions tant qu'on pouvait. On s'est calmés ensuite. Et puis les usages n'étaient pas les mêmes à l'époque. Mon grand-père n'a pas laissé Lily habiter avec nous avant qu'on soit tous majeurs. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… »

Il riait silencieusement. Harry ramena la conversation au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Comment est-ce que les victimes étaient tuées. »

« Par le sort de mort, le plus souvent. Les résistants et les Mangemorts traîtres ont eu des morts plus… violentes… mais c'était rare. »

« Et des blessés, comme les Londubat, ça arrivait ? »

« Sous le règne de Voldemort, jamais. Toutes les victimes sont mortes. Elles ne devaient pas parler. Mais ensuite, ça a dû arriver deux ou trois fois. Je ne suis pas très au courant, c'est à Severus que tu devrais demander. Ce qui est arrivé aux Londubat, c'est particulier. Des Aurors ont surpris les Mangemorts. Personne n'a jamais su comment ils ont été prévenus. »

« Tu veux dire que les Londubat auraient dû être tués ? »

« Oui. C'est arrivé à un autre résistant. »

« Mes parents ont eu de la chance. »

« Non, Harry. Ne dis pas ça. Ils n'ont pas eu de chance. Ils ont été tués. »

« Mais ils n'ont pas été torturés. »

Harry avait baissé la tête. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui aurait – ce qui avait – pu se passer.

« Harry, regarde-moi. »

Sirius souleva son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tes parents n'ont jamais été torturés. Mais ça m'est arrivé. Et je suis désolé que tu aies subi ça aussi. Désolé et furieux. »

« Ça t'est arriv ? Quand ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je ne te le dirai jamais. C'était il y a longtemps. Et je préfèrerais qu'on change de sujet. »

« Tu penses qu'il va y avoir d'autres morts ? Que c'est juste un commencement ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Tout peut se produire… c'est bien le pire dans cette histoire. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Sirius demanda télépathiquement :

« Encore des questions ? Des choses que tu veux dire ? »

« Non, rien du tout. »

« D'accord. Attends, ne t'enfuis pas. J'ai quelque chose pour clore la séance. »

Il sortit d'une poche de sa robe un paquet de bonbons aux chocolats (A/N : réminiscence de Pâques. Habitez pendant huit jours sous le même toit qu'une boite de mini M&M's et vous verrez si vous conservez toute votre santé mentale. J'en profite pour saluer B…, 4 ans, grand gourmand devant l'Eternel). Harry sentit qu'il en avait besoin.

« Jeudi, amène Ron et Hermione. On va faire un cours commun. »

« Tu as un regard malhonnête. »

« Vous vous en sortirez sains et saufs, c'est promis. »

Le lendemain matin, après un cours d'Histoire de la Magie aussi morne qu'à l'ordinaire, ils allèrent en Métamorphose.

« L'absence d'examens officiels à la fin de cette année ne doit pas vous dispenser d'étudier sérieusement. » leur dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en paroles de bienvenue. « La plupart des choses que vous apprendrez en septième année s'appuieront sur des notions acquises cette année. Vous avez déjà eu un cours d'Anthropologie. C'est une matière très importante qui vous servira pour la métamorphose humaine. Vous aurez également des cours de Biologie et de Graphisme Magique. Ne négligez aucun de ces enseignements. Chaque année, des étudiants considèrent pouvoir mépriser ces cours ils s'en repentent au moment des examens. J'espère qu'aucun de vous ne fera cette erreur. »

Elle les regarda d'un air sévère.

« Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui les transformations d'objets en animaux de même taille. »

Elle métamorphosa son bureau en vache puis le ramena à son état normal. Les élèves applaudirent.

« Finnigan, Thomas, veuillez distribuer ces coussins. Vous allez les transformer en lapins. Les coussins bleus sont à transformer en lapins angoras. »

A la fin du cours, les élèves rassemblèrent les lapins qui se promenaient dans la classe. Plusieurs avaient gardé leurs couleurs d'origine. Neville était découragé car le sien portait encore des coutures sur le ventre et les pattes.

« Vous avez déjà les bases, monsieur Londubat. Avec de la pratique, vous pourrez réussir une transformation complète. Ne perdez pas confiance en vous. »

Après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry se rendit au cours de Défense Avancée que donnait Sirius.

« Je sais que tu as déjà toutes les connaissances, mais j'aurais besoin de toi comme assistant. Viens au moins une fois. Si tu t'ennuies, tu ne reviendras pas. »

Sirius avait installé son cours dans une salle semblable à celle où il entraînait Harry au duel. C'était une pièce ovale, meublée de coussins et d'un tableau noir qui servait à dessiner des schémas et à inscrire les formules difficiles à retenir. Une bibliothèque présentait une large gamme de livres sur les duels, les sortilèges de protection et les créatures dangereuses. Une caisse entière d'ouvrages avait été amenée du manoir.

Il y avait une quarantaine d'élèves de cinquième et sixième année Gryffondor.

« Bienvenue à tous. Vous êtes ici pour un entraînement à la Défense contre les Forces du mal. Ce cours n'est pas obligatoire et vous n'aurez pas d'examen en fin d'année. »

Tout le monde sourit.

« Vous ne suivez cet enseignement que pour vous. Il pourra vous servir dehors, si vous en avez besoin – ce que je ne vous souhaite pas. Il n'est pas conçu pour vos bagarres dans les couloirs, qui sont elles-mêmes interdites. Si un de vous utilise ce qu'il a appris ici pour attaquer un autre élève, il sera expulsé de ce cours sans possibilité d'y  revenir. Je suis bien clair ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Parfait. Aujourd'hui, je vais évaluer votre niveau pour vous placer en deux groupes. On s'amusera plus la prochaine fois. »

Harry sourit en voyant le visage des élèves. Sirius lui confia la moitié du groupe et ils s'exercèrent à plusieurs sorts de Défense Désarmement, Bouclier, Retour. Ils lancèrent ensuite des sorts de Chatouillis, de Blocage, et ils essayèrent le sort de Couleur. Sirius sépara ensuite les élèves en deux, prit les plus faibles et laissa Harry entraîner les plus forts au tir de précision.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Sirius quand ils eurent fait sortir les derniers.

« J'aime bien. »

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé. C'est très bon pour toi de voir les choses sous cet angle. Enseigner est un excellent exercice. »

« Ça m'étonne que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas venus. »

« Votre niveau est très élevé. Ils seraient plus à leur place dans le groupe des septième année. Je leur en ai parlé. Ils réfléchissent. »

A/N : Bizarre, j'imaginais que ça serait plus long… Je suis fatiguée après la discussion Sirius / Harry, je vais arrêter l !

Ne manquez pas d'aller voir ma bio !

Au revoir tout le monde !


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : 4 Septembre 1996

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

Blacky : mais c'est pas vrai, elle pense qu'à ça ! Tu as gagné dans Uvy, ça te va ! Il va être dans tes bras autant qu'il le veut, le pauvre lapin (pffrr). Cela dit, faudrait peut-être lui demander son avis à un moment ou un autre… Encore que je lui ai rien demandé avant de le faire endoloriser par Mal… oups !

Océane : Euh, merci, j'ai assez d'idées comme ça… Pour le surnom de Remus, c'est Nagecrocs, mais ils le diront la prochaine fois qu'ils en parleront. Oui, je fais Hermione / Ron. Non, il n'y aura pas de nouveau perso. J'en ai mis trois louches l'année dernière, ça suffit… Les seuls nouveaux, c'est la meute des Mangemorts (la chair à canon) mais je pense pas que ça compte. Merci quand même ! Garde ces idées pour tes fics !

Patmol : Bon, OK… je ne veux même pas savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de moi (enfin, continuez à m'envoyer des reviews), c'est vrai que je mets un temps infini entre mes chapitres, mais j'ai décidé de faire des efforts et de longs chapitres, ça ira ? Merci pour tes remerciements (ça se dit, ça ?). [Phrase censurée à propos d'orgueil]

Mayreendalmrin : promis, tu changes pas ? J'ai du mal à le retenir celui-là. Si vraiment j'y arrive pas, je t'appellerai Anagramme, puisque tu m'as dit que c'était ça… Non, je lâche pas ! Pour la millième fois, je ne lâcherai pas cette histoire ! Je sais bien que je mets deux mois par chapitre mais ça veut pas dire que j'arrête, ça veut juste dire que je suis une grosse fainéante qui préfère passer son temps à lire des fics plutôt qu'à les écrire (non, c'est pas vrai, seulement la première partie).

Lunenoire : comment ça rat ? Oh oui, les nouveaux cours sont intéressants, et il y en a encore plus dans ce chapitre ! Tu aimes bien voir Harry enseigner ? J'étais pas très sûre de cette scène, mais elle a l'air de bien marcher, je suis contente.

Nuwie : Je le raconterai dans Remus, vos saurez ce qui s'est passé. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la discussion, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Le bureau transformée en vache, le plus fun, c'est comment je l'imagine : elle est en train de parler, hop je te le transforme en vache, hop je le remets en bureau…

Khiêna : (très joli nom, ça vient d'o ?) : oui, c'est effectivement une mauvaise idée… Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs et ça commence avec celui-ci (je suis très fière). Merci ! Pour passer le temps, tu peux aussi te lancer dans la lecture de mes favoris… Ça occupe… Chez darkrogue (auteurs favoris) il y a la tétralogie de l'Oracle de la Sybille, la meilleure histoire HP du site, que je recommande à tout le monde (avertissement toutefois, violence et scènes osées…)

Ayant vu que mes petits zigouigouis ne passaient pas à la publication (#&¤$ !!!!), je vais les remplacer par d'autres petits dessins, en espérant que ça passera mieux. Non, zut, ça ne passe pas. #$#!!!!! Bon, je vais mettre des traits en essayant d'en oublier aucun. Désolée, hein, si ça vous complique la lecture, mais ça ne dépends pas de ma volonté.

* * *

Le mercredi, les Gryffondor subirent un cours d'Histoire de la Magie aussi morne qu'à l'ordinaire. Le professeur Binns leur parla pendant une heure trente des conséquences sociales et politiques de la loi du février 1835 sur la position juridique des gobelins. Même Hermione était d'accord que son exposé aurait dégoûté un historien convaincu.

" Je vous envie, parfois. " dit-elle aux garçons alors que Ron mangeait le caramel à la vanille qu'il avait gagné à son match de pendu contre Dean. " Moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre des notes. "

" N'arrête surtout pas. " lui dit Harry alors que Ron, les mâchoires soudées entre elles, invectivait Dean par gestes. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi. "

" Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. " dit Hermione en soupirant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en sortant des serres de Botanique, les élèves se dépêchèrent de se nettoyer avant d'aller en cours de Graphismes Magiques. Hermione entraîna Ron au premier rang et Harry s'assit derrière eux.

" Bonjour à tous. " dit le professeur Pentack après avoir fait l'appel. " D'après votre emploi du temps, je vois que vous avez déjà eu votre premier cours d'Anthropologie Sorcière avec mon collègue et je n'ai donc pas à vous expliquer tous les détails de l'importance pour vous d'élargir vos connaissances et votre environnement. Je peux aborder tout de suite le sujet de ce cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ce que c'est qu'un graphisme magique. "

Il fit tourner le tableau, dévoilant des cercles et des carrés concentriques, empli de symboles, dessinés avec des craies de couleur.

" Vous avez déjà vu en cours d'Enchantements des dessins qui permettent de mieux faire fonctionner des sorts. C'est un prolongement des gestes effectués en prononçant les formules. Ces dessins sont un catalyseur qui n'a pas de réel pouvoir magique. Certains parmi vous ont-ils pris l'option d'Étude des Runes ? "

Quelques élèves levèrent la main.

" Très bien. Les runes, comme vous l'avez appris, ont un pouvoir magique très fort que l'on ne retrouve dans aucun autre alphabet. Mais les runes ne sont qu'une très petite part de la famille des graphismes magiques. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui figure sur ce tableau ? "

Hermione leva la main.

" C'est un mandala. "

" Exact. Le mandala, originaire d'Orient, est une forme de graphisme utilisé pour consacrer un lieu, se purifier ou communiquer avec les dieux. D'autres graphismes servent à protéger une personne ou un lieu, à prononcer un enchantement ou une malédiction, ou encore à prédire l'avenir. Quel est à votre avis la forme la plus souvent employée ? "

Hermione leva à nouveau la main.

" Le pentacle. "

" Exact. Le pentacle est une étoile à cinq branches. " Il en dessina un sur le tableau. " Il peut être combiné à d'autres dessins, ou être formé de différentes matières, et prendre ainsi des significations très différentes. Vous devez bien retenir ceci : chaque graphisme est unique. Une simple modification dans sa création, la matière utilisée pour le dessiner, le lieu et les conditions dans lesquelles il est dessiné modifient son action. Cette année, nous verrons cela en théorie et n'aborderons que des graphismes constants. L'année prochaine, nous commencerons à dessiner des graphismes plus complexes et à modifier leur action. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir le triangle et le pentacle. "

Le professeur effaça les deux dessins du tableau et commença le cours. Ils sortirent de la salle avec un schéma des différentes formes de pentacles simples, à apprendre pour la semaine suivante.

L'après-midi, ils descendirent aux cachots pour un double cours de Potions. Rogue se montra moins désagréable que l'année précédente, mais encore tendu. Harry pensa que c'était normal, après tout, il ne pouvait pas se détendre comme au manoir. Rogue déclara qu'une bonne part de leurs dissertations étaient insuffisantes dans les démonstrations, même s'ils avaient eu la moyenne, et annonça qu'ils auraient désormais une dissertation à rendre toutes les deux semaines sur des sujets à choisir. Il enchaîna directement avec la potion de Régénérescence Végétale, que seule Hermione put finir dans les temps. Le seul soulagement fut de constater que Crabbe semblait très seul sans Goyle (A/N : il a redoublé, vous vous rappelez ?)

* * *

En remontant des cachots, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent vers la Salle de Duel. Sirius leur ouvrit.

" Entrez. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? "

" Bonjour, Ron. " dit Sirius en souriant.

" Salut. "

" Asseyez-vous. "

Ils prirent place sur des fauteuils autour d'une table.

" Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore eu de cours de biologie, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui. C'est demain. "

" Bon. Ce que je vais vous apprendre ce soir est un peu en avance sur votre programme, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça pourra toujours vous servir. Hermione, Harry, est-ce que les mots de premiers secours vous évoque quelque chose ? "

" Ce sont les gestes qu'il faut faire en cas d'accident afin de protéger les personnes atteintes et de leur permettre de survivre. "

" Exact. Tu peux me dire quelle est la base ? "

" Vérifier que la personne est en sécurité, qu'elle respire et qu'elle n'a pas d'hémorragie, et en cas d'arrêt respiratoire ou d'hémorragie, agir pour rétablir les choses. "

" Toujours exact. Tu as ton brevet de secouriste, non ? "

Hermione rosit et acquiesça.

" Bon. Vous allez voir plus amplement en cours la méthode moldue de premiers secours. C'est la plus simple. Mais il y a aussi une méthode sorcière, basée sur des sorts. Elle est très utile, surtout si la victime est inaccessible, car il n'y a pas besoin de contact direct. Je vous ai fait venir tous les trois afin que vous vous exerciez les uns sur les autres. Ces sorts demandent beaucoup d'application et je veux que vous soyez très attentifs. "

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête.

" Les premiers secours sorciers comportent deux types de sorts, les sorts d'examens et les sorts curatifs. On commence toujours par les sorts d'examens. Hermione, tu veux bien t'asseoir ici ? "

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans un cinquième fauteuil, face à la table, et ils pivotèrent pour bien la voir.

" Le premier examen à faire est celui du cœur. Nous allons supposer que Hermione est inconsciente et que vous ne pouvez pas la toucher – merci, Hermione, c'est parfait. Pour savoir si elle est encore en vie, vous allez prononcer une formule qui vous fera voir les battements de son cœur. La formule est _Uidere Corem_. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Hermione. "

Hermione, qui faisait la morte, la tête appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil, se redressa et observa avec eux les lignes lumineuses qui étaient apparues en l'air, à côté du fauteuil.

" C'est mon cœur ? "

" Oui. Regardez bien. Vous apprendrez probablement en cours la signification de toutes les parties de la courbe, mais avec le sort ce n'est pas la peine. Regardez en dessous. Lisez ce qui est écrit. "

Une ligne d'écriture cursive et penchée leur expliqua que le cœur analysé était en parfaite santé et comptait 75, 74, 75, 76, 78, 76, 75, 73 battements par minute.

" Le nombre de battements a parfois du mal à se stabiliser, mais tant qu'il ne varie pas trop tout va bien. Au repos, un homme adulte a environ 60 battements par minute, une femme 70 à votre âge, comme votre cœur est un peu plus petit, ajoutez 5 à 10 battements. En cas d'effort intense, il peut attendre 200. Au delà, le cœur risque de s'abîmer. "

Sirius leur montra ensuite le dessin.

" Avec un cœur en bonne santé, c'est toujours le même. Une petite bosse, un grand pic, une crevasse, un plat, un petit pic et à nouveau la bosse. Quand vous le saurez par cœur, vous verrez tout de suite si le cœur va bien ou pas. Pour l'instant, lisez la ligne. "

(A/N : Pour la petite histoire, j'ai un jour eu droit moi aussi à un électrocardiogramme, et j'ai la joie de vous dire que mon cœur va très bien, mais, comme il est un peu de travers dans ma poitrine (tourné vers l'intérieur) la courbe était légèrement différente. La méthode magique supprime ce risque et si le cœur est en bonne santé, la courbe est toujours la même.)

Après l'examen du cœur, ils apprirent les sorts qui permettaient de vérifier l'état des vaisseaux sanguins et des nerfs. Harry puis Ron furent assommés par Stupéfix et Hermione eut un bras paralysé pour la démonstration. Le dessin, un schéma du corps humain et des organes observés, était toujours accompagné de commentaires.

" Ce sont des sorts autogérés. " leur expliqua Sirius. " C'est pour ça qu'il faut tant d'application et de concentration pour les lancer. Souvenez-vous bien que, à part la courbe du cœur, ce sont des images fixes. Si l'état de la victime change, le schéma disparaît et il faut relancer le sort. Certains sorciers particulièrement puissants parviennent à lancer des sorts qui s'adaptent, mais c'est très rare. "

Sirius les laissa ensuite se jeter les sorts et se déclara plus que satisfait des résultats.

" A votre âge, vous ne devriez pas avoir la capacité de les lancer. C'est très bien. Exercez-vous sur vous ou des animaux si vous le pouvez, mais prenez garde à ce qu'on ne vous voie pas. "

Sirius leur apprit ensuite les différents sorts de premiers soins : massage cardiaque, respiration artificielle, arrêt de la douleur et de l'hémorragie, et, pour les cas extrêmes où la vie était réellement en jeu, la stase qui suspendait les fonctions vitales jusqu'à ce que le sort soit interrompu.

" En tant que sorciers de premier cycle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'en faire d'avantage. A moins de circonstances particulièrement mauvaises, c'est à dire en l'absence d'un sorcier plus confirmé, vous n'aurez pas à en faire plus. D'après ce que je sais de l'histoire de Poudlard, il n'y a eu que très peu de cas où un étudiant a dû lancer un sortilège de stase. Dans tous les cas, dès que vous êtes sûr que la victime est en sécurité, prévenez un adulte. C'est à lui de régler le problème. Et n'oubliez pas, quand vous lancez les sorts, de vous concentrer. C'est uniquement ça qui fait qu'ils sont réussis ou non. "

* * *

Le cours de biologie avait lieu en bas de la tour Péronne, près de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Le professeur était un homme voûté, qui boitait lourdement et s'appuyait sur une canne dont le pommeau était une tête de corbeau et le pied une serre grande ouverte. Hermione, assise au premier rang, leur jura que des plumes étaient sculptées dans le bois sombre.

" Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous avez un cours de biologie et pourquoi vous l'avez maintenant. " dit le professeur d'une voix grave et profonde. " J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard et cette matière ne figurait pas au programme. Le Ministère de la Magie l'a adjointe l'an dernier, afin d'être enseignée à partir de la cinquième année. Ce n'est pas une lubie de notre bien-aimé Ministre (il dit ces mots d'un ton sarcastique et plusieurs élèves écarquillèrent les yeux Lavande Brown étouffa un cri indigné) mais une nécessité. Les tests d'entrée à l'Académie des Aurors, à Urqhart et même à l'Ecole de Médico-Magie de Sainte Mangouste ont prouvé que les élèves sortis de Poudlard n'avaient pratiquement aucune notion de biologie humaine. Un exemple : qui ici peut me dire combien de litres de sang possède un homme adulte ? "

Harry, Hermione et Ron levèrent la main. Le professeur sourit et dévoila des canines acérées.

" Oui, vous avez eu cours avec le professeur Black à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? "

Ils hochèrent la tête.

" Je vois. Quelqu'un d'autre ? "

Personne en leva la main.

" Monsieur Weasley, voulez-vous bien répondre ? "

" 5 à 6 litres, professeur. "

" Exact. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Vous auriez tous dû pouvoir répondre à cette question et mon travail en tant que professeur est que vous soyez capable d'y répondre, ainsi qu'à d'autres questions, et que vous puissiez réagir en cas d'accident pour protéger votre vie et celle de vos camarades. Nous allons étudier la biologie humaine. Ce cours n'est enseigné qu'à partir de la cinquième année car nous aborderons la sexualité et la reproduction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques mois vous trouverez ces matières très intéressantes. "

Plusieurs élèves murmurèrent.

" Silence, s'il vous plait. Je vous ai dit que la biologie est enseignée à Poudlard à partir de la cinquième année. Comme vous avez raté un an, nous avons dû rétrécir le programme, et nous devrons avancer assez vite. C'est pourquoi, si vous avez la moindre question, la moindre incompréhension, veuillez me demander immédiatement, et pas quand nous serons parvenus à un autre chapitre. Il va de soi que vous devrez fournir un travail conséquent, mais je n'en attends pas moins d'étudiants de votre niveau. "

Il prit sa baguette posée sur le bureau et en donna un petit coup sur le tableau, qui se couvrit de texte.

" Nous allons commencer par des généralités sur l'anatomie. Oscar et Nestor ici présents vous aideront à mieux visualiser les choses. "

Il fit un geste vers un coin de la pièce et un squelette apparut, ainsi qu'un écorché.

" Contrairement à ce que prétendent certaines anciennes rumeurs sang pur, dont je ne veux pas entendre parler ici, il n'y a aucune différence entre la biologie moldue et sorcière. "

Hermione leva la main.

" Oui ? "

" Et en génétique, monsieur ? "

" Les travaux scientifiques n'ont jamais pu prouver la présence d'un ou plusieurs gènes de la magie. D'ailleurs, des sorciers peuvent naître au sein de familles moldues, et inversement. Mais nous en reparlerons quand nous aborderons cette partie du programme. "

" Je crois que l'Anthropologie vient de trouver un sérieux concurrent. " chuchota Ron.

* * *

Les cours de duel continuèrent. Le mardi, avec les Gryffondor de cinquième et sixième année, Harry et Sirius alternaient les deux groupes. Les plus doués commençaient à apprendre les sortilèges de Défense les plus puissants, comme le Stoppeur d'attaques.

Lors de leurs séances du lundi et du jeudi, dans la Salle Ovale, Harry et Sirius abordaient des sorts de plus en plus dangereux et le nouvel apprentissage de premiers soins servit plusieurs fois.

Remus se joignait de temps en temps à leur entraînement. Il allait de mieux en mieux. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient pratiquement disparu et ses cheveux commençaient à redevenir châtain. Sirius et lui avaient fait comprendre à Harry qu'il était inutile de leur poser des questions, car ils ne lui répondraient pas.

En revanche, Rogue ne venait plus, et Harry le regrettait car ça restait lui qu'il attaquait le plus facilement. Il en le voyait qu'en cours de Potions, où la cadence restait très élevée. Neville, qui prenait des cours particuliers, lui dit que Rogue semblait soucieux et fatigué.

* * *

Un soir, en allant voir Sirius, Harry surprit une conversation entre lui et Rogue.

" Son père n'a rien fait de tout l'ét ? "

" Il a écrit une lettre à Dumbledore. Il se doute que je suis dans le coup mais il n'a rien fait vers moi, ni courrier, ni Cheminette. Je vais te dire, ça m'a inquiété d'avantage que s'il avait proféré des menaces. L'été m'a paru très long. J'ai écrit je ne sais combien de fois aux Mason. Il n'a rien reçu, absolument rien. "

" Quel salaud… Il n'a que 16 ans ! "

" Il est presque adulte, tu sais. Albus a écrit à Samantha Mc Kinnon pour voir si on peut court-circuiter la procédure et obtenir la majorité civile, mais avec une famille de sang pur c'est très délicat. "

" La loi est mauvaise. "

" Pourrie jusqu'à l'os, mais je pensais que tu étais au courant. "

Soupir de Sirius.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne le vois pas au cours de duel. "

" Oui, je m'en doute. Et en cours de Défense ? Pendant tes remplacements de Lupin ? "

" J'y ai déjà pensé, figure-toi. Le prochain tombe un samedi. "

Rogue étouffa un juron.

" Tu crois qu'il accepterait de se faire porter pâle jusqu'au lundi ? "

" Si je lui explique pourquoi, oui. Ça paraîtra parfaitement normal. "

" Très bien. Trouve un prétexte pour le retenir après un de ses cours de défense et parle-lui. Avec le don d'apprivoisement, tu devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. "

Silence.

" Oh, arrête d'ergoter, Black. Tu me fatigues. J'ai le garçon, tu as le don, la situation est ce qu'elle est, alors parle-lui et essaie de régler ça. "

" Calme-toi. Je lui parlerai. Mais il va résister au début et je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de temps. "

" Mets-le en retenue. "

" Sous quel motif ? C'est une statue en cours. Je n'ai jamais vu un élève de Poudlard aussi isolé, à part toi bien sûr, mais il n'a pas ton origine. Il se méfie de moi comme de la peste. "

" A cause de Harry. "

" Evidemment, à cause de Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? "

" Essaie de trouver quelque chose. "

" Mon imagination malsaine a des limites, Severus. Mais je vais faire ce que je peux. "

" Je compte sur toi. "

" Je sais. "

En se félicitant d'avoir placé les barrières télépathiques que Sirius lui avait apprises, Harry se glissa derrière un rideau alors que Rogue repartait. Après qu'il se fut éloigné, il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il avait entendu. Sirius et lui avaient dit que c'était de sa faute. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce que c'était à propos des cours de duel ? Ils avaient aussi parlé d'un élève, et il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait être.

Il sortit de derrière son rideau et regagna la Salle commune des Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Sirius maintenant.

* * *

Fin septembre, le professeur Bibine réunit les capitaines des quatre équipes de Quidditch. En arrivant devant son bureau, Harry trouva Malefoy appuyé au mur, son visage pâle portant son habituelle expression hautaine. Il s'appuya lui aussi au mur, le plus loin possible. Justin Finch-Fletchley arriva peu après. Il salua Harry et Malefoy, qui ne lui rendit pas son salut. Cho arriva la dernière et vint près de Harry. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

" Tu vas prendre Damian, alors ? "

" Oui, mais je vais quand même le faire participer aux sélections, que ça ait l'air officiel. " chuchota-t-elle en riant. Harry trouva qu'elle était vraiment adorable quand elle disait un secret.

Le professeur arriva enfin.

" Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de mon retard, j'aidais des élèves de première année à ramener des balais ensorcelés. "

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, où Harry n'était jamais entré. Il était décoré de tableaux représentant des matchs de Quidditch, où les joueurs s'interpellaient en se faisant des passes. Une jeune femme en vert, avec une serre dorée sur la poitrine, attrapa un Vif d'Or d'un air nonchalant. Sur un autre tableau, deux Batteurs d'équipe adverses se disputaient en se menaçant de leurs battes et en s'échangeant des insultes que Harry n'avait jamais entendues. Ils se calmèrent quand ils les virent entrer.

Le professeur Bibine s'assit à son bureau et les élèves prirent place en face d'elle. Le bureau portait une statuette en or représentant une équipe de Quidditch au complet, la caisse de balles ouverte devant eux. Tous les joueurs avaient l'air victorieux. A l'insigne gravé sur leur tenue, Harry reconnut les Falmouth Falcons.

" Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler des sélections qui auront lieu samedi prochain. Comme vous avez, au total, besoin de 10 joueurs, et que nous ne pouvons utiliser qu'un seul terrain, la pluie ayant malheureusement rendu impraticable le terrain de secours situé au bord du lac, vous allez devoir vous succéder. Les Gryffondor passeront en premier, de 9 heures 30 à 12 heures. Cela vous laisse une demi-heure par joueur. La même durée a été donnée aux autres équipes. Les Poufsouffle prendront donc le terrain de 14 heures à 15 heures. Les Serdaigle ensuite, de 15 heures 30 à 16 heures 30. Enfin, les Serpentard de 17 heures à 17 heures 30. Il y a un délai d'une demi-heure entre les équipes afin de vous donner du temps supplémentaire si vous en avez besoin. Je vous conseille de discuter avec tous les candidats afin de vérifier leur motivation, car vous n'aurez qu'un temps limité. "

" Que se passera-t-il si nous ne parvenons pas à choisir parmi les candidats, si nous n'avons pas assez de temps ? "

" Vous devrez consacrer une de vos séances d'entraînement à achever les sélections. Je sais que cette contrainte de temps est très gênante, mais les conditions météorologiques nous ont hélas obligés à beaucoup resserrer les délais, et vous ne pouvez pas bénéficier cette année des six heures de sélection. C'est d'autant plus fâcheux pour vous, monsieur Potter, qui avez 5 postes à fournir. Enfin, ces conditions se sont déjà présentées deux fois dans ma carrière, et les sélections ont toujours pu être faites. Vous devriez donc vous en sortir. "

Elle leur tendit quatre feuilles.

" Voici les horaires des sélections. Affichez-les sur le panneau de votre salle et assurez-vous que tous les candidats l'ont lu. Bonne chance. "

" Merci, professeur. "

* * *

Le samedi matin, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le terrain, escortés d'un vaste groupe de Gryffondor. Harry avait déjà examiné les balais de tous les candidats et avait écarté deux filles ne possédant que deux vieux Comète qui perdaient les brindilles de leur queue. Ginny, qui se présentait pour le poste de Poursuiveur, lui confia que ces filles, qui étaient dans le dortoir voisin du sien, rêvaient de faire partie de l'équipe pour pouvoir l'approcher. Harry se sentit presque rougir en pensant à la tête de Cho si elle apprenait ça.

Il fit décoller tous les élèves et regarda comment ils volaient. Il avait fait une liste des noms et faisait une croix sur son parchemin s'il trouvait qu'ils volaient trop mal. Il garda ensuite ceux qui voulaient être Poursuiveurs et leur lança le Souaffle il élimina ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à le rattraper. En quelques minutes, il élimina les deux tiers de la liste il en restait une douzaine.

" Les seuls sérieux. " dit-il à Ron en grinçant des dents. " Vingt-cinq se sont présentés juste parce que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe. "

" L'année dernière, je crois qu'ils avaient encore peur de toi. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je croyais que je te l'avais dit. " marmonna Ron en fixant ses chaussures. " Tu es le seul sorcier à part Dumbledore à avoir affronté Tu Sais Qui en duel et à en être sorti vivant. "

" Oh. "

Les élèves se lancèrent ensuite le Souaffle en volant sur le terrain, puis essayèrent de marquer des buts contre Ron. Harry notait au fur et à mesure ce qu'il en pensait. Il garda enfin Ginny, qui se débrouillait très bien, Colin Crivey, qui était aussi bon qu'il le pensait, et une fille de troisième année, Louisa Mankins, qui était d'une adresse étonnante au tir. Ron n'avait pu arrêter que la moitié des Souaffles.

" Mais comment tu fais ? "

" Je m'entraîne avec mon frère depuis que je suis petite. C'est le gardien des Appleby Arrows. "

" Waouh. "

" Je peux t'avoir un autographe, si tu veux. "

Ils choisirent ensuite les Batteurs. Ron grogna quand Harry dit qu'il choisissait Thomas Pool. Harry se mit à rire.

" Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. "

" Tu ne veux pas de lui parce qu'il sort avec Ginny. "

Ron haussa les épaules.

" C'est toi le capitaine. Tu décides. "

" Je le prends. Et arrête de faire cette tête là. Vous serez forcés de jouer ensemble. "

" Tu prends qui d'autre ? "

" Jonathan Chandor. "

" C'est lequel ? "

" Le grand avec le pull gris. "

" Il est en septième année, non ? "

" Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'il voulait entrer dans l'équipe. "

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Harry retourna sur le terrain pour voir Damian voler comme une fusée sur son balai et attraper le Vif d'Or à tous les coups. Les joueurs de l'équipe applaudirent et il rougit comme une tomate. Harry ne sut pas qui était le gardien choisi il regardait seulement Cho et fut surpris quand les Serpentard prirent le terrain. Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant que Malefoy n'était pas entouré de ses gardes du corps. Crabbe et Goyle marchaient à l'arrière du groupe, l'air abattu.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demanda Cho qui l'avait remarqué aussi.

" J'en sais rien. On ferait mieux de rentrer. "

En attendant sur un palier que l'escalier revienne et qu'il puisse monter, Harry vit une inscription sur une porte. Il reconnut un code ancien.

Ici s'est tenue la réunion des Directeurs de Maison en 1287, pour discuter du comportement du préfet des Serpentard. A l'issue de cette réunion, la décision est prise de renvoyer Marcus Armstrong, qui est remplacé par Théobald Seale.

Le préfet de Serpentard… Les codes secrets… Harry bondit sur l'escalier dès qu'il s'approcha et courut vers la Salle Commune. Il s'assit sur son lit, s'enveloppa dans sa Cape d'Invisibilité, se jeta un sort de Vie Privée, qui empêcherait quiconque d'entendre ce qu'il disait, et prit la carte du Maraudeur.

" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. "

La carte apparut. En utilisant la carte, il avait découvert quelques trucs qu'il pouvait faire avec son don de décryptage : agrandir une partie de la carte, suivre une personne ou un groupe de personnes, ou encore lire l'état psychologique de quelqu'un.

" _Praemonstro Drago Malefoy._ "

Une lumière apparut sur la carte et se positionna sur un point. Harry observa les pas de Malefoy entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, où il resta un moment en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Il lut, dans la ligne sur son état, " énervement poussé, dangereux ". Malefoy partit ensuite vers les salles de bains. Là, il s'approcha d'un mur, puis disparut.

Harry se frotta les yeux. La lumière était maintenant dans le bureau de Rogue. Il tapota la carte là où Malefoy avait disparu et lut " passage secret menant au bureau de Severus Rogue ". L'inscription disparut aussitôt.

Harry continua à regarder la carte où les représentations minuscules de Malefoy et Rogue discutaient. Il lisait pendant ce temps tout ce que la carte lui indiquait à propos de Malefoy. Certaines informations apparaissaient sous Rogue c'étaient des choses que lui seul savait.

Peu à peu, la discussion entre Rogue et Sirius devint parfaitement claire.

Malefoy n'avait pas passé l'été chez ses parents. Craignant pour sa sécurité, Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius s'étaient arrangés pour l'envoyer dans une famille d'accueil. Rogue l'y avait emmené pendant que les autres élèves rentraient par le Poudlard Express c'était pour ça qu'il n'y était pas. Lucius Malefoy avait écrit à Dumbledore pour demander des explications et Dumbledore lui avait répondu que c'était une décision du Département de la Famille, au Ministère. Le père de Drago avait dû s'incliner. Il n'avait envoyé aucun courrier son fils, même pas pour son anniversaire, alors que sa mère lui avait écrit plusieurs fois. Rogue pensait que Lucius Malefoy avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est à dire empêcher de faire de Drago un Mangemort, et protégeait donc Drago. En même temps, il voulait le convaincre que les opinions de son père étaient fausses, et qu'il n'avait pas à les suivre. Il voulait le ramener du côté de la magie blanche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et avait besoin du don d'apprivoisement de Sirius pour l'en convaincre. Malefoy ne savait plus quoi penser, et ne faisait confiance qu'à Rogue, qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Il s'était isolé car il se méfiait des autres Serpentard, dont une bonne part était issue de familles liées à la magie noire.

Sidéré par ses découvertes, Harry avait baissé sa garde et il fut presque foudroyé par l'intervention de Sirius.

" Viens dans ma chambre tout de suite ! "

Obéissant à l'ordre télépathique, Harry fit disparaître la carte, rangea sa cape et se glissa discrètement hors de la Salle Commune. Il alla dans la chambre de Sirius, qu'il trouva lisant des parchemins.

" Entre. Ferme la porte. "

Harry obéit. Sirius avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et ses gestes étaient plus brutaux que d'habitude.

" Ne fais pas cette tête là. Je ne suis pas en colère. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue en lisant tout ça. Tu imagines, si quelqu'un avait été avec toi ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser tes dons pour espionner les gens. La carte du Maraudeur n'a pas été conçue pour espionner les plans secrets de Dumbledore. Juste pour aller se promener en douce à Pré au Lard et faire des farces au concierge. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis des sorts d'écriture codée, alors ? "

" Pour savoir si Rusard et les professeurs connaissaient nos passages secrets et soupçonnaient nos plans. Pas pour jouer les apprentis détectives. "

Harry baissa la tête.

" Tu m'amèneras la carte. Je vais bloquer les sorts, ne laisser que celui d'état. Tu n'as pas besoin des autres et ça ne te tentera pas. Regarde-moi, Harry. "

Harry leva la tête et fut soulagé de voir que les yeux de Sirius reprenaient leur couleur normale.

" Tu as fait une bêtise aussi grosse que toi, mais tu ne le savais pas et ça n'aura pas de conséquences. Cependant, tu dois te souvenir de quelque chose et je vais te le rappeler. "

Il leva sa baguette vers lui. Harry recula légèrement. Sirius rit.

" Ne bouge pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. "

Il lui jeta un sort. Harry ne sentit d'abord rien, puis une phrase lui vint à l'esprit, comme si Sirius venait de le lui dire : " Si on ne te dit rien, c'est que tu n'as rien à savoir. "

" Voilà. Tu garderas ça en tête. Va me chercher la carte, maintenant, et ne t'occupe plus de ça. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te le dirai. Oh, et pas un mot à tes amis. Vous n'êtes pas censés être au courant. Compris ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Et laisse Malefoy tranquille. "

* * *

Le mercredi s'achevait par l'Histoire de la Magie et à 17 heures, les élèves à demi comateux étaient contents de rentrer à la Salle Commune. Le cours avait été particulièrement éprouvant, le professeur Binns leur ayant cité la liste exhaustive des dirigeants des différents département du Ministère de la Magie aux seizième et dix-septième siècles, pendant la chasse aux sorciers forcenée qui régnait dans toute l'Europe. A l'idée qu'il devrait retenir tous ces noms, Harry était totalement découragé. Il regarda d'un air morne la dissertation sur les familles de champignons vénéneux à rendre le lendemain à Rogue, qu'il n'avait pas encore terminée. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas la force de l'achever ce soir et qu'il la ferait le lendemain matin, comme ils n'avaient pas cours en première heure. Il ignora le regard d'Hermione et ses remarques et elle finit par s'écarter, la bouche pincée.

Après le dîner, comme Ron lui faisait également la tête, Harry prit en soupirant ses parchemins de notes et son exemplaire de _Milles Herbes et Champignons Magiques_, ainsi que le _Guide International des Substances Nocives_ que Rogue leur avait fait acheter. Il acheva sa copie un peu avant onze heures, satisfait finalement d'avoir agi ainsi. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi immature que Sirius le prétendait lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler. Il rangea ses affaires et alla se coucher.

Il rêvait qu'il se promenait avec Cho le long d'un grand canal où nageaient des sirènes, et la plupart des garçons de Serdaigle transformés en Strangulots et en Plimpys. Damian, devenu un petit faune bouclé, gambadait autour d'eux en leur lançant des fleurs. Harry aurait aimé qu'il aille ailleurs, mais il était trop occupé à parler à Cho pour le lui dire.

Brusquement, Cho eut l'air angoiss ses cheveux devinrent plus clairs, sa peau aussi, ses yeux devirent bruns, puis s'éclaircirent jusqu'à virer à un noisette pâle, avec des pupilles à peine visibles.

Ce n'était plus Cho, mais Camille.

Le canal avait disparu autour d'eux, il faisait noir. Camille bougeait les lèvres, elle avait l'air de crier, mais il n'entendait rien… Elle tendit les bras vers lui, mais elle s'éloignait, et disparut avant d'avoir atteint l'horizon.

L'obscurité se teinta de rais de lumière. Harry était dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il était réveillé. Tout le monde dormait, il faisait encore nuit – il était un peu plus de cinq heures. Il mit ses lunettes, prit ses pantoufles, et sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire le moindre bruit. Dans la Salle Commune, il essaya de contacter Sirius son esprit était dans le chaos, il savait déjà. Il n'était pas à Poudlard. Rogue et Remus étaient réveillés eux aussi, et très inquiets. Dumbledore était près de Sirius, mais il ne l'avait pas encore rejoint. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pris la Carte du Maraudeur il aurait pu voir où ils étaient.

Il passa la tête hors de la Salle Commune et entendit la Grosse Dame marmonner " Ce n'est pas possible de faire tant de bruit… Veulent-ils réveiller tout le monde ? "

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Vous devriez être couché, jeune homme. "

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dites-le moi. "

" Il semble qu'il y ait de grands problèmes en bas. Le directeur est même sorti du château. "

" Vous savez où est mon parrain ? "

" Il est passé en trombe il y a près d'une demi-heure. "

Harry sortit entièrement de derrière la tenture et sortit dans le couloir. Il entendait maintenant des éclats de voix en bas, et il lui sembla bien reconnaître la voix de Sirius.

Sans écouter la Grosse Dame qui lui disait de rentrer à son dortoir, il descendit l'escalier en courant. Plusieurs tableaux lui firent à haute voix des remarques sur sa présence et son allure. Il atteignit le grand escalier qui descendait dans le hall et s'arrêta. La porte était ouverte Rogue et Remus essayaient de calmer Sirius qui criait et se débattait. Ils parlaient en même temps et il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Sirius pleurait. Dumbledore entra à son tour et dit quelque chose à Sirius qui s'effondra contre lui. Rogue leva la tête vers le haut de l'escalier.

" Camille a été enlevée. " dit-il télépathiquement. " Rentrez à votre dortoir. Ne faites pas de bruit. "

* * *

La journée du lendemain s'écoula morose. Sirius était absent à la Grande Table le matin. Remus le remplaça pour le cours de Duel. Harry alla se coucher sans en savoir d'avantage.

Dans la nuit, il fit encore un cauchemar. Air sombre, température glaciale, humidité… un animal qui hurlait… qui hurlait à la mort. Sirius.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Les images de son rêve restaient gravées dans sa tête. Enfin non, pas les images, le son. Il n'avait presque rien vu. Alors que les pleurs…

Il réalisa soudain que les pleurs continuaient. Il se demanda d'abord s'il était vraiment réveillé et se pinça le bras la douleur le convainquit que les cris désespérés qu'il entendait étaient réels, et près de lui.

Harry sauta de son lit, enfila en toute hâte un pull par dessus son pyjama, prit ses lunettes et sa baguette et sortit du dortoir. En descendant l'escalier vers la Salle Commune, il entendit les cris devenir plus forts. Il s'approchait de la source.

Quand il sortit de la Salle Commune, le bruit était encore plus fort. C'était de véritables hurlements. Et ils provenaient de la chambre de Sirius.

Harry courut vers la porte. Verrouillée.

" _Alohomora _! "

La porte s'entrebâilla. Harry la poussa pour entrer et alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique. La lumière révéla Patmol, assis sur le lit, sa fourrure noire dressée sur son dos, les yeux fermés, et hurlant à pleins poumons. Visiblement, il faisait lui aussi un cauchemar. Harry l'appela, mais il ne parut pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha prudemment et le secoua, sans plus d'effet. Son esprit était totalement barricadé. Harry commençait à paniquer quand un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre.

Harry se tourna vers la porte, qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. Remus entra et le rejoignit. Harry lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Remus hocha la tête.

" C'est pratiquement impossible de le réveiller, il dort trop profondément… Je vais essayer quelque chose. "

Il pointa sa baguette sur le kélis toujours terrorisé, et murmura une longue formule. Harry n'en saisit pas le sens, mais Patmol s'apaisa et finit par rester allongé sur son lit, immobile, les flancs battants.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Un sort d'anesthésie. C'est assez puissant, mais c'est une des seules choses qui marchent dans ce cas là. "

Il rendit à Sirius sa forme humaine et effaça les traces de larmes qui lui maculaient le visage.

" Il va dormir un moment. " dit Remus en le bordant et en vérifiant son pouls. " Va te coucher, je reste avec lui. "

Harry regarda d'un air inquiet le visage de Sirius, calme dans son sommeil mais aux yeux encore rouges.

" Ça va aller. " dit Remus qui devinait ses préoccupations. " Après une crise pareille, il a juste envie de dormir. Va te coucher et ne t'inquiète pas. "

Harry acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Il remonta silencieusement dans le dortoir et se coucha dans son lit. La fatigue lui tomba dessus et avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur son oreiller, il dormait.

* * *

Quand Harry descendit le matin suivant pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Sirius n'était pas là. Il chercha Remus et le contacta.

" Professeur, vous m'entendez ? "

" Oui, je t'entends. "

" Où est Sirius ? " demanda Harry, inquiet.

" Dans sa chambre, il dort. " répondit Remus. Il devait sentir son inquiétude car il rajouta : " Il est en sécurité. "

Harry hésita, puis se lança. Il savait que Remus lui dirait la vérité.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? "

" Un crise de nerfs. "

" Dans son sommeil ? "

" Oui. Ça lui est déjà arrivé quand on était élèves. Il fait un cauchemar particulièrement horrible et ses nerfs lâchent. "

Harry resta silencieux. Remus reprit :

" Le cerveau des sorciers n'est pas normal. Le sien l'est encore moins car il est télépathe. Tu sais, une minuscule lésion du cerveau peut provoquer quelque chose de ce genre… c'est une maladie. "

" Ça fait longtemps ? "

" Toujours. Mais les crises comme celle de cette nuit sont rarissimes. En général, c'est limité à un gros cauchemar. "

" Le sort que vous avez utilisé, c'est un sort spécial, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai parlé à Hermione et elle ne le connaît pas. "

Remus sourit légèrement.

" Une trouvaille du professeur Mc Gonagall. Une nuit, alors qu'on était élèves, il a eu une crise très violente, un peu comme cette nuit. Le bruit l'avait alertée. Elle a essayé plusieurs choses sans effet, puis a eu l'idée de ce sort. On l'utilisait autrefois en médecine. Aujourd'hui, il est remplacé par les potions. "

" Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? "

" Probablement en fin de matinée. Il va avoir faim. Tu pourras lui parler à ce moment là. "

" Il m'a fait une peur bleue. "

Remus rit.

" Oui, je m'en doute. Nous étions en première année quand il a eu une crise pour la première fois. Nous ne savions rien, il n'avait pas osé nous le dire. Il s'est cassé la jambe en tombant de son lit. C'est la seule fois où il s'est blessé. Il a eu trois ou quatre crises les années suivantes. Elles se sont totalement arrêtées quand il a rencontré Camille. "

" Je vous ai vus la nuit où elle a disparu. "

" Je sais. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? "

" Il préférera te le raconter lui-même. Hier, il a demandé à ce que tu participes à notre réunion, ce soir, après ton entraînement de Quidditch. "

" Merci. "

* * *

Harry avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que la disparition de Camille. L'entraînement de Quidditch le força à ne plus y penser pendant trois heures et ce fut un soulagement.

Les joueurs qu'il avait choisis s'entendaient bien entre eux. Hermione avait encouragé Ron à surmonter ses a priori contre Thomas Pool et il se comporta très bien. Harry rentra au château très satisfait de sa nouvelle équipe. Ils ne joueraient pas avant décembre, mais il avait décidé de s'entraîner dur, pour ne laisser aucune chance à leurs adversaires. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vu lorsque les Serdaigle s'étaient entraînés. Damian avait attrapé le Vif d'Or en moins de cinq minutes à chaque fois.

* * *

La réunion se tint dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Camille était allée passer quelques jours chez son frère, Corin, pour la naissance de leur fille Alicia. Malgré les protections posées, la maison avait été attaquée par trois Mangemorts qui avaient enlevé Camille et blessé assez sérieusement Colin qui essayait de la défendre. Il était à Sainte Mangouste.

" Je viens de recevoir un hibou. Il s'en remettra. Les sorts ont ricoché sur les protections. Ce sont surtout les coups qui ont porté. "

" Il faudra que je le voie. Que je lui dise que ce n'est pas sa faute. "

" J'ai pris la liberté de le lui dire dans la lettre que je lui ai adressée. "

" Merci. "

Fumseck et Rayan, perchés sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, observaient la scène avec intérêt. Fumseck avait passé un moment sur l'épaule de Sirius, essayant de le consoler.

Sirius marchait de long en large en parlant à voix haute.

" Je sais qu'elle est vivante. Je le sens. "

" Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas télépathe ? " demanda Rogue.

Sirius s'arrêta de marcher et les regarda. Il avait l'air penaud, comme s'il leur avait caché quelque chose.

" Elle est enceinte. " finit-il par dire.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais se força à les ramener à leur taille normale.

" Elle est enceinte de presque deux mois. " expliqua Sirius. " Ce n'est qu'un embryon, mais il a déjà assez de forces pour que je sente sa présence. Et il ne vit que par elle. " ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

" Ça change pas mal de choses. " dit Rogue, pensif.

Il le regardèrent tous. Il expliqua :

" Quand Magda était enceinte de Damian, puis de Tess, elle était protégée. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait sur la magie noire, Ewan ne pouvait rien faire. "

" Mais ta sœur était mariée à un Mangemort. " dit Sirius.

" Ce n'est pas ça qui compte. C'est le fait qu'elle porte un enfant. "

Sirius réfléchit un moment.

" Alors ? "

" Alors ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas lui faire de mal. Ils veulent juste se servir d'elle comme appât. Te tendre un piège. Nous tendre un piège à tous. " dit-il en les regardant successivement, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore.

Sirius le regarda quelques secondes d'un air grave.

" Je ne comprends pas. " dit Harry. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. " Professeur, vous m'avez dit que Voldemort ne comprenait pas l'amour, que ça lui était trop étranger. Pourquoi alors est-ce qu'il protège les femmes enceintes ? "

" Il ne les protège pas. " dit Dumbledore. " Il est totalement incapable de s'attaquer à elles. "

Harry avait du mal à comprendre. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

" Tu as failli tuer Voldemort par l'amour que te portait ta mère. C'est le même principe. La communion entre une future mère et son enfant est totale. Elle porte un véritable talisman. "

Harry acquiesça. Sirius était plus détendu.

" Il ne sait pas que nous savons cela et attend que nous tombions dans le panneau. " résuma-t-il. " Il ne peut vraiment rien arriver à Camille ? "

" Rien. Ni à elle, ni à son bébé. "

" Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas à mon tour. " dit Remus. " S'il ne peut pas lui faire de mal, pourquoi l'avoir enlevée ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être attaqué à Véga ou Frank ? Excuse-moi, Sirius, mais ce n'est pas logique. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Il ne peut pas faire de mal à Camille. Il me paraîtrait plus logique d'enlever quelqu'un avec qui il peut exercer une réelle menace. "

" Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte. " proposa Harry.

" Non. " Rogue secoua la tête. " Il le savait. Si c'était Voldemort. "

" Quoi ? "

" Remus a raison. Pourquoi enlever quelqu'un qu'il ne peut attaquer physiquement ? La torture est son principal plaisir après le meurtre, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Peut-être qu'il a pensé qu'avec ton caractère, tu tomberais dans le panneau et que tu foncerais droit te faire prendre à ton tour – et tuer – mais ça ne me paraît pas très probable. Il n'est pas bête. Il sait qu'en t'attaquant, il attaque du même coup Procyon et Dumbledore, et il ne veut pas attaquer Dumbledore. Les dernières fois où il a essayé, il s'est fait ridiculiser. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu penses, alors ? "

" Que ce n'est pas lui. Plutôt des Mangemorts qui ont voulu faire de l'excès de zèle. Si c'est le cas, on en devrait pas tarder à retrouver leurs cadavres. "

" Severus, pour l'amour du ciel, je te rappelle que Harry est présent dans la pièce… "

" Et alors ? "

Sirius poussa un lourd soupir en le dévisageant.

" Alors il n'est pas plus dégourdi que nous l'étions à son âge, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de savoir comment Voldemort traite ceux qui l'ont déçu. "

" Je le sais déjà. "

" Oh, non. Vous ne le savez pas. Heureusement, vous ne le savez pas. Bon, mes excuses, vous deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "

" On cherche. Le seul renseignement qu'on a, c'est leur stature. Directeur, vous avez la liste des Mangemorts ? "

" Oui. Gricha vient de me l'envoyer. "

Dumbledore sortit de son bureau une longue liste de noms. Rogue se pencha dessus.

" Pas lui, il est trop petit… Trop petit… Trop maigre… Trop grand… Trop petit… Non, là c'est une femme… " Comme ils le regardaient tous avec curiosité, il se tut et continua à rayer les noms. " Voilà, il reste ceux-là. En vert, le grand moyen, en jaune, le gros, et en rouge, le sportif. C'est tout ce que je peux vous donner. "

Sirius regarda la liste avec découragement.

" Avec nos contacts, je dois pouvoir savoir à peu près ce que ces hommes ont fait. Voire si certains ont été vus dans la région. "

" Merci, Albus. "

" Nous la retrouverons, Sirius. "

* * *

A/N : Oh, Yeah.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : 12 Octobre 1996

A/N : Coucou !

Avant de plonger dans le texte, une NOTE IMPORTANTE. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer, depuis _Procès_, que mon style ressemblait à celui de J.K.Rowling. J'en suis flattée mais très gênée, parce que ce n'est pas mon style (ceux qui ont lu Innocent ou mes fics X-Men ont dû s'en rendre compte). En fait, avec le temps, mon style s'éloigne de plus en plus de celui de J.K.R. Mes efforts pour écrire Affrontement dans un style proche de celui des livres deviennent de plus en plus conséquents. Résultat, dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai craqué et je suis revenue à MON style, différent de celui de J.K.R. – mais qui est très bien aussi, na ! Désolée si ça vous cause un chagrin épouvantable, mais je pense que mon imagination fera passer la pilule – et je me dis parfois que si je ne vous avais pas mi au courant vous ne vous seriez rendus compte de rien ! (rires). Voilà, c'est tout.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Thaele Ellia** : "Coucou !!  
Je lis tes fics ("procès" et "affrontement") dans l'ombre depuis plusieurs mois et je les adore !  
Dans ce chapitre tu commences à parler de BH (biologie humaine pour les intimes) donc j'adore d'autant plus ! (je suis étudiante en médecine) Donc je me suis décidée à sortir de la brume pour te dire à quel point j'aime ce que tu écris...  
Cette review risque de ne pas être originale du tout mais ce n'est que la plus stricte vérité : tu es vraiment l'un de mes auteurs préférés !  
Bon courage pour la suite et merci !  
Thaele Ellia "  
_Réponse_ : ah, c'est toi ! Ben oui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait leur servir... Et c'est un bon moyen de caser le cours obligatoire "sexualité, reproduction et contraception". Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir.

**blacky** : "bon, 2 heures après leture et après avoir réussià raccrocher ma mâchoire, je te mets un review... alors que dire, sinon : POURQUOI? c'est vrai, quoi pourquoi faire souffrir Sirius ? pauvre tit père... et no comment sur le fait qu'il va justement être père sob sob"  
_Réponse_ : (soupir) Je ne dis plus rien. Parce que, voilà. Tu pourrais le féliciter au moins ! Bon, remets-toi, ça va mieux dans ce chapitre.

**Lunenoire** : "Pas mal du tout ce chapitre...j'ai adoré quand Harry se fait attraper par Sirius en train d'espionner"  
_Réponse_ : Oui, moi aussi ça m'a plu.

**alana chantelune** : "woaw... Je trouve quand même qu'il y a un peu trop de super-pouvoir, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre."  
_Réponse_ : Toi, tu lis pas mes fics X-Men (rigole). Ben quoi, ils sont sorciers non?

**nuwie** : "Petite question: d'où tu sors la matière avec laquelle tu "fabriques" les cours que suivent Harry, Ron et Hermione ? C'est des sujets que tu connais déjà et que tu utilises, ou tu fais des recherches ? Me fascine complètement… du coup, j'essaie de me concentrer pour essayer de tout comprendre, mais apparemment je me suis mise sur le programme "vacances", et j'y arrive pas… lol  
Ai bien aimé le Le cerveau des sorciers n'est pas normal. lol Et surtout la crise de nerfs de Sirius. Terrible comme on a envie de le consoler… ;-) Par contre, j'ai moins aimé l'écorché ! lol"  
_Réponse_ : Les deux, mon général. Ah, t'as pas aimé l'écorché? Assez impressionnant, c'est vrai...  
PS : ne croyez pas que nuwie est paresseuse, cette review date de juillet.

**missrosmerta** : "coucou c'est moi je refais surface !  
génial tes deux derniers chapitres ! je plains le pauvre harry qui s'est fait pincer par sirius (excellente cette scène) !  
je me demandais, comment sont les "terribles colères" sirius ! il était pas terriblement en colère qd vernon a rêvé qu'il le violait ?  
j'ai hâte de voir sirius en papa !  
tu restesà la fac de st quentin l'année prochaine ?  
bon courage et vivement la suite (dépêche toi de ramener camille lol)"  
_Réponse_ : Bien sûr que je reste à Saint Quentin ! Les colères de Sirius, oui... Je pense qu'il était très en colère. Ben, je sais pas trop, essaie d'imaginer... Salut!  
PS : tu es à la fac aussi?

**patmol 666** : "youhou  
allez la suite !  
kis  
patmol 6 6 6"  
_Réponse_ : Voilà!

**Nefra** : "Je suis rentrée chez moi!  
Dis, il va rien lui arriver, à Camille, hein? Tu vas être une gentille Mattéic et pas laisser qui que ce soit lui faire quoi que ce soit, hein?  
yeux de cocker (ou de chat botté si tu as vu Shrek2) Te plaît!  
A bientôt!  
La fille avec un chat qui s'appelle Pippin"  
_Réponse_ : Non, il lui arrivera rien, elle revient dans ce chapitre. Je suis super contente que tu sois rentrée ! Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

**Khi** : "Enceinte... soupir... d'accord, c'est super mignon et Sirius sera sans aucun doute un super papa mais tu brises une fois de plus le coeur des fans ( féminines, moi y compris... )! Bon, je reconnais, Camille est très sympa alors ça va. ;)  
Ceci dit, ton chapitre est vraiment super, j'attends la suite avec impatience maintenant ( comme toujours! )  
Ah, et pour mon pseudo, en fait ça vient... de moi. je n'avais aucune idée alors j'ai inventé ce nom là!! Mais je suis contente que tu trouves ça chouette!!"  
_Réponse_ : Je sais bien que je vous brise le coeur mais Sirius pouvait pas rester célibataire ad vitam, il y aurait eu des commentaires sur son orientation sentimentale... Eh puis j'ai eu 7 neveux et nièces en 6 ans et demi, je suis un peu influencée ! (rires) Ton pesudo, c'est pas une lettre grecque par hasard?

Vous avez vu, je recopie vos reviews avant d'y répondre. C'est parce que je mets tellement de temps à updater que vous oubliez ce que vous m'avez marqué ! J'espère que comme ça ça va aller. Salut, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain de la réunion, Sirius partit au manoir. Il en repartit presque aussitôt, et pas seul. Il eut une dernière conversation télépathique avec Harry juste avant son départ.

" Procyon nous a remis des talismans. Si jamais ça tourne mal, Véga s'occupera de toi. "

" Reviens. Je veux dire, reviens avec Camille. Fais attention à toi. "

" Je te promets de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. "

" C'est pas vrai. "

" Si. Sois sage. "

* * *

Hermione adorait la biologie. Son cahier était empli de schémas coloriés qui remuaient, elle était toujours la première en classe et la dernière à partir.

Harry était furieux de ne pas y arriver. Il mélangeait les noms des parties du corps et devant les schémas, il avait l'impression de regarder les stratégies de jeu d'Olivier Dubois, son ancien Capitaine de Quidditch. Après le départ de Sirius, il décida que réviser serait un bon moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Tous les soirs, après le dîner, il s'installait avec Hermione dans la Salle Commune et ils examinaient le programme.

Un soir, alors que Hermione lui expliquait le schéma du cœur avec les sens de circulation du sang, Harry sentit l'empreinte de Sirius : " on est rentrés ". Il bondit de sa chaise et se rua dehors sans prêter attention à Hermione ni aux tableaux endormis qui marmonnaient que décidément, les étudiants n'avaient plus aucun respect.

Il n'y avait personne en bas. Harry resta un moment au pied de l'escalier, perplexe. Il vérifia autour de lui qu'il n'y avait ni Rusard ni aucun fantôme, et sortit sa baguette.

" _Speculatio._ "

Des schémas lumineux, que lui seul pouvait voir, apparurent dans tout le hall. Harry chercha la disposition spécifique d'un sort d'Invisibilité ou de Dissimulation, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il abaissa sa baguette.

" Auriez-vous fait des progrès si phénoménaux en réception ? " demanda Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. Harry regarda autour de lui.

" Où êtes-vous ? "

" En bas. Etes-vous complètement inconséquent pour lancer ce sort ? Sirius est au manoir, Rayan vient de m'avertir. Vous l'avez entendu arriver, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Il m'a appelé. "

Rogue poussa un long soupir qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Neville.

" Il ne vous a pas appelé, il vous a envoyé un message pour vous dire qu'il était revenu et que tout allait bien. Seulement, vos perceptions se sont affolées et vous avez cru qu'il était ici. Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche de l'attendre. Ils devraient être là dans un moment. "

Rogue coupa la communication.

Harry s'appuya au mur et attendit. Une recherche télépathique lui aurait permis de savoir où était Sirius, mais si Rogue le surveillait, c'était trop risqué. Il ne voulait pas monter chercher la carte du Maraudeur, il avait trop peur de les rater, et il était hors de question de l'Appeler. Il ne savait pas camoufler un objet avant de lancer Accio ; le sort lui échappait encore. Frustré, il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et espéra que Rusard ou Peeves ne passeraient pas avant que Sirius arrive.

Rogue ne lui avait pas menti et quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit l'empreinte de Sirius. L'instant d'après, son parrain passait la porte, avec Camille, Dumbledore, et deux hommes que Harry ne connaissait pas. Sirius haussa un sourcil.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

" J'ai entendu ton message quand vous êtes arrivés au manoir et j'ai cru que vous étiez ici. "

Sirius gloussa et secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne lâchait pas la main de Camille, qui souriait aussi. Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait cru voir quelque chose de bizarre ; un halo les entourait. Un halo de puissance. Normalement, il n'était pas capable de les voir. Véga le pouvait, elle le lui avait dit, mais lui ne les voyait que lorsqu'ils étaient très forts.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

" Oui. Quatre Mangemorts coupables d'excès de zèle sont déjà enfermés dans les cellules du Ministère. Personne n'a été blessé. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Sirius roula des yeux et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

" Je viens de te le dire et je ne t'en dirai pas d'avantage. Va te coucher. "

Harry l'entendit presque dire " _Si on ne te dit rien, c'est que tu n'as rien à savoir._ " Il comprit que Sirius voulait être tranquille et monta sans discuter.

* * *

L'enlèvement de Camille était resté secret et personne n'était au courant. La vie de Poudlard reprit le dessus. Il ne se passait rien de spécial et Harry trouvait ça très reposant d'être comme les autres. Il était juste le Capitaine de Quidditch.

A chaque fois qu'il croisait Malefoy, celui-ci lui lançait des regards noirs. Ça devenait pénible. Pendant leurs cours communs, il essayait de l'agresser, lui envoyait Crabbe et Goyle ; pour les entraînements de Quidditch, Harry était directement allé voir Rogue pour confirmer la répartition du terrain. Il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter avec Sirius.

" Toi et Rogue, vous êtes adultes. "

" Et alors ? Tu as l'intelligence d'un adulte. Tu l'as oublié ? "

" Non. Mais Malefoy ne veut pas calmer les choses. "

" Mets-toi à sa place. Tu représentes une menace pour son père. Moi aussi, mais moi je suis intouchable. Tu es un moyen pour m'atteindre. Psychologiquement, il n'a que seize ans. Par ailleurs, il ne peut t'attaquer directement, sinon il sera envoyé dans un collège dont le programme et le fonctionnement lui font horreur. Il a de quoi être nerveux. "

" Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. "

Sirius roula des yeux.

" J'avais cru me rendre compte. "

" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? "

" Réfléchir. "

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants.

" Je comprends que je ne dois pas être puéril, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne voudra pas que je lui parle. Je lui fais vraiment peur ? "

" Peur, je ne sais pas. Mais tu l'énerves, c'est sûr. Tu le gênes. "

(A/N que je mets là : croyez-moi si vous voulez, je rame pour raconter les tensions Harry / Malefoy. Le sujet bateau par excellence. Argh ! )

" Ça ne me dit pas ce que je peux faire. "

" Tu vois déjà les choses de façon plus mature. Je vais discuter avec Severus, voir si on peut faire quelque chose. De ton côté, continue à ne pas le provoquer, mais ne fuis pas son regard. "

" C'est pas moi qui le fuis. "

" Bon. Et passe le mot à Ron – tu sais comme moi qu'il a tendance à dire des choses qu'il regrette ensuite. "

* * *

La nuit, Harry fit un rêve. Il commençait à s'habituer. Il se promenait sous sa forme de guépard. Brusquement, il arriva dans une rue sombre et tordue. Des gens étranges marchaient ; presque tous avaient le visage dissimulé par une capuche ou un chapeau. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Aux boutiques, Harry reconnut l'Allée des Embrumes. Un chat au poil crème, aux pattes plus sombres, passa en courant devant lui. Harry le suivit en trottinant. Il adorait courir. Il était impatient de pouvoir se transformer en vrai.

Il se retrouva devant une grande maison, qui ressemblait au manoir Llewellyn, mais en plus sombre, et surtout étrange, maladive. La porte était grande ouverte et il entra. Il se retrouva dans un grand salon avec de grands tapis au sol, et de lourdes tentures aux fenêtres. Dans la pièce, il retrouva le chat, qui avait l'air inquiet. Un mouvement sur le tapis attira l'attention de Harry. Un grand scorpion noir, qui brillait à la lumière des bougies plantées dans des crânes, était apparu sur le sol. Il ignora le chat et se tourna vers une porte sombre dans le fond de la pièce. Une fouine au corps allongé entra. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

Le scorpion s'enfonça dans le sol. Harry, curieux, le suivit. Il y avait une trappe sous le tapis.

Quand Harry passa par la trappe, il se retrouva dans une fosse, entouré de terre sombre. Il leva la tête et fut ébloui par une vive lumière ; ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il distingua un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. La fosse n'était pas profonde. Il sortit d'un bond et se retrouva dans une prairie ; il reconnut le parc du manoir. Non... Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu entrer dans la cachette sous le grand salon des Malefoy.

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit noire. Après son rêve, Harry était trop troublé pour se rendormir. Il avait fermé hermétiquement les rideaux de son lit et allumé la bougie de sa table de chevet. Il regardait pensivement la photo encadrée de ses parents que Morgan, le mari de Véga, lui avait offert avec la complicité de Sirius pour le féliciter de ses BUSES. Une petite voix flûtée l'appela.

" Harry Potter ? "

Harry chercha l'empreinte télépathique de son interlocuteur. Il ne la reconnut pas. Ce n'était même pas une empreinte humaine. Est-ce que Dobby pouvait lui parler télépathiquement ?

La voix éclata de rire. Le son était étrange, très musical, avec une sorte de sifflement. C'était si entraînant que Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas rire à son tour.

" Un elfe de maison ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Voyons ! Tu m'as déjà vu plusieurs fois ! "

Harry se calma. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui ça pouvait être. Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir parlé avec ce... cette... quoi que ce soit.

" Nous n'avons effectivement jamais discuté, ni de manière télépathique ni de manière sonore. Je ne peux pas parler à la manière humaine. J'ai d'autres moyens de communication que la parole ou la télépathie. Réfléchis. Qui connais-tu dans ce château, à part les humains, qui soit télépathe ? "

Harry se creusa la tête, mais il ne trouvait pas.

" Harry, bon sang ! Ton amie Hermione aurait trouvé tout de suite ! "

" Elle te connaît ? "

" Elle m'a aperçu une fois et s'est renseignée. En ce qui te concerne, je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas eu affaire à un double de toi les fois où nous nous sommes vus ! "

" Mais _qui_ es-tu ? "

" Rayan, bougre d'âne. Je suis Rayan. Le phénix noir. Ça te revient ? "

Harry rougit de honte.

" J'aurais dû te reconnaître. Tu parles comme Rogue. "

" Je suis flatté. Tu ne dors pas ? "

" J'ai fait un rêve. "

" Encore ? "

" Les humains rêvent toutes les nuits, tu sais. "

" Ah, ah. Je parle d'un de tes rêves prémonitoires. "

" Comment es-tu au courant ? " demanda Harry en se voûtant dans un mouvement instinctif de défense.

" Comment penses-tu que je le sois ? "

" Rayan ? " appela la voix ensommeillée de Rogue. " Ah, Potter. Vous ne dormez pas ? "

" Je réfléchissais. Je crois que j'ai rêvé du manoir Malefoy. "

Il lui raconta son rêve. Rogue secoua la tête.

" Il n'est pas comme ça. Vous avez dû le construire à partir du manoir Llewellyn et de ce que raconte Drago. Vous n'avez pas pu entrer dans la cachette ? "

" Non. "

" Tant pis. En fait, personne n'a pu. Etant donné que vous ne possédez pas de don de divination, c'est sans doute mieux. Merlin sait ce que vous auriez imaginé. "

" Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il peut y avoir là-bas ? "

" Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ? Personne à part les chefs de famille Malefoy ne peut descendre sous cette trappe. Drago lui-même n'y est jamais allé. "

" Le journal de Voldemort que M. Malefoy a donné à Ginny Weasley, il y a quatre ans, venait de là, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui. Personne n'a jamais pu savoir comment il se l'était procuré. "

" Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que M. Malefoy possédait plusieurs objets scolaires de Voldemort. "

" C'est ce que disent les rumeurs, oui. "

" Est-ce que leurs familles sont reliées ? "

" Lointainement, du côté d' Elisabeth Locusta – sa mère (A/N : tiré _d'Oracle de la Sybille 1_, pidwidgeon37 et darkrogue). Mais ça ne veut rien dire, toutes les familles de sorciers sont reliées d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Toutes les hypothèses courent sur ce sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu les acheter. Vous avez bien vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes que tout objet de magie noire peut et est reconnu. Il a dû l'hériter – sans doute de son père, lui et Voldemort sont à peu près de la même génération. "

" C'est plausible. " dit Rayan.

" Oui. " Rogue bâilla. " Retournez au lit, Potter, il est encore très tôt. On fera une réunion dès que possible. "

* * *

Le matin, pendant le cours de Graphismes Magiques, Harry reçut un message de Sirius.

" On fait une réunion ce soir, à la place du cours de Duel. "

Harry lui indiqua qu'il avait compris et se pencha à nouveau sur son mandala. Il dessina les deux dernières courbes et tendit la feuille à Neville. Celui-ci traça sans hésiter les symboles sur les bords du cercle et l'image se mit à tourner.

" Très bien. 10 points à Gryffondor. "

Après le double cours de Potions, Harry monta avec Rogue et Rayan jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Sur la table, il y avait une bassine de pierre, aux parois gravées de runes : la Pensine de Dumbledore. Sur les instructions du vieux directeur, Harry se concentra sur son rêve et passa sa baguette magique sur sa tempe pour récupérer les filaments argentés, qu'il plongea ensuite dans la Pensine. Les images de son rêve apparurent et il les regarda avec intérêt. C'était très déconcertant de voir les mêmes choses une deuxième fois, avec les mêmes détails ; sa mémoire en avait déjà oublié certains. Pourtant, d'une manière où d'une autre, son esprit avec tout retenu.

" On est à votre point de vue, là ? "

" Oui, pourquoi ? "

" C'est à peine à 90 cm du sol. "

" J'étais sous ma forme Animagus. "

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

" Ça t'arrive souvent ? "

" De temps en temps. "

" Intéressant. "

Harry était arrivé chez les Malefoy. Sirius fronça les sourcils lorsque la bâtisse apparut.

" Dis-moi que ce n'est pas inspiré de chez moi... "

Remus sourit. Rogue souriait aussi, d'une expression plus indéfinissable. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, il secoua la tête.

" En tout cas, il est sûr que vous n'avez jamais vu le manoir Malefoy. Il n'est absolument pas comme ça. "

" Comment est-il ? "

" Pas aussi tordu, principalement. "

Le scorpion était arrivé, la fouine suivit.

" Ils ne parlent pas ? "

" Non. "

Les adultes se turent et observèrent attentivement la scène. Quand le rêve fut terminé, Dumbledore le ramena au début et ils le regardèrent à nouveau, en silence.

" Pourquoi Drago a-t-il un corps aussi allongé ? Severus ? "

" Je n'en sais rien. Potter ? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Et pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas ? "

" Les animaux ne peuvent pas parler... Pardon, Rayan. "

Rogue croisa les bras. Harry crut voir Sirius hocher légèrement la tête.

" Harry " dit Dumbledore " merci de ton aide. Tu peux retourner à ta Salle Commune. "

Les voix de Sirius, Remus, Rogue et même Rayan parlèrent en même temps dans sa tête : " Obéis. " Il leur renvoya un court message pour leur dire combien il était vexé et sortit.

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, Remus fit sensation en se transformant en loup au milieu de la Grande Salle. C'était un loup gris pâle, moucheté de blanc. Après avoir repris sa forme humaine, Remus expliqua aux élèves qu'il avait pu dévier sa lycanthropie vers une transformation Animagus et qu'il se contrôlait maintenant totalement. Les élèves applaudirent. Ils furent beaucoup moins réjouis quand au cours suivant, Remus et Mc Gonagall leur donnèrent chacun un devoir sur le sujet.

La saison de Quidditch commença le 9 novembre avec le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Harry pensait que Poufsouffle n'avait aucune chance et apparemment, les Poufsouffle pensaient la même chose.

L'équipe de Serdaigle entra sous les acclamations de sa maison, de Gryffondor, et des amis de Damian chez les Serpentard.

Le match commença et Harry s'effondra sur son siège. Il ne regarda même pas Cho. Damian ressemblait à une petite fusée bleue ; il volait à toute vitesse, pirouettait, déconcentrait les joueurs de Poufsouffle, à commencer par l'Attrapeur, qui n'aurait pas pu voir le Vif même s'il était à un mètre de lui, tant Damian lui tournait autour. Harry réalisa que l'équipe des Serdaigle avait jusque là soigneusement dissimulé les compétences de son Attrapeur. Il eut également une idée de ce que pouvaient penser les joueurs des autres équipes en le voyant. Ça allait être dur.

* * *

Peu après l'anniversaire de Sirius, qui s'était terminé très tard le samedi soir, Sirius, Remus et Rogue commencèrent à se réunir dans un coin de la bibliothèque, autour d'une montagne de livres. Parfois, le professeur Flitwick les rejoignait. Ils avaient tracé autour de la table une Limite d'Intérêt qui empêchait les élèves de s'approcher. Harry brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Presque tous les soirs, il en parlait avec Ron et Hermione.

" Je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire que je désapprouve cette idée. "

" Je n'en attendais pas moins. Ron ? "

Son meilleur ami jouait nerveusement avec une plume.

" J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils font... mais c'est sans doute dangereux s'ils s'isolent comme ça. "

" Pas en pleine bibliothèque. "

" Ils ont besoin des livres. "

" Ils pourraient les emprunter. Ils ont mis une Limite d'Intérêt pour ne pas être dérangés, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit véritablement dangereux. Ils auraient pu se mettre ailleurs. "

" J'ai l'étrange impression que tu ne vas pas te contenter de cela. "

" Sirius a un livre sur les contre incantations. "

* * *

Harry profita du déjeuner au manoir, le week-end suivant, pour prendre dans la bibliothèque le livre qui l'intéressait, le_ Guide du Contresort, Comment résister aux Incantations et aux Maléfices_, de Walter Mixurdaminu (A/N : créé en faisant joujou avec des lettres. Pauvre gars !). Il dut le lire plusieurs fois pour le comprendre. C'était véritablement abscons. L'auteur examinait point par point une grande variété de sorts. Il y avait la Limite d'Âge (" _Une potion de vieillissement peut être la solution si le sort a été jeté par un sorcier moyen mais si le sort est puissant ou que vous ne connaissez pas sa force exacte, le plus simple est encore d'attendre que vous ayez grandi, ou d'employer un enfant en cas de Limite d'Âge Inverse._ "), l'Imperius (" _La puissance de ce sort est telle qu'il est généralement illusoire de vouloir lui résister. Si vous voyez quelqu'un recevoir le sort, n'essayez pas de le ramener à la raison. Vous pouvez essayer de prévenir le Ministère, mais sans preuve ils ne fourniront probablement pas d'Auror, et le malheureux qui sera envoyé pour vous assister, plus souvent vérifier vos dires, a toutes les chances de se faire attaquer à son tour._ ... _L'Imperius peut être combattu par une contre incantation préparatoire, dont l'efficacité très aléatoire semble être liée à des prédispositions génétiques..._ " Harry s'arrêta là) et (A/N : désolée. Regardez avant la parenthèse) de nombreux autres sorts. S'il y avait une quelconque logique dans le classement, Harry ne la découvrit pas. Sa lecture lui prit plus d'une semaine et il dut se résoudre à ce qu'il craignait déjà le deuxième jour : la Limite d'Intérêt n'était pas abordée. En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit sur le sort basique abordé dans le premier chapitre. Il n'était pas sûr du tout de son efficacité, mais il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre. Ce qui le dérangeait particulièrement, c'était les conditions nécessaires pour jeter le sort : après l'avoir lancé, il ne devrait jeter aucun autre sort pendant 24 heures. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. C'était à peine imaginable. Il regarda attentivement son emploi du temps. En semaine, c'était impossible. Il avait tous les jours un cours ou quelque chose qui l'obligeait à se servir de sa baguette. Le seul jour où c'était faisable, c'était le dimanche, à condition de ne pas aller au manoir. Il expliqua à Sirius qu'il avait beaucoup de devoirs en Métamorphose et en Histoire. Son parrain haussa un sourcil d'un air plus que dubitatif mais accepta son excuse.

Le samedi après-midi, Gryffondor avait un match contre Poufsouffle. L'affaire fut rondement menée : Gryffondor écrasa Poufsouffle 170 à 0, Harry ayant attrapé le Vif si vite que Ginny et Louisa Mankins n'eurent le temps de marquer que 2 buts. Après s'être changé, Harry se glissa dans la Salle de Duel avec le livre. Le jeudi précédent, ils avaient travaillé l'Aveuglement des Sorts, qui empêchait toute recherche de Priores Incantatos (A/N : es/os, oui. C'est volontaire. C'est du latin) et la pièce en était encore complètement imprégnée. Il s'installa sur un coussin avec le livre et l'ouvrit à la page du sort d'Auguste Parapest.

D'après le livre, les effets secondaires de la formule disparaissaient en quelques minutes. Harry répéta la formule plusieurs fois à voix basse, puis prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la cicatrice de son front (" _L'efficacité du sort de Parapest est augmentée de manière spectaculaire chez les individus marqués de manière physique et magique, à condition de lancer le sort sur la marque. L'allégation selon laquelle Parapest serait un loup-garou n'a jamais été confirmée et doit être prise avec la plus grande prudence._ ").

" _Resistam sortibus._ "

Une lumière jaune pâle sortit de sa baguette et se répandit sur son corps ; quand elle eut atteint ses pieds, sa baguette s'éteignit, mais Harry resta entièrement jaune.

Stupéfait et inquiet, Harry se regarda. Sa peau était jaune comme un citron ; ses vêtements semblaient recouverts d'une fine substance jaune. Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte que sa respiration provoquait de l'air jaune pâle, qui descendait mollement vers le sol. Il retint son souffle autant que possible, puis poussa un long soupir ; un gros nuage jaune sortit de sa bouche.

Après plusieurs minutes, la couleur disparut et Harry se sentit normal. Il ramassa le livre (il avait mis sa baguette dans sa poche juste après avoir jeté le sort), déverrouilla le cadenas qu'il avait posé sur la porte, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas défaire un sort, et sortit.

Il passa le reste du week-end dans le dortoir, ne descendant que pour les repas. Hermione et Ron savaient ce qu'il avait fait, et il leur fut très reconnaissant de ne lui faire aucun commentaire.

Le lundi matin, Harry et Ron furent les derniers à se lever. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille ; Harry voulait vérifier l'efficacité du sort. Quand ils furent seuls, Ron lui jeta un Stupefix. Le sort disparut en arrivant à Harry. Ron recommença avec toute la puissance possible et le sort disparut à nouveau.

" Je pense qu'on peut dire que ça marche. "

* * *

Les trois hommes se réunissaient tous les soirs à la bibliothèque. Harry avait pensé que le plus simple serait d'attendre après le dîner. Sirius fut comme d'habitude le dernier à partir. Harry laissa encore passer deux minutes, puis se rendit lui aussi à la bibliothèque, accompagné d'Hermione qui voulait savoir si le sort allait marcher.

Harry avait tant de fois rôdé autour de la table en cherchant à voir ce que le groupe faisait qu'ils ne lui prêtaient plus attention. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui fit un signe encourageant, inspira profondément et s'approcha de la table. La ligne tracée au sol se mit à briller mais le laissa passer. Trois paires d'yeux se levèrent vers lui avec, à son soulagement, plus de surprise que de colère. Sirius plissa les yeux. Il utilisait son don de décryptage.

" Mixurdaminu ? Le sort de Parapest ? "

" Oui. "

Sirius ne dit rien. Harry comprit encore qu'il admirait la manœuvre mais ne voulait pas le féliciter. Il se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir les parchemins, aperçut le croquis d'un cube, annoté de l'écriture de Flitwick. Sirius jeta hâtivement un sort de camouflage.

" Je ne suis pas sûr, Sirius. " dit Rogue, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes. " Il me semble que nous avons déjà parlé de ça. "

Sirius lui lança un regard venimeux.

" Severus, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de ça. J'étais crevé, vous m'avez forcé la main. "

Remus étouffa un rire aboiement.

" Oh, la bonne excuse. Tu étais parfaitement lucide. "

" Il a mérité de savoir. Il a fait preuve d'imagination, d'intelligence... Et une telle... détermination te fait honneur. "

" Et ça le concerne, Sirius. "

Sirius regarda ses deux amis, les yeux rétrécis.

" Bon. Harry, viens là. Prends ta baguette et répète après moi : 'Je jure de ne divulguer à personne ce que je vais apprendre, de ne pas trahir les membres de la Résistance et de ne laisser rien ni personne contrarier impunément les buts de la résistance. C'est un serment magique et je jure sur ma baguette.' "

Harry répéta le serment. Sa baguette vibra légèrement quelques secondes. Il savait que s'il rompait sa promesse, sa baguette se briserait d'elle-même.

" Assieds-toi. " dit Remus en lui indiquant un siège. " On a trouvé un moyen d'attaquer Voldemort. "

" Tu te souviens des recherches au manoir et de ta magie ancienne ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Severus a eu une idée et nous l'a confiée. "

" Il existe une méthode ancienne – antique, en fait – pour attaquer un ennemi particulièrement dangereux. Avec les baguettes, les sorts de combats l'ont remplacée, mais elle reste inégalée. Cette méthode s'appelle la boîte de Pandore. "

" Je te présente notre boîte. " dit Sirius en lui tendant le croquis du cube. " Le professeur Flitwick l'a conçue et il la construira. Quand Voldemort ou un de ses Mangemorts ouvrira la boîte, les sorts iront directement sur leur cible, comme s'il étaient lancés tous en même temps, à pleine puissance. "

" La plupart des sorts visent Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer mais nous allons essayer de l'affaiblir au maximum. "

" Remus a trouvé des sorts de virus. Nous allons en mettre beaucoup car personne ne sait quel est le métabolisme de Voldemort. Il est sans doute plus reptilien qu'humain. "

" J'ai trouvé des sorts assez efficaces. " dit Remus avec un sourire carnassier.

" Mais on ne s'attaque pas qu'à lui. On va essayer de faire dégonfler l'orgueil de M. Malefoy. "

Harry les regarda tous les trois. On aurait dit trois fauves prêts à égorger leur proie.

" Votre parrain a trouvé un ouvrage très intéressant dans sa bibliothèque. "

" Oh, oui. Tu connais le sort de Désillusion ? "

" On vient de le voir. "

" Il a un opposé, le sort d'Illusion Comique (A/N : avis aux connaisseurs, je devrais dire connaisseuses : ben oui, ça m'a échappé). Grâce à ça, pendant dix jours, partout où ira M. Malefoy, tout le monde pourra admirer ses méfaits. "

" Et il y a beaucoup plus que de la maltraitance d'elfes de maison ou de recel d'objets de magie noire. " dit Rogue d'un ton mordant.

Remus avait tiré de la masse de livres un long parchemin et finissait d'y jeter un sort complexe.

" Tiens. Regarde. "

Le parchemin était une interminable liste de sorts. Harry en connaissait à peine le quart. Son don de décryptage lui assura que ce n'étaient que des sorts blancs, à la limite gris clair. Il parcourut encore une fois la liste.

" On peut ajouter un sort de Furonculose ? "


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : 11 Décembre 1996**

A/N : Réponse aux reviews. Comment ça, seulement trois reviews ? Est-ce qu'en attendant plus longtemps j'en aurai plus ?

**Khiêna** : "Super! Trop contente d'avoir la suite ! ça vaut toujours la peine d'attendre tes fics. Je ne sais plus si j'ai mis une review pour "Tuer" mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je voulais aussi te dire que ton dernier chap est super (même si l'histoire est finie, snif ! ) et si je l'avais fait... ben tant pis, tu auras deux fois les compliments!"  
_Réponse_ : Tiens, moi je l'appelle "Innocent". Attends, je regarde... Non, je ne vois rien, mais c'est pas grave, merci beaucoup ! Tu vas voir, ce chapitre là, ça valait vraiment la peine de l'attendre... Sans fausse modestie de ma part... (lol)

**nuwie** : "lol Merci de sauver mon honneur aux yeux de tes autres reviewers... Déjà qu'on nous accuse de rien foutre à la fac... lol  
Nieurk, nieurk, me réjouis de voir Lucius s'en prendre plein la gueule ! (Viens de revoir le deuxième film, j'entends encore son ton méprisant) A part ça, à la place de Harry, je m'énerverais sérieusement de m'entendre dire systématiquement de rester sage, tranquille... lol Surtout de la part de deux anciens Maraudeurs et de leur ennemi juré !"  
_Réponse_ : C'est plus leur ennemi juré ! Enfin oui, je comprends ton sentiment. Pour Lucius, c'est pas fini, mais on va un peu se désinteresser de lui quelques temps. Moi, dans le deuxième film, j'ai surtout trouvé Tom Felton super mignon, et c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu avec la réplique de Lucius (pas la peine de préciser laquelle...)

**summer-cat 75** : "Salut, j'aime beaucoup ta fic, continue comme ça.  
Le passage du cours de biologie m'a bien fait rire, pour une raison principalement, les squelettes. Il en a un dont le nom est Oscar et ce qui me fait rire c'est que à mon école, on a un squelette du nom de Oscar. Ça m'a fait rire, lol !  
Donc let's go, lâche pas la patate!  
Ciao!"  
_Réponse_ : Je crois que tous les squelettes d'école s'appellent Oscar. Le prénom de l'écorché, Nestor, vient de ma propre imagination, et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien avec Oscar. Merci !

Ça va donner.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, en cours d'Enchantement, le professeur Flitwick leur présenta la théorie du sort d'Apparition Spontanée, qui permettait à un sorcier doué de faire apparaître un objet de son choix, en faisant appel uniquement à ses capacités magiques. C'était un des très rares sorts muets, il n'y avait aucune formule à prononcer. Le petit professeur leur fit une démonstration, faisant apparaître devant lui des plumes, un cheval à bascule, un gros ballon gonflable et enfin une grande armoire vitrée. Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils maîtrisent la pratique du sort avant leurs ASPICS, mais qu'il les interrogerait sur la théorie lors de leur examen de fin d'année. 

Harry ne dit rien et ignora le regard interrogateur de Ron. Il parvenait à faire apparaître de petits objets, mais il n'avait pas envie de le montrer. Lorsqu'il avait été le seul de la classe à transformer une chaise en antilope, en cours de Métamorphose, tout le monde l'avait regardé curieusement. Cela lui avait douloureusement rappelé la seconde année, lorsque toute l'école le prenait pour l'héritier des Serpentard parce qu'il était Fourchelang. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Le professeur fit disparaître nonchalamment les objets qu'il avait fait apparaître, sauf les plumes. Ils passèrent suite au sort d'Evaporation.

" Vous connaissez déjà le sort de séchage pour enlever de l'eau, mais ce sort fait disparaître l'eau. " expliqua le professeur de sa voix flûtée. " Le sort d'Évaporation permet de conserver l'eau avant de la rendre à sa forme d'origine. "

Il leur distribua des récipients à demi remplis d'eau colorée et leur demanda de lancer le sort d'Évaporation, puis de l'arrêter.

Neville leva la main.

" Oui "

" Comment fait-on pour l'arrêter "

" Il vous suffit de lever votre baguette. "

Neville tressaillit légèrement. Harry comprit sa réaction. C'était la même méthode que pour le sortilège d'Endoloris. Flitwick dut comprendre aussi.

" Cette méthode a été inventée bien avant les Impardonnables. C'était celle qu'utilisaient les sorciers pour arrêter un sort, avant de découvrir les formules Inverses. Cela leur imposait de garder leur baguette baissée jusqu'à arrêter le sort. Vous allez vite découvrir que cela n'est pas facile. " acheva-t-il avec un large sourire.

C'était vrai. Au début, toute la classe essaya de travailler sérieusement, mais très vite l'ambiance devint moins studieuse. Des nuages colorés flottaient au dessus des tables, une bonne partie créant une petite pluie colorée. Il y avait de l'eau partout, et le professeur Flitwick, qui traversait la classe en tous sens pour remettre de l'eau dans les récipients, avait dû se protéger entièrement avec un sortilège d'Imperméabilité. Le nuage de Parvati le suivait partout et essayait de l'arroser. Plusieurs nuages se mélangèrent et devinrent multicolores avant de prendre une teinte boueuse. Enfin, après une demi-heure d'effort et de fous rires, toute la classe parvint à maîtriser son nuage, arrêter la pluie et le garder immobile jusqu'à une minute avant de faire pleuvoir dans leur récipient. Cinq minutes avant la fin de la classe, le professeur les fit arrêter. Harry, Hermione, Lavande et Dean avaient réussi à remplir leur récipient au tiers. Le reste de la classe avait réussi à le remplir au quart. Le professeur vida les récipients et les renvoya dans leur armoire. Il expliqua ensuite aux élèves comment se nettoyer (tous avaient été tachés par la pluie multicolore) pendant qu'il nettoyait la classe. Hermione étant la meilleure dans les sorts de Nettoyage, elle prit le relais et leur montra comment lancer les sorts de Récurvite et de Décoloration Choisie.

Ils se mirent par deux, chacun nettoyant l'autre, quand soudain Seamus se mit à hurler.

" ECARTE ÇA DE MOI "

Sa voix était très grave et rauque. Harry se tourna vers lui, stupéfait. Il pointait du doigt la baguette de Dean.

" NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU VEUX FAIRE, MAIS TU NE M'AURAS PAS "

" Seamus, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend "

" COMMENT ? TU VEUX M'AVOIR PAR UN TOUR AUSSI FACILE ? ALLONS, TU ME DÉÇOIS, JE TE PENSAIS PLUS DOUÉ "

" Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait "

" CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? FAUT-IL VRAIMENT QUE JE LE PRÉCISE "

Toute la classe s'était rassemblée autour des deux garçonsà une bonne distance.

" TU T'ES TOUJOURS MOQUÉ DE MOI, DEAN ! COMME SI JE NE T'AVAIS JAMAIS ENTENDU ! LE FILS À MAMAN, LE BOUCHE-TROU, PAS CAPABLE DE PENSER PAR LUI-MÊME, AVEC TOUS CES BOUTONS IL PEUT SORTIR AVEC ELOÏSE MIDGEN ! N'EST-CE PAS QUE TU AS DIT ÇA, DEAN ? TU AS PROFITÉ DE MOI ! COMBIEN DE DEVOIRS JE T'AI PASSÉS, HEIN ? ET TOI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS DONNÉ EN ÉCHANGE ? RIEN ! JAMAIS RIEN ! MAIS JE NE ME LAISSERAI PLUS FAIRE ! TENTE TOUS LES TOURS DE MAGIE QUE TU VEUX SUR MOI, MAIS JE NE TE RÉVÈLERAI PLUS JAMAIS RIEN "

" _Finite Totas Incantates !_ "

A la formule lancée par le professeur, Seamus se calma brusquement. Ses bras retombèrent et il pâlit.

" Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé "

Dean reprit ses esprits et s'écarta de lui d'un air dégoûté.

" Dean "

" Me parle pas "

" Non, monsieur Thomas. Ne jugez pas trop vite. Je pense que votre ami n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a dit. "

" Quoi "

Le professeur lança rapidement quelques formules. Harry reconnut le sort d'examen du système nerveux que leur avait appris Sirius, et le Speculatio Homini qui permettait de voir si quelqu'un avait été soumis à un sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick examina aussi les baguettes de Dean et de Seamus, leur jeta le sort de Priori Incantatus, mais la seule image qui en sortit fut celle d'une brosse frottant vigoureusement quelque chose.

" Monsieur Finnigan, vous allez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie. Les autres, vous pouvez aller à votre cours suivant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre camarde, Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de lui. Monsieur Thomas, un instant, s'il vous plait. Les autres, vous pouvez partir. "

Hermione lança rapidement les derniers sorts de nettoyage, les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et ils sortirent de la classe. Un groupe de première année de Serdaigle s'était rassemblé devant la porte, attirés par les éclats de voix. Hermione les renvoya dans leur classe. A part eux, heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient très bien isolés ; Harry avait plusieurs fois vu les sorts d'Isolement Phonique Supérieur avec son don de décryptage.

En chemin vers le cours de Botanique, Hermione demanda à tout le monde de ne rien dire à propos de Seamus.

" Et si quelqu'un remarque que lui et Dean sont absents " demanda Lavande.

" Dites que Seamus est tombé dans l'escalier et que Dean l'a accompagné à l'infirmerie. "

Le cours de Botanique se déroula normalement. Ils rempotèrent des Cactus Grimpants de l'Himalaya. Harry fut assez soulagé de cette tâche monotone. Il voulait réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé. Le professeur Flitwick n'avait rien dit, mais il était sûr que Seamus avait été ensorcelé. Le schéma du Speculatio Homini était complètement tordu et il y avait des points sombres, qui indiquaient un sort relié à la magie noire. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire lequel. En tout cas, il était sûr que Seamus l'avait reçu avant le cours. Aucun élève ne pouvait lancer ça. Les murs et les fenêtres de la classe d'Enchantements étaient spécialement renforcés contre les sorts extérieurs, et il était impossible d'imaginer de soupçonner le professeur Flitwick.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le temps passer et Ron dut lui donner un coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité. Le cours était terminé. Harry se lava rapidement les mains, rangea ses affaires et partit avec les autres vers la Grande Salle.

Ils étaient un peu en retard et dès qu'ils entrèrent, Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait toujours du bruit au moment des repas, les discussions et le bruit des couverts, mais cette fois on aurait cru que c'était un soir de fête, tant les élèves criaient ; mais ils ne poussaient pas des cris de joie. Le tumulte venait de la table des Serdaigle, où un groupe de première année se battaient comme des chiffonniers, lançant de la nourriture vers les autres tables. Harry reconnut les élèves qui se trouvaient à la porte de la classe d'Enchantements quand ils étaient sortis. Des élèves des autres maisons essayèrent de les calmer, mais ils furent pris dans la bataille et commencèrent à leur tour à frapper les autres et à lancer de la nourriture dans tous les sens. Les professeurs vociféraient en tentant de rétablir l'ordre. Harry, pétrifié sur place avec le reste des Gryffondor, vit Flitwick parler aux rares professeurs qui étaient restés calmes – Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Dumbledore, Chourave, Pentack et Heinz (A/N : le prof de biologie. Ça vous revient ?). A son signal, ils levèrent tous leurs baguettes.

" _Finite Totas Incantates !_ "

Le silence retomba brusquement sur la Grande Salle. Les élèves regardèrent, stupéfaits, la nourriture écrasée au sol, les bleus qu'ils s'étaient faits. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas été pris dans la bagarre semblaient aussi déroutés que les autres.

Dumbledore lança un double sort de Speculatio et observa attentivement les courbes. Il fit ensuite apparaître une ligne qui coupa la salle en deux. Tous les élèves qui avaient été pris dans la bagarre se retrouvèrent du côté de la Grande Table ; les autres, de l'autre côté.

" Les cours sont suspendus pour cet après-midi. Tous les élèves placés à côté de la grande Table sont invités à se présenter à l'Infirmerie dès qu'ils auront fini de manger. "

" Cool. " murmura Ron alors que Dumbledore agençait les tables de façon à garder la séparation entre les maisons. " On va échapper à l'Histoire de la Magie. "

" Tu ne peux vraiment penser qu'à ça " demanda Hermione, agacée.

" Quoi "

" Il y a eu un sortilège ici, et plusieurs dizaines de personnes ont été atteintes "

" Dumbledore s'en occupe, non "

" Tant qu'il n'est pas atteint... "

" Hermione "

" Il ne peut pas être atteint. " dit Harry en arrachant son regard au dernières lignes du sort de Speculatio. " Dumbledore a des protections spéciales. Tu devrais le savoir, Hermione, c'est dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. "

" Où ça "

" Dans le chapitre des directeurs. "

" Dans une marge "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Je ne peux pas lire les marges, Harry. " chuchota Hermione. " C'est en caractère codés. Seules quelques personnes peuvent le lire. "

" Oh. Je ne savais pas. "

Sirius appela Harry.

" Désolé de te faire renoncer à un délicieux après-midi de farniente, mais Albus vient d'ordonner une réunion à 14 heures. Dans la salle habituelle. Mets ta cape d'Invisibilité et sois très prudent. "

" D'a... d'accord. "

Sirius coupa aussitôt la communication. Sa voix était sèche et nerveuse.

* * *

Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la salle de réunion. Remus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le salua rapidement, sortit un paquet de rouleaux de parchemins de son cartable et commença à noter des devoirs. Dumbledore, Sirius et Rogue arrivèrent ensemble un peu plus tard, discutant avec animation. Remus rangea ses parchemins et se joignit à la conversation. Harry les laissa parler quelques instants, puis leva la main. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. 

" Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez besoin de moi "

Sirius et Remus se mirent à rire.

" Désolés. "

" Bien sûr que nous avons besoin de toi, Harry. Nous ne t'aurions pas fait venir sinon. "

" Où est Rayan "

" Je l'ai laissé en bas. Avec Drago. "

Harry regarda Rogue et laissa son visage parler pour lui.

" Il a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, figurez-vous. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Harry, peux-tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? As-tu vu quelqu'un s'approcher de M. Finnigan "

" Non. On est dans le même dortoir. Le seul moment où il a été seul, c'est en prenant sa douche. "

" A table, est-ce qu'il a mangé quelque chose dont aucun de vous n'a mangé "

Harry examina la scène dans sa mémoire. Il y avait tant de choix à table que c'était difficile de se rappeler qui avait mangé quoi, mais par chance Seamus avait été assis face à lui ce matin là. Les elfes de maison avaient trouvé une recette de porridge à la vanille et tout le monde y avait goûté. Seamus s'était resservi deux fois. Il avait aussi partagé un scone aux raisins avec Lavande.

" Il se comportait normalement avant le cours "

" Oui, et pendant le cours aussi. En fait, ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'il est devenu bizarre. "

" Mes amis, je crains qu'il ne nous reste qu'une seule explication. M. Finnigan a subi le sort de Klinka Provoco. Harry, tu as sûrement regardé les figures du Speculatio Homini "

" Celui du professeur Flitwick, oui. Dans la Grande Salle, il y en avait trop. Je ne suis pas arrivé à ce niveau de lecture. "

Rogue marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à " encore heureux ". Sirius dissimula un sourire derrière sa main. Harry les regarda d'un air sombre.

" Qu'as-tu vu précisément "

" Des points noirs qui formaient une espèce de brume. J'ai vu le mot " danger " et une inscription qui ressemble au sort dont vous avez parlé... Klinka Provoco. Je n'ai pas reconnu le premier mot. "

" Il signifie 'enclencher'. Klinka Provoco est un sort de manipulation mentale très inférieur à l'Imperius, mais d'une efficacité tout de même redoutable chez les adolescents – à cet âge, les barrières magiques sont faibles, Sirius te l'a probablement expliqué. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Il permet de déclencher chez la victime une réaction voulue, face à un stimulus quelconque – le plus souvent un conflit. "

" Seamus s'est mis à crier lorsque Dean a pointé sa baguette sur lui pour le nettoyer. "

" Oui, c'est logique. "

" Puisque c'est Klinka Provoco, qu'en est-il du groupe de Serdaigle "

" Ils n'ont pas reçu le sort. Speculatio l'a montré avec une certitude parfaite, que je n'avais jamais vue avec autant de monde. "

" Alors c'est vrai. " dit Rogue d'un ton fantomatique, voilé, qui fit tressaillir Harry. " Klinka Provoco est contagieux. "

" Il est _quoi _" s'exclama Harry, trop choqué pour se contenir. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort contagieux. C'était impossible. Les sorts, lancés ou subis, s'imprimaient dans l'individu. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir sans support physique ou magique.

" Contagieux, Harry. Tu as bien entendu. " dit Remus d'un ton sinistre. " C'est le seul sort contagieux. C'est pour ça qu'on le qualifie de virus. "

" Son mode de fonctionnement est particulier. Lancé, il peut parcourir plusieurs kilomètres pour trouver sa cible. Lorsqu'il se déclenche, il dispose d'environ dix minutes pour se répandre, mais dès qu'il a trouvé une cible, il s'y fixe et ne peut se répandre, ensuite, qu'à la crise suivante. Ses cibles surtout sont particulières. Sauf cas de contagion massive, comme ce midi, il ne peut agir que chez des personnes dotées de protections magiques faibles et gardant des secrets assez lourds. "

" Oh, bon sang. "

Sirius enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Remus semblait tétanisé, Rogue arborait sa vieille expression de dégoût ; Dumbledore semblait très triste de leur apprendre ces mauvaises nouvelles.

" Au risque de jeter un froid, je ne saisis pas toute l'étendue de la catastrophe. "

" Harry, cite-moi un élève – un seul – dans cette école qui n'ait pas de secret. "

" Maintenant, je saisis. "

" Ce n'est pas tout. Les protections magiques diminuent de manière impressionnante entre 11 et 13 ansà la préadolescence. Tu n'as pas été atteint, tous tes pouvoirs étant très au dessus de la moyenne. Pour la plupart des sorciers, les protections adultes se mettent en place peu à peu – la protection dépend des individus – mais elles sont rarement effectives avant seize ans. "

" Donc, toute l'école ou presque peut être atteinte. "

" Oui. "

" Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas pu voir dans le sort du professeur Flitwick, Harry. "

" Une des choses que j'apprendrai à 17 ans "

Sirius hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

" Potter, en égard à la santé mentale des adultes qui vous entourent, faites l'effort de renoncer à vos commentaires sarcastiques. Je sais que cela vous détend, mais en ces circonstances c'est particulièrement malvenu. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu, professeur "

" C'est le professeur Flitwick qui me l'a dit après avoir vu le résultat du sort de Speculatio dans la Grande Salle. Il avait eu une intuition dans votre classe. " Il ôta ses lunettes, les essuya et les regarda tous. " Seamus Finnigan n'a pas reçu le sort de Klinka Provoco. Il a lui aussi été contaminé. "

Les trois hommes poussèrent un juron. Harry pensa qu'avec leur expérience, il aurait réagi de même. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le droit d'employer un tel vocabulaire.

" Qui est la source "

" J'ai envoyé Fumseck se renseigner. Il doit venir nous faire part de ce qu'il a trouvé. "

Rogue appuya sa tête dans ses mains.

" Par la Barbe de Merlin... Albus, vous pensez à la même chose que moi "

" Je crains que cela soit ça, effectivement, Severus. "

Harry sentit son ventre se nouer et un picotement parcourut ses bras.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez "

Rogue balaya l'air d'un geste las.

" Dites-leur, Albus. Ça ne peut plus changer grand chose maintenant... Minerva comprendra. "

" Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins... les protections de l'école diminuent. Par endroits, elles s'effritent même. Severus le savait car j'en ai parlé aux directeurs des quatre maisons. "

Sirius répéta le juron qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt.

" Les protections de Poudlard ne sont plus efficaces et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dites ? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? A quelle vitesse ça va "

" Les protections agissent toujours, Sirius. Ça a commencé il y a environ une semaine. Le processus est lent, mais régulier. "

" Et le sort de Klinka Provoco peut passer maintenant " demanda Harry. Il réalisa que malgré les leçons de Sirius, il ne savait pas au juste comment fonctionnaient les protections de Poudlard. Hermione le savait sûrement.

" Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, mais je suis à peu près sûr que oui. Fumseck nous en dira plus. "

Ils attendirent un moment en silence. Tout le monde était bien trop tendu pour parler.

Dans un flamboiement écarlate, Fumseck apparut ; il se posa sur la table, devant Dumbledore, et poussa un léger sifflement.

" La source du territoire "

Fumseck siffla à nouveau.

" Merci, Fumseck. " dit Dumbledore d'un ton sombre. " C'est ce que je craignais. Le sort n'a pas été jeté à l'école. Il a été lancé à l'extérieur, hors du territoire même de Poudlard. "

" De quand date-t-il "

" C'est impossible à dire sans le capturer à la base. Tant de sorts ont été jetés sur Poudlard... Les protections ont plus de 600 ans. Si elles cèdent, le pire peut arriver. "

Harry se demanda ce qu'il entendait par " le pire ". Il y avait déjà eu des morts à l'école, une quantité de créatures et de phénomènes inexpliqués – il l'avait vu sur les inscriptions cachées des murs – Dumbledore lui-même avait été renvoyé une fois avant de reprendre sa place. D'après Hermione, Poudlard n'avait jamais cessé de fonctionner, même dans les pires moments.

Fumseck se mit à chanter. Cinq de ses larmes tombèrent sur la table ; le bois les absorba. Harry se sentit revenir un peu de courage. D'après leurs ondes télépathiques, c'était aussi le cas des autres.

" Tu as raison, mon ami. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre... Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur Klinka Provoco. Une fois qu'il s'est déclenché, il peut être stoppé par un simple sort d'arrêt, mais aucun sort n'a d'effet avant. On peut découvrir sa présence avec un Speculatio très puissant, et il n'existe qu'une seule manière d'agir avant le déclenchement, administrer de la potion de sœur Lexia. " (A/N : dont l'ingrédient principal est bien sûr la poudre de Pairlin Pimping, tu t'en doutes !)

Rogue donna l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre et de faire de gros efforts pour se contenir.

" C'est un poison mortel. "

" Pas dans ce cas. C'est le seul antidote connu. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, alors ? On prend les élèves les uns après les autres, on leur jette un sort de Speculatio et selon les cas, on leur donne un poison violent "

" C'est à peu près l'idée, Severus. " répondit Dumbledore en le regardant d'un air sévère. Rogue se tut, mais Remus attaqua à son tour.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux parents "

" La même chose qu'aux élèves. Qu'un virus est entré à Poudlard et que nous allons soigner ceux qui sont atteints. "

" Il nous faudra plusieurs jours. " dit Sirius. " Même en s'y mettant à plusieurs, on ne pourra pas jeter les sorts en continu. "

" C'est pourquoi il nous faut commencer dès aujourd'hui. Severus, vous allez préparer de grandes quantités de potions. Sirius, Remus, vous êtes tous les deux capables de jeter le Speculatio à la puissance nécessaire. Filius pourra nous aider, ainsi que Minerva, je pense, et Jeffrey. "

" On peut déjà éliminer pas mal de monde. Tous ceux chez qui le virus s'est déclenché... et Harry. Ses protections magiques sont trop élevées pour que le sort l'atteigne. "

" Des professeurs ont été atteints, ce midi... "

" Le sort utilise la poindre fissure dans les protections pour passer. Toi, tu n'as pas de fissure, tes protections sont totales. Mais c'est très rare, Harry. Véga m'a dit que lorsqu'on t'entraîne aux duels, ou même quand tu joues à combattre Ron ou Hermione, tu es entouré d'une telle carapace qu'elle parvient à peine à te voir à travers. "

" Vous avez ces protections aussi "

" Oui. Sirius, Severus et Remus les ont développées à cause de ce qui leur est arrivé. En ce qui me concerne, je les ai acquises après un long entraînement. " expliqua Dumbledore. (A/N : mes sous-entendus passant parfois inaperçus, j'explique : Sirius a développé des protections au dessus de la normale à cause d'Azkaban, Remus à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, Rogue à cause de la malédiction de la noirceur).

Dumbledore regarda sa montre.

" Il est temps de nous séparer. Harry, tu peux retourner à ta Salle Commune. Ne dis rien à personne. J'expliquerai tout au dîner. Severus, nous aurons peutêtre besoin de la potion dès ce soir. Sirius, Remus, il faudrait jeter des sorts de Protection dans le château, cela pourra ralentir la propagation du virus. Je vais écrire au ministère. "

* * *

Harry s'était à demi attendu à trouver la Salle Commune à feu et à sang, mais l'ambiance était calme. La plupart des élèves profitaient de leur après-midi pour s'amuser, quelques uns s'avançaient dans leur travail. Hermione lisait un gros livre, Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux. Ron et Ginny jouaient aux échecs. Harry alla s'asseoir près d'eux et regarda Ginny réduire successivement en miettes toutes les pièces de Ron. 

" De quoi vous avez parlé " chuchota Ron.

" Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire. Dumbledore expliquera tout au dîner. " répondit Harry sur le même ton.

" Tu penses qu'on aura cours demain "

" Non, je ne crois pas. " dit Harry en se demandant si son entraînement de duel allait être supprimé.

" Génial. Je n'avais pas fini mon devoir sur les ellipses. "

Quand Ginny eut entièrement écrasé Ron, celui-ci déclara qu'il était très fier de ses progrès, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer aux échecs à trois, et sortit un jeu de cartes explosives. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la voix du professeur Mc Gonagall retentisse dans la pièce.

" Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. "

* * *

L'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle était étrange. Tous les élèves étaient assis aux longues tables, mais il n'y avait rien dessus. Dumbledore se leva. 

" Vous avez tous pu voir ce midi les effets d'un virus magique qui a touché Poudlard. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce virus touche les élèves de toutes les maisons, ainsi que les professeurs. Il est très contagieux. Cependant, il existe un moyen de détecter et de soigner ce virus. Vos professeurs et moi-même allons dès demain commencer à vous faire passer un test simple – non douloureux, rassurez-vous – et vous soigner si nécessaire. En dehors des élèves qui ont déjà développé le virus, ce midi, vous pouvez tous être atteints, même si vous ne vous rendez compte de rien. Une liste de noms va être affichée dans chacune de vos Salles Communes ainsi qu'à côté des sabliers. Cette liste comporte les noms des élèves qui peuvent présenter le virus et qui doivent donc se présenterà l'heure indiquée, dans une salle que je vous communiquerai demain matin. Les élèves dont le nom figure sur cette liste ne pourront sortir de leur Salle Commune que pour les repas, pour aller en cours ou pour se rendre à leur examen. Je sais que cette mesure peut vous paraître d'une rigueur excessive, mais elle est nécessaire. Les autres élèves, qui ont déjà développé le virus et ne peuvent donc plus être contaminés, sont libres de leurs mouvements. "

Un brouhaha s'était élevé dans la salle à la suite de l'annonce que les élèves devaient rester consignés dans leurs Salles Communes. Dumbledore laissa passer quelques secondes pour retrouver le silence.

" Par ailleurs, comme plusieurs de vos professeurs seront occupés, leurs cours vont être momentanément supprimés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront rattrapés d'ici la fin de l'année. Vos nouveaux emplois du temps seront affichés, par années, dans vos Salles Communes. "

Le brouhaha reprit, beaucoup plus fort. Cette fois, Dumbledore fit jaillir quelques étincelles de sa baguette pour ramener le silence.

" Je vous demande de garder votre calme. Vos parents vont être avertis de ce qui se passe. Le ministère a d'ores

et déjà été averti et nous a donné son accord pour vous soigner sans vous faire sortir de Poudlard. Tout devrait être réglé d'ici les vacances de Noël. Enfin, je vous rappelle que l'examen est obligatoire. Vous serez peutêtre appelés plusieurs fois. Si vous ne vous présentez pas, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison, et vous devrez de toutes façons passer l'examen. Je compte sur votre coopération pour faciliter les choses. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme examen " chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

" Je ne sais pas. " prétendit Harry. " Mais s'il dit que ce n'est pas douloureuxça doit être vrai. Ça doit être quelque chose comme la Répartition. "

" Tu crois qu'ils vont ressortir le Choixpeau "

" Je ne sais pas. "

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

" A présent, le repas va être servi, puis vous retournerez à vos Salles Communes. Un dernier mot : Gardez votre calme. Je vous le répète, vos professeurs et moi-même contrôlons la situation et tout devrait être réglé d'ici les vacances de Noël. "

Les assiettes et les couverts, puis les plats, apparurent sur la table, et tout le monde commença à manger. Les conversations allaient bon train. Dès que le repas fut terminé, les préfets et les directeurs de maison raccompagnèrent les élèves dans les Salles Commune.

Harry laissa le flot d'élèves se diriger vers le panneau d'affichage. Il savait déjà qu'il ne figurerait pas sur la liste, et il savait quels professeurs ne pourraient pas assurer leurs cours. La seule chose qui lui importait était de savoir s'il aurait un cours de duel le lendemain, mais il en doutait. Le sort de Speculatio était fatigant à lancer, surtout en le répétant, et ni Sirius ni Remus n'auraient sans doute la force de lui donner un cours. Rogue, lui, serait probablement trop occupé avec la potion.

Les élèves s'écartèrent enfin et Harry se rapprocha du panneau. Il devait quand même regarder, pour ne pas se faire repérer. La liste des élèves était très longue, pratiquement toute la maison ; il manquait Seamus, quelques élèves qui s'étaient battus le midi, et lui. Les emplois du temps ne lui apprirent pas grand chose. Le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas cours ; le vendredi, ils auraient juste Botanique et Biologie ; le lundi, Anthropologie ; le mardi, Histoire et Astrologie ; le mercredi, Botanique et Histoire. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient été supprimés, expliquait une autre note. Harry vérifia que personne ne le regardait pour observer de plus près l'emploi du temps du jeudi et lire une note codée de l'écriture de Sirius " Le cours de Duel est supprimé. Désolé. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ce temps " demanda Hermione après avoir noté le nouvel emploi du temps.

" Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera des occupations. " dit Ron en souriant. " Harry, tu veux faire une partie d'échecs "

" Tu veux te consoler de ta défaite contre Ginny "

" Je suis très fier, c'est moi qui lui ai appris. " dit Ron en faisant de gros efforts pour garder son sérieux.

La soirée s'écoula calmement. Ron et Hermione étaient convoqués le samedi à 13 heures, juste après le déjeuner. Comme ils n'avaient rien le lendemain, Ron et Harry en profitèrent pour se coucher nettement plus tard que d'habitude.

Le jeudi s'annonçait morose. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi désœuvré que chez les Dursley, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, ou pendant l'été avant sa deuxième année, quand ils lui avaient confisqué son matériel. Même la perspective d'une journée sans cours n'était pas si joyeuse que ça en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir, pas jouer au Quidditch, ni s'entraîner. Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais même ses livres de sortilèges préférés ne réussirent pas à le distraire. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se promener dans les couloirs, voir comment allait le châteauà défaut d'aller dehors. A midi, n'en pouvant plus, il contacta Sirius et lui expliqua qu'il devenait fou.

" Tu as envie de quoi au juste " demanda Sirius après avoir appelé Dumbledore.

" De patrouiller dans les couloirs. De voir ce qui se passe. "

" Tu en as envie ou besoin "

" Besoin. Tout à l'heure, je lisais à la bibliothèque, mais je n'avais pas pu m'asseoir, parce qu'il y avait trop de monde et qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire apparaître de siège. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais devant la porte. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je marchais. "

" Et là, tu es assis tout au bout de la table... Albus, vous pensez que ça peut être un effet secondaire du virus "

" Ce n'est pas impossible. Harry ne peut pas être contaminé, mais il représente la cible parfaite pour le sort. "

" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, alors "

" Albus, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On peut le laisser se balader "

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment. Harry sentit qu'il envisageait une dizaine d'hypothèses.

" Je pense que oui. Le sort ne peut pas l'atteindre, et son inconscient doit avoir une raison pour agir ainsi. Tu peux sortir dans les couloirs, Harry, mais à quelques conditions : prends ta cape d'Invisibilité, reste éloigné des cachots, et fais attention. "

" Merci, professeur. "

* * *

Harry passa tout l'après-midi à se promener dans les couloirs, jusqu'au dernier étage du château. Il croisa peu de monde, mais beaucoup de fantômes, et les tableaux lui semblèrent plus agités que d'habitude. Il vit pas mal d'élèves monter et descendre les escaliers des cachotsà intervalles réguliers ; c'était là que s'étaient installés les professeurs qui examinaient les élèves. Harry resserra la cape d'Invisibilité autour de lui et écouta les conversations. Apparemment, aucun élève ne connaissait le sort de Speculatio et personne n'avait compris ce que faisaient au juste Dumbledore et les professeurs. Ceux qui avaient dû prendre la potion étaient encore plus étonnés, certains même agacés ; pourquoi eux devaient boire cette mixture salée, et pas les autres ? 

Harry remonta dans les étages. Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi passait, il vit apparaître des signes de la présence du virus. Des élèves se battaient dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur arrive pour les séparer ; certains murs se recouvraient d'inscriptions codées d'injures proférées par les élèves atteints. A chaque fois apparaissait les mots " Klinka Provoco ". Harry, bien dissimulé sous sa cape, voyait et entendait tout. Ça commençait à l'effrayer.

Le besoin de marcher disparut lorsque le dîner fut annoncé. Harry remonta avec les autres, mais il eut du mal à s'endormir. (A/N : excusez-moi, je fais une pause pendant l'écriture. Ne faites JAMAIS ce que je viens de faire : lire en rigolant un Guide Humoristique / Sarcastique des Fanfictions Harry Potter dans l'espoir de trouver des idées. Même si ça marche, il est impossible d'écrire ensuite ! Bon, je vais jouer un peu sur le net et je vous rejoins. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire une pause dans la lecture. Et je suis désolée de vous avoir déconcentrés dans ce grand moment de tension et de réflexion). Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il envia Véga avec son don de prémonition. Elle aurait sans doute pu savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ou peutêtre était-il juste nerveux à cause de tout ce qui se passait... Il se força à réfléchir à son cours de biologie du lendemain. Le système nerveux se déployait à partir du cerveau et de la moelle épinière qui... Oui, mais des élèves qui n'avaient pas encore été atteints pouvaient être contaminés par d'autres, et il faudrait les examiner une seconde fois ? Dumbledore avait prévu ça. Il avait dit qu'il faudrait peutêtre passer l'examen plusieurs fois. Les informations circulaient dans les deux sens par des impulsions électriques... ça avait été amusant quand le professeur l'avait expliqué en classe et qu'il avait dû expliquer le mot... Les différentes parties du corps n'étaient pas toutes aussi sensibles, certaines l'étaient beaucoup plus que d'autres... Alors, l'infection risquait de durer jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves l'attrapent ? La douleur est un signal de danger indiquant que quelque chose ne va pas... Les personnes incapables de percevoir la douleur sont donc très handicapées car même si leur motricité est normale, elles peuvent se blesser gravement sans s'en rendre compte... Et si les professeurs l'attrapaient ? Est-ce que d'autres que Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et Rogue étaient protégés ? Ceux qui faisaient passer l'examen devaient l'être, non ? Les produits anesthésiants, sorciers ou moldus, agissent tous en empêchant le signal douloureux de parvenir au cerveau... Ils peuvent agir sur tout le corps ou sur une partie précise, et être plus ou moins forts... Et si le virus n'était pas supprimé aux vacances de Noël, les élèves ne pourraient pas repartir ? Alors les parents voudraient savoir ce qui se passait, et Dumbledore ne pourrait pas rester vague comme il l'avait sûrement fait, il ne pouvait pas révéler que les protections de l'école faiblissaient... Qu'avait-il pu dire au ministère ? Le cerveau provoque l'endormissement grâce à des hormones spécifiques dont les molécules se fixent dans des sortes de petits réceptacles (A/N : d'après ce dont je me souviens de mes cours de biologie)... Harry finit par s'endormir en imaginant des petites bouteilles de potion de Sommeil se nicher dans les replis de son cerveau.

* * *

Le vendredi matin, Seamus vint avec eux en cours. Dean se comporta de manière polie avec lui, mais froide. Seamus semblait assez perdu et Harry se demanda de quoi il se souvenait. En Biologie, ils étudièrent les différentes aires du cerveau et le professeur jeta à Harry un sort de _Uidere Cerebrum_ pour leur montrer comment son cerveau réagissait à des mouvements qu'il lui fit faire. Ensuite, les Gryffondor allèrent manger, puis remontèrent dans la Salle Commune, Harry mit sa cape et repartit se promener. 

Il marcha tout l'après-midi dans les couloirs, sans chercher vraiment à savoir où il allait, laissant ses jambes le porter. L'impression qu'il avait eue la veille en s'endormant était à nouveau là et elle augmentait.

Harry s'arrêta devant une tapisserie d'un bal et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas encore venu dans cette partie du château. Il devait être près de l'angle nord-est, dans une des partie désaffectées de Poudlard, où d'après les inscriptions il y avait eu des laboratoires pendant le 17ème et le 18ème siècle, en particulier un laboratoire clandestin de Métamorphose ; un grave incident avec un croisement de manticore et de licorne avait fait condamner cette partie du château pour 150 ans, et depuis sa réhabilitation rien n'y avait été installéà part le bureau d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal qui avait enseigné à Poudlard pendant deux ans jusqu'à son départ en 1912. Personne n'aurait dû se trouver dans cette partie du château, il n'y avait même pas de tableaux, mais Harry était sûr d'avoir perçu une présence. Il se remit silencieusement en marche, cherchant d'où provenait le murmure qu'il entendait. Son pressentiment devenait si intense que c'en était douloureux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

Harry finit par arriver devant une porte verrouillée. Le murmure venait de là. Harry plaqua son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit que des paroles étouffées, comme marmonnées, incompréhensibles. Il jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur la porte, mais quelqu'un avait dû jeter avant lui un sort de contre-espionnage et il ne réussit à dégager qu'une petite ouverture à hauteur de bras, là où la baguette avait été posée sur la porte. Il se pencha et regarda à travers.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce ; un garçon de septième année, d'après la silhouette. Il tournait le dos à la porte. Harry inclina légèrement la tête pour essayer de mieux voir. Le garçon semblait se tenir debout devant une table, les bras tendus en avant, comme s'il tenait quelque chose. Harry essaya de jeter un sort pour annuler celui de contre-espionnage, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en murmurant. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Il jeta un sort de Silence Enveloppant et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Aussitôt, le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il portait une robe noire sans insigne. Harry ne reconnut pas son visage. Il ne devait pas être de Serdaigle, il connaissait la plupart des Serdaigle de septième année, et pas de Gryffondor non plus. Cela dit, son identité n'avait aucune importance : les yeux écarquillés, le front ruisselant du sueur, une expression démente, il pointait sur Harry sa baguette magique. Harry essaya de voir la table, mais le garçon s'avança vers lui, lui bouchant la vue.

" Encore un espion " dit le garçon d'une voix rauqueà peine compréhensible. " un espion qui vient espionner sous mon nez ! Je m'étais pourtant bien caché, y a-t-il un endroit sûr dans ce château ? Salles publiques, couloirs bavards, cachots puants, fantômes espions, rien pour se dissimuler ! J'ai dû chercher des heures avant de trouver cet endroit, je pensais être à l'abri ! Mais l'espion est là, il va tout raconter ! Espion ! Pourquoi donc y a-t-il des espions ! Ne peut-on pas faire ses affaires sans que les gens se glissent derrière votre dos "

" Hé, calme-toi ! Je ne voulais pas t'espionner ! J'ai entendu du bruit... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi es-tu ici "

" L'espion veut savoir, mais il ne saura pas ! Je ne dirai rien ! Je dois garder le secret ! En garde "

Il leva brusquement sa baguette et jeta à Harry un sort de Devinco. Harry évita de justesse le sort, qui alla fracasser la porte derrière lui.

" _Amuletum ! Impedimenta !_ "

Un bouclier lumineux se forma devant Harry, mais le garçon s'écarta comme Harry l'avait fait et le sort d'Entrave le rata.

" _Bellator ! _"

Un gladiateur à l'air farouche fonça sur Harry. Celui-ci lança la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit.

" _Evanesco Bellatorem !_ "

Le gladiateur disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le garçon eut l'air surpris un instant, mais se prépara aussitôt à lancer un autre sort.

" _Expelliarmus !_ "

La baguette commença à glisser, mais le garçon s'y accrocha et réussit à la garder dans sa main.

" _Pervinculo !_ "

Harry avait assez travaillé le sort pour savoir comment l'éviter. Quand les cordes commencèrent à se former sur lui, il leur lança un sort de Relâchement et elles disparurent.

" _Petrificus Totalus !_ " cria-t-il en balayant l'air. Son adversaire fit un bond mais ne put éviter que le sort atteigne ses jambes. Il tomba au sol. Harry lança à nouveau un sort de Désarmement, mais le garçon réussit encore une fois à garder sa baguette.

" _Stupefix !_ "

Harry plongea au sol pour éviter le sort.

" _Confusio ! Expelliarmus !_ "

" _Febrificium !_ " rugit le garçon.

La baguette tomba enfin au solà deux mètres du garçon, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Le dernier sort lancé l'avait touché. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il tomba au sol.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance un court instant et essaya de se secouer pour se réveiller. Son corps lui semblait lourd comme du plomb. Il avait très chaud, de la sueur coulait sur son front. Son cœur battait aussi vite que s'il venait de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie en courant. Sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche aussi, il n'avait plus de salive. Il réalisa qu'il vacillait. Il se sentait comme drainé de toutes ses forces, comme si on avait aspiré son sang. La pièce devint floue. Est-ce qu'il allait encore s'évanouir ? Il tomba au sol, sentit un impact sur son front, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

A/N : Je cherche toujours un traducteur du français vers l'anglais, pour toutes mes fics. Si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mail en précisant le titre de l'histoire. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : 17 Décembre 1996

A/N : Réponse aux reviews : hé bé, si j'ai autant de reviews à chaque fois que je mets un cliffhanger, je pourrais avoir l'envie d'en faire plus souvent ! Merci à tous !

**Nuwie** : "Ouh que c'est vilain de t'arrêter là ! Très bonne idée le sort contagieux ! D'ailleurs, j'admire ta maîtrise des sorts en général. Moi, inventer un duel comme celui qui se trouve à la fin du chapitre… -- J'attends la suite avec impatience !"  
_Réponse_ : Je sais, je suis atroce. Niark niark. J'adore inventer des sorts. C'est le seul truc de latin qui m'amuse.

**Akeri la malicieuse** : "salut, super, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir le suite, mais c'est vraiment méchant de nous laisser avec ce genre de fin là ! j'ai vraiment très envie d'avoir la suite.  
àla prochaine  
Akeri la malicieuse dame de l'aurore"  
_Réponse_ : Un bon auteur doit utiliser les cliffhangers de temps à autre.

**Khiêna** : "Nouveau chapitre nouveau chapitre! J'ai mis longtemps à reviewer, je m'en excuse à plat ventre!  
Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si Harry avait été pleinement atteint par le virus, un cataclysme sans doute...  
Mais ta fin... c'est méchant ça! Tu imagines tes lecteurs entrain d'essayer désespérément de descendre plus bas après la fin du texte? Snif...  
Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes allusions? Elles sont claires pourtant, non?  
En tout cas c'est super, comme d'habitude! Ah, et aussi merci, parce que j'ai découvert que tu avais updaté en étant de très mauvaise humeur et ce nouveau chapitre a fait remonter mon moral en flèche! C'était involontaire, ok, mais tu as sauvé ma soirée!"  
_Réponse_ : Je suis ravie de t'avoir remotné le moral ! Vu le temps que je mets à updater, d'habitude, j'entends surtout des reproches... J'aime bien ton image de "essayer de descendre plus bas". J'imagine très bien ce que tu ressens.

**Thealie** : "Je trouve que dans toutes tes fics Harry ne se rebelle pas assez.  
Il se laisse commander par les adultes comme une marionnette. Il n'a pas de caractere.  
A 15 ans, il devrait avoir sa crise d'adoslescence, non ?  
Il n'est pas très proche de Ron et Hermione ou même de Cho.  
Sinon, j'aime beaucoup tes fics."  
_Réponse_ : Merci, ça fait plaisir... J'ai 25 ans, je suis au-dessus de ça... (grande inspiration). Tu as peut-être raté l'épisode à la fin de _Procès_, mais Harry est passé par plusieurs épreuves et sorts qui le rendent beaucoup plus mûr que son âge. Mentalement, il a presque 20 ans. Il agit avec les adultes, j'insiste d'ailleurs là-dessus dans ce chapitre. Pour Cho, il s'est quand même passé plusieurs choses, mais les choses vont s'éclaircir peu à peu.

**maxence** : "salut je suis dsl je suis pas tres doué en informatique et je suis débutant avec ce site. Ceci dit je voulais savoir si il existe déjà une suiteà Affrontement (HP) si oui où pourrai-je la trouver ?Sinon j'espère que cette suite va pas tarder car j'adore cette histoire je la trouve vraiment géniale, j'ai passé la nuità la lire en commencant bien sûr par le début Procès.J'en peux plus je vais aller me coucher en tout cas merci je prends un plaisir fouà lire ce que tu ecris. Reponds moi stp bye"  
_Réponse_ : Waouh, un marathon Matteic ! Moi, je prends un plaisir fou à lire ce genre de reviews, et à voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs ! Hélas, tu as sous les yeux la toute dernière (et unique) version d'_Affrontement_, tu vas devoir faire avec mes délais de mise à jour prohibitifs...  
PS : tu peux passer à la ligne quand tu écris des reviews, tout le texte reste et il n'y a pas de limite de taille.

**Sacham Blue Dragon** : "j'espère que tu ne mettra pas autant de temps avant de mettre le prochain chapitre. C'est vraiment très bon."  
_Réponse_ : Hélas, hélas, je vais très lentement... Plusieurs mois par mise à jour... Parce que j'écris lentement et qu'en plus, je publie plusieurs histoires à la fois... Pour te remonter le moral, dis-toi que tu passeras des années à me lire !

**supwood** : "salut cette fic est vraiment génial età en croire la date de publication ça fait un bout qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre. j'espère qu'il en aura un bientôt car j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite.  
Continue et ne lâche pas cette fic est vraiment géniale."  
_Réponse_ : Ça y est ! J'ai compris pourquoi tous mes reviewers me disent de continuer ! C'est parce que je mets tellement longtemps à updater (voir réponse à la review de Sacham) que les gens croirent que mes fics sont en rade ! Je te rassure tout de suite, j'écris sans arrêt... mais lentement. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

A la seconde où Harry se réveilla, il sut qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait assez fréquentée, en tant que patient, plus rarement en tant que visiteur, pour même savoir de quel côté de la pièce il était.

En revanche, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, même quand il avait dû boire du Poussos en seconde année. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait comparer ce qu'il ressentait était une attaque massive de Détraqueurs, mais il n'éprouvait pas la sensation de tristesse surnaturelle causée par les gardiens d'Azkaban. Il n'y avait que la fatigue ; une fatigue écrasante, l'impression d'être resté en plein soleil trop longtemps, et ses muscles qui protestaient tous. Il sentit un linge humide qu'on passait sur son visage et réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

Il faisait nuit. Il n'y avait qu'une bougie à côté du lit. Rogue était assis à son chevet.

" Vous m'entendez ? "

Harry essaya de hocher la tête, mais renonça ; cela lui donnait trop le vertige. Rogue amena un verre d'eau contre sa bouche et il se mit à boire ; le verre ne laissait passer son contenu que très lentement, et il lui fallut un moment pour le vider. Il se sentait mieux après.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

" Vous avez reçu le sort de Febrificium. " dit Rogue à voix basse. " Il cause une fièvre très violente. Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant quatre jours. "

Harry remarqua qu'il avait une perfusion au bras. La vue de l'objet, anachronique à Poudlard, capta toute son attention un moment. Rogue attendit qu'il le regarde à nouveau pour parler.

" La perfusion est la seule chose que nous avons pu faire. Il n'y a pas de potion, pas de contre sort. Le pire est passé maintenant. Vous allez être très affaibli quelques jours, puis ça ira mieux peu à peu. "

" Où est Sirius ? "

" Il dort. On a réussi à lui faire quitter l'infirmerie hier soir. Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous maintenir éveillé trop longtemps, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant que mme Pomfresh vous examine. Quels sont vos souvenirs de ces derniers jours ? "

Harry le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

" Ecoutez, dès que Mme Pomfresh verra que vous êtes réveillé, elle va venir vous examiner puis vous donner quelque chose pour dormir – vous avez besoin de repos. Mais quand vous vous réveillerez, vous aurez tout oublié. Vous devez parler maintenant. C'est important. "

Harry fit signe qu'il comprenait et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, comme si elles attendaient, des images arrivèrent.

" Je vois un mur. Un mur qui s'écroule. Ses pierres se descellent. Il ne protège plus rien. Il doit être réparé. "

Le verre d'eau revint contre ses lèvres et on le souleva pour qu'il puisse boire plus facilement.

" Un filet aux mailles très serrées. Il se plaque au mur pour retenir les pierres qui tombent. Il les maintient en place de force. Un autre mur, dans la même matière que le filet. Il se construit devant le premier mur. "

Rogue lui donna à nouveau de l'eau.

" Je suis à Poudlard. Pas de professeurs. Beaucoup d'enfants. Première année ou plus jeunes. Ils sont partout. Font ce qu'ils veulent. Pas dangereux, mais incontrôlés. " Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, but encore un peu. " Celui qui les dirige, c'est moi. Pas moi là, un souvenir. J'ai 8 ans. "

Il rouvrit les yeux, épuisé. Rogue lui donna encore de l'eau et l'aida à se rallonger.

" Vous m'avez tout dit ? "

" Oui. "

" Refermez les yeux. Je vais faire venir Mme Pomfresh. Réveillez-vous à ce moment-là. "

Harry obéit.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il faisait jour. Cette fois, Sirius était à son chevet.

" Comment te sens-tu? "

Harry avait l'impression qu'on l'avait fait bouillir à petit feu. Sirius souleva sa tête et l'aida à boire de l'eau.

" Tu as été frappé par une malédiction qui s'appelle Febrificium. Un sort sombre. Il provoque une fièvre intense et il n'y a aucun remède. Mme Pomfresh t'a posé une perfusion pour te garder aussi hydraté que possible. Tu es resté dans le coma quatre jours. De quoi te souviens-tu? "

" Je suis allée dans une aile désaffectée, il y avait un élève qui semblait complètement fou. On s'est battus, il m'a lancé la malédiction juste avant que je le désarme. " Il essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais il n'en avait pas. Sirius lui refit boire de l'eau. " Qui était-ce? "

" Un septième année de Poufsouffle. M. Tout le Monde, ou Personne si tu préfères. Scolarité banale, conduite banale, physique banal, banal d'un bout à l'autre. Il a été possédé. "

" Par un Mangemort? "

" Aucune idée. "

" Ça pourrait être Voldemort? "

" Peut-être. "

Harry toussa et Sirius lui donna à nouveau de l'eau.

" Ne te fatigue pas. Tu te sentiras mieux dans un à deux jours, mais tu dois te reposer le plus possible. Je vais t'amener au manoir ce soir, tu seras plus au calme là-bas qu'ici et tu n'as pas besoin de soins particuliers, seulement de dormir et de boire. "

" Et tes cours? "

" Sev, Remus et Dumbledore s'en occupent. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Ron, Hermione, Ginny et, hum... "

" Et Cho ? Ils sont venus te voir ce matin, on les a rassurés. Ils repasseront sûrement vers le déjeuner, mais pas longtemps. "

Harry se sentit soudain fatigué et s'appuya contre son oreiller.

" Tu as faim? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Reste éveillé encore un peu, je vais essayer de te faire avaler quelque chose. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis quatre jours. "

Sirius appela Mme Pomfresh, qui appela un elfe vêtu d'une toge ornée de croix rouges, lequel se mit à piailler qu'il allait vite chercher un petit-déjeuner complet pour Monsieur Harry Potter, et sortit en bondissant.

" Harry ? "

Harry ouvrit les yeux à la voix de Sirius.

" Tu t'es rendormi. Ça va? "

Harry cligna des yeux. Mme Pomfresh, un bol à la main, le regardait d'un air inquiet.

" J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. "

" C'est la fièvre. Ta température est en train de baisser, mais il faudra encore quelques heures. Tu veux essayer de manger un peu? "

Harry laissa Sirius le redresser et regarda la bol. C'était un pudding très léger, presque totalement liquide. Sirius le fit boire à la cuiller, et il finit par vider le bol.

" Ça va mieux ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" C'est souvent ça quand on ne mange pas pendant plusieurs jours. Repose-toi. "

Harry se rendormit avant même d'être complètement allongé.

* * *

Il revint à lui la seconde fois pour trouver Sirius assis sur le lit d'à côté, sa cape sur ses genoux, leurs deux malles prêtes.

" On est déjà le soir ? "

Sirius fronça un sourcil.

" Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce midi ? "

Harry s'inquiéta à son tour.

" Non. "

" Pas grave. Mme Pomfresh m'avait dit que c'était possible. Tu t'es réveillé quelques minutes, le temps d'avaler une purée de légumes et de viande hachée préparée spécialement par Dobby. Tes amis sont venus aussi. "

" Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ? " demanda Harry, sentant son cœur accélérer.

" Je t'ai dit, tu n'es resté éveillé que quelques minutes, et tu étais à moitié endormi. Ne t'en fais pas. "

" On y va ? " demanda Harry en désignant les malles. Il pouvait lever le bras, maintenant.

" Oui, on va y aller. "

" Comment ? "

" En calèche. Elle nous attend dehors. Je vais te porter, tu ne tiens pas encore debout. "

Sirius l'aida à se redresser et à aller sur le lit d'à côté. Harry remarqua alors qu' il n'avait plus sa perfusion. Sirius l'enveloppa dans une couverture et le porta dehors. Les malles les suivirent. Harry était étourdi par le mouvement et il se laissa faire en espérant seulement que la calèche ne les secouerait pas trop.

Elle ne les secoua pas du tout. Soit elle avait été ensorcelée, soit il était trop assommé pour sentir quoi que ce soit, mais ils arrivèrent au manoir sans le moindre problème. Sirius le porta dans sa chambre.

" Winky va rester avec toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-lui. Je ne veux pas que tu te lèves avant demain. D'accord ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" J'ai faim. "

" Le dîner arrive. "

Winky lui apporta du bouillon, du poulet et de la purée de pommes de terres, et de la compote, ainsi qu'un grand pichet d'eau. Elle l'aida à manger, mais il réussit à se débrouiller en partie. Après avoir mangé, il se rendormit.

* * *

Il dormit beaucoup les jours suivants. Il avait peur de s'ennuyer, ou de se sentir malade, mais il dormait la plupart du temps. Sirius lui avait installé un lit dans son bureau pour que les petits ne le dérangent pas.

Le manoir avait sa vie pendant la semaine. Camille était institutrice à Pré au Lard, dans l'école où allaient Théo et Tess ; Magda, secrétaire et traductrice, travaillait à domicile. Véga avait pris un poste de bibliothécaire à Pré au Lard et Morgan travaillait dans une petite entreprise de bricolage de la ville moldue la plus proche. Quand Sirius était là, il gérait le domaine et recevait parfois des visiteurs.

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, arriva un homme de petite taille, rondouillard, pâle, avec de longs cheveux sales. Il engagea aussitôt la conversation avec un Sirius apparemment un peu contrarié. Harry perdit vite le fil de ce qu'il disait, en partie à cause de la fatigue, mais surtout car l'homme s'exprimait avec maladresse, multipliant les tics verbaux et se rendant incompréhensible. Sirius – ça devait être son don de déchiffrage – réussit toutefois à démêler l'écheveau.

" En effet, les protections du manoir sont parmi les plus élevées de la région, mais je ne comprends pas bien la raison de votre venue. "

" Eh bien, j'aimerais mieux connaître – en effet – la manière dont vous vous défendez – et j'ajouterai – la manière dont les protections – en effet – ont été construites. "

Sirius croisa les mains et appuya son menton dessus.

" Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse vous donner ces informations ? "

" Eh bien je pensais – en moi-même – que pour – en effet – la sécurité – en effet – des habitants – il faut penser à eux – de la région – j'ajouterai – vous pourriez... "

" Pourquoi vous adressez-vous à moi ? Je ne suis pas le plus qualifié en la matière. Vous pourriez demander conseil à Albus Dumbledore. "

" Eh bien – c'est que – Albus Dumbledore est – voyez-vous – très occupé – et – j'ajouterai – je ne voudrais pas – comprenez-vous – le déranger. "

Sirius ne dit rien.

" Peut-être – je pensais – vous pourriez – si vous pouvez – lui demander – voyez-vous – des conseils – comme il vous connaît – je ne voudrais pas – vous comprenez – le déranger – si tout le monde faisait comme moi – j'ajouterai – ce ne serait pas... "

Sirius se leva.

" Je comprends très bien, mais je pense que vous faites fausse route. Albus pourra tout à fait vous aider si vous lui exposez les choses clairement. Envoyez-lui donc un hibou, je peux vous certifier qu'il est toujours disponible. "

Il raccompagna l'homme et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Un moment après, Morgan arriva.

" Tu as reçu M. Ffytche ? "

" Je crains bien que oui. Tu le connais ? "

" De vue. Des moments où j'aimerais bien être aveugle. "

Sirius rit.

" Tu l'as vu à ton boulot ? "

" A une boutique de systèmes de sécurité. Verrous, alarmes, chiens de garde... "

" Il a essayé de m'extorquer des renseignements sur le système de sécurité du manoir. "

Morgan éclata de rire. " Je vois ça d'ici. Un groupe de mages noirs se pointant chez lui et devant taper le code sur son interphone pour pouvoir entrer... "

Harry se mit à rire aussi.

" L'action de la technologie moldue contre la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Il y a sûrement un bon marché là-dedans... "

* * *

Le samedi matin, Rogue et Remus arrivèrent avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Damian. Harry avait repris des forces. Il était assis sur son canapé-lit transformable dans le bureau de Sirius, lisant un livre, quand les deux professeurs entrèrent.

" Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? "

" Mieux, je suis beaucoup moins fatigué. "

" Je vous l'avais dit. Bon, maintenant que vous pouvez vous concentrer, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. " Ce qui, dans la bouche de Rogue, signifiait " nous avons ".

" Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton premier réveil ? "

Harry les regarda, perplexe, un peu inquiet comme à chaque fois qu'il était lié à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et finit par répondre ce qu'il pouvait :

" Quel premier réveil ? Tu étais là quand je me suis réveillé... "

" Vous vous êtes réveillé avant ça, la nuit précédente. Je le sais, j'y étais. "

" Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance pour que tu t'en souviennes, mais on voulait être sûrs. "

Harry les regarda.

" Vous avez tiré au sort pour savoir qui allait m'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle ? "

Sirius rit. " Non, ce genre de choses, c'est toujours de mon ressort. "

Harry étudia leurs visages et fronça les sourcils.

" Bon, dites-moi, qu'es-ce que j'ai raté ? "

" Il s'est passé trois choses pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Rappelle-toi, Poudlard était touché par une infection très grave, et les protections tombaient en miettes. "

" Quand vous vous êtes réveillé, je vous ai demandé quels étaient vous souvenirs. Car vous en aviez. Vous m'avez parlé d'un mur en train de se détruire, d'un filet qui le retenait, et d'un autre mur qui se construisait. "

" Pendant que tu étais dans le coma, les protections de Poudlard ont été réparées. Plus exactement, d'autres protections se sont construites, beaucoup plus puissantes. "

" Harry, sais-tu ce que c'est qu'un sort incunable ? "

" C'est un sort très ancien, utilisé dans les premiers temps de la magie. " (A/N : et en vrai, vous savez ? Alex, tu devrais savoir ça, c'est notre domaine).

" Est-ce que tu en as – comment dire – lus ou vus quelque part ? "

" Il y en a sur les murs des couloirs, et aussi sur ceux de la Grande Salle. "

" Bon sang. " murmura Sirius.

" Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Calmez-vous. "

Sirius le regarda.

" Comment est-ce que je peux te dire ça... Tu as lancé des sorts incunables pendant que tu étais dans le coma. " il se tut un instant. " Tu as reconstruit les protections de Poudlard. "

Harry resta bouche bée.

" C'est impossible ! "

" Même Dumbledore et Procyon ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé, mais nous sommes sûrs. Les sorts portent ta marque, tu as dû les lancer inconsciemment. Ça s'est vraiment passé. "

" Dans le même temps, l'infection de Klinka Provoco a totalement disparu. "

" Et la troisième chose ? " demanda Harry, se disant que si son cœur n'avait pas lâché, il ne risquait plus rien.

" Ça devrait te plaire d'avantage. "

Sirius ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un livre et le lui tendit. Harry le reconnut avant même de l'avoir pris dans les mains : c'était son livre Animagus. Sur la couverture, il y avait un guépard. Son guépard.

" Tu dois attendre encore trois semaines pour pouvoir te transformer. Félicitations. "

" Mais comment c'est possible ? J'étais inconscient, comment j'ai pu faire ça ? "

Sirius écarta les bras en singe d'impuissance.

" Aucune idée. On pourrait te faire passer des examens neurologiques à la section expérimentale de Sainte Mangouste, mais je ne pense pas que ça nous apprendrait grand chose. " Il se tourna vers Remus. " Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? "

" On ignore encore trop de choses sur le sujet. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne nous apprendrait sans doute rien, peut-être une activité légèrement supérieure... mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait expliquer ce qui s'est passé... " il se tourna vers Harry. " Ne te préoccupe pas de tout ça. Nous ne pouvons pas expliquer ce que tu as fait, mais dis-toi bien que ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu l'as fait. Tu as des capacités supérieures, des capacités que les sorciers peuvent à peine concevoir. Tu imagines ce que ça représente ? "

" Personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé. Vous pouvez dire la vérité à vos amis, mais pas à Damian ; je lui fais confiance, mais il est encore trop jeune. Officiellement, les protections ont été reconstruites par les professeurs. C'est ce que nous avons dit au Ministère. "

" Et l'infection ? "

" Le traitement a fini par agir. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

" J'aimerais bien me reposer un peu, digérer tout ça. "

" Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. "

Sirius l'accompagna en haut. Harry n'avait plus besoin d'aide pour marcher, mais Sirius le couvait encore beaucoup. Harry s'installa sur son lit, tira les rideaux, prit le cube offert par Procyon à son anniversaire et le fixa jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Le midi, Sirius vint le réveiller pour aller manger. Harry était heureux de retrouver ses amis. Il resta avec eux une partie de l'après-midi avant de se sentir fatigué et de remonter.

Noël approcha tranquillement. Harry ne sortait pas, mais il pouvait se déplacer dans le château. Il récupérait vite, jugeait Rogue. Il serait remis pour le match contre Serpentard, le 18 janvier.

Le matin de Noël, Winky apporta du chocolat chaud à tout le monde. Il neigeait si fort que les fenêtres semblaient recouvertes de peinture blanche. Les adultes décrétèrent les sorties interdites. Seul Sirius, fort de sa fourrure d'hiver tendance terre-neuve, brava le blizzard pour vérifier les nichoirs et les abris. Ils firent des jeux, les plus jeunes déguisèrent Pattenrond et Hedwige qui se laissèrent faire avec stoïcisme, Hermione et Ron, serrés dans un fauteuil devant une fenêtre, regardaient tourbillonner les flocons.

Après le dîner, Sirius et Camille entraînèrent tout le monde dans le plus petit des deux salons.

" On va attendre minuit pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Severus, on compte sur toi pour nous tenir éveillés. "

Rogue regarda l'assemblée, sans rater Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui le fixaient d'un air perplexe et inquiet, et commença à parler.

Il leur raconta l'histoire d'un enchanteur qui envoya un jeune homme délivrer trois sœurs de géants, celle d'animaux qui aidèrent un troubadour à épouser la princesse qu'il aimait, celle d'une sœur sauvant son frère piqué par une aiguille de glace. Tess lui réclama sa version des lutins du cordonnier ; une version très personnelle qui les fit pleurer de rire.

Les 3 heures qui les séparaient de minuit passèrent en un clin d'œil.

A minuit, ils passèrent dans la pièce adjacente. Les cadeaux étaient répartis en piles colorées et brillantes. Harry reconnut ce qu'il avait acheté début décembre. Il avait pu trouver les cadeaux pour ses amis et pour Cho, mais pas pour Sirius.

Harry commença à ouvrir ses paquets. Il avait reçu le pull Weasley habituel, vert émeraude, et un beau livre illustré sur la stratégie au Quidditch par l'ancien entraîneur de l'équipe d'Irlande, qui avait dû arrêter sa carrière après qu'un Cognard lui ait brisé la colonne vertébrale. Il vit que Hermione était ravie du livre sur l'Arithmancie qu'il lui avait acheté. Théo criait, surexcité, en tenant une panoplie composée d'un grand tablier de cuir, de gants, d'un casque et d'un livre sur les dragons. Harry replongea dans son tas et y trouva une bouteille de parfum et un livre à la couverture criarde représentant un sorcier blond aux yeux bleus qui louchaient fortement et au sourire niais ouvert sur des dents plantées de travers. Le titre était " Les exploits de Gilbert Olequart " et un bandeau encore plus criard proclamait " Une parodie hilarante : Déjà 20000 exemplaires ! "

Rogue, qui avait reçu un pull et des livres, leva un sac de Nougats Siffleurs.

" Magda, nous connaissons tous ta passion pour le sucre, essaierais-tu de nous contaminer ? "

Sirius lui fit écho. " Pourquoi les miens sont à la liqueur ? Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça à mon anniversaire ! "

Harry fouilla dans ses papiers cadeaux et y pêcha un sac de Fondants du Chaudron. Ron avait reçu des Fizwizbiz, Damian des Souris Fruitées, les petits du sucre d'orge, et les autres des chocolats.

" Comment vous pouvez être sûrs que c'est moi ? "

" Je te connais. Et tu es là seule à ne pas en avoir reçu. "

" Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose. "

En riant, ils reprirent le déballage. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un tas de papiers froissés, Magda reprit la parole :

" Avant qu'on aille se coucher, Damian, j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi. J'ai préféré le tenir éloigné de la mêlée. "

Elle sortit et revint en portant un carton fermé par un gros ruban, qu'elle posa précautionneusement à terre.

Damian défit le ruban et écarta le couvercle. Aussitôt, une petite tête grise apparut, le regarda et miaula.

" Un chat ! "

" Tu n'as pas d'animal et je me suis dit que ça t'irait bien. C'est un croisé de Kneazle, il a trois mois. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? "

Damian avait pris le chaton dans ses mains et le petit animal lui léchait le visage.

" Stanley ? "

" Miow ! "

Sirius bailla.

" Il serait peut-être temps d'aller nous coucher... "

Les enfants étaient si fatigués qu'ils ne résistèrent pas. Harry ramassa ses cadeaux et monta dans sa chambre, suivi par Ron.

" Tu as vu l'échiquier ? " demanda Ron en lui montrant un superbe échiquier aux cases d'ébène et de hêtre, aux pièces finement sculptées. " C'est un cadeau de Rogue. "

Il avait l'air sidéré que l'échiquier ne lui ait pas encore explosé à la figure.

" Je l'ai vu jouer avec Sirius. " dit Harry en se déshabillant.

" Tu penses qu'il veut que je joue contre lui ? " fit Ron, apparemment terrifié.

" C'est un honneur de sa part. Il est doué. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une obligation. "

" OK. " Ron sourit. " J'ai bien aimé le livre sur le Quidditch. "

* * *

Le lendemain donna lieu à un véritable défilé de pulls Weasley. Molly s'était surpassée et tous les adolescents et enfants en avaient un.

" Maman en a profité pour utiliser des couleurs qu'elle ne peut pas prendre d'habitude. " fit Ginny en montrant Hermione, Tess et Théo qui étaient respectivement en rouge, orange et fauve.

" Vos parents ne sont pas tristes de passer Noël tous seuls ? "

" Non, ils savaient que ça arriverait... qu'un jour, on aurait tous quitté la maison. On ne peut pas vivre chez ses parents éternellement. "

* * *

Le 3 janvier, le lendemain des douze ans de Damian, Sirius réunit le groupe dans son bureau. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, Harry se sentait plus à l'aise parmi eux, alors qu'il était, avant ça, encore intimidé par les adultes ; il savait qu'il ne participait à ces réunions qu'à cause de l'intérêt et de la menace qu'il représentait pour Voldemort. Une fois, il avait été participant, pas simplement élève, et il avait envie de l'être plus. Il n'allait pas affronter Voldemort en écoutant les autres ! Il devrait aussi apprendre à agir seul.

" J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de Gricha. Il a pu se procurer des amulettes et a envoyé des corbeaux vers les régions où Voldemort avait des chances de se cacher. "

" Ils l'ont trouvé ? "

Sirius hocha la tête, triomphant.

" Il est dans le sud-ouest de la Russie, avec Nagini, Queudver, Malefoy et plusieurs créatures. Des loups-garous, des satyres bannis de leur clan et qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, et des Anidamnagi, un renard et un serpent. "

Rogue haussa les sourcils, interrogatif.

" Ce sont des Animagi qui ont perdu le contrôle. C'est rare. "

" En somme, il n'a pu recruter que des désespérés qui ne peuvent pas lui apporter grand chose... ou alors, c'est un changement de tactique. Il n'est pas à l'aise. "

" Gricha a pensé la même chose. Mais ce qui nous intéresse surtout, c'est Queudver. Il semblerait que les choses sérieuses aient commencé. Rem, Sev, vous avez trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé ? "

" Oui oh, on s'est vraiment amusés à chercher tout ça. " grogna Rogue.

Remus lui envoya un coup de coude.

" Pour transformer une victime du Baiser du Détraqueur en zombie à peu près autonome, il faut remettre en place trois choses : un système nerveux, une certaine conscience de soi – pour éviter de se blesser – et des pouvoirs magiques. Pour le premier, un simple sort de guérison modifié pour s'adapter aux effets du Baiser suffit. Le second est un sort vaudou. Pour le troisième, c'est plus délicat. "

" On ne ramène pas des pouvoirs magiques comme one remet en fonction les nerfs. Le processus est très complexe. Je n'ai pas trouvé de traces d'expérience réussie sur un humain, mais il existe une incantation, Remeo Magiam, qui nécessite plusieurs ingrédients : de la sève d'Acacia d'Afrique du Sud – la substance n'est ni interdite ni surveillée, mais très chère, il y a peu de vendeurs, on pourra en retrouver la trace en suivant les mouvements financiers. Il faut aussi du sang de serpent, Nagini fournira ; du sang de sorcier, sans doute celui de Malefoy, auquel sera mélangé de la cocaïne, pour laquelle il existe un marché mondial sur lequel je ne vais pas m'appesantir ; des myrtilles et du cassis pour la magie noire – je suis très sérieux – et enfin des larmes de phénix, ou plutôt des larmes de paon. Un phénix ne pleurera pas pour Voldemort et les larmes de phénix doivent êtres utilisées immédiatement, elles ne se conservent pas. Les trafiquants utilisent donc des larmes de paon, qui ont des effets similaires, mais cent fois plus faibles. "

" Comment sera Queudver après cela ? " demanda Harry.

" Il n'aura pas conscience d'être humain. " expliqua Remus. " Il obéira aveuglement aux ordres de son maître, c'est à dire Voldemort. Cependant, il sera incapable de réfléchir par lui-même et de comprendre ses erreurs. Par ailleurs, le contrôle se fait de manière presque totalement mentale, ce qui posera des problèmes. D'abord, les Détraqueurs laissent des séquelles impossibles à guérir chez leurs victimes. "

" Deuxièmement, dans sa quête de l'immortalité, Voldemort a absorbé beaucoup de potions et surtout du venin de serpent. Il en a été modifié. Il n'est plus totalement humain. "

" J'avais remarqué. " marmonna Harry.

" Il est en partie reptile, même si c'est impossible de savoir à quel point. Et seul un humain peut contrôler un autre humain. "

Harry réfléchit. Si Voldemort ne pouvait pas contrôler totalement Queudver, il ne pourrait pas lui faire accomplir de tâches importantes ; en même temps, qui disait incontrôlable disait dangereux.

" J'ai vu autre chose. " dit Rogue. " Dans le journal de bord d'un missionnaire confronté au vaudou. Ça concerne ma marque. Queudver n'a pas de conscience personnelle, il n'est qu'une part de Voldemort. J'ai découvert par hasard que Voldemort peut désactiver définitivement la marque qu'il a appliquée en y faisant une blessure en état de transe. Si Queudver me blesse là, étant donné ce qu'il est, cela aura les mêmes effets. "

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers son bras gauche.

" C'est pour cette raison que je vais aller porter la boite. " il laissa passer les exclamations et continua, son regard sombre oscillant entre leurs visages et la surface polie de la table. " J'ai discuté avec Albus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sacrifiable. Je connais Malefoy, je sais comment il essaiera de m'attaquer. Je sais me dissimuler, entrer dans un lieu sans être pris. " Il les regarda, le regard dur et décidé. " Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur que moi. "

" Aucun de nous ne te considère comme sacrifiable ! " s'écria Sirius. " J'avais pensé la même chose. Mais je ne voulais pas te forcer la main. Fais attention, Sev. On tient à toi. "

Rogue hocha la tête. Sirius lui serra la main, imité par Remus et Harry.

* * *

Le 6 janvier, les cours reprirent. La priorité de Harry était le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard deux semaines plus tard. Les entraînements avaient été interrompus au moment de la contagion. Dès qu'il avait retrouvé ses forces, Harry s'était entraîné avec une petite belle ensorcelée. Il disposait d'une dizaine de jours pour reprendre son équipe en main. Pour cela, il dut organiser des entraînements tous les jours.

Harry regrettait d'être la première maison à affronter Serpentard, il aurait préféré en savoir plus sur les nouveaux joueurs et sur la stratégie de l'équipe. Il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il savait. L'équipe de Serpentard était agressive, mais manquait d'organisation. Malefoy devait sans cesse surveiller ses joueurs, et il ne pouvait donc pas se concentrer totalement sur le Vif. Face à eux, il fallait un très bon gardien, et des batteurs efficaces. Le gardien des Serpentard était nouveau et ne représentait pas une menace totale.

Les jours précédant le match, il neigea abondamment mais le samedi, le ciel était clair. En revanche, la température était glaciale et le public, sur les gradins, s'était chaudement emmitouflé. Les matchs Gryffondor / Serpentard attiraient toujours tous les élèves.

Ils se mirent en mouvement assez rapidement pour se réchauffer. Dès que le Souaffle fut lancé, Shirley Allen se rua dessus. Pendant un bon moment, Harry observa le match, qui allait à un train d'enfer. Les Poursuiveurs se lançaient la balle de cuir comme si elle était en feu, se la faisaient prendre, l'arrachaient des mains de leurs gardiens pour la faire repartir en sens inverse. Les buts défilaient et Sandra Kaplan, la commentatrice, frôlait l'hystérie.

" C'est un match intense que nous offrent ces deux équipes aujourd'hui ! Le score est de 210 à 180 en faveur de Serpentard (applaudissements des Serpentard, huées des Gryffondor) au bout de onze minutes de jeu ! Le Vif d'Or n'est pas encore apparu mais si les performances de leurs équipes veulent dire quelque chose, le combat entre les deux capitaines promet d'être spectaculaire ! "

Harry savait que le Vif devait s'être caché dans les tentures des gradins. La petite balle était conçue pour imiter totalement le comportement du Vivet d'où elle tenait sa forme, et le petit oiseau n'aimait pas le froid (alors que la pluie ne lui faisait pas peur). Harry avait déjà frôlé les gradins avec son balai, mais sans pouvoir déloger le Vif, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois pendant les entraînements. Peut-être que la balle apprenait. Le professeur Flitwick devait le savoir.

Décidé à en finir avant que quelqu'un attrape une pneumonie, Harry refit un tour du stade, le bras tendu pour secouer le lourd tissu, guettant l'éclair doré du Vif et ignorant les regards des autres joueurs.

Son obstination finit par payer : dégoûté par un tel acharnement, le Vif sortit comme une fusée de sa cachette et Harry se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne voyait plus que le Vif, contournant rapidement les autres joueurs pour continuer sa poursuite. Malefoy essaya de lui barrer la route, mais il laissait toujours un passage où Harry se glissait. Le Vif monta en chandelle, il le suivit, poussant son balai au maximum. La petit balle amorça une descente en piqué ; il tomba directement dans la main tendue de Harry, qui referma ses doigts dessus.

" C'est une victoire spectaculaire de Gryffondor, 500 à 390 ! " hurla Sandra dans le tumulte du stade. " Après sa victoire contre Poufsouffle, Gryffondor semble bien parti pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! "

Les gradins de Gryffondor explosèrent en acclamations, couvrant les imprécations de Serpentard. Harry descendit et rangea le Vif d'Or dans la boîte. Ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers lui. Il était essoufflé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été après un match.

" Bravo, Harry ! " cria Ron. " J'ai cru que tu ne l'aurais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu régir comme ça ! "

L'équipe de Gryffondor réussit à se dégager de la foule qui l'entourait et à regagner les vestiaires. Juste avant qu'ils y entrent, Malefoy rejoignit Harry.

" Pas mal, le coup des tentures. Comment tu as su ça ? "

Harry lui expliqua l'aversion du Vivet pour le froid. Il devinait bien que Malefoy essayait de le faire avouer une tricherie, mais le Serpentard sembla réellement impressionné.

" Harry, tu viens ? "

* * *

A/N : la scène avec M. Ffytche a été inspirée par un livre (bien sûr) de Philippe Labro (le vice-président de RTL, oui – il ne l'était pas encore à l'époque) qui s'appelle _Le Petit Garçon_. Parlez-moi de diversité culturelle !

" Incunable " s'applique à une livre paru avant l'invention de la typographie (imprimé avant 1501), notamment la Bible de Gutenberg. Il en existe encore quelques exemplaires – dans des musées.

**

* * *

Taper une review n'entraîne pas de syndrome du canal carpien.**

* * *

IMPORTANT : JE RECHERCHE UN TRADUCTEUR DU FRANÇAIS VERS L'ANGLAIS POUR L'ENSEMBLE DE MES FICS. SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉ, ENVOYEZ-MOI UN MAIL AVEC LE TITRE DE L'HISTOIRE. MERCI. 


	15. Chapitre 14

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :  
**blacky** : "fichtre, c'est de plus en plus compliqué... avec des mots qu'on connaît pas en plus (ben non, connaissais pas "incunable"...). il te reste plus qu'à te dépêcher de faire la suite !"  
_Réponse_ : C'est fait exprès, ça vous force à regarder dans un dictionnaire... Pour me dépêcher, ça va pas être possible (non, je le fais pas exprès !)

**Thealie** : "Comme je l'ai écris dans le journal de Sirius, je pensais que Harry aurrait un cadeau des Maraudeurs. Mais bon, c'est super quand meme. Pauvre Harry, il a tout oublié, ça doit être dur pour lui.  
Biz"  
_Réponse_ : Il a eu des cadeaux séparés. N'oublie pas que Remus est fauché ! En fait, écrire les scènes de cadeaux est toujours un gros problème pour moi : j'ai déjà du mal avec ma famille alors que je les connais depuis des années (26 ans pour certains, quand même), alors des personnages que je connais que depuis 5 ans... A part ça, l'oubli est normal !

**Khiêna** : "Hello!  
J'ai mis un peu de temps à reviewer cette fois-ci, je m'en excuse! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chap parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait un grand pas en avant. Pour moi, beaucoup de choses ont été réglées ( avec la remise en état des protections de Poudlard ) et ça relance l'histoire pour la suite sur de nouvelles bases. Enfin, c'était peut-être pas ton intention, mais je l'ai vraiment senti comme ça!  
Maintenant, essayons de patienter jusqu'à la suite (par ordre alphabétique, c'est ça ? ) en attendant, je vais de ce pas lire le Journal de Sirius!  
Bonne continuation!  
Khiêna"  
_Reponse_ : pas grave, tu sais bien que vous avez tout le temps de reviewer ! Relancer l'histoire était mon intention (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça se passe si près du nouvel an), et ça servait aussi à montrer combien la puissance de Harry augmente.

**SiaAhn Sacham **: "vraiment super, prend le temps qu'il faut, je comprend. tu est l'un de mes auteurs favori."  
_Réponse_ : Enfin une review qui me comprend... (rigole). Je te préviens, je me suis habituée à ce pseaudo, je trouve qu'il te va bien, donc si tu pouvais le garder, ça m'arrangerait !

**Akeri la malicieuse** : "super bon, j'ai hâte a la suite, même si ça sera dans longtemps"  
_Réponse_ : Merci !

**lou0306** : "la suite ! je vois que ça fait plus d'un an que tu n'as pas posté est-ce que je dois abandonner tout espoir de lire un jour la fic ? je suis desespée ha  
je sais pas si tu liras cette review mais mon adresse c'est flore. si tu as ecris la suite quelque part previens moi s'il te plait merci  
en tout cas l'histoire est geniale ! j'ai adoré"  
_Réponse_ : Who, who, du calme ! Ça sert à quoi que je fasse un avis en caractères gras sur ma page ? Non, ça ne fait pas un an, ça fait - attends, je regarde - 7 mois et demi. N'oublie pas que le site est anglophone, donc les dates sont inscrites selon le format **mois-jour-année** et pas le format jour-mois-année dont nous avons l'habitude. Si tu as écrit ton adresse email, elle a aparemment sauté (je pense que c'est un truc de sécurité du site, afin d'éviter que des lanceurs de spams récupèrent les adresses !)

**popoyo2706** : "Comme je l'ai dit sur ton blog, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire. Etant donné que je viens de tout lire d'une traite et qu'il est un peu moins de sept heures du matin, je ne suis pas sûr que mon commentaire soit très productif, mais j'aime bien ta façon de faire progresser l'intrigue, je trouve que tu écris très bien et je souhaite que tu puisses continuer encore longtemps.  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!"  
_Réponse_ : Ah, l'inconnu(e) qui me met plein de reviews sur mon blog et dont je ne sais rien... Salut ! SEPT HEURES DU MATIN? Wouah, là, tu m'inmpressiones ; mon record person'est que deux heures du matin. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : 19 Janvier 1996**

Le lendemain du match, Harry alla au manoir. Damian et lui se regardaient en chiens de faïence, mais Harry avait d'autres préoccupations que leur rivalité. Il avait maintenant le droit de se transformer – les papiers, envoyés par le Ministère, attendaient sur le bureau de Sirius qu'il les remplisse – et attendait cela avec impatience. Il allait aussi pouvoir choisir son nom de code. Aucun nom n'avait été proposé pour l'instant.

L'ambiance au manoir était péniblement tendue. Le beau temps de la veille avait disparu au profit d'une pluie froide et persistante, et les petits, qui n'avaient pas le droit de sortir, s'énervaient et se disputaient. Damian avait refusé de jouer avec eux mais lui aussi était de mauvaise humeur car il ne pouvait pas voler. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et passait son temps à lancer une balle de tennis contre le mur et à la rattraper, malgré les imprécations de sa mère pour qu'il cesse ce bruit insupportable. Harry se réfugia dans le bureau de son parrain, la bibliothèque étant occupée par Véga qui essayait de distraire Théo en lui lisant des histoires. Il y trouva Sirius, plongé comme d'habitude dans des papiers, et Severus, appuyé à une fenêtre, l'air plus sinistre que jamais.

" Dis-moi que tu viens avec une bonne nouvelle... " dit Sirius sans lever les yeux.

" Tu voudras bien me montrer comment me transformer cet après-midi ? "

" Si tu veux. "

" Génial. Merci ! "

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

" Reste donc un peu, j'essaie de dissiper les _nuages qui planent sur le front_ de Severus ici présent. "

Le ton légèrement affecté de Sirius n'avait pas échappé à Harry, qui sourit légèrement. Severus eut un reniflement agacé.

" Il garde ses _nuages_ depuis qu'il est arrivé ici ? " demanda Harry, s'avançant prudemment.

" Tout juste. Je crois que quelque chose le ronge. " répondit Sirius, regardant comme lui Severus du coin de l'œil, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sembler l'observer. Severus resta impassible alors qu'ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

" Je participerais volontiers, mais je crois qu'un léger différent familial entraverait mes démarches. "

Cette fois, il y eut un " hmph " du côté de la fenêtre.

" Même si je déplore ces _couleurs nocturnes_ qu'il arbore en permanence... " continua Harry.

" Oh, la paix, vous deux, on est pas à Elseneur et mon père est mort depuis longtemps, que quiconque ait son âme – s'il en a encore une – pourvu que je ne m'en occupe plus. "

" On veut bien t'aider, mais dis-nous _quelle est cette tristesse qui allonge tant tes heures_. "

" Tu veux vraiment t'en prendre une, Black ? " demanda Severus, alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

" Je ne pense pas que lui trouver une Juliette suffira à régler le problème. " hoqueta-t-il.

" Le poison, par contre... " cette fois, Sirius riait aussi.

Severus brandit sa baguette d'un geste théâtral. " Sortez-m'en encore une comme ça et on verra ce que je peux faire dans la catégorie _abjecte humiliation_. "

Sirius leva les mains en signe de paix. " OK, on arrête. Déballe. Quel est le problème ? Tu n'as pas encore fini ton testament ? "

Severus secoua la tête. Harry nota avec inquiétude que cette fois, cependant, son expression dégoûtée était authentique.

" Comme soutien moral, tu te poses là, tiens. Tu es capable d'être sérieux plus d'une nano seconde ? "

" Je dois pouvoir. " dit Sirius en reprenant une voix normale. " Allez, dis-nous. Tu sais bien que ça ne sortira pas d'ici. "

Severus quitta sa fenêtre et s'affala sur un vieux fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes ; les deux autres hommes se turent, attendant patiemment qu'il trouve le courage de parler.

" J'ai la trouille, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression de recommencer du début. D'avoir à nouveau seize ans et d'être dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour m'offrir comme espion. "

Harry voulut dire qu'il comprenait, mais Sirius lui fit signe de se taire.

" En dehors des quelques brutes épaisses incapables de penser par elles-mêmes – Crabbe, Goyle, vous voyez le genre, mais il y en a eu d'autres, c'était la chair à canon par excellence, ils fonçaient dans le tas et étaient aisément sacrifiables – et ceux qui étaient complètement convertis comme le fils Croupton, il n'y a pas eu un Mangemort qui n'ait eu des doutes à un moment ou un autre. Même Malefoy. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Mais j'étais le seul qui n'ait jamais – jamais – adhéré aux idées de Voldemort. A chaque réunion, chaque plan, chaque séance en tête à tête avec Voldemort qui me traitait en hôte de marque car j'étais son seul espion à Poudlard, et son seul Maître des Potions, je pensais sans arrêt que je n'avais rien à faire là, que j'étais un traître et qu'ils allaient le découvrir tôt ou tard. Le fait que ma télépathie soit complètement bloquée m'a sûrement sauvé la vie. Il était impossible de pénétrer dans mon esprit. Même Albus n'y parvenait pas, à moins que je me détende complètement. Bien sûr, Voldemort savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas accès à mes pensées. M'avoir volé mes pouvoirs ne lui donnait pas de lien vers moi. Seule la marque pouvait nous relier. " Il frotta machinalement son bras et se tourna vers Harry. " Lors du Tournoi, le soir de la troisième Tâche, pendant que vous dormiez à l'infirmerie, Albus m'a répété tout ce que vous lui aviez raconté. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il savait et que ma vie était en danger. Alors, je me suis demandé depuis combien de temps il savait ; peut-être qu'il savait depuis un moment déjà et qu'il attendait une occasion de me tuer. Là, j'ai eu peur. Ma marque était réveillée, et à chaque fois qu'il appelait les Mangemorts, je le sentais – le sort qui nous relie à lui est très puissant – mais il ne m'appelait pas. Il les appelait tous, sauf moi. Par contre, il m'écrivait. Il m'a beaucoup écrit. Il demandait des potions, des renseignements sur le château. Les renseignements que je lui envoyais étaient toujours faux. Je devais me montrer particulièrement prudent car il y avait toujours la possibilité que certains Mangemorts utilisent leurs enfants à Serpentard comme agents de renseignements. Lucius l'a fait longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne veuille plus lui obéir et vienne me demander de l'aide. Mais les potions, je devais les faire. Si je lui avait envoyé des placebo (A/N : placebimus ?), il l'aurait vu. Je rendais les potions aussi inefficaces que possible. Je me suis renseigné discrètement pour savoir s'il avait un autre spécialiste des potions dans ses rangs, qui aurait pu lui dire que les potions que je lui envoyais ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il avait demandé, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. "

Il reprit son souffle, se leva et commença à marcher doucement dans la pièce. Après un moment, il reprit la parole.

" Comme vous le savez, les choses se sont accélérées l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il a décidé que je ne valais plus la peine de le servir. Il a essayé de me faire tuer, il a échoué, Rayan est arrivé, et je vous ai rejoints pour la lutte active. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps, je le reconnais. "

Comme il se taisait, Sirius prit la parole. " Seul Harry peut tuer Voldemort, mais nous ne voulions pas qu'il l'affronte seul, le combat risquait d'être trop inégal, et puis on avait nos propres petits comptes à régler... "

" Alors quand Filius a parlé de sa boîte de Pandore, j'ai dit oui tout de suite. " reprit Severus. " Je vous ai convaincus de la viabilité du projet, mais j'ai réduit ma propre espérance de vie en choisissant d'aller porter ce piège dans le camp de Voldemort – parce que je suis le seul à savoir où il est et que je suis le seul à pouvoir approcher d'assez près. "

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était Véga.

" Tu réussiras, Severus. Tu réussiras et tu reviendras. "

" Comme peux-tu le savoir ? " demanda Severus, le regard sombre, le front buté.

" Je le _sais_. Je suis voyante, Sev. Tu iras là-bas, tu déclencheras le piège et tu reviendras. Tu reviendras même plus libre que tu n'es parti. "

" Tes dons se sont réveillés ? " demanda Sirius, les yeux ronds. " Totalement ? "

" A l'instant. J'étais dans la bibliothèque et je vous ai _entendus_ parler. Tu réussiras, Severus, à condition de faire très attention à toi. Fais-moi confiance. "

* * *

L'après-midi, Harry dut rappeler à Sirius sa promesse de l'aider à prendre sa forme Animagus. Apparemment, la nouvelle que sa sœur avait à nouveau accès à ses dons de voyance – reçus à la puberté, en tant que Llewellyn – occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait pris tout son journal, rangé dans son bureau et le lisait, essayant de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. 

" Je ne comprends pas, elle a perdu son don ? " demanda Harry, assis en tailleur par terre, le menton dans les mains, regardant Sirius parcourir les épais cahiers étalés devant lui, tous recouverts de son écriture, dans divers codes. Il avait promis de ne pas lire (même s'il aurait eu bien du mal car Sirius écrivait comme un cochon).

" Oui, il y a douze ans. Elle a eu un bébé, une petite fille, qui est morte à quelques semaines. Mort subite du nourrisson. Le choc lui a fait perdre presque tous ses pouvoirs. Elle les a retrouvés peu à peu, mais son don de voyance est resté très faible, jusqu'à cette année. Elle a commencé à avoir des petits flashes très brefs ça et là, et elle vient d'avoir sa première vraie vision depuis la mort de sa fille. " Il leva la tête. " Ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, ne lui en parle pas si elle ne dit rien. C'est un sujet très douloureux pour elle. Seule Magda était au courant jusque là, même Severus et Remus ne savent rien. "

Harry hocha la tête. " C'est le même genre de visions que Trelawney ? "

" Pas vraiment. C'est plus puissant, en fait. Sybille capte des choses assez floues qu'elle interprète ; Véga ne sait pas interpréter de visions floues, mais elle capte en revanche plus de choses. Sybille n'est pas une voyante très sensible. Et Véga peut parfois _voir_ des choses qui vont se produire, alors que Sybille ne peut donner que des messages. "

Harry était assez impressionné.

" Elle a des visions souvent ? "

" Ça dépend. Juste après qu'elle les ait reçus, c'était très fréquent et elle a dû travailler avec Sybille pour placer des filtres. Ensuite, elle a gagné en contrôle. Pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard, c'était à peu près une fois par mois. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su que Morgan était fait pour elle. Mais elle n'a pas pu voir la mort de sa fille. Et elle s'en est sentie très coupable. "

" C'est peut-être pour ça que son don s'est bloqué. "

" Hm. Possible. " Sirius réfléchit un moment, puis envoya tous les cahiers reprendre leur place d'un mouvement de baguette. " Bon, on la fait, cette transformation ? "

Harry bondit sur ses pieds. " Je commençais à désespérer... "

* * *

" La première transformation est différente des autres, parce que ton corps ne s'est encore jamais transformé. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le guider en utilisant ta magie. Ensuite, ça sera de plus en plus facile, jusqu'à devenir instantané. " expliqua Sirius. Ils étaient dans la salle de Duel, assis par terre, mais Sirius avait dit à Harry de s'asseoir jambes tendues et de laisser ses bras le long de son corps. " Un guépard ne peut pas croiser les pattes comme un humain. " 

" Ça ne serait pas plus facile de faire la transformation debout ? "

" Pour pouvoir te transformer, tu dois te détendre complètement, afin de rejoindre ton esprit animal. C'est plus facile à faire si tes muscles sont détendus. Il faut donc prendre une position qui à la fois permet de se détendre et correspond à l'anatomie de l'animal. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et détends-toi, comme je t'ai appris. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Très bien. " Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius dit – sa voix lui paraissait différente, lointaine, comme la voix de Magda lorsqu'elle l'avait hypnotisé " Concentre-toi sur ton guépard. Sur tout ce que tu sais de lui, sur tout ce qui fait qu'il est proche de toi. Et maintenant, imagine ton corps changer. "

C'était surprenant, mais absolument sans douleur. Son bassin bascula en avant, se rétrécit, ses cuisses se rapprochèrent de son ventre alors que ses pieds s'allongeaient. Harry sentit un picotement en bas de sa colonne vertébrale puis comme un long étirement. Son équilibre se modifia, son torse se penchant en avant, ses mains touchant le sol. Ses incisives rétrécirent, ses canines s'allongèrent, devenant de puissants crocs. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il voyait moins bien les couleurs, mais son odorat et son ouie s'étaient développés. Il se leva, sentant les puissants muscles de ses pattes arrière se mettre en mouvement, et sa queue se balancer doucement. Ses oreilles s'inclinèrent, cherchant à capter les différents bruits qui l'environnaient. Son cœur battait plus vite, il était bien au chaud sous sa fourrure, et sa vue était plus perçante. Il se tourna vers Sirius et sourit largement, ravi. Sirius sourit et applaudit.

" Très bien, maintenant il faut que tu reprennes ta forme humaine... Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu dois apprendre à te transformer dans les deux sens. Reviens t'asseoir. C'est généralement encore plus facile que la transformation en animal. "

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était à nouveau assis devant Sirius. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, ses vêtements étaient en place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses lunettes étaient toujours sur son nez et – il vérifia en les enlevant un instant – il voyait toujours aussi mal sans. Sirius éclata de rire.

" Quoi ? "

" Ton père avait fait exactement la même chose... "

Harry gloussa, se sentant un peu ridicule.

" Je ressemblais à quoi ? "

" A un guépard. Tu pourras regarder dans une glace. Maintenant que tu t'es transformé une fois, tu pourras le faire sans problème. Ça ne demande presque aucune énergie et c'est totalement naturel pour ton organisme. Ton livre t'expliquera tout ça. "

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau, Harry remplit le formulaire de déclaration et Sirius le signa. Harry regarda les cahiers alignés sur les étagères. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, leur nombre était impressionnant. Au bas mot une trentaine de cahiers épais, à la couverture de tissu, de différentes couleurs.

" Tu tiens ton journal depuis longtemps ? "

" Depuis que je suis entré à l'Académie des Aurors. J'ai utilisé un sort qui me permettait de le tenir même si je ne pouvais pas écrire, en dictant pas télépathie – lorsque j'étais dans une opération qui durait plusieurs jours, par exemple, ou quand je me suis cassé le bras. Le sort m'a servi aussi à Azkaban. " Il eut un demi sourire amer, un peu nostalgique. " Ça me demandait énormément d'énergie et je ne pouvais pas écrire plus de quelques lignes, mais je me sentais bien après. Le simple fait d'avoir réussi à utiliser un sort qui m'envoyait très loin d'Azkaban... C'était un peu comme en sortir. "

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire Sirius, mais il pouvait imaginer.

Harry fila ensuite dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, se mit devant sa glace et se concentra sur son guépard. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour prendre sa nouvelle forme.

Il mesurait environ 85 centimètres au garrot, et presque deux mètres du museau au bout de la queue. Son poil était d'une couleur moyenne, probablement miel ou sable, avec des taches d'un noir de jais. En plus des 'larmes' caractéristiques qui allaient de ses yeux aux commissures de ses lèvres, des taches autour de ses yeux figuraient des lunettes. Une autre reproduisait sa cicatrice. De longues moustaches presque transparentes, des crocs puissants, surtout en comparaison des incisives minuscules, des gencives sombres, des oreilles rondes qui remuaient sans arrêt. Un guépard.

* * *

Ensuite, il fut l'heure de rentrer. Sirius marchait à côté de Harry ; Damian traînait derrière, Severus à côté de lui. Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil. D'habitude, Damian était bavard comme un pinson, sauf lorsqu'il était contrarié ou inquiet. A l'aller non plus, il n'avait pas dit grand chose, mais cette fois il ne donnait pas de coups de pieds dans la terre, donc il était inquiet. Harry n'eut pas à suivre son regard pour être fixé. Damian avait encore dû écouter aux portes. 

" Sirius ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Quand tu te transformes en hiver, tu as une fourrure très épaisse, alors que tu ne l'as pas en été... Tu crois que c'est pareil pour moi ? Les guépards ne sont pas vraiment des animaux habitués au froid. "

" Les nuits sont fraîches, même dans le désert. Et n'oublie pas que c'est une transformation magique. " Harry lui lança un regard appuyé. " Cela dit, je pense que le mieux est de vérifier. On regarde qui court le plus vite ? "

Harry ricana et se changea en un instant – il s'était déjà pas mal entraîné – en guépard, alors que Sirius prenait sa forme de kélis. Il constata avec appréciation que sa fourrure s'était faite épaisse, comme celle de Patmol. Même les coussinets de ses pattes s'étaient adaptés, avec une peau épaisse. Il se mit à trottiner, se souvenant des conseils de Sirius pour ne pas s'essouffler – surtout par un froid pareil – puis accéléra progressivement, son parrain galopant à côté de lui. Ils tournèrent en rond, pour ne pas trop s'éloigner des deux autres, et étaient presque arrivés quand Harry réclama grâce. Bien que ses capacités soient supérieures à celles d'un guépard normal, il manquait encore d'endurance.

Alors qu'ils montaient vers la tour des Gryffondor – ils avaient repris leur forme humaine avant d'entrer dans le parc – Sirius demanda " Tu voulais laisser Sev et Damian discuter ? "

" Damian est mort de peur, ça se voit. Il a dû nous entendre quand on parlait dans ton bureau. "

" Ne le soupçonne pas forcément. Je crois que le sujet le ronge depuis un moment. Il est au courant de la mission de Severus – Magda l'a jugé assez grand pour comprendre. C'est peut-être simplement une coïncidence. "

" Hmm... "

Sirius partit vers ses quartiers. Harry continua dans le couloir, dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la Salle Commune. Il repéra rapidement Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis à une petite table, des parchemins et des livres étalés devant eux, mais ne semblant pas vraiment étudier – une scène qui était de plus en plus fréquente ces derniers temps. Ils levèrent la tête avec un air de totale innocence quand il tira une chaise et les rejoignit. Il leur fit signe de se pencher vers lui.

" Je me suis transformé. " chuchota-t-il.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux, mais restèrent discrets (ils avaient l'habitude).

" Tu pourras nous montrer ? "

" Je n'ai pas encore le droit de me transformer dans l'école. Sirius a envoyé les papiers au Ministère, mais le dimanche, il n'y a personne. Et comme je suis mineur, ils doivent m'enregistrer de manière spéciale – faire appel à je ne sais quel département – bref, ça risque de prendre plusieurs jours. "

" Tu ressembles à quoi ? "

Harry répéta la réponse de Sirius. " On n'a pas eu le temps de prendre de photos, et je vois mal les couleurs. Mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, j'ai le corps d'un guépard adulte. J'ai des marques pour mes lunettes et ma cicatrice, mais on ne les voit pas trop au milieu des autres taches. Par contre, je ne connais pas ma couleur exacte, je vois mal les couleurs, et j'ai oublié de demander à Sirius. "

Hermione commença à leur faire un cours sur la vision des animaux, qu'ils écoutèrent à moitié. Comme d'habitude, Ron la regardait et Harry pensait à la fois à son Animagus – quel nom pouvait-il choisir ? Taches ? Eclair de Poils ? – et à Rogue. Il partirait avant la fin du mois.

Penser à Rogue ramena automatiquement la pensée des sorts. Harry connaissait la légende de la boîte de Pandore, mais cette fois, ils ne laisseraient pas l'espoir à Voldemort. Une fois que la boîte serait ouverte, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de déverser son contenu. Il avait proposé un sort de Furonculose pour rigoler, mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'était composée la boîte. Ils y avaient mis des sorts violents, pour la plupart issus de recherches sur la magie noire, pour affaiblir, rendre malade, et même des sorts spécifiquement conçus contre les loups-garous et les satyres. Pas des sorts pour les tuer ; mais ils seraient incapables d'agir pendant longtemps, et avec de la chance ils s'éloigneraient de Voldemort. Il y avait un sort pour diminuer au maximum les liens qui unissaient Voldemort au zombie Queudver. Et puis il y avait le sort que le professeur Flitwick avait créé en modifiant une vieille malédiction, l'Illusion Comique. Celui-là était pour Lucius Malefoy. Sa pensée même réjouissait Harry au plus haut point. Le sort allait faire que dès que le Mangemort rentrerait en Angleterre – ce qu'il devrait faire pour affaires, ils s'en étaient assurés – des hologrammes apparaîtraient au dessus de sa tête, montrant à tout le monde ce qu'il avait fait – ses activités de Mangemort, la manière dont il traitait sa femme et son fils unique, la tentative d'agression sur Harry à la fin de sa seconde année, les artefacts de magie noire qu'il cachait ou avait cachés chez lui, comment il avait tenté de corrompre la moitié des employés du Ministère, ses passe-droits douteux, sans compter un certain nombre de malversations financières. Le sort serait actif pendant trois semaines. Rien ne pouvait le bloquer, et toute personne qui croiserait Lucius Malefoy dans un rayon de dix mètres, ou qui entrerait dans une pièce où il avait été présent plus de cinq minutes, connaîtrait ses actions. Ils auraient l'impression de l'avoir lu dans les journaux, entendu par des sources sûres, ou même directement vu. Selon Rogue, de tels faits se répandraient à toute allure, et seraient vite épicés de quelques rumeurs bien senties qui ajouteraient encore à l'effet. En bref, si Lucius Malefoy pouvait se soustraire indéfiniment à la justice, la justice – au besoin populaire – viendrait voir Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Les papiers mirent quelques temps à circuler au Ministère avant de revenir à Harry par hibou, et ce ne fut que le 28 janvier que Harry se transforma pour la seconde fois à l'école, en cours de Métamorphose, sous le regard fier de McGonagall et ébahi (ou jaloux) de ses camarades. Rogue était parti deux jours plus tôt ; officiellement, il se rendait à un congrès de Maîtres de Potions à Urqhart. Harry s'était déjà transformé devant ses amis le jour où il avait reçu ses papiers. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait appris que son poil était couleur de miel, les yeux ambre – sans la moindre trace de vert, merci – et que Hermione lui avait trouvé un nom, Orvif. 

" En plus, ça ira bien avec le Quidditch. "

Harry avait le droit de se transformer dans la tour des Gryffondor, dans le parc, dans les couloirs hors des périodes de cours, mais pas en cours. Une dernière page était apparue dans son livre ; il y avait lu que sous sa forme animale, il pouvait digérer une nourriture humaine ou la nourriture de son animal, que sa forme s'adaptait à son environnement – il le savait déjà – que ses pouvoirs lui étaient toujours accessibles, à condition d'avoir sa baguette sur lui en se transformant, et que sa force physique était légèrement supérieure à celle de l'animal réel, à cause de la magie. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il pouvait communiquer avec tous les félins et avait eu quelques discussions très intéressantes avec Pattenrond. Avec Sirius, il avait un peu plus de mal à parler : son parrain était à moitié chien, donc seulement à moitié puma. Ils utilisaient la télépathie. Impressionnés par ce qu'il avait accompli – une girafe de cinq mètres de haut se baladant dans son tableau était une chose, un guépard en chair et en os qui pouvait insulter Miss Teigne en était une autre – de nombreux élèves tentèrent eux aussi de devenir des Animagi. Harry reçut une lettre de Fred et George, qui avaient acheté un petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, au dessus d'une boutique où ils vendaient leurs premières créations, quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à en inventer d'autres.

_Salut, Harry !_

_Papa nous a raconté que tu étais devenu un Animagus (il est très fier), alors comme on se débrouille pas mal en Métamorphose, on a décidé d'essayer aussi. On est allés voir Procyon et il a dit qu'on y arriverait très bien ! On sait déjà qu'on sera deux écureuils. Résultat, Fred essaie de faire des produits à base de noisette. N'importe quoi. Bon, d'accord, c'est pas vrai. N'empêche qu'on s'amuse bien et qu'on est impatients de pouvoir se transformer ! Salut et dis à Ron d'être sage, maman s'inquiète._

_Tic et Tac._

La lettre était comme d'habitude accompagnée de publicités pour leurs derniers produits et de quelques échantillons. Ils se partagèrent les bonbons réfrigérants (" vous sentirez votre gorge trembler ! "), les fausses Chocogrenouilles (un gros scarabée à la menthe avec des cartes qui racontaient des histoires drôles et des anecdotes gênantes sur les sorciers célèbres) et les pastille claque-des-dents (" un vrai concert pour vos mâchoires ! ").

Il ne s'annonçait rien de spécial ces jours-ci. Les cours, l'hiver humide et boueux qui n'en finissait pas, la Saint Valentin qui approchait doucement – Harry savait qu'il devrait emmener Cho au salon de thé de Pré au Lard, mais il n'avait pas encore choisi ce qu'il allait lui offrir – et puis l'attente du retour de Rogue. Sirius avait pris ses cours en charge, et masquait totalement son angoisse. En fait, s'il n'avait pas su la vérité, Harry aurait juré que tout était normal et que Rogue était vraiment à Urqhart. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le contacter avant son retour. Il ne pouvait les contacter qu'en cas d'urgence. A part ça, le seul message qu'ils pouvaient recevoir serait l'annonce de sa mort. Véga répétait ce qu'elle avait vu : il devrait faire appel à toutes ses ressources, mais il reviendrait, et avec une chose bénéfique qu'il n'avait pas quand il était parti. Harry avait bien de la peine à imaginer ce dernier point. Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien ramener de bénéfique de son voyage ? Les plans de Voldemort ? C'était assez simple : tuer Harry et gouverner le monde. En dehors de ça...

* * *

La première semaine de février se terminait quand un soir, alors que Harry faisait sa promenade quotidienne au petit trot tout autour du parc – il devait toujours, et encore plus maintenant qu'il se transformait, travailler son endurance, et les résultats commençaient à se faire sentir – une grande ombre apparut au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et vit Bax le survoler, s'assurant que personne d'autre n'était dans les parages avant d'amorcer sa descente. Le croisé de Thestral le toisa d'un air amusé. 

" Salut. Il y a du changement, on dirait ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Il arrive ce soir. Il est blessé, mais il tient debout. Par contre, ce crétin tient à passer par la forêt et ne veut pas que je le porte. Il devrait être là vers dix heures. Je te laisse, je dois m'assurer que mes frères ne le bouffent pas. "

Les frères de Bax (ses demi-frères, plutôt, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance) étaient des Thestrals pur-sang, carnivores et pas commodes. Le cheval s'envola à nouveau et disparut dans les nuages. La nuit commençait à tomber. Harry piqua un sprint vers le château et appela Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore par télépathie pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Le même soir, après que les élèves aient été envoyés dans leurs dortoirs, ils se réunirent dans le hall. Harry, en tant que propriétaire de la Carte du Maraudeur, avait obtenu de rester. Les trois hommes l'entouraient, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

" Le voilà. "

A l'extrême bordure du plan, un point étiqueté " Severus Rogue " apparut.

" Pourquoi avance-t-il aussi lentement ? " s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

" La carte représente un très grand territoire. " expliqua Sirius d'un ton calme. " Il a encore plusieurs kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver au château. Il lui faudra au moins une heure, s'il ne rencontre pas d'animaux dangereux en route. "

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et décida d'agir.

" Dobby ? "

L'elfe de maison arriva avec un 'pop' semblable à celui d'un bouchon de bouteille de Bièraubeurre trop secouée, agitant les oreilles, dans sa salopette en patchwork.

" Harry Potter monsieur a appelé Dobby ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter monsieur ? "

(Premièrement, que tu cesses de m'appeler comme ça) " Pourrais-tu préparer du chocolat chaud et des pâtisseries pour nous tous ? "

Dobby regarda le groupe et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

" Dobby apporte ça tout de suite, Harry Potter monsieur ! "

L'elfe disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, une petite table entourée de quatre fauteuils douillets apparaissait, ainsi qu'un plateau portant un grand pichet de chocolat fumant et odorant et quatre assiettes de gâteaux. Dumbledore se lécha les babines et passa à table, invitant les autres à en faire autant. Harry remarqua que Dobby n'avait pas préparé d'assortiments de gâteaux, mais que chacun avait reçu des pâtisseries différentes. Son assiette contenait une belle part de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert préféré, et il supposa que c'était de même pour les autres. Dumbledore avait reçu des éclairs au citron et à la fraise, Sirius du gâteau au chocolat noir (peut-être était-ce une séquelle d'Azkaban ; il était totalement accro au chocolat) et Remus des muffins au café avec des éclats de noisette. Le chocolat les détendit, et le délicieux repas les occupa un moment. Quand ils regardèrent à nouveau la carte, Rogue avait parcouru près de la moitié du chemin.

" Il va au plus rapide. " constata Sirius avec une note d'admiration. " Il prend les chemins à la fois les plus directs vers le château et éloignés des endroits dangereux. "

Rapide ou pas, il leur fallut encore un moment avant que Rogue parvienne à la limite de la Forêt – le plus loin possible de la cabane de Hagrid, soit dit en passant – et marche vers le château. Rayan apparut à ce moment là près de lui et la première chose qu'ils virent fut les yeux brillants du phénix, perché sur l'épaule de Rogue. Il grimpa lentement les marches et leur sourit.

" Ça a marché. "

Il avait du sang séché sur la joue, les yeux creusés de fatigue, Rayan sifflait à tue-tête et essayait de le soigner, mais il semblait aussi heureux que lorsque Harry l'avait vu après le labyrinthe. Ils l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie ; Madame Pomfresh, réveillée par les trilles de Rayan, accourut en robe de chambre et leva les bras en implorant le Seigneur. Rogue roula des yeux mais s'assit sur le lit qu'elle désigna.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé cette fois-ci ? " demanda-t-elle en passant sa baguette au dessus de lui. " Ecchymoses, lacérations, une côte fêlée sans gravité, aucune blessure interne, fatigue et déshydratation. Ça s'améliore. "

Ils gloussèrent ; Madame Pomfresh les foudroya du regard et força Rogue à enlever sa cape maculée de boue, ses bottes dans un état indescriptible et ses robes. La manche gauche de sa chemise était imprégnée d'un liquide qui devait être du sang, si on pouvait concevoir du sang noir. A leur demande expresse, il roula sa manche jusqu'au coude. Le sang coulait d'une plaie sur son avant-bras, goutte à goutte.

" Coup de couteau administré par Pettigrow. Il visait ma gorge. Je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux. "

Il prit une des compresses apportées par Madame Pomfresh et essuya le sang. A part la plaie – assez laide, mais rien d'irréparable – il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace, alors que Voldemort, même affaibli, était au comble de la fureur. Harry le sentait légèrement à travers ses barrières télépathiques.

" Ça va sans doute continuer à saigner un moment. " dit Rogue en cédant aux injonctions de l'infirmière et en s'allongeant sur le lit. " Il faut le temps que toute la magie noire disparaisse. Mais ça a déjà bien diminué depuis qu'il m'a blessé. "

Madame Pomfresh finit par les mettre dehors pour pouvoir soigner son patient, comme le principal avait été dit. Harry prit sa forme de guépard et monta silencieusement les escaliers – il pouvait maintenant bondir lorsque les marches se dérobaient – ne reprenant sa forme que pour dire le mot de passe puis pour se coucher.

Le lundi, Rogue reprit comme si de rien n'était les cours de Potions. Le saignement avait cessé durant le week-end, grâce aux larmes de Rayan, et il avait complètement récupéré. Il avait même rapporté quelques nouveaux fœtus de marcassin et diverses plantes qui ne poussaient que près du Loch Ness pour confirmer l'histoire du congrès.

* * *

Le week-end de la Saint Valentin, Harry emmena Cho au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu – comme tous les mâles de Poudlard qui avaient une dulcinée – et lui offrit les boucles d'oreilles qu'il avait trouvées dans une petite bijouterie. Cho, ravie, se promena à son bras toute la journée, et lui proposa de venir quelques jours dans sa famille pour les vacances de Pâques, afin de rencontrer ses parents. Harry s'entendit dire oui. Une fois rentré, il se précipita sur le livre qu'Arthur Weasley lui avait offert pour son anniversaire ( A/N : chapitre 6), cherchant désespérément des renseignements sur la conduite à adopter. Il trouvait que Cho allait trop vite. Si elle le présentait à ses parents, ça devenait officiel, non ? Lui trouvait ça vraiment trop rapide. Après avoir lu plusieurs fois le livre, il se convainquit que ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça. Par contre, il devrait lui parler. Lui parler vraiment, et pas lui susurrer des mots doux comme d'habitude.

* * *

A/N : Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, on s'arrête là ? Je dois réfléchir à la suite – qu'est-ce que ce pauvre Harry va bien trouver à dire à Cho ? Donnez-moi des idées, s'il vous plait... ('Rupture' ne sera pas pris en ligne de compte). 

Bon, dimanche soir 17h36, bon timing, j'ai encore le temps de relire et d'écrire – la barbe ! – le journal de Sirius.

Deux illustrations de ce chapitre sur mon blog (oui, il y aura Dobby avec sa salopette). Et pensez à lire mes notes ici !

ReviewS please !


	16. Dernier chapitre

Puis-je répondre aux reviews... Quand je demandais des conseils... Je ne crois pas. Voici quelques réponses à des questions que vous avez posées ou des remarques que vous avez faites. Piochez-y ce qui vous convient.

Tout d'abord, voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Terminé. A plus. Tout va être dévoilé.

Oui, Harry et Cho vont finir ensemble. Non, il n'y aura pas de rupture. Oui, je sais que je vais à l'opposé d'une longue tradition de Harry/Ginny, mais zut !

* * *

Dernier chapitre : 10 Avril 2008

A/N : Eh bien, hum, voilà, c'est fini... Je n'écris plus. Vous dire pourquoi serait long et je n'ai pas envie de le dire et répéter, surtout que je vais devoir faire le même discours pour toutes celles de mes fics qui avaient la malchance de ne pas être finies quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais plus écrivain. Dans ma bio, vous trouverez un lien vers une note de mon blog qui explique plus en détail ce qui m'est arrivé.

Voici le « synopsis » d'Affrontement, le plan qui m'a guidée pendant l'écriture. Après ça, vous trouverez les coulisses de l'histoire. Régalez-vous, même si je crains que le repas tienne plus du bouillon cube !

Je fais un **plan** pour toutes mes histoires. Pour Aff, vous avez de la chance, il est assez détaillé (c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie comme début des annonces de clôture). Cependant, il s'arrête en février... enfin, le voici :

- Retour de Rogue  
- Lucius Malefoy vacille  
- Drago change de camp  
- Départ de Binns ; Sirius le remplace  
- Attaque  
(Remus quitte son poste (remplaçant : ??) et prend la tête du groupe de résistance)

Evidemment, c'est beaucoup plus clair pour moi que pour vous... Essayons de détailler.

Le 'gros coup' d'Affrontement est la boîte de Pandore, car je n'imaginais pas Harry capable de combattre Voldemort à pleine puissance. Certes, Sirius et Cie l'aident et participent à la bataille, mais seul Harry peut vaincre Voldemort. La boîte me permettait aussi, en vrac, de me débarrasser de Lucius Malefoy (son destin n'est pas précisé ; j'hésite entre 'il se livre' et 'on le retrouve le crâne fracassé'), de détruire la marque de Rogue, de révéler les dons de Véga et de faire entrer Harry de façon définitive dans le cercle des adultes.

Le changement de camp de Drago est une suite logique de tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne deviendra jamais très proche de Harry, restera un solitaire. Rogue veillera sur lui en tant que parrain, peut-être plus à la fin de l'histoire (il lui reste sa mère).

Le départ de Binns est plus un détail qu'autre chose, je l'ai mis pour ne pas l'oublier. Je voulais simplement faire partir Binns.

On arrive au gros morceau : l'attaque ! Etrangement, ce n'est pas la bataille finale. Moi qui n'aime pas écrire de scènes de combat, j'ai ai imaginé deux dans cette histoire ! Une bataille générale contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort himself, qui servirait à affaiblir les rangs, et la bataille finale Harry/Voldemort, cette dernière ne devant pas se dérouler à la toute fin de l'histoire (trop facile !). Bref, cette « attaque » allait être provoquée et se dérouler en rase campagne, dans un lieu indéterminé. Elle opposerait les quelques Mangemorts restants à Sirius, Remus, Rogue et Harry. Rogue révélerait son Animagus : un phénix noir ! Il se transformerait et volerait au dessus d'eux, les touchant avec ses pattes, leur donnant un peu de son immortalité. Une manière pour un homme qui ne reconnaît avoir des sentiments que sous la torture qu'il tient à eux. Sentant la présence de Harry, Voldemort débarquerait. Ils combattraient, mais Voldemort s'enfuirait après que Remus ait été gravement blessé. Sainte Mangouste, et ensuite, le flou.

Pendant des mois, je me suis demandée si je tuais ou non Remus. Sa mort se serait inscrite logiquement dans l'histoire, et une part de moi ne voulait pas d'un happy end flagrant. Déjà que je mettais Harry et Cho ensemble... D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas avoir à écrire un deuil, même si j'étais bien placée pour savoir ce qu'on ressentait. Bref, encore à ce jour, Remus figure assez bien le chat de Schrödinger. C'est pour ça que la dernière ligne est entre parenthèses.

Me connaissant, vous pouvez vous douter que je ne me suis pas contentée d'un joli plan bien technique et vous avez raison. Il faut toujours que je bavarde... Voici les notes guide, rassemblées sur le titre de « **Euh... de quoi je dois parler, déjà** ? » J'ai rajouté mes commentaire en italique.

« Drago _pas mal de boulot, là, mais j'en ai dit les grandes lignes ci-dessus  
_Damian fait un rêve d'Animagus et se précipite sur Sirius _il va devenir un colibri !  
_CHO _sans commentaires  
_Ginny (sort avec Michael Corner)  
Elfes  
Hermione et Ron _sans commentaires  
_Bouquins  
Animagi _Orvif, bien sûr, Remus, Rogue, Magda qui deviendra une licorne, mais aussi Damian, Véga (une superbe lionne à la famille de laquelle il vaut mieux ne pas toucher !), Drago (un serpent inoffensif)  
_Epées et entraînement divers _Fait  
_Démission de Binns en février (au moins, il se passera quelque chose) (pour une fois qu'il crée quelque chose, celui-là !)  
Quelque chose pour Mc Gonagall ? _Histoire que tout le monde y passe  
_Des morts et des vivants  
Discours aux rentrées _Fait  
_Sirius et Camille sont plus forts ensemble.  
Harry fait une balade nocturne et rencontre Dumbledore _Directement tiré de Matrix, avec Néo et je ne sais plus qui. Deviendra Harry qui se fait choper par Sirius alors qu'il revient d'un rendez-vous – pur et chaste – avec Cho dans une salle de classe, bien après le couvre-feu.  
_Hermione fait des recherches sur le pouvoir des femmes enceintes _Hermione __doit__ faire des recherches, c'est une base de toute histoire, et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le faire.  
_La grossesse de Camille fournit du matériel pour potions _Rien ne se perd !  
_Un truc parapsychologique  
Véga : « C'est énervant, hein ? » à propos de son don de prédiction  
Mise en abyme  
Le chaudron à pattes _Petite référence à je ne sais plus quoi  
_Utiliser le venin de scorpion_ Marrons-nous un peu  
_Les écritures cachées et secrètes _Fait  
_Métier : architecte _À la suite d'associations d'idées, dans ma tête, c'est associé au diable !  
_Entraînement de Neville  
Dumbledore vieillit _Il n'est pas invincible et se rapproche de la mort. Délicat à amener mais très important.  
_Après l'attaque, Lupin arrête et prend la tête du groupe de résistance _C'était l'option s'il survit, car ses blessures l'ont diminué.  
_Groupe de résistance qui se réunit au manoir. Malle miniature pour planquer le matériel. Qui a les clés ?  
Un jour, Harry se tord le poignet. Comme Mme Pomfresh est occupée avec des empoisonnements (vomissements de grenouilles, de perles, de peaux de bananes...) il patiente dans le couloir. Gryffondor perd plein de points (POURQUOI ?) à la fin de l'année Serdaigle gagne et Cho est contente.  
THE match Gryffondor / Serdaigle doit se produire après que Damian découvre son Animagus. Il passe alors de papillon à colibri et devient plus rapide, toujours sans agressivité. Il est encore plus déconcertant pour ses adversaires. Les balais sont équivalents. Ce sera donc uniquement par expérience supérieure que Harry gagnera, mais il aura eu chaud. A un moment, il demande à Rogue si ça le gêne s'il bat Damian, et Rogue commence par répondre qu'il va rendre sa vie infernale et profiter du moindre cours de potions pour l'empoisonner et le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, avant de lui lancer que ce n'est qu'un jeu, qu'il fait comme d'habitude et qu'on verra bien ce que ça donnera. »

Et plein de trucs que je n'ai pas marqués, comme Harry demandant des conseils à Sirius sur comment agir avec Cho... En même temps, ça vous donne une petite idée de comment je bosse...

Ce qui se passe en toute fin d'année est moins clair. Après le combat final (Harry et Voldemort mano a mano), pas mal d'ajustements, d'explications, des trucs assez ennuyeux à écrire, en fait, mais quand on veut faire différent... L'idée étant que le monde sorcier ne se remet pas d'un coup de tout ce qu'il a traversé, simplement parce que Voldemort est détruit à jamais ! Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment j'aurais procédé.

Pour la chute, j'avais trouvé un truc imparable pour ne pas avoir à faire de sequel : entouré de ses amis, à côté de Cho, Harry déclare aux journalistes qu'il a fait ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il s'est juré de mener dorénavant une vie calme et normale dont il n'y aura rien à raconter !

* * *

Les coulisses de l'histoire

L'origine d'Affrontement est étrangement simple. Mai 2003 : j'ai 23 ans, mon père est encore en vie, je suis en école de dessin à Versailles où je ne fiche strictement rien et je commence tout juste à écrire _Affrontement_, dont le titre a été décidé alors que j'écrivais encore _Procès_. Je me promène toujours avec un grand cahier où je note mes idées et écris mes histoires. Je suis en train de le feuilleter, je tombe sur Désespoir, sur Remus, Innocent, des one-shot que je n'ai jamais écrit... j'avais oublié que j'en écrivais déjà tant que ça à l'époque. Mon côté multitâche ne date pas d'hier ! Et soudain, je tombe sur deux pages découpées... Je les ai perdues, mais je sais ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Mai 2003, donc, Versailles, glandouille. Sortie de Matrix Reloaded. Je vais le voir. Dans la salle presque déserte (séance de 15 heures), après quelques minutes de film, je me rends compte que les idées commencent à bouillir dans ma tête. Je sors de mon sac ledit cahier et un crayon, et dans le noir, pendant tout le film, j'écris en gros caractères, tâchant d'être lisible, tout ce qui me vient dans la tête. Le soir, je regarde la récolte, trie, distille, précise, complète. Le plan d'Affrontement est là, sous mes yeux. Seul problème : il s'arrête vers février. Bof, je verrai ça quand j'y serai, me dis-je... (quand je suis allée voir Revolution, j'ai tenté de recommencer le coup, mais ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'une fois !). Vous connaissez la suite.


End file.
